Hesitate to Fall
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: Rose implica com Scorpius desde sempre. Para ela, o sonserino é um chato de carteirinha. Ele nunca faz objeções, coisa que a deixa ainda mais irritada. Porém, acaso ou não, os dois começam a se falar no ano que se inicia. Talvez Rose descubra que há muito mais por trás do reservado Scorpius e, quem sabe, ainda encontre nele alguém com quem desejará passar o resto de seus dias.
1. Greatest Day

**1. Greatest Day**

Sabe o que é mais revoltante do que acordar às oito da manhã em pleno domingo de férias? Nada. Enfiei a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro para bloquear a luz que entrava pela janela, mas foi totalmente inútil. Droga, estava definitivamente acordada. Preguiçosamente, me sentei na cama, sentindo o rosto amassado e bocejei. Eu odiava domingos. Sei que normalmente as pessoas têm é horror a segundas-feiras, mas eu achava domingos bem mais deprimentes. Por quê? Não sei, simplesmente não me importaria de pular um dia do meu fim de semana - estranho, pois é. O problema era com a porcaria do domingo mesmo.

Olhei por cima do ombro e vi Lily Luna e Lucy dormindo tranquilamente. Senti uma pontinha de inveja. Ninguém merece. Ter sono leve era um verdadeiro estorvo durante as férias. Qualquer coisinha e pronto! Já tinha despertado. Bom, não adiantava ficar me queixando agora. Levantei-me e fui até a porta do banheiro. Estava trancada, que maravilha. Bati na madeira, impaciente.

- Quem está aí? Dá para agilizar?

- _Isso depende, quem está pedindo?_ - a pessoa perguntou lá de dentro.

Franzi a testa, tentando identificar a voz, mas estava muito sonolenta para raciocinar.

- Faz alguma diferença?

Ouvi a tranca ser destravada e então a porta entreabriu-se. Logo, vi o brilho maldoso nos olhos azuis claros de Dominique, minha amada prima.

- Se é você, faz toda a diferença - ela deu um sorrisinho perverso antes de bater a porta na minha cara.

Será que eu deveria ter esperado outra coisa vinda dela? Ela era sempre tão gentil e amigável, afinal... Ok, não mesmo. Dominique me odiava com fervor e não era como se tentasse esconder. Oh não, aquela garota fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro. A razão do ódio? Por favor, alguém que me contasse, pois eu não sabia. Aquilo acontecia há aproximadamente... Nossas vidas inteiras. E literalmente, já que havíamos nascido no mesmo dia. Sim, tínhamos o azar de fazer aniversário no mesmo santo dia de dezembro. Hunf, com certeza alguém lá em cima também não era meu fã.

- Se eu morrer com infecção na bexiga, você nunca vai se perdoar - eu disse, dramaticamente.

- _Tem certeza?_ - dava para perceber o tom de deboche.

Ah, tanto fazia. Precisava colocar algo no estômago.

Desci as escadas e fui em direção à sala de jantar. Vovó certamente já estava acordada a essa hora e quem sabe havia preparado algo fresquinho para o café-da-manhã. Hum, só de pensar, meu estômago já ficava mais inquieto.

Foi ao entrar que me surpreendi com uma cabeça loira de alguém que estava de costas para mim. Aproximei-me, totalmente abismada com a visão diante de meus olhos.

- Você só pode estar de sacanagem.

Scorpius Malfoy virou-se ligeiramente para me ver. Sua expressão não transmitia nada, no máximo tédio.

- Ah, oi, Weasley.

Vi Albus comendo todo alegre seu pedaço de pão do outro lado da mesa. Indignada, dei um soco na superfície do móvel de tal modo, que fez meu primo se sobressaltar.

- O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui n'A Toca? - fui logo questionando.

- Ele é meu amigo, veio passar a última semana de férias por aqui - respondeu Albus, ainda de boca cheia.

Lancei um olhar mortífero a Malfoy, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve.

- Ótimo, então - sentei-me ao lado do loiro, de braços cruzados.

Scorpius Malfoy era apenas o ser mais irritante do mundo. Parecia um morto-vivo de tão parado e, na maior parte do tempo, sua falta de reação às coisas transformava qualquer momento em uma situação maçante. O loiro era um chato de carteirinha, basicamente. Não sabia qual era a dele e também não sabia o que Albus havia visto de tão interessante nele para se tornar seu melhor amigo. Provavelmente, a convivência contribuíra já que ambos eram do mesmo ano e da Sonserina.

Aliás, Albus era tão do contra que nem tinha certeza se era tão surpreendente essa amizade. Depois que foi para Hogwarts, esse garoto fez tudo exatamente ao contrário do que se esperaria dele, a coisa mais normal foi entrar no time de Quadribol. Quem diria que um dia ele seria monitor? Ou que sua especialidade seria Herbologia? Eu jamais teria apostado nisso. Ele se parecia muito com Tio Harry fisicamente, mas as semelhanças acabavam por aí. Amigo de um Malfoy e, além de tudo, sonserino, Albus definitivamente havia vindo para quebrar tradições.

Estiquei a mão para pegar o leite e despeja-lo numa caneca. Ainda encarava Malfoy com ira, mas ele sequer me dava uma olhada pelo canto do olho. Continuava a tomar o chá, inexpressivo.

- Onde ele vai dormir? Eu não acho que tenha espaço para mais um.

Albus riu.

- Até parece, né Rose? Em temporada de férias, a vovó entope essa casa com camas e colchões. Teve uma época em que todos nós, os netos, vínhamos passar uns dias aqui. Agora que alguns já são adultos demais para essas coisas, o que não falta é lugar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que seja.

- E quais são os planos para hoje? - Albus perguntou.

- Todo mundo estava a fim de ir à praia de tardezinha, lá no Chalé das Conchas. O Vovô Arthur preparou algumas chaves de portal.

- Tudo bem pra você, Scorpius? Ir à praia? - Albus olhou para o loiro.

Ele acenou positivamente.

- Claro.

- Como se ele tivesse muita escolha - comentei.

Admito que era meio maldosa com ele, porém, eu simplesmente não suportava aquele seu jeitinho. Para meu espanto, Malfoy virou o rosto para mim. Um vinco bem leve se formou entre suas sobrancelhas e, por um momento, pensei que ele diria alguma coisa. E alguma coisa pra valer. Seus lábios entreabriram-se. Claro que foi por um instante, apenas. Voltou-se para sua xícara.

- Não importa - murmurou.

Bufei. Realmente não importava.

* * *

Mas que ótimo! Era só o que me faltava, mais um motivo para odiar o domingo. Bom, se o Albus podia chamar um amigo, para ficar justo eu devia convidar a Penny, minha melhor amiga. Ela era filha do Professor Longbottom de Herbologia, que também era bastante amigo dos meus pais e tios. Foi quando me lembrei de que Penny estaria passando uns tempos na Austrália, sendo assim, seria impossível ela vir. Droga de dia.

- O que tem de errado com a sua cara? - Roxanne perguntou, enquanto eu a ajudava a arrumar os quartos, já que todos tinham arranjado alguma desculpa para não fazê-lo.

Roxanne possuía cabelos cacheados escuros como ébano e uma pele morena e acetinada. Eu era exatamente o oposto, com minha pele super pálida lotada de sardas e os cabelos ruivos. Ela era extremamente graciosa e fazia a tarefa de esticar e dobrar lençóis parecer menos enfadonha. Seu olhar preocupado interrompeu minha linha de pensamento.

- Ah não é nada. É aquele chato do Malfoy que resolveu ficar por aqui durante alguns dias, à convite do Albus.

Ela sorriu, recolhendo umas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

- E por que está tão incomodada? Que eu saiba, ele mal abre a boca - disse Roxanne.

- Exatamente! E isso não é incômodo?

Roxanne deu os ombros.

- Não acho, só não faz dele a companhia mais divertida do mundo.

- Se quer saber, para mim, ter senso de humor é essencial. No caso dele, ter emoções já seria alguma coisa.

- Agora você já está sendo má - censurou Roxanne.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Foi sem querer.

De repente, ouvimos um som de estalo. E puf! Fred surgira entre as duas. Levei a mão ao coração com o susto.

- Fred! - eu o repreendi.

- Rose - ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho maroto.

Roxanne balançou a cabeça.

- Acostume-se, prima. Esse daí só sabe aparatar pelos cantos desde que fez dezessete anos. Você sabe, agora ele é legalmente adulto.

- Sua vez chegará, maninha - Fred disse, fingindo consolá-la.

Roxanne ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e caminhou até a porta.

- Vou arrumar o quarto dos velhotes.

- Você não devia falar assim dos nossos avós, irmãzinha.

- Estava falando do seu quarto - ela deu um último sorriso irônico antes de sair.

Fred riu de leve consigo mesmo e então se virou para mim.

- Já estou vendo pela sua cara que está de mau humor - Fred sorriu. - Relaxa aí, tampinha - ele bagunçou meus cabelos e eu lhe mostrei a língua.

Fred Weasley II, assim como Roxanne, era filho de Tio George e Tia Angelina. Ele tinha a tonalidade da pele mais clara que a da irmã, e seus cabelos eram castanhos médios e ondulados. Eu absolutamente adorava a cor mel de seus olhos. Os meus eram de um tom castanho do mais comum e sem-graça. Ele estava um ano na minha frente em Hogwarts, ou seja, no 7º ano e pertencia a Grifinória. Fred era totalmente gato, eu não negava. Tinha um corpo definido e traços do rosto fortes. Parte de seu físico de dar inveja devia-se ao Quadribol, certamente. Ele era apanhador do time da escola, além de capitão. Dos garotos, ele provavelmente era o mais queridinho da família. Fred gostava de apelidar tudo no diminutivo, pois ele próprio era bem alto, beirando um metro e noventa. Ah, e claro, eu era meio baixa. Ok, bem baixinha – fato surpreendente, considerando a altura do meu pai.

- Vai me dizer que ainda não o viu?

- Ah, então o seu problema é com o zumbi oxigenado.

Eu ri.

- Você é o único que me entende, Fred.

Fred deu de ombros, em falsa modéstia.

- Imagina, é só um fato. Nem ligue. Por que você não larga o serviço de camareira e vem comigo fazer algo mais interessante?

Suspirei.

- Não posso, prometi que ajudaria.

- Por que simplesmente não faz uns feitiços domésticos e dá o fora?

- Porque, ao contrário do senhor, eu só me tornarei maior de idade daqui a cinco meses. Não posso fazer magia.

Fred torceu a boca, pensativo.

- Verdade... Oh espere! - ele tirou agilmente a varinha do bolso. - _Tcharam!_ Sou seu salvador ou não sou?

Dei um riso.

- Você é um metido, isso sim.

- Não fale assim com aquele que vai te poupar desse trabalho escravo.

Antes que eu argumentasse, Fred havia conjurado um feitiço que organizou todo o cômodo.

- A magia é prática, não é? - ele sorriu de um jeito convencido. - Ser maior é tão da hora.

- Certo, velho caquético, aonde você quer ir?

Fred sorriu de lado, com um olhar travesso. Era como se ele quisesse que eu adivinhasse.

- Fred, eu não sei... Ah não, espera um segundo, você não quer dizer...

- Não é "onde", mas "quem".

- Não era você que já estava grandinho demais para brincadeiras?

- O quê? Eu nunca disse isso... Além disso, não importa a idade, infernizar a vida de alguém é sempre engraçado.

- Certo, e quem será a pobre vítima?

* * *

- Essa não é uma boa ideia, Fred. Quer dizer, eu tenho chances de não sobreviver depois disso - engoli a seco.

- Shh - ele colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios grossos. - Fica quieta, gatinha.

Fiz imediatamente uma careta.

- Gatinha? Nossa, o que vem depois? Brotinho?

Fred arregalou os olhos para mim, como se fosse um aviso. Ergui as mãos em rendição.

- Desculpe - sussurrei.

Atrás do sofá não era exatamente o melhor esconderijo, mas meu primo fazia questão de ver a cena que ocorreria a seguir de camarote. Fred havia criado uma versão aprimorada e em tamanho bem reduzido da original "bomba de bosta" que seu pai vendia nas Gemialidades Weasley. Estava na fase de testes ainda e, obviamente, ele precisava de cobaias. Em resumo, havia escondido uma das amostras na caixinha de maquiagem de Dominique. Ela estava sempre retocando a pintura do rosto, então era certeza de que quando visse o objeto sobre a mesinha da sala, não resistiria a abrir.

- Alguém está vindo - ouvimos passos cada vez mais próximos.

Foi quando Lily apareceu, saltitando e cantarolando uma canção qualquer. Ao invés de seguir seu caminho como era de se esperar, a caixinha cor de rosa lhe chamou a atenção e seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho infantil.

- Oh! - ela exclamou pegando a caixinha pertencente à Dominique.

Olhei desesperadamente para Fred, que fez sinal para que eu me mantivesse agachada.

- Mas... - sussurrei.

- O plano permanece o mesmo - ele declarou.

Curiosa como uma criança, Lily abriu o fecho. Boom! A bombinha explodiu, cobrindo-a com um pó esverdeado e mal cheiroso. Incrivelmente mal cheiroso.

Lily derrubou a caixinha no chão e comprimiu as feições numa cara de choro. Seu lábio inferior tremia e o rosto ficava gradualmente mais vermelho. Foi quando ela berrou:

- VOVÓ! - a ruiva saiu correndo. - VOVÓ MOLLY, ESTÃO IMPLICANDO COMIGO DE NOVO!

Não se passou nem um segundo e Fred estava rolando de rir no chão. Eu até que havia achado aquilo engraçado, afinal, Lily era meio chorona mesmo, mas fiquei com certo peso na consciência.

- Vamos lá, priminha, eu sei que você quer rir - Fred disse.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu só não queria fazer ninguém inocente sofrer, só isso.

- Lily é um bebê de catorze anos, todos sabem disso.

Encostei-me no sofá, dando de ombros. Fred parou de rir e se posicionou ao meu lado.

- Desculpe, eu não queria que você ficasse chateada - ele disse, sincero.

- Eu não estou chateada - revirei os olhos.

Fred tocou meu ombro e começou a me encarar.

- Rose - ele soava incrivelmente sério. -, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer.

Comecei a fita-lo também, estranhamente nervosa.

- Rose, eu...

- Há! Aqui estão os dois pestinhas culpados, querida Lily - fomos interrompidos pela voz de minha avó. Ela estava bem ali na nossa frente, nos olhando com desaprovação.

- Estamos ferrados - Fred deixou escapar.

Levamos uma bronca daquelas e quase fomos proibidos de ir à praia naquela tarde, porém, uma chantagem emocional básica livrou nossa barra.

A única coisa que me intrigava depois daquele acontecimento era o que Fred teria de tão importante para me dizer. Mal sabia eu que logo teria uma resposta mais do que definitiva.

* * *

O mar estava calmo e o céu limpo, algo realmente raro se tratando da Inglaterra. Eu ajudava Louis e Lucy com um castelo de areia nada bem feito. Lucy tentava colocar várias conchinhas na muralha do castelinho, o que quase sempre a fazia desabar. Era uma tarefa exaustiva ficar reconstruindo de novo e de novo aquela porcaria. Uma corrente de ar forte nos atingiu fazendo com que meu chapéu de praia - daqueles meio bregas, bem anos 80 - saísse voando.

- Merda - reclamei, me pondo de pé.

- Papai diz que é feio xingar - disse Lucy e eu ignorei seu comentário.

Procurei o chapéu com a visão ofuscada pelo sol e o mirei próximo à elevação onde a grama começava a crescer. Na verdade, havia alguém lendo ali. Um alguém específico. De muita má vontade, andei batendo o pé até o local.

Finalmente agarrando meu chapéu fugitivo, o coloquei na cabeça. Não pude evitar olhar o garoto que lia serenamente. Ele era o único dos garotos que estava usando camiseta, apesar do calor. Esquisito.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais desagradável? - perguntei.

Surpreso, Malfoy ergueu o rosto.

- Todos estão se divertindo, nadando ou qualquer coisa, e você se isola nesse canto? É até falta de consideração.

- Isso aqui também é divertido - mostrou-me o livro.

- Concordo que ler é um entretenimento, mas não vale se o dia está perfeito e você tem uma praia particular à disposição.

- O que mais eu posso fazer?

- Er, duh! - apontei para o mar.

- Não sei nadar.

- O quê?

- Eu nunca aprendi a nadar.

Arrependi-me por um segundo pela minha grosseria, mas apenas por um segundo.

- O que você está lendo? - tirei o livro de suas mãos.

- Ei! - Malfoy protestou.

Não deixei que ele pegasse de volta e analisei a capa.

- Nossa, poesia? - arqueei as sobrancelhas, totalmente surpresa.

- Devolve isso! - Malfoy arrancou seu livro de minhas mãos, ficando de pé.

- Profundo demais, principalmente para você.

- E o que você sabe, Weasley?

- Eu sei que você é tão emotivo quanto uma parede.

- Isso só prova que você não sabe nada.

- Hunf, ok - bufei com desdém.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, até ele perguntar:

- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- O que **eu **estou fazendo aqui? Que eu me lembre, você é o intruso nas minhas férias.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Certo - ele disse e se afastou.

Observei-o se distanciar. Ah tudo bem, até parece que Scorpius Malfoy era, na verdade, uma alma sensível e incompreendida. Francamente, era inacreditável e eu não compraria aquela sua imagem, nem pensar.

Albus, que estava encharcado, se aproximou de mim e apontou para o amigo.

- Aonde ele vai?

Eu ri ironicamente.

- Procurar um lugar tranquilo para se fingir de sentimental e culto.

Albus me olhou, sério.

- Você não o conhece, Rose. Não fale como se conhecesse.

- Ora, Al, todo mundo acha que...

- Todo mundo está enganado. Se quer ter direito de argumentar, devia se preocupar em saber sobre o que está falando.

Albus me deixou, suas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. Wow, essa tinha doído. É, talvez eu não fosse próxima daquele loiro o suficiente para sair dando opiniões por aí, porém, era impossível minha mente registrar que ele pudesse ser diferente do que sempre pareceu.

Ia voltando para meu posto de construtora de castelos de areia, quando aquela voz asquerosa se dirigiu a mim.

- Dá licença, você está bloqueando meu sol - Dominique disse, deitada sobre uma toalha estendida na areia.

Ela se exibia num minúsculo biquíni, como se alguém estivesse interessado em olha-la por inteiro. Era verdade que Dominique era dona de uma enorme beleza, ainda que eu admitisse muito a contragosto. Um oitavo_ veela_, não era surpresa que os seus cabelos louros alaranjados fossem tão esvoaçantes e a garota tivesse tantos admiradores na escola. Pena que aquele rostinho bonito fosse dotado de uma personalidade tão podre e mesquinha.

- E antes que você diga, eu sei que o sol não é "meu", mas eu quero voltar bronzeada para Hogwarts e essa sua cabeça de fósforo está atrapalhando.

- Não dou a mínima - parei ali só de birra.

Dominique sentou-se, irritada.

- Cai fora, Rose.

- Só se você parar de ser vaca sem necessidade.

- Desculpe se não finjo gostar de você, é que você torna essa missão impossível.

Se eu pudesse, a transformaria na barata nojenta que no fundo ela era e tacava um _Avada_. Porém, a minha vingança foi executada por James que espirrou água na loira ao passar correndo ali perto.

- James, seu idiota! - Dominique gritou.

- Foi mal aí, princesa fresca - James respondeu e eu o vi sorrindo para mim.

* * *

Já tarde da noite e de volta À Toca, eu tentava dormir ainda que estivesse difícil. Meus pensamentos sempre voltavam para o mesmo tópico: aquele Malfoy. Para ser sincera, minha excessiva atenção começava a me deixar inquieta. Eu havia percebido que, apesar de ele não ser exatamente querido pelos outros, ninguém se incomodava tanto com seu jeito como eu. Talvez fosse por ser tão quieto e apagado, que se esqueciam dele.

Foi quando pela primeira vez não pensei nele como alguém irritante, e sim, um tanto triste. Aquilo me era intrigante por alguma razão.

- Rose?

Vi os olhos de Lily brilhando no escuro. Sua cama era logo ao lado da minha.

- Sim?

- Eu te perdoo pela brincadeira com a maquiagem hoje mais cedo - ela falava baixinho como se contasse um segredo.

Sorri mesmo que ela não enxergasse.

- Obrigada.

- Imagina, eu sei que não foi sua ideia. Era só mais uma tentativa do Fred de te impressionar.

- Como é?

Percebi quando ela se movimentou ansiosamente debaixo dos lençóis.

- Você gosta dele, Rose?

- É claro, como gosto de você, do James...

- Não é isso. Você gosta, gosta mesmo dele?

A ideia de considerar Fred como algo mais que meu primo e amigo nunca havia me ocorrido. E agora que havia, me parecia mais do que estranha.

- Acho que você está com sono, Lily. Vá dormir - me virei de costas.

Ideia super nada a ver ou o quê?

* * *

**N/a:** Não, não é uma ilusão. Eu postei outra Rose/Scorpius haha Essa está sendo bem legal de escrever, ainda mais porque nunca escrevi um Scorpius com a personalidade/motivos de ser como nessa história pretendo. Acho que essa longfic será realmente extensa. Mas depende da inspiração né... Novamente, estou utilizando a 1ª pessoa, porque agora simplesmente só consigo escrever assim, pois é. Se você curte minhas outras fics, é provável que goste dessa. Senão, quem sabe não é mesmo? Bom, é sempre um prazer escrever sobre a nova geração e ultimamente ando bastante inspirada :) Bom, vou deixar uma prévia do próximo, caso alguém tenha curiosidade.

**_Prévia do capítulo 2: As Aparência Enganam, Ou Não_**

_Então Malfoy olhou para mim. Deve ter estranhado que eu estivesse lá durante sua despedida e pude até notar que ficou meio sem jeito. Ele não sabia se devia dizer algo para mim ou não. E é claro que eu não facilitaria as coisas e apenas fiquei encarando-o._

_-x-_

_- Convencida de que ele não é ruim, Rose?_

_- Nem um pouco _-_ respondi. _-_ Agora, além de chato é fingido. Um dia eu que te convencerei. Parece que sou a única que enxerga as coisas como elas realmente são..._

_-x-_

_- O que foi isso? _-_ eu perguntei, mais do que confusa._

_Ele fingiu estar pensativo._

_- Da onde eu venho, chamam isso de beijo. Mas no dicionário também chamam de ósculo e..._

_- Não, Freds. Por que você me beijou?_

_-x-_

_- Ufa! _-_ fui entrando. _-_ Obrigada por es... _-_ olhei para os ocupantes. _-_ ...perar._

_- Rose, tudo bem? _-_ Penny perguntou do lado de fora, pois eu havia bloqueado a passagem._

_Apressei-me a me mover. Sentei-me ao lado de Albus, que me fitava com curiosidade. Sim, ele e Malfoy estavam ocupando aquela carruagem._

Ok, agora acabei! Obrigada a Winnie Cooper pelo incentivo *-*

Beijos!

P.S.: Estou extremamente revoltada com o site. Eu tive que trocar CADA travessão por um tracinho. Nossa, tô muito brava. Anyway, ignorem meu desabafo. -q


	2. As Aparências Enganam, Ou Não

**2. As Aparência Enganam, Ou Não**

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e, quando dei por mim, já era domingo de novo. Menos de vinte e quatro horas e estaria de volta à escola.

Para minha sorte, Malfoy retornaria para sua própria casa naquela manhã e a paz voltaria a reinar, ao menos para mim. Ele utilizaria a rede de flú e eu fazia toda a questão de vê-lo indo embora.

– Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Sr. e Sra. Weasley – ele apertou as mãos dos meus avós, que lhe sorriram.

– Oh Scorpius, volte sempre que quiser – Vovó Molly o puxou para um de seus abraços de quebrar as costelas.

Atordoado, Malfoy se virou para o meu primo.

– Tchau, Al – ele abraçou Albus, que deu tapinhas nas suas costas.

– Até mais, cara. A gente se vê amanhã no trem.

Então Malfoy olhou para mim. Deve ter estranhado que eu estivesse lá durante sua despedida e pude até notar que ficou meio sem jeito. Ele não sabia se devia dizer algo para mim ou não. E é claro que eu não facilitaria as coisas e apenas fiquei encarando-o.

– Er... Tchau – ele finalmente disse.

Não respondi. Simplesmente continuei a fita-lo. Ele deu de ombros.

– Ok – pegou sua mala e foi para a lareira. Agarrou um punhado de pó de flú e proferiu: – Mansão Malfoy!

Foi a coisa com mais entonação que já o ouvira dizer.

Assim que jogou o pó foi envolvido por uma fumaça, que ao se dissipar, o levou junto com ela. Fiquei olhando para o lugar onde ele estava há poucos instantes, até vovó dizer:

– Não é um rapaz adorável? Tão educado...

– Tenho que admitir que nunca achei que um Malfoy seria bem-vindo na minha casa, mas esse garoto é sem dúvida uma exceção – comentou Vovô Arthur, com um braço envolvendo minha avó.

Eu ri, atraindo as atenções.

– Estão brincando, não é?

Pelas suas expressões, não estavam.

– Ele estava obviamente fingindo – eu disse.

– Eu não penso que fosse fingimento. O jovem Scorpius é apenas bem tímido pelo que pude observar... – Vovó Molly disse.

– Ele até me ajudou a consertar uma torradeira lá na garagem. É um bom rapaz – disse vovô.

Revirei os olhos, não querendo discutir. Meus avós se recolheram para fazer seus afazeres do dia, mas Albus permaneceu ali. Porcaria, com certeza ele me daria outro sermão.

– Convencida de que ele não é ruim, Rose?

– Nem um pouco – respondi. – Agora, além de chato é fingido. Um dia eu que te convencerei. Parece que sou a única que enxerga as coisas como elas realmente são...

– Não, parece que você é a única que não quer enxergar que está errada – dito isso, Albus saiu da sala.

– Você devia parar de fazer essas saídas dramáticas! Já estão perdendo o efeito! – eu gritei para que ele ouvisse. – E não sou só eu que acho, tá legal?

E não era mesmo. Porém, eu sabia que não faria Albus mudar sua cabeça em relação ao Malfoy e não era minha intenção ficar destruindo amizades. Entretanto, eu estava certa de que o Malfoy era tudo o que eu achava que era e nenhum elogio alheio mudaria isso.

* * *

– Você está totalmente correta, priminha – Fred disse firmemente.

Jogávamos pedras à beira do lago perto da casa, tentando fazê-las pingar algumas vezes antes de afundar. Ele estava indo bem, tendo conseguido na maior parte das vezes. Já eu, era muito se eu não mirasse errado e acertasse um pobre sapo.

Não tinha chance de o Fred gostar de mim. Fala sério. Podíamos estar sozinhos há quase uma hora e ele não dissera absolutamente nada sobre sentimentos e tudo mais. Aliás, não havia tocado no assunto durante toda a semana apesar das oportunidades. Definitivamente, a pobre cabecinha de Lily devia estar delirando.

– Eu não vou muito com a cara dele – Fred comentou.

Suspirei.

– Estou sendo chata, não é? Só sei reclamar...

– Você nunca é chata, Rosie.

Sorri para ele.

– Isso não é verdade.

– Eu estou dizendo que é. Vai me contrariar?

– Oh, e o que você vai fazer? Lançar em mim Rictusempra até eu morrer de rir?

Fred balançou a cabeça, como se reprovasse minha infantilidade.

– Oh não! – me joguei na grama de forma teatral. – Tenha piedade! Tudo menos cócegas! – estendi a mão para o nada para complementar minha péssima atuação.

– Bem, você quem pediu...

– O quê? Não! – minha voz saiu mais aguda do que o costume quando ele abaixou e começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

Eu não conseguia controlar o riso e me debatia feito um peixe fora d'água. Ele era bem maior e mais forte do que eu, logo, minha tentativa de resistir foi inútil. Então, cansada demais até para rir, parei de me mover tão descontroladamente, ainda mantendo um sorriso. Fred ficou me encarando com um sorriso similar.

Ele era realmente lindo, não era? Senti uma súbita vontade de passar a mão pelos seus cabelos ondulados e ele não reagiu ao meu toque. Continuou a me encarar por mais alguns segundos, até começar a se inclinar. Será que me beijaria? Não era possível. Fiquei parada para constatar o quão perto ele ousaria chegar.

Mas Fred encostou seus lábios nos meus. E aquilo foi totalmente estranho.

– O que foi isso? – eu perguntei, mais do que confusa.

Ele fingiu estar pensativo.

– Da onde eu venho, chamam isso de beijo. Mas no dicionário também chamam de ósculo e...

– Não, Freds. Por que você me beijou?

– Achei que estava rolando um clima aqui...

Para, para tudo. Não, isso não estava acontecendo. Ah meu Deus, Fred gostava mesmo de mim? Isso não era legal, nem um tiquinho.

Sentei-me, afastando-o com uma das mãos sobre seu peito.

– Clima? Fred, nós somos amigos! – eu disse.

– É claro que somos, mas nem por isso eu não posso me sentir atraído por você.

– Ops, errou. É exatamente por isso que não pode.

– Ah vamos, Rose! Sei que você me acha atraente também.

– Tá, mas isso não faz de mim a fim de você.

– Então, você está me dizendo que não gosta de mim?

– Não, eu gosto de você!

– Ahá!

– Ei, não, espere! – bufei. – Você está fazendo de propósito. Eu gosto de qualquer amigo meu e você é meu amigo. E amigos não se beijam.

– Mas nós nos beijamos...

– Não, de novo. Você quem me beijou.

– Você deixou!

– Porque não achei que fosse me beijar de verdade.

– Detalhes.

Levantei-me impacientemente, cruzando os braços.

– Olha Fred, não vai ter outro beijo, entendeu?

Ele se ergueu e eu tive que praticamente quebrar o pescoço para encara-lo lá de baixo.

– Como quiser, docinho. Mas eu sei que você vai querer outro em breve.

– Não vou nada! E não me chame assim que meu estômago embrulha.

Fred se inclinou até alcançar minha orelha.

– Vai sim... Docinho.

– Fred, seu...

Antes de eu xingá-lo, ele desaparatou, me deixando plantada sozinha como uma perfeita idiota. Eu teria minha vingança, eu... Foi só naquele momento que me toquei da gravidade da situação. Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo e complicado tanto as coisas? Nós estávamos mais do que bem como amigos!

Ser adolescente era um caos só.

* * *

Ainda sentindo como se tivesse sido estuporada, voltei para dentro de casa. Fui direto para a sala e massageei as têmporas. Por Merlin, no que eu fui me meter?

Minha visão estava meio embaçada e os pensamentos desconexos. Fiquei analisando o lugar sem estar de fato prestando atenção. Então, meu olhar recaiu sobre a mesinha de centro. Reconheci a capa preta com ornamentos dourados nas beiradas: era o livro do Malfoy.

Peguei-o e abri na primeira página. Havia um "S. M." abaixo do título, só confirmando o que eu já sabia. Pensei em dá-lo para Albus devolver, mas por alguma estranha razão quis ficar com o livro. Não roubar, eu o entregaria ao dono assim que pudesse, é claro... Mas quis mantê-lo comigo.

Subi as escadas e aproveitei que o quarto estava silencioso para ler alguns dos poemas contidos no livro. Folheei as páginas sem parar, meus olhos atentos às linhas que vinham. Eu estava amando, tocada por cada palavra. Sei que soaria estranho vindo de uma bruxa, mas era realmente mágico. Só comecei a notar a passagem do tempo quando percebi que faltava claridade para ler.

– Ah meu Deus – exclamei ao ver o quarto todo escuro.

Acendi a luz e pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar com a luminosidade do local. Já devia ser quase hora do jantar e...

– O JANTAR ESTÁ NA MESA! – ouvi a voz de vovó lá debaixo.

E bem na hora. Desci rapidamente, pois para variar meu estômago comandava meu ser e me obrigava a pegar as primeiras batatas coradas. Ocupei meu lugar à mesa e me servi com tal velocidade que Vovó Molly me olhou torto.

– Isso tudo é fome? – Hugo, que já estava lá quando cheguei, perguntou.

– Ela não consegue te ouvir, porque se transforma numa besta irracional quando está com fome – disse Dominique, que pareceu surgir do nada.

Poderia ela ser mais irritante? Resolvi deixar passar dessa vez. Dominique se serviu com uma quantidade tão mísera de comida, que não faria tanta diferença assim se o prato estivesse vazio. A loira fez cara feia quando viu o suco de abóbora e encheu o copo com água ao invés.

Certo, eu era a irracional. Ela ia morrer de inanição, aquela doida.

– Ah não, tirem a Rose daqui, ela vai devorar tudo – James já entrou dizendo.

Admito que minha reputação não era tão boa nesse quesito.

– Muito engraçado – eu disse, tentando parecer zangada, mas quase rindo.

– O quê? Engraçado? Antes ele estivesse brincando – Hugo disse.

– Ih, a Rose já chegou? Sobrou alguma coisa para as pobres almas famintas?

Virei meu rosto para a entrada da sala de jantar para me deparar com Fred, que expunha seu típico sorriso zombeteiro com um "quê" diferente. Já o meu sorriso murchou ao vê-lo. Sei lá, eu simplesmente me sentia esquisita em sua presença.

Fred se sentou de frente para mim e apanhou um pãozinho da cesta de pães. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, me olhando fixamente. De repente, ficou difícil de engolir as batatas.

– Tudo bem, querida? – vovó perguntou, preocupada. Eu devia estar com uma careta daquelas.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Essa situação com meu primo estava muito tensa e incômoda. Eu não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo ali, mas me deixava nervosa.

* * *

Ah Hogwarts! Finalmente! Certo, eu ainda não havia chegado à escola, mas não me continha de ansiedade. O trem já entrava em movimento quando Penny e eu encontramos uma cabine vaga.

– Essa daqui parece boa – falei, abrindo a porta.

Acomodamo-nos cada uma em um assento, ela toda comportada, repousando as mãos no colo e eu espatifada pelo banco, de maneira nada exemplar.

– Então, o que fez lá na Austrália? – perguntei.

– Não muito, mas tem lugares bem legais para visitar.

– Você está me dizendo que viajou para a Austrália e que não fez quase nada?

– Também não é assim... Sei lá, Rose. Eu não sou muito boa nessa coisa de me divertir.

– Ah, Penny, francamente. Nada a ver!

Penny suspirou, jogando os cabelos longos e louros para trás.

– Talvez seja, oras.

Impossível negar que Penelope Alice Longbottom era uma ótima amiga. Do tipo, se eu pulasse de uma ponte, ela jogaria um Incarcerous na hora para me segurar... Certo, exemplo ruim. Bom, enfim, Penny era todo o apoio que eu precisava e mais um pouco. Porém, a maior parte do tempo eu passava defendendo-a do mundo e falando por ela. Não, eu não estava querendo bancar a "mãezona", nem nada. Penny simplesmente era meio, hã, insegura. Ela não falava quase nada perto de quem não conhecia, mesmo se sua opinião fosse pedida. Ela tinha certo medo de se pronunciar, ainda que eu a incentivasse a se abrir mais.

– Não é. Ponto final.

– Mas e você? Essas férias foram iguais a todas as outras?

Mordisquei o lábio inferior. É, eu tinha muito a contar.

– Bom, em parte, sim. Até essa última semana, tudo estava completamente normal.

– E o que aconteceu de tão inusitado?

– Pra começar, o Malfoy passou uns dias lá n'A Toca, vê se pode essas ideias do Albus! O cara ficou lá vegetando e sendo irritante a maior parte do tempo, em resumo – eu disse.

"Apesar do bom gosto para leitura." Pensei, mas não disse nada.

– E, além disso, – prendi o fôlego por um instante, procurando as palavras. Era melhor usar as mais simples e desembuchar. – Fred me beijou.

– O QUÊ? – até estranhei ouvi-la gritando, mas não podia esperar uma reação menos escandalosa.

– Eu sei, totalmente insano.

Penny balançou a cabeça.

– Insano é a palavra correta. E você?

– Eu não esperava aquilo, porém, deixei claro que seria a última vez. Dá pra crer nisso? Eu e Fred?

– Mega estranho.

– Exato.

– Digo, ele é um cara super legal. Possivelmente, o mais querido da escola. É bem humorado, inteligente e, por Morgana, aquele abdômen...

Semicerrei os olhos para ela, que tinha um ar sonhador.

– Penny...

– Fatos, Rose. São apenas fatos. Só estou tentando dizer que qualquer garota gostaria de tê-lo, mas não necessariamente é o seu caso.

– Do jeito que você diz, parece que eu estou rejeitando um deus, ou sei lá!

Ela deu os ombros.

– Bom, mais ou menos.

Bufei irritada, observando a paisagem pela janela.

– Estávamos bem sendo amigos, essas drogas de sentimentos estragam tudo.

– Já disse isso a ele?

– Sim! Mas ele respondeu que insistiria. Teimoso.

Ao desembarcarmos, não fomos direto para as carruagens, porque umas setimanistas da Sonserina começaram a implicar com Penny. Depois que lancei uma azaração em cada uma e as espantei, pudemos prosseguir.

– Aquelas garotas realmente são umas ridículas, você não devia permitir que fizessem graça de você.

– Eu sei, Rose. É que elas eram meio assustadoras...

Olhei a minha volta e não avistei nenhuma carruagem.

– Droga! Foram sem a gente. Acho que vamos ter que ir a pé.

– Não, olha! Ali na frente tem uma ainda – Penny apontava exaltada para um ponto a uns vinte metros de nós. – Vamos!

Corremos atrás do veículo de madeira, gritando para que nos esperassem. A carruagem parou, então a alcançamos.

– Ufa! – fui entrando. – Obrigada por es... – olhei para os ocupantes. – ...perar.

– Rose, tudo bem? – Penny perguntou do lado de fora, pois eu havia bloqueado a passagem.

Apressei-me a me mover. Sentei-me ao lado de Albus, que me fitava com curiosidade. Sim, ele e Malfoy estavam ocupando aquela carruagem. Ao subir, Penny entendeu o motivo da minha surpresa e acomodou-se ao lado do loiro, constrangida.

A carruagem retomou o movimento.

– Não fomos nós que aguardamos, foram os testrálios – disse Malfoy.

Franzi o cenho.

– Quem?

– Os testrálios, aqueles que puxam a carruagem...?

Revirei os olhos.

– Todos sabem que as carruagens andam sozinhas.

– Não, Rose. Os testrálios que puxam – corrigiu-me Albus.

– É, são criaturas parecidas com cavalos esqueléticos, mas com asas de morcego. Suas cabeças lembram as de dragões e os olhos são totalmente brancos. Não são animais muito bonitinhos, se quer saber... – Malfoy explicou.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela, não convencida. Eu não enxergava coisa alguma ali. Cruzei os braços e as pernas.

– Não tem nada ali, Malfoy.

– Isso é porque você não pode vê-los.

– Hunf, e você pode?

– Sim.

– E por que você seria tão especial e os enxergaria?

Malfoy se moveu desconfortavelmente no seu assento.

– Testrálios só podem ser vistos por quem já presenciou a morte de perto.

Meu estômago deu a volta completa e minha garganta secou. Comprimi os lábios, desta vez realmente arrependida pelo meu tom rude.

– Desculpe – murmurei.

Malfoy não me respondeu, apenas encostou a cabeça ao lado da janela e ficou lá observando a noite.

Não que isso fizesse dele alguém melhor, mas não pude evitar sentir certa pena. Jamais conseguiria imaginar como seria ver alguém morrendo. No mínimo, terrível. O olhar de Malfoy parecia perdido e longe, de fato, havia emoção neles. Era um sentimento intenso. Talvez ele não fosse aquele boneco sem vida ou expressão como eu pensava. Talvez eu que não estivesse interpretando direito.

Bom, eu ainda não gostava dele.

* * *

**N/a: **Bom, tá aí mais um! Está fluindo a escrita dessa vez... Esperemos que continue assim né? Anyway, preview time!

_**Prévia** **do Capítulo 3: Chato, chato e chato**_

_Lily recuperou o sorriso, transbordando animação e energia quando ele a soltou._

_– Vou estar torcendo por você lá de cima, trouxe até isso aqui – Lily fuçou por alguns instantes em sua mochila e retirou dela duas bandeirinhas de torcida, uma vermelha e a outra amarela. – Vai Hugo! Vai Hugo!_

_Ela correu para as escadas, agitando as bandeirinhas no ar._

_– Completamente louca – disse Hugo._

_–x-_

_Apertei os olhos para enxerga-lo melhor. Reconheceria aqueles cabelos castanho-avermelhados em qualquer lugar._

_– James?_

_–x-_

_– Meu Deus, como você é detestável._

_– Weasley, sua opinião não poderia ser mais irrelevante para mim._

_– Até parece que você não se importa nem um pouquinho com o que pensam de você._

_– Olha a minha cara. Parece que me importo?_

Lembrando que reviews são sempre bem vindos (eles são, tipo, essenciais para eu saber no que devo melhorar, o que estou fazendo certo...). Obrigada novamente Winnie, pelo review da vez!

Beijooooos!


	3. Chato, Chato E Chato

**3. Chato, Chato E Chato**

Meu irmão Hugo podia ser, de vez em quando, um rude e irritante estraga-prazeres. Porém, uma coisa ninguém podia negar: o seu braço esquerdo tinha uma força sobre-humana. Hugo estava nervoso, mexendo nos cabelos castanhos sem parar. Eu, assim como Lily e Penny, havia me comprometido a acompanha-lo no seu teste para se juntar ao time de Quadribol da Grifinória como batedor. Havia feito o mesmo há dois anos, quando fui para torcer por Albus que tentaria entrar no time da Sonserina, logo, o fato de eu pertencer a Corvinal não era problema. Eram apenas testes.

Ao chegarmos ao campo, tivemos que nos despedir para assistir das arquibancadas.

– Boa sorte – Penny disse, sorrindo.

– Você vai se dar bem – eu disse, tentando encoraja-lo.

Ele sequer olhava para nós. De repente, Lily se arremessou nele, se pendurando em seu pescoço. Hugo quase perdeu o equilíbrio e dava para ver que havia ficado constrangido.

– Huguinho! Vai dar tudo certo, o Fred sabe que você é bom!

– Sai de... Cima de mim! – vociferou Hugo.

Lily se desvencilhou e seus olhos se encheram d'água com uma rapidez absurda.

– Droga – ele a olhava, parecendo em conflito. – Ok, ok! – Hugo a envolveu num abraço, baixando a cabeça para que ninguém notasse o rubor em sua face. Não funcionou, naturalmente.

Lily recuperou o sorriso, transbordando animação e energia quando ele a soltou.

– Vou estar torcendo por você lá de cima, trouxe até isso aqui – Lily fuçou por alguns instantes em sua mochila e retirou dela duas bandeirinhas de torcida, uma vermelha e a outra amarela. – Vai Hugo! Vai Hugo!

Ela correu para as escadas, agitando as bandeirinhas no ar.

– Completamente louca – disse Hugo.

– Se não fosse, não seria a Lily – sorri.

Então, o capitão do time, ou seja, Fred se aproximou de nós três com um sorriso petulante.

– Olá, Penny – ele disse.

Penny mal conseguia olha-lo, então apenas sorriu, encarando os próprios pés.

– E aí, docinho? – desta vez, ficara bem nítido que estava se referindo a mim.

– Oi – eu respondi, levemente seca. Eu já havia lhe dito para não me chamar daquela forma.

– Então, - Fred se virou para o meu irmão. Eles eram quase da mesma altura. Hugo era um pouco mais baixo e tinha a constituição de um rapaz em plena puberdade. Ficava imaginando se um dia ele ficaria musculoso e robusto como meu primo, após alguns anos de treino. – está tentando entrar no time, é?

Hugo engoliu a seco, fazendo que sim.

– Bom, vai ter que se esforçar, porque o Wally Thomas e o Kieran Boggs estão nas posições de batedor há três anos e acho que será difícil desbancar um deles.

– Não tem porque se preocupar – apoiei uma mão no ombro de Hugo. – Meu irmãozinho aqui tem o melhor braço da Inglaterra e não deixa a desejar na agilidade. Está na hora de terem caras novas no time.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Isso nós veremos. Vamos, primo. Está na hora de começar.

Os dois seguiram para o centro do campo, deixando Penny e eu sozinhas.

– O que foi isso? – ela perguntou.

– Eu não sei, mas ele está querendo me provocar.

Subimos e nos encontramos com Lily. Lá em cima o ar era um pouco mais frio, até ajeitei o cachecol no pescoço.

– Ele vai conseguir, vocês verão – minha prima grifinória disse, sorrindo abertamente.

Para iniciar, houve o teste dos goleiros. O primeiro garoto a tentar era do terceiro ano e devia estar nervoso demais, porque só conseguiu fazer uma defesa. Uma garota do meu ano que se chamava Ariana Wyatt, se eu não me enganava, havia dado um verdadeiro show. Ela sem dúvida tinha grande potencial. Por fim, mais um garoto que devia ser do último ano bloqueou os aros a tempo – ele era o antigo goleiro –, mas não tinha a mesma habilidade de Wyatt. Minhas apostas ficavam com a garota.

Depois, começou o teste para artilheiros. Ali tinha vários jogadores com boas chances. Tirando uma menina que não sabia nem para que lado ficava o gol, o resto faria bem para o time.

A posição de apanhador não estava vaga, pois Fred que era o capitão já ocupava essa função. Logo, era hora de escolher os batedores.

– Vai Hugo! – Lily não conseguia nem ficar sentada.

Os candidatos a batedor deveriam rebater os balaços arremessados e proteger os outros jogadores que jogariam simultaneamente. O tal Kieran Boggs foi o primeiro a se apresentar. Ele era loiro e grandão, parecia quase um armário. Começou bem, mas passou a falhar quando a situação exigia certa rapidez de sua parte. Boggs era devagar para se deslocar, tanto que até me lembrei de sua lenta atuação nos jogos da Grifinória.

– Sua vez, Thomas – ouvi Fred gritar. Ele não flutuava tão distante de nós.

Wally Thomas era um cara bonito, dono de belos olhos esverdeados. Voou todo cheio de si para a posição de início. Bom, ele era uma espécie de caçador de balaços. Avançava e transmitia toda sua força no taco. Comprimia todos os músculos da face numa expressão de raiva a cada rebatida, como se fosse atacar alguém ou sei lá. Era de dar medo. Quando Thomas terminou sua assustadora e inegavelmente boa performance, olhei para o lado. As garotas estavam de olhos arregalados, como eu.

– Esse cara é muito bom – disse Penny.

– É verdade, mas Hugo vai chutar o traseiro dele – Lily voltou a balançar suas bandeirinhas, determinada. – H-U-G-O! Hugo é o melhor!

Meu estômago até embrulhou de nervoso quando vi Hugo se aproximar acanhadamente, com as mãos tremendo. De fato, Thomas havia intimidado todo mundo no local.

De início, meu irmão estava indo bem nos balaços mais lentos e diretos. Já havia o visto fazendo melhor que aquilo, mas entendia que a pressão era muita. Quando começaram a pegar mais pesado, Hugo fez o melhor que pôde e, de maneira veloz, rebateu todas as vezes. Eu estava começando a comemorar, pensando que ele realmente tivesse boas chances.

Foi quando um rápido balaço passou a milímetros da sua cabeça e acertaria uma das jogadoras.

– Oh não – murmurei.

Hugo percebeu sua falha e correu para conserta-la.

– Cuidado, Lewis! – alguém gritou e a garota viu o objeto vindo em sua direção.

Ela colocou o braço na frente do rosto para se proteger, mas não foi necessário. Hugo surgiu bem a tempo de rebater. Não só rebateu o balaço, como ele voou para fora do campo. E não voltou.

– Aê! – Lily largou as bandeiras e começou a aplaudir.

Eu e Penny fizemos o mesmo. Vi o sorriso aliviado de Hugo.

Haveria uma pausa para Fred poder analisar melhor os candidatos e chegar a uma conclusão. Enquanto ele fazia isso, descemos para congratular meu irmão.

Novamente, Lily agarrou Hugo, mas desta vez ele não a repeliu.

– Aquilo foi incrível! – Lily depositou um beijou na sua bochecha. – Você está dentro, eu sei.

– Valeu – ele corava de novo, mas não continha o sorriso. – Mas vamos ver, nunca se sabe...

– Sério, foi demais – eu concordei com a ruiva.

Então, um barulho de coisas despencando interrompeu nosso pequeno momento de euforia. Fomos investigar, andando em direção ao canto dos equipamentos. Um rapaz de costas arrumava as vassouras caídas no chão e recolhia uma meia dúzia de bolas Goles. Apertei os olhos para enxerga-lo melhor. Reconheceria aqueles cabelos castanho-avermelhados em qualquer lugar.

– James?

Ele derrubou o que estava em suas mãos, se virando para nós.

– Ei, pessoal! – abriu os braços.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntei.

– Eu sou assistente da professora de voo. Cuido do equipamento e da manutenção do campo. Ela vai se aposentar ano que vem provavelmente, talvez eu a substitua.

– Isso é tão legal – Lily comentou, animada. – Você podia ter nos contado antes. Achávamos que você não ia fazer nada esse ano.

– Não era certeza pegar essa vaga, não queria dar falsas esperanças – James deu os ombros.

– Fico feliz por você – eu disse.

– Então, vieram fazer testes para o time? Mas você e a Penny não são da Corvinal? – ele ficou confuso.

– Oh não, só viemos torcer pelo Hugo.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

– E como você foi?

– Ainda não sei, mas acho que bem.

De repente, ouvimos um som de apito. Fred estava chamando os candidatos para se reunir.

– Melhor eu ir – Hugo se afastou.

James voltou a pegar as coisas que tinha derrubado. Aproximei-me para ajuda-lo.

– Não precisa – ele disse.

– Imagine, não é problema – ajudei mesmo assim.

Após certificar-se de que Penny e Lily não nos davam atenção, James sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Fred me contou.

Olhei-o imediatamente.

– Contou? – questionei, mas não havia necessidade de que ele me provasse nada. Os dois eram muito amigos, era bem provável mesmo.

– Sim.

– Bom, nem sei por que ele fez isso. Não é como se houvesse algum futuro nessa história.

– Ora, vamos lá, Rose...

– Estou falando sério, não quero que sejamos mais que amigos e seria legal se ele não ficasse forçando a barra.

– Ele é um cara legal – James insistiu.

– É sim, mas não importa. Pode dizer isso a Fred por mim? Parece que ele não entendeu na primeira vez.

James bufou.

– Você está perdendo uma ótima oportunidade.

Revirei os olhos. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, por que todos continuavam a me dizer o contrário?

– UHUL! – Hugo voltou correndo para o nosso grupo.

– Conseguiu? – perguntei.

Ele rodopiou Lily no ar antes de me responder. Eufórico, sorriu para mim. Fazia tempo que eu não o via tão alegre. A verdade é que ele raramente sorria por aí.

– Boggs está fora, sou o novo batedor – Hugo disse.

* * *

Mesmo estando apenas na segunda semana de aula, os professores já haviam me enchido de lições e trabalhos. Minha mochila estava especialmente pesada naquela manhã.

Ao passar pela esfinge que guardava a entrada do salão comunal da minha casa, me surpreendi ao ver Malfoy por ali naqueles corredores. A verdade é que não havíamos trombado por um triz, sendo assim estávamos mais próximos um do outro do que eu me sentia confortável.

O loiro deu um passo para trás. Eu pigarreei.

– O que faz nesse lado do castelo? – indaguei, não controlando o tom meio mandão.

Ele não precisava me responder, mas mesmo assim o fez.

– Vou ao corujal – Malfoy ergueu uma carta.

– Oh – coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Certo.

Malfoy já ia seguindo seu caminho, quando o impedi.

– Espere!

Ele se virou, curioso. Tirei a mochila dos ombros e abri o bolso da frente.

– Isso é seu – peguei o pequeno livro de poesias.

– Por que estava com você? – ele perguntou, o segurando e examinando.

– Você esqueceu na casa dos meus avós, então guardei para entregar quando pudesse.

Malfoy acenou positivamente com a cabeça, dando mais uma olhada no objeto.

– Obrigado – ele disse e um quase sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Quase.

– Não está zangado por eu ter ficado com seu livro todo esse tempo?

– Devia estar?

– Sim, quer dizer, tantos dias e logo eu... Não te incomoda?

– Você não deve ter tido tempo para entregar para mim, estamos lotados de dever. Além disso, poderia ter sido qualquer um a encontra-lo, foi minha culpa ter largado lá.

Revirei os olhos.

– Eu não entendo você. Olha, eu te trato mal ainda que eu tenha motivos, mas você praticamente nunca me dá uma resposta atravessada – dei-lhe um soco no braço. – Faça alguma coisa! Sinta raiva!

Malfoy franziu a testa e esfregou o lugar em que havia socado.

– Não estou com raiva, você não me incomoda.

– Como assim? Eu acabei de bater em você!

– Faça o que quiser, eu não ligo.

– Meu Deus, como você é detestável.

– Weasley, sua opinião não poderia ser mais irrelevante para mim.

– Até parece que você não se importa nem um pouquinho com o que pensam de você.

– Olha a minha cara. Parece que me importo? – apontou para a própria face.

Para variar, estava inexpressivo. Sua calma era tanta que eu sentia vontade de bocejar.

– Argh, que seja. Chato, chato e chato – arremessei meus cabelos em seu rosto e comecei a andar.

* * *

A aula de Poções conjunta com a Sonserina estava até que legal, pois eu gostava da matéria e, tenho que admitir, era muito boa nela. O Professor Slughorn, um velhinho com um bigode parecendo uma morsa, nos ensinava a fazer uma simples Poção da Incoerência. Kenneth Boot estava ao meu lado e havia experimentado sua poção, porém, um pedaço a menos de rim de rato o deixou falando merda pelo resto da aula e além. No começo estava engraçado, mas logo eu já estava irritada.

Ao fim do período, não via a hora de me mandar dali e parar de escutar a voz irritante de Boot. Antes que eu pudesse sair, o Professor Slughorn bloqueou minha passagem sorrindo por baixo do bigode branco.

– Weasley, tenho um convite especial para a senhorita – ele me entregou um envelope com um lacre verde e prateado.

– Oh obrigada, professor – eu sorri de volta.

– Veja se aparece, será uma jantar muito exclusivo.

– Pode deixar.

As reuniões do Clube do Slugue não costumavam ser muito divertidas e, em geral, terminavam em alguma situação constrangedora, mas eu sentia dó em recusar e acabava participando.

Ao tentar deixar a Sala de Poções de novo, fui interceptada por Albus na porta. Ai, pelo jeito, eu jamais sairia dali.

– Rose, está ficando pior – Albus me segurou pelos ombros, olhando furtivamente para os lados.

– Está falando de quê, Al? – perguntei, questionando sua sanidade.

– Aquela coisa... De ser observado – ele se aproximou para poder sussurrar.

Albus tinha aquela mania de perseguição desde os onze anos. Essa mania só piorava com o voltar das aulas e parecia se intensificar a cada ano que passava.

– Relaxa, não tem nada – eu disse.

– É, mas, de repente, eu senti...

– Escuta, é só sua imaginação!

Albus respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

– Você deve estar certa.

– Isso mesmo, vê se não estressa.

Malfoy apareceu e apoiou uma mão no ombro do melhor amigo. De fato, tinha um semblante de preocupação.

– Tudo bem, Al?

– É, ele está bem – respondi pelo meu primo, cruzando os braços. Vi o envelope na outra mão de Malfoy e quase surtei. – O quê? Você foi convidado?

– Haha, estou surpresa que você tenha sido – alguém disse atrás de mim. Era a maldita Dominique.

– Não me diga que...

– Sim, eu também fui – Dominique exibia o convite do lacre prata e verde, que combinava perfeitamente com sua gravata das mesmas cores. É, ela era sonserina. – Você não vai, certo?

– Quem disse que não vou?

– Bom, obviamente, seu convite foi um engano, pois apenas aqueles com grande potencial são convidados. Ops. Sem ofensas, Albus.

– Não ofendeu – ele disse, parecendo desconfortável.

– Saiba que não houve engano algum e que eu estarei lá – declarei.

– Tanto faz, sua presença é insignificante.

– Não para você, caso contrário não ligaria tanto para qualquer assunto relacionado a mim.

– Você é _tão_ patética – Dominique esbarrou no meu ombro antes de sumir de nossas vistas.

– Acho melhor irmos também para chegar a tempo à aula de Adivinhação – disse Scorpius para Albus, que acenou.

Torci a boca para o loiro, mas logo me voltei para o meu primo.

– Tente não pirar, ok? – aconselhei.

– Ok – respondeu Albus.

Então os dois se foram.

Até parecia que eu não iria. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu estava decidida a comparecer aquele jantar, custando o que custasse.

* * *

**N/a:** Novo capítulo, ooooh yeah! Não é o meu favorito (o 4 ocupa essa posição no momento), mas adorei colocar um pouco de Hugo/Lily na história *-* Lembrando que eles terão uma participação pequena, mas terão... Preview time!

**_Prévia do Capítulo 4: Never Forget My Name_**

_– Então, quem é quem?_

_Eles riram._

_– Eu sou Lysander – disse o garoto à minha esquerda._

_– E eu Lorcan – disse aquele à minha direita._

_– Não estão tentando embaralhar minha mente, me enganando, estão? Realmente, não sei distinguir um do outro._

_– Jamais faríamos isso – declarou Lorcan. – Além do mais, é para isso que existem os zonzóbulos._

_–x-_

_– Pelo menos você podia adotar um comportamento mais agradável._

_– Não quero agradar ninguém, só quero mudar essa visão que todos têm. E, para ser sincero, não faço nada para aborrecê-la._

_– Mas aborrece de qualquer jeito._

_– Olha, não quero soar presunçoso, mas acho que só me trata assim porque não me conhece. Digo, se você quisesse, provavelmente pensaria de outra maneira._

_– E por que diabos eu iria querer ser sua amiga se sei que você é totalmente desinteressante?_

_–x-_

_Assim que Pandora Zabini bateu os olhos em mim, pareceu ter visto o fantasma do Barão Sangrento, tamanho seu desespero em recolher seus pertences. Nunca vira alguém se recuperar tão rápido de um tombo._

_– Não precisa – ela disse, pegando o que podia._

_– Por nada, eu só... – parei um instante para olhar as coisas no chão. Arregalei os olhos. O que era aquilo?_

É já deu de suspense, eu acho. Winnie e Andie, vocês são umas fofas *-* Obrigada pelos incentivos! Vou responder seus reviews por PMs :)

Beijooooos!


	4. Never Forget My Name

**4. Never Forget My Name**

Eu nem sei por que me arrumava tanto para um simples jantar. Tudo bem que ninguém gosta de fazer feio e ir todo largado num evento relativamente exclusivo, mas era só um jantar do Slughorn! Não havia ninguém para impressionar, porém, mesmo assim escolhi um dos meus melhores vestidos para usar. Bobagem minha, claro.

Após pôr os sapatos, peguei um casaquinho leve. Estava começando a esfriar mesmo com a chegada do outono.

– Você está ótima – comentou Penny, enquanto Lily fazia uma longa trança em seu cabelo.

– Obrigada – respondi, alisando o vestido para desfranzi-lo. – Estou com muita maquiagem?

– Você passou? – minha amiga perguntou, forçando a vista.

– É, pelo jeito não muito. Bom, melhor assim. Já acho que estou exagerando de todo jeito...

– Prima, está tudo muito, muito bem.

– Certo, vamos lá então.

Saí do quarto, pensando que talvez eu não estivesse tão fora da ocasião. Quer dizer, eu tinha certeza de que Dominique usaria algo bem mais escandaloso que meu vestido azul claro nos joelhos. Aliás, esse pensamento, além de reconfortante, também era maldosamente agradável. Só de imagina-la em sua pose, achando que estava arrasando, quando na verdade parecia mais um pavão... É, não era nada mau.

Distraída demais olhando meus próprios sapatos, topei com duas figuras lado a lado, impedindo que eu deixasse a sala comunal. Ergui os olhos cautelosamente para mirar dois garotos completamente idênticos. Eles tinham cabelos mais loiros que o Malfoy e olhos verdes escuros que pareciam perdidos.

– Olá, Weasley – me disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Scamanders – sorri.

Então, notei que estavam excentricamente vestidos com suéteres feitos do pelo de algum animal exótico – parecido com nada que eu já havia visto – e suas calças eram de um tom berrante de roxo. Ao menos os sapatos eram normais, pretos e bem lustrados.

– Nossa, aonde vão tão arrumados? – indaguei.

– A um jantar do Slughorn – disse Lorcan (ou será que era Lysander?).

Fiquei surpresa por Slughorn tê-los convidado. Claro que não havia problema, era só que o pouco que eu sabia sobre eles – além de serem da mesma casa e ano que eu, e que eram filhos da amiga da família Luna Scamander – era que tinham a nada simpática fama de serem completamente pirados.

– E você? – perguntou o outro gêmeo.

– Ah, eu também.

– Quer companhia? – os dois se afastaram do outro e esticaram um braço para mim.

Ergui uma sobrancelha de estranheza. Bom, recusar seria muito indelicado... Porém, qualquer um que me visse entre aqueles irmãos pensaria que eu estava ficando amiga dos esquisitos da escola. Pff... E daí? Podia ser divertido.

– Tudo bem – enlacei meus braços aos deles e saímos.

Para não cairmos num silêncio esmagador, comecei a falar.

– Então, quem é quem?

Eles riram.

– Eu sou Lysander – disse o garoto à minha esquerda.

– E eu Lorcan – disse aquele à minha direita.

– Não estão tentando embaralhar minha mente, me enganando, estão? Realmente, não sei distinguir um do outro.

– Jamais faríamos isso – declarou Lorcan. – Além do mais, é para isso que existem os zonzóbulos.

Zonzólubos... Zombulozos... Er, talvez fosse melhor deixar aquilo para lá.

– Engraçado como quase nunca nos falamos apesar de nos vermos naquelas reuniões dos nossos pais e de estarmos tão perto em Hogwarts – disse Lysander.

– Bom... – eu iniciei.

– Nem tanto, Red. As pessoas não ficam muito próximas da gente – disse Lorcan.

– É, Nac. Mas não é incômodo.

– Eles nunca entendem mesmo.

– Nunca entendem o quê? – me intrometi, incerta do que devia falar.

– Sabemos que as pessoas não acreditam nas coisas que falamos e que acham que nossas manias são bobagens – falou Lysander.

– Mas tudo bem. Só espero que nunca encontrem um abutre de pena amarela – Lorcan pareceu preocupado, concentrado em um pensamento.

– Verdade, Nac. Nossos amuletos de rabanete não pareceriam de brincadeira se isso acontecesse...

Mas o que... Hã?

– Acho que estamos confundindo a garota – riu Lorcan ao ver minha expressão de confusão.

– Um pouco – admiti. – Qual é a dos apelidos?

– Ah – exclamou Lysander. – Fazemos isso desde pequenos.

– É um pedaço dos nossos primeiros nomes. Só que invertido, porque ficava mais legal. "Lysan" e "Lorc" não soavam muito bem.

– E mesmo assim, nem "Crol" e "Nasyl" eram muito sonoros. Por isso, ficou "Red" e "Nac".

Ainda estava meio sem entender, mas dei de ombros.

– "Lorc" não é tão ruim. Mas definitivamente, "Red" é o mais legal – falei, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

– Não se pode ganhar todas – disse Lorcan, sorrindo. – Se quiser, pode me chamar assim. Mas terei que inventar um apelido para você.

Eu ri.

– Bom, desde que não resolva ficar colocando meu nome de trás pra frente... Mas o meu é muito curto. Nem todos nasceram para ter apelidos.

– Não precisa ter a ver com o seu nome – disse Lysander.

Sorri, intrigada.

– Nesse caso, surpreendam-me.

Finalmente, ao chegarmos aos aposentos do Professor Slughorn, a atenção dos presentes se dirigiu a nós. Vi que alguns cochicharam entre si, mas nem dei bola. Logo, localizei Dominique, mais simples do que eu imaginava. Usava uma saia verde de veludo e uma blusa preta sem muitos enfeites. Até diria que ela estava muito recatada, se não fosse pelo comprimento minúsculo da saia e pelo decote excessivo. Meu Deus, que vulgar. Do outro lado da sala, vi Malfoy olhando pela janela, todo introspectivo. Pra variar.

Suspirei. Será que fazer uma forcinha para se socializar iria doer muito? Por um instante, até me questionei porque Slughorn poderia tê-lo convidado. Foi quando me lembrei de que havia boatos de que Malfoy conseguira dez N.O.M.s, apenas com Ótimos no ano anterior. Dez Ótimos! Nos N.O.M.s! Não era para qualquer um. Mesmo assim, eu sabia bem que ele não era uma super companhia para um jantar. Hunf, desagradável até dizer "chega".

O professor chamou todos para a mesa. Percebi que Malfoy sequer se movia, então fui avisa-lo.

– Ei – chamei-o, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

Malfoy me olhou de cima a baixo, analisando-me rapidamente. Fiquei um pouco irritada e constrangida e, por alguma razão, me senti insegura.

– Vestido bonito – ele disse casualmente. Seu comentário me pegou de surpresa.

Eu nem precisava dizer o mesmo para ele, pois, primeiramente, eu nunca o elogiaria. Depois, porque Malfoy sempre estava muito bem vestido. Podre de rico como era, podia comprar sempre do melhor. Aposto que quando era bebê, até suas fraldas eram folheadas de ouro.

Ok, forcei.

– É mesmo – tentei parecer indiferente. – Hã... – pigarrei. – Todos já estão indo comer.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele começou a andar. Por que ele me elogiou? Certo, ele elogiou o vestido, não a mim. Mas não havia necessidade e eu não faria o mesmo por ele nem que me pagassem. Esse garoto era tão estranho que me dava nos nervos e...

– Você não vem? – Malfoy se virou.

Pisquei repetidamente para ver se colocava os pensamentos em ordem. Estive parada, olhando para aquele loiro esse tempo todo.

– Eu, er...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Simplesmente bufei, andando rapidamente.

– Aff, Malfoy, para de bloquear a passagem! – esbarrei propositalmente nele.

Que coisa mais chata, ficar apressando os outros... Não é?

Ao chegarmos à mesa, só havia sobrado dois lugares, um ao lado do outro. Revirei os olhos. Maravilha! Perfeito! Malfoy não demorou a notar minha "animação" com a situação, mas me ignorou ao se sentar. Tudo bem, se era assim...

Fingindo que ele nem estava lá, joguei meus cabelos para o lado, acertando-o.

– Será que você podia não fazer isso? – ele pediu polidamente.

Semicerrei os olhos, fingindo procurar ao redor a fonte do som.

– Nossa, será que alguém falou algo? Ah não, foi só impressão.

– Muito maduro – ele disse.

– Você começou – acusei.

Os estalos de dedo de Slughorn nos interromperam. A mesa se inundou de comida, uma variedade deliciosa.

– Podem atacar! – brincou o professor.

Ai, ai... Macarrão com molho funghi, vitela, risoto com acelga e calabresa, salmão gratinado... Por onde começar? Eu estava no paraíso.

– Rose, tente não babar – Dominique fez o favor de falar e a maioria riu.

Percebi que estava me debruçando sobre a mesa, então me encolhi na minha cadeira, envergonhada.

– Coma à vontade, Srta. Weasley. Recomendo o salmão, que está especialmente delicioso – disse Slughorn.

Já que estava indecisa, segui sua sugestão e me servi do peixe.

– Então, como vão seus pais? – perguntou o professor. Claro, era de se esperar.

O Professor Slughorn gostava de se associar a alunos com bons contatos ou grande potencial. Eu era muito boa em sua matéria, mas desconfiava de que ele estava mais interessado na minha família que qualquer outra coisa.

– Muito bem – respondi. – Meu pai vai para a Rússia neste fim-de-semana, por causa do trabalho de auror.

– Claro, claro... Ele e sua mãe devem ser muito ocupados.

– Não tanto, na verdade. Sabe, depois de uma guerra as coisas acabam parecendo um rotina monótona.

– Tio Ron e Tia Hermione não fazem muita coisa mesmo... Ao contrário, dos meus pais. Sabia que minha mãe participou do Torneio Tribruxo junto ao meu Tio Harry, professor? – Dominique tentava redirecionar o foco da conversa para si. Típico.

E ela conseguiu. Fui rapidamente esquecida.

Não tinha importância, eu estava mais preocupada com minha comida.

– Não é um saco ser lembrada pelo passado dos outros? – Malfoy disse inesperadamente.

Arregalei os olhos para ele.

– Você disse mesmo alguma coisa?

Ele revirou os olhos, parecendo incomodado.

– Sério, essa brincadeira de "faz-de-conta que o Scorpius não existe" já encheu.

– Não é isso! É que você nunca, jamais inicia uma conversa.

– Por causa disso. Precisa de todo esse alvoroço?

– Sim, precisa... Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não me importo em ter pais e parentes famosos. Minha vida é algo totalmente diferente e independente da deles.

Malfoy riu levemente, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia. Eu nunca o vira rir. Aquilo era tão estranho.

– Isso não é verdade.

Encarei-o, indignada. Ele por acaso estava dizendo que eu estava mentindo? Quem ele pensava que era?

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei incisivamente.

– Seu nome sempre irá segui-la. Queira você, ou não. Uma vez que souberem da sua linhagem, receberá uma quantidade enorme de vantagens por aí.

– Nada a ver... – eu disse. Não era possível que fizesse toda essa diferença.

– Quer uma prova? Ouvi dizer que seu primo James Potter ganhou a vaga de assistente da professora de voo. Verdade?

– Sim, e daí?

– Randall Wood também queria aquela vaga. E todos sabem que ele bateu uma série de recordes no Quadribol aqui na escola.

Estava atenta ao que ele dizia, apenas o olhando.

– Me diga, entre contratar um Potter e um Wood, quem eles escolhem?

– O James era um bom artilheiro... – falei inutilmente. Ele tinha razão. Wood era bem mais indicado para aquele cargo.

– Você sabe que não é isso.

Derrotada, enfiei uma garfada de salmão na boca.

– É assim que as coisas funcionam. Agora, se pergunte, o que todos esperam de um Malfoy?

Entendi o que o sonserino queria dizer. Quando fui ver, ele já não estava mais me olhando. Pegou a taça e bebeu um pouco de seu conteúdo, seu olhar estava fixo no ornamento floral no centro da mesa.

Talvez ser um Malfoy trouxesse mais problemas que benefícios. Há pouco eu pensava em como sua fortuna poderia lhe dar o que quisesse, porém, seu sobrenome estava manchado fazia décadas.

Após aquela pausa no diálogo, retomei de onde havíamos parado.

– Bom, e o que você faz a respeito disso? – perguntei.

Parecendo levemente surpreendido, Malfoy me mirou.

– Faço o que posso para modificar a imagem que todos assumem de alguém com meu nome.

– E acha que está fazendo um bom trabalho? Você é muito irritante, sabia?

– Prefiro que me chame de irritante, que de preconceituoso e arrogante.

Sabia que os Malfoys eram conhecidos por ser uma das poucas famílias de sangue-puro nos tempos atuais, e também por não gostarem de se misturar com aqueles que julgassem inferiores nesse quesito. Para não falar do envolvimento com as artes das trevas no passado. Mas, como eu disse, isso havia sido no passado.

Pensando bem, Scorpius não era como um típico Malfoy. Ele era o melhor amigo de um Potter que era mestiço. Acho que vi meus tios rindo desse fato uma vez até... Sem contar as histórias que meu pai me contara sobre como o pai do Malfoy era nos tempos de escola. Ele parecia bem pior que o filho e de uma maneira totalmente diferente.

Não, eu não admitiria isso.

– Pelo menos você podia adotar um comportamento mais agradável. Que indeciso... Uma hora não se importa com o que acham, na outra sim...

– Não quero agradar ninguém, só quero mudar essa visão que todos têm. E, para ser sincero, não faço nada para aborrecê-la.

– Mas aborrece de qualquer jeito.

– Olha, não quero soar presunçoso, mas acho que só me trata assim porque não me conhece. Digo, se você quisesse, provavelmente pensaria de outra maneira.

– E por que diabos eu iria querer ser sua amiga se sei que você é totalmente desinteressante?

Ele não teve tempo de responder.

– E você, Malfoy? Quais são seus planos para depois da escola? – Slughorn fez com que os olhares recaíssem em Malfoy. Alguns dos convidados pareciam surpresos, como se fosse a primeira vez que reparavam no garoto ali.

Dava para ver, por seus olhos, que Malfoy não estava acostumado com tanta atenção, mas isso não o abalou. Por Merlin, eu havia acabado de perceber o que ele sentia pelo olhar? Acho que estava aprendendo a ler suas emoções através de pequenos detalhes. Quando isso havia acontecido?

– Ainda não tenho certeza, mas gosto muito de escrever.

O professor pareceu levemente decepcionado.

– Mas com tanta habilidade, poderia se tornar um perito em Poções, ou dedicar-se a criação de feitiços. Quem sabe até medibruxo ou auror!

– Eu realmente admiro todas essas profissões, mas preferiria algo relacionado à escrita. O Profeta está precisando de gente nova, em todo caso.

Ainda inconformado, Slughorn seguiu em frente com o assunto e se dirigiu a outro aluno.

– Você escreve? – perguntei.

– Rabisco umas coisas... – Malfoy deu os ombros.

– Ah, vamos, sem essa!

– Nada sério. Mas eu gosto.

– O que você escreve? – bebi um gole de suco de uva.

– Um pouco de tudo.

– Poemas?

– Os piores.

Eu ri, mas mordi o lábio quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo.

– Hum, – tentei voltar a ficar séria. – é mesmo?

– É, eu prefiro lê-los.

– Aquele livro que eu devolvi a você... Bem, ele era muito bom.

Ah meu Deus, eu havia sido legal com ele! Não conseguia acreditar.

– É o meu favorito – disse Malfoy, sorrindo.

Ele havia sorrido, essa fora a gota d'água. Precisava de uma saída rápida.

– Caramba, quando sai essa sobremesa? – me voltei para o restante da mesa, fazendo o comentário mais inconveniente que se pode fazer durante um jantar.

Que vergonha, todos riram.

– Nossa, Weasley, que apetite! – um garoto do quinto ano disse.

Slughorn mexeu no seu bigode branco antes de estalar os dedos novamente.

– Espero que apreciem, principalmente a senhorita – o professor riu mais um pouco.

* * *

Não podia significar muita coisa ter me dado razoavelmente bem com Malfoy naquele jantar. Entretanto, continuava a ser esquisita toda aquela nova informação sobre ele na minha mente.

– Como foi o jantar ontem? – Albus perguntou, enquanto jogávamos xadrez em sua sala comunal.

Penny disse que estaria muito ocupada com a lição de casa e não sairia de forma alguma do dormitório. Sem vontade de passar o dia trancada, fui procurar companhia. Afortunadamente, Albus estava nos corredores no momento em que o encontrei. Enfim, isso tudo resultou naquela partida de xadrez de bruxo.

– Bom, foi... Inesperado – eu disse. Os jantares costumavam ser muito chatos e sem novidades, mas aquele havia sido diferente. Não havia sido maravilhoso, apenas diferente.

– Scorpius disse que foi um saco – disse Albus. – Cavalo na F3.

– Ah, é sério? – posso ter soado meio queixosa, mas era porque o sonserino havia passado a noite toda ao meu lado. Dizer que tinha sido "um saco" era basicamente me insultar. – Rainha na A6.

– Hum... Rei na H8. É sim, e disse que você parecia esfomeada.

Fiquei boquiaberta.

– Ele disse isso mesmo? Aquele maldito…

Albus riu.

– Mas também falou que você estava mais simpática que de costume e que conversaram civilizadamente.

– Hunf, um pouco. Bispo na F6. Xeque.

Albus pareceu levemente aflito por seu rei estar encurralado, mas ergueu seu olhar, sorrindo como se tivesse um último trunfo na manga.

– Scorpius também contou que você estava linda.

– Al, deixa de ser idiota... Espera, ele disse isso mesmo? – repeti minha pergunta de antes, com uma entonação completamente diferente.

– Disse.

– Meu Deus, o que deu nele? – ri nervosamente. Sério, que havia dado nele? Acesso de loucura?

– Nada, ele achou que você ficou bem no... Como era? Vestido azul, é isso?

– Nossa, então ele falou mesmo! Ok, não sei o que acho disso tudo.

– Sabe, Rose, é quase impossível encontrar um cara que se lembre da cor da roupa que você estava usando e que não seja gay.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo ironicamente.

– Você está de brincadeira comigo.

– Scorpius sabe falar mais duas línguas, sabia? Alemão e francês.

– O que está tentando fazer, Al?

– Ele arranha um pouco no espanhol, dá pro gasto.

– E por que isso me importaria?

– Scorpius aprendeu equitação no terceiro ano e...

– Albus! Isso é ridículo, eu não ligo pra nada disso que você está dizendo.

Meu primo cruzou os braços, encostando as costas na cadeira.

– Acho que você gostaria dele, se...

– Se quisesse conhece-lo. Foi o que o próprio me disse, mas não estou a fim.

– Vocês se dariam muito bem, eu sinto isso nos meus ossos!

– Não, Albus. Isso deve ser osteoporose, não um pressentimento.

– Dane-se, vocês deviam passar um tempo juntos, é o que eu acho.

– Vou ignorar. Vai, joga. É a sua vez.

Albus ficou estático, olhando fixamente para o tabuleiro.

– Francamente, Al. Nem tem o que fazer, eu vou ganhar mesmo...

– Ouviu isso? – ele olhou em volta, ainda com o corpo imóvel.

– Não, não ouvi.

Ele ergueu o dedo no ar rapidamente.

– E agora? Ouviu?

A sala estava num perfeito silêncio. Éramos os únicos ali.

– Não tem nada. Al, essa sua paranoia está ficando terrível...

Albus esfregou o rosto por alguns segundos e se levantou.

– Acho que vou dar uma volta... – ele se dirigiu a saída.

– Ei, mas e o nosso jogo? – fiquei de pé, mas só tive tempo de vê-lo saindo. – Droga.

Comecei a recolher as peças, um pouco irritada. Não custava nada ter ficado até o fim da partida...

Quando me virei para ir embora, alguém veio com tudo para cima de mim. Percebi que havia sido um acidente quando um monte de papéis voou pela sala e ambos nossos corpos, meu e da pessoa, ficaram estirados no chão.

Com alguma dificuldade, fiquei de joelhos e vi a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados tentando recobrar seus movimentos também.

– Ah, oi, Zabini – sorri. – Nossa, mas que bagunça... Deixa que eu ajudo.

Assim que Pandora Zabini bateu os olhos em mim, pareceu ter visto o fantasma do Barão Sangrento, tamanho seu desespero em recolher seus pertences. Nunca vira alguém se recuperar tão rápido de um tombo.

– Não precisa – ela disse, pegando o que podia.

– Por nada, eu só... – parei um instante para olhar as coisas no chão. Arregalei os olhos. O que era aquilo?

Albus. Albus. Albus. Havia o rosto e o nome do meu primo por toda parte. Albus no treino de Quadribol. Albus na aula de Adivinhação. Albus nos jardins. Albus conversando com o Malfoy. Anotações como "A.S.P. saiu da aula de DCAT às 10:00AM" e "A.S.P. estava usando uma linda blusa cinza nova, 22/09". Corações rosas perdidos pelas folhas, uma embalagem vazia de um bolinho da Dedos de Mel...

– Mas que merda é essa? – deixei escapar, segurando uma das fotos.

Arrisquei olhar para Zabini. Ela estava pálida, sua pele cor de canela havia perdido seu tom vivo. Encarava-me fixamente, como um animalzinho assustado.

– Zabini, o que são essas coisas? – perguntei, tentando manter a voz tranquila.

Sem aviso prévio, a garota pôs-se de pé e sacou a varinha.

– Ei, ei! – levantei-me também.

– Desculpe, Weasley, mas não posso deixar que saia normalmente daqui depois de ver isso.

– O que vai fazer?

A sonserina deu os ombros.

– Vou obliviar você.

– Quê?

– Não sou muito boa com feitiços de memória, mas você não me deixa escolha.

– Isso é loucura, você pode me causar danos permanentes!

– E você pode contar ao Albus o que sabe. Estamos num impasse.

– Que tal conversarmos, hein?

– Não estou para conversa nesse momento.

Sua varinha apontada para mim me deixava nervosa.

– Eu juro que não contarei a ninguém – eu disse. – Dou-lhe minha palavra.

De repente, ouvimos passos vindos das escadas. Zabini olhou dos degraus para mim. Agilmente, fez um feitiço não-verbal para recolher suas coisas.

– Você deu sua palavra – ela disse, subindo para o dormitório.

Suspirei, pondo a mão sobre o coração. O que fora isso? Saí da sala comunal da Sonserina antes que fosse expulsa e para recomeçar a pensar claramente.

Acho que sabia o motivo da mania de perseguição de Albus.

* * *

**N/a:** Acho que teve uma boa dose de Scorpius nesse :) Queria poder colocar os "banners" pros capítulos que andei fazendo, mas não tem como aqui no FF :/ Fazer o quê... Não colocarei a prévia nesse porque não tive tempo de passar o capítulo 5 pro notebook, mas posso dizer que o Scorpius fará uma proposta para a Rose e ela aceitará ^^ Tan tan tan taaaan... Obrigada pelos reviews meninas!

Beijooooos!


	5. Boas Intenções

**5. Boas Intenções**

As estufas nunca me pareceram tão aconchegantes. Por alguma razão, aquele dia de outono estava mais gelado que o normal. Realmente, só faltava nevar.

A Sonserina ganhava pontos atrás de pontos graças aos conhecimentos acima da média de Albus sobre Herbologia. Ele era um orgulho para o Professor Longbottom, que o elogiava com entusiasmo cada vez que acertava alguma pergunta. Já minha amiga, ela estava tendo alguns problemas com a tarefa dada.

– Penny, cuidado com as folhas – disso o professor.

– Desculpe, pai – Penny disse timidamente, desfazendo um feitiço que teve um resultado infeliz.

– Não tem problema – ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela, dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilizante.

Ela acenou positivamente, mas dava para ver que ainda se torturava pelo erro.

– Não esquenta, foi coisa boba – eu disse, tentando acalmar seus nervos.

– Classe dispensada. Ótimo desempenho, Albus – nem dava para saber quem era o queridinho do professor, imagine só...

Todos nos enfileiramos para sair da estufa, rumo ao ar congelante que nos esperava do lado de fora. Virei-me para Penny. Ela continuava cabisbaixa.

A verdade era que ela já andava assim há algum tempo. Ela sempre fora bem quieta e na dela, mas não comigo. Ah, aí tinha coisa!

– O que foi, Penny? – perguntei.

A loira nem me olhou.

– Estou bem – murmurou.

– Não, está esquisita.

Desta vez, sequer respondeu. Manteve-se calada.

– Você quem sabe – eu disse.

Ao chegarmos à porta de vidro, Penny resolveu dizer algo.

– Preciso ver uma coisa com o Professor Hagrid, a gente se vê no jantar.

A essa altura, nem estranhei que ela estivesse me dando uma desculpa para sair fora.

– Tudo bem.

– Tchau – ela saiu na ventania.

Enquanto a observava se distanciar, ficava pensando em quando as coisas haviam se transformado. O que havia mudado na nossa amizade? Porém, o frio não permitiu que eu concluísse minha linha de raciocínio.

– Brrr... Minhas mãos estão congelando – eu soprava ar quente nas mãos para ver se as esquentava. Minhas articulações mal dobravam.

– Pegue isso então – um par de luvas praticamente surgiu a minha frente.

Ao erguer o rosto, vi que era Malfoy que oferecia. Acho que corei um pouco, pois senti as bochechas e as orelhas ficarem mais quentes.

– Anda – ele insistiu. – Não vai doer, prometo.

Hesitei, mas acabei por vestir as luvas verdes escuras.

– Você não precisa ser legal, sabia? – falei.

– Eu não estava usando e você parecia com frio. Foi só isso.

– Por que de repente começou a falar comigo?

– Ah, tem que marcar hora? Quando fica bom para você?

Revirei os olhos.

– Você me entendeu.

– Eu não sei o porquê. Deu vontade.

– Assim, simplesmente? Você acordou um dia e pensou "É, acho que vou virar amigo daquela menina que me odeia, a Rose Weasley. Que bacana que ela é..."! Honestamente, Malfoy, conta outra.

– Só pensei que, como andamos conversando feito duas pessoas normais ultimamente, eu já tivesse intimidade para emprestar minhas luvas.

Bufei.

– Ok, tanto faz.

– Não se preocupe, não precisa agradecer.

Eu ri com escárnio.

– Quem disse que eu ia?

– Bom, é o que geralmente fazem quando pegam algo emprestado. Agradecem – ele deu os ombros.

Malfoy tinha razão, por mais que doesse admitir.

– Mas eu entendo que como você me despreza, seria pedir demais de você.

Ele estava duvidando de mim?

– Malfoy, eu sou superior. Eu tenho capacidade de agradecê-lo, por isso, obrigada – dei dois tapinhas no braço dele e comecei a me afastar.

– Do que você tem tanto medo?

Até parei de andar. Pensei ter escutado mal, mas quando o vi ali ainda parado, me fitando soube que não se tratava da minha imaginação.

– Desculpe, o que disse? Você acabou de dizer que eu tenho medo de algo?

– É a única resposta possível, eu acho – pôs as mãos nos bolsos. – Por que me trataria desse jeito, se não por medo? Por que teme tanto que eu me aproxime? Claramente, está ficando sem razões para implicar comigo.

Abri a boca, mas o som não saiu. Caramba, será que era isso? Talvez meus motivos para embirrar com ele estivessem ficando mais escassos, desesperados e até mesmo meio patéticos.

– Por que você não tenta parar? Podíamos até ficar amigos. Deixar os desentendimentos no passado, o que me diz?

Será que toda a minha aversão pelo sonserino se resumia a medo? As dúvidas embaralhavam meu cérebro. Apesar disso, a teimosia se sobressaía no momento.

– Continuo não convencida, Malfoy. Você é ainda insuportável ao meu ver, imagine ter que passar tempo com você por escolha própria. Nem em sonho!

– Você nunca poderá ter 100% de certeza se não der uma chance.

Pelo jeito, ele também era um pouco teimoso quando cismava com algo. Não estava me forçando a nada, mas falava de maneira desafiadora. Só havia um caminho para por um ponto final naquela história de uma vez por todas.

– Um dia, Malfoy. Nada mais. Você tem um dia para provar que eu estou enganada. Será um dia jogado no lixo, mas enfim... – propus.

Malfoy sorriu largamente. Ele tinha dentes bonitos – não que importasse, ainda me causava uma sensação incomum vê-lo sorrir.

– Sábado, às duas horas, no Três Vassouras – o loiro ia dando passos para trás.

– Ei, ei! Você que decide tudo?

– Tem algo pra fazer nesse dia e hora?

– Não, mas...

– Ótimo. Nos vemos lá então.

– Quê? Mas...

Não concluí a frase, pois ele já havia partido.

Por Merlin, o que eu havia acabado de combinar?

* * *

Eu não sabia nem como conseguia caminhar em linha reta de volta a sala comunal. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia que chegava a pesar e pender para os lados. Fred dava em cima de mim sempre que tinha chance, Penny não falava direito comigo, Malfoy resolveu querer ser meu amigo, ou sei lá, e...

– AHHH! – dei um gritinho agudo quando fui puxada para um corredor escuro, me desviando da rota original.

Um pouco assustada, eu ofegava e procurava a pessoa que me trouxera para lá. Só via os quadros sinistros nas paredes, de gente carrancuda que não devia receber muitas visitas.

– Vamos direto ao ponto.

– AHH! – gritei novamente, me virando para trás.

Era Pandora Zabini.

– Pare de gritar! Quer chamar atenção? – ela me dava uma bronca.

– Na realidade, quero sim. Antes que você jogue um feitiço da memória e me deixe pirada.

– Não vou fazer isso. Você se provou leal nos últimos dias, então vou deixar suas lembranças intactas.

– Ufa... – meu alívio era mais do que nítido.

– Além disso, eu sempre quis uma amiga! – os olhos de Zabini brilharam de excitação. – Vem, vou mostrar minha coleção secreta a você.

Ela agarrou minha mão e me arrastou até as masmorras, mais rápido que se eu dissesse "Quadribol". Subimos até seu dormitório e ela o trancou.

– Senta aí! – ela me empurrou na cama e foi procurar uma coisa dentro de um armário.

– Você divide o quarto com a minha prima Dominique?

– Sim, e outras duas. Ela é um horror.

– Verdade.

Zabini pegou uma pequena arca e sentou-se ao meu lado. Tirou do pescoço uma correntinha com uma chave de pingente. Ao destrancar o cadeado, pude ver como ela era fissurada em Albus. Minha nossa, que obsessão insana!

– Isso aqui é a passagem do Expresso de Hogwarts do terceiro ano do Albus. Foi um sacrifício para consegui-la – Zabini me mostrava o pedaço de papel.

– Hum... – eu não sabia o que dizer diante de uma situação daquelas.

– Essa pena o Albus usou para escrever o dever de História da Magia semana passada. Ele tirou a quarta melhor nota da classe!

– É mesmo? – perguntei, mas não estava interessada. Eram coisas tão irrelevantes da vida cotidiana do meu primo que eu não entendia a empolgação.

– Tenho um álbum de fotos também se quiser ver e... Ah! Você sabia que ele fala dormindo?

– Como você poderia saber disso?

– Ora, o quarto dele é logo ali. E eu sou muito boa com o Feitiço da Desilusão, ninguém nunca me vê.

Meu Deus, que garota doida!

– Zabini...

– Me chame de Pandora, somos amigas agora – ela sorria, ainda eufórica.

– Pandora... Não acha que está levando essa paixonite pelo Albus muito longe?

– O que quer dizer com "muito longe"? – seu sorriso ficava gradualmente menor.

– Bom, é normal possuir curiosidade sobre a pessoa de que se gosta... Querer descobrir sobre seus hobbies e interesses... Mas o negócio para por aí, entende? Digamos que é meio incomum ficar observando os outros enquanto dormem, guardar um guardanapo usado... Sabe, isso assusta um pouquinho.

– Você não entende! Desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando ele estava sendo selecionado, eu soube que éramos destinados um ao outro.

– Quê? Você tinha onze anos!

– Mas agora tenho dezessete e ainda creio nisso.

– Não é desse jeito que funciona. Olha Pandora, se você quer ter alguma chance com ele, tem que largar o binóculo e a câmera, e começar a agir.

Pandora deitou-se, parecendo exausta.

– Não posso.

– Por que não?

– Porque ele nem deve saber meu nome.

Ela não tinha acabado de dizer que eram destinados um ao outro? Irônico, não? Segurei a vontade de comentar.

– Ele deve saber sim. Até eu sabia! Quer dizer, aposto que se inscreveu em todas as aulas que ele está.

– Não é suficiente. Nunca trocamos uma palavra.

– Vocês podiam conversar, oras. Ele é um doce de pessoa.

– E eu diria o quê?

– Você sabe de tudo que ele gosta e não gosta! Impossível não terem assunto.

– Não dá, sinto que se o ouvisse dizendo meu nome, iria desmaiar!

Dramático, mas dela eu não duvidava.

Eu havia tido uma ideia. Talvez me meter naquela história não fosse uma boa, mas eu só conseguia enxergar vantagens. Pandora parava de perseguir meu primo e conseguia o que tanto queria, e Albus se curaria de sua mania de perseguição e, de quebra, ganhava uma namorada. Na pior das hipóteses, Pandora ficaria desiludida e o deixaria em paz.

– Acho que posso ajuda-la.

Ela ergueu os olhos esverdeados para mim.

– Como?

– Albus é meu primo e somos bons amigos. Se andar perto de mim, vai acabar tendo que falar com ele. Posso apresenta-la no dia que quiser, se preferir acelerar o processo. Ajudaria a se enturmar.

– Você faria isso por mim? – sua euforia retornava.

– Sim, mas com uma condição.

– O que quiser! – ela parecia disposta a me dar todos os galeões do mundo.

– Pare de vigiar cada passo que o pobre garoto dá. Dê-lhe um tempo ok? Vai ter que parar se quiser que isso gere resultados.

Pandora fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Certo – falou.

Ai ai, eu estava fora de mim hoje.

* * *

A hora do jantar era uma das minhas preferidas do dia – duh, tinha comida lá. Porém, hoje estava menos satisfatória. Não era culpa dos elfos da cozinha, a comida estava maravilhosa como sempre. O problema era a companhia.

Penny estava mais parada que Malfoy, antes de seu surto de "vamos ser amiguinhos".

– Come um pouco, Penny. Se você não pegar logo a torta de frango eu vou devorar o resto hein – ameacei com o intuito de fazer uma brincadeira.

– Pode pegar – ela disse simplesmente.

Então, Hugo apareceu e se sentou à minha esquerda.

– Rose, você tem que me ajudar. Estou ficando uma pilha por causa do jogo de domingo e, para piorar, a Lily não larga do meu pé!

– Como assim?

– Ela acha que está me ajudando e incentivando, mas só está me deixando mais nervoso... Ah droga! Lá vem ela – Hugo cobriu o rosto numa inútil tentativa para a ruiva não reconhecê-lo.

Nem um segundo depois, Lily surgiu, segurando uma garrafinha na mão.

– Huguito, aqui está o seu tônico. Assim você vai ficar bem forte e disposto até o jogo de estreia! – ela sorria daquela forma meio ingênua e alegre.

– Lily, eu não preciso disso tudo. Na verdade, talvez seja melhor eu descansar um pouco, acabamos de treinar.

– Nada disso, você tem que se levantar e usar um "PAF"! Depois, um "PUF"! E "BUM"! Acabar com a Lufa-Lufa! – Lily parecia estar demonstrando golpes de kung fu, socando e chutando o ar para todos os lados. Alguns alunos até começaram a rir.

– Pare com isso, está passando vergonha – Hugo a repreendeu.

– Eu não ligo para o que acham, desde que eu esteja motivando você – ela parou numa pose digna de um herói de quadrinhos.

– Lily, você me acordou com um megafone às sete da manhã. Megafone! Sete da manhã! – repetiu, temendo não estar sendo claro o suficiente.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, era só questão de tempo. Lily derrubou a garrafinha com tônico no chão, que estourou, espirrando a bebida em todos em volta.

– Mas eu só queria ajudar – e ela abriu o berreiro.

Nesse ponto, todo mundo no salão estava observando a cena.

– Calma, eu... – Hugo ia se levantando, mas escorregou na poça de tônico, caindo sentado no chão.

– Aff, mas que idiota – um cara da nossa casa disse.

– Você viu o que ele falou para ela? É um grosso mesmo... – duas garotas falavam entre si, próximas a nós.

Lancei um olhar significativo ao meu irmão, que pôs-se de pé com dores nas costas.

– Conserte isso – sussurrei.

Hugo deu alguns passos para trás e eu genuinamente pensei que ele fosse fugir pela grande porta. Porém, me enganei.

– Iáááá! – Hugo deu um soco rápido que atravessou o ar.

Franzi o cenho, incrédula. Ele havia enlouquecido? Meu irmão ficou fazendo movimentos e ruídos de ninja, até alguém especificamente dar uma risada. Lily gargalhava como uma criança, entre as lágrimas e os soluços. Então, entendi as intenções dele com aquele espetáculo ridículo.

– Nossa, Lily, quem diria que sentar no tônico era muito mais eficiente que bebê-lo? – Hugo perguntou, fingindo estar impressionado.

O salão inteiro começou a rir e eu estava convencida de que Hugo estava completamente fora de si.

* * *

**N/a:** Passando rapidex por aqui... Levei um pouco mais de tempo que o habitual com esse aqui, sorry everybody. Preciso de mais inspiração pra essa fic, hunf... Perdi o embalo. Bom, esperemos que logo volte... Todo mundo legal? Espero que sim, todo tipo de coisa pode acontecer em um espaço de tempo desses, certo? Não me abandonem, amores da minha vida, ainda tô por aqui :) Doida e desesperada com a minha vida pré-vestibular, mas tô sim haha!

Beijitooooooos!


	6. He's Got You High

**6. He's Got You High (And You Don't Even Know Yet)**

Sábado chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quando olhei pela janela naquela manhã, o céu já estava claro apesar de nublado, indicando que em algumas horas teria que cumprir o combinado feito com Malfoy.

"Não é um encontro!" eu repetia para minha mente incontáveis vezes. "Sequer é uma saída entre amigos... Nós não somos amigos!"

Decidi que não iria me produzir por inteiro só para olhar para a cara daquele sonserino. Ele não valia todo o trabalho que eu teria me arrumando... Jeans, blusinha, um casaco, tênis e um gorrinho cor de rosa: estava mais do que bom. Por algum milagre divino, meu cabelo estava bastante decente, então me poupava de mais um problema. Olhei-me no espelho próximo à cômoda. Eu estava bem, ponto final. E _ai _se o Malfoy discordasse!

O meu relógio de pulso indicava onze e meia. Ainda tinha tempo de pegar o restinho do café-da-manhã. Segui para as escadas e fui descendo rapidamente, porém, tropecei no penúltimo degrau. Segurei-me num pilar de apoio para não cair, ficando ofegante graças ao susto. Foi quando ouvi vozes familiares por perto. Deviam estar a poucos metros de mim, na sala comunal. Agarrei-me firmemente ao pilar, curiosa para saber sobre o que falavam ainda que reprovasse ficar bisbilhotando. Bom, tive uma espécie de pressentimento.

- Desculpe-me, Fred, mas não vou ajudar – Penny dizia num tom irritado, o qual raramente usava.

- Como assim, Penny? O que custa? – Fred estava suplicante.

- Ela não está interessada! Quantas vezes terei que dizer? Minha resposta ainda é a mesma: não.

- Olha, Penny, escute... Você é a melhor amiga da Rose. Se alguém pode ter alguma influência sobre ela é você! Poxa, ajude um pobre amigo em necessidade. Estou desesperado! – ele usava sua velha tática de fazer-se de coitado.

Surpreendentemente, Penny não baixou a guarda.

- Pare de ser tão insistente, apenas aceite a recusa.

- Impossível, eu a amo...

- Não! – ela se exaltou ainda mais. – Você não a ama, nada! No máximo como prima, mas só. Eu o conheço, Fred. Você não está apaixonado coisa alguma, apenas se sentiu desafiado porque ela não o quis. O que você ama é a ideia de conquista-la.

Um silêncio se seguiu, eu podia sentir a tensão no ar.

- Mas... – ele iniciou.

- Somente esqueça.

Ouvi-o bufar de aborrecimento.

- Então, essa é a sua decisão final?

Penny levou um tempo para responder, mas prosseguiu.

- É – disse numa voz meio falha.

- Muito bem, então.

- Será que você podia sair da minha sala comunal agora? Falamos tudo o que tínhamos para falar, eu acho.

- Sim, falamos – e foi a última frase que o escutei dizendo.

Após isso, eu a ouvi soluçar. Aquele som partia meu coração: Penny estava chorando. Entretanto, eu não conseguia compreender. Havia ficado grata por ela escolher o meu lado, mas não entendia porque havia ficado triste com isso. Certo, era chato brigar com um amigo, porém, o jeito como ela argumentara... Era diferente.

Não tive tempo de concluir meu raciocínio. Seu pranto ficava cada vez mais audível, logo, presumi que ela estivesse se aproximando. Era improvável que eu chegasse ao topo das escadas antes que pudesse ser vista, então fingi que descia os últimos degraus justamente naquele momento.

Penny arregalou seus olhos castanhos marejados ao me notar.

- R-Rose? Está aqui há muito tempo? – ela tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Er... Não, acabei de descer. Penny, por que está chorando?

Minha amiga enxugou os olhos de qualquer jeito, pois mais lágrimas vinham.

- Não é nada, eu bati o meu joelho na quina de uma mesa... Com licença – ela passou por mim, subindo a escadaria.

- Penny! – chamei-a inutilmente. Penny nem se virou.

Eu estava perdendo algum detalhe. Mas o que seria? Qual era o problema, afinal? Eu era a melhor amiga dela, por que não podia me contar?

A cada segundo ficava mais próximo o meio-dia. Tinha que ir logo para o Salão Principal.

Fiz meu trajeto numa velocidade acima do normal. Uma agitação incomum crescia em mim, fazendo meus passos serem mais rápidos. Assim que cheguei à mesa, fui devorando os cupcakes restantes sobre ela. Logo, a visão mudaria e seria hora do almoço.

- Cuidado, ou vai engasgar – alguém a minha frente disse.

Ergui o olhar e me deparei com os gêmeos Scamander.

- E aí? – cumprimentei, ainda com comida na boca. Pois é, sem classe nenhuma.

- Acho que vou chama-la de Cupcake – disse um deles, que presumi ser Lorcan por causa do assunto.

Engoli o que estava mastigando, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Cupcake?

- É, pelo jeito você gosta de cupcakes – ele explicava. – E até que é um apelido bonitinho – fez uma careta torcendo os lábios que achei engraçada.

- E você até que é bonitinha – Lysander deu de ombros, falando num tom brincalhão. – Combina.

Dei um sorriso.

- Valeu. Vocês dois são gentis até demais. Se o meu apelido dependesse da minha prima Dominique, provavelmente seria algo como "porca faminta", ou sei lá.

- Ela não parece muito simpática – comentou Lorcan.

- E não é, Lorc. Tenho uma séria desconfiança de que ela é a verdadeira encarnação do mal – eu disse, agarrando mais um cupcake. Antes que pudesse mordê-lo, vi a "dita cuja" vindo em nossa direção. – Falando no diabo...

Dominique batia seus enormes cílios para mim, fazendo sua cara de cínica.

- E eu achei que você não pudesse ir mais fundo no poço... – ela dizia, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Então, Debi e Lóide são seus novos melhores amigos? – olhava para os gêmeos maldosamente.

- Oh não, eu me chamo Lysander e esse é o meu irmão Lorcan – Lysander disse, nem se tocando da ofensa em forma de piada da sonserina.

Dominique o encarou por longos segundos, totalmente descrente.

- Você é tão idiota que nem tem graça tirar sarro – ela o olhava como se fosse digno de pena.

Os irmãos se fitaram, franzindo as testas. Mirei minha prima, com raiva.

- Se quiser, pode me encher à vontade. Mas faça o favor de não ser desagradável com os outros, ok?

- Trato-os como merecem.

- Você devia revisar seus conceitos sobre educação, então.

- Haha, aulas de etiquetas vindas de uma trasga feito você? Por favor, querida – ela estendeu a mão na frente do meu rosto, num sinal de "pare".

Lysander apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, fazendo os talheres e pratos por perto tremerem e também captando a atenção de nós duas.

- Isso tudo é muito fascinante, mas vocês sabiam que se pularem dezessete vezes numa perna só durante a lua cheia em frente a um unicórnio, enquanto cantarolam uma cantiga antiga e pensam na cor azul, podem ganhar um dia extra de vida? – terminou de falar parecendo ter revelado uma informação exclusiva e preciosa. – Isso salvou meu tio-avô da morte.

Certo, eu estava olhando-o de uma forma meio assustada e patética, como se Lysander possuísse três cabeças. Por que ele disse aquilo mesmo?

- Essa é a maior merda que eu já ouvi na vida – Dominique disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, numa expressão beirando o nojo. – Seja lá quem disse isso, é um demente.

- Está chamando nossa mãe de demente mentirosa? – Lorcan pôs a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, sentindo-se completamente ofendido.

Antes que Dominique dissesse algo mais ou que Lorcan a xingasse de volta, Lysander se pronunciou.

- Nem esquenta... Você sabe que eles nunca acreditam. Anda, vamos sair daqui – foi se levantando, puxando o irmão pelo suéter. – Até depois, Cupcake.

- Tchau, Red... E Lorc – acenei levemente, mas eles já estavam de costas mais à frente.

Dominique pôs-se de pé também, porém, insatisfeita e furiosa.

- Hey! Voltem aqui, seus anormais! Eu não tinha terminado... – a sonserina falava praticamente com as paredes.

Segurei o riso. Ela me olhou fatalmente, como se estivesse querendo arrancar minha cabeça.

- Ninguém me deixa falando sozinha. Eu quem saio de cena e dou a última palavra!

- Er... Não de acordo com o Lysander.

Dominique olhou para os gêmeos já distantes, possuída pela cólera. Tanto que seu rosto estava ficando todo vermelho.

- Isso não termina aqui – declarou, saindo dali.

Essa cena toda foi meio bizarra. Então, tá.

* * *

Tão, mas tão frio. Péssima ideia economizar na produção, ou melhor, no cérebro. Eu tinha que ser tão teimosa, agora estava congelando, apenas criando coragem para entrar no Três Vassouras. Comecei a bater os dentes.

"Que maravilha, toda vez que eu o encontro estou tremendo de frio." Parecer delicada e frágil era a última coisa que eu queria se tratando do Malfoy. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar os músculos trêmulos. "Eu posso fazer isso, estou no controle." E com esse pensamento, abri a porta do estabelecimento.

O lugar estava cheio, provavelmente as pessoas entraram para se abrigar e aproveitavam para tomar alguma coisa. Percorri o espaço com os olhos, à procura de Malfoy.

- Hey, Weasley! – era sua voz. Olhei para o lado esquerdo. Ele estava sentado numa mesa da ponta.

Aproximei-me, tentando não demonstrar muita empolgação com a situação. Sentei-me, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Oi – eu disse simplesmente.

- Então, er... Como vai? – perguntou, parecendo meio incerto de como iniciar um diálogo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Malfoy, sem essa conversinha mole. Direto ao ponto, ok?

Ele suspirou, aliviado.

- Obrigado. Eu realmente sou péssimo com essa parte – admitiu, coçando a nuca. – Antes de irmos, beba alguma coisa. Fica por minha conta.

- Para você transformar isso numa oportunidade de ostentar seu dinheiro? Não mesmo. Eu pago o que consumir, entendeu?

Malfoy ergueu os braços como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Como quiser.

Dei de ombros e chamei alguém para me atender. Após pedir uma cerveja amanteigada, bebida que Malfoy também requisitou, comecei a encarar o loiro. Será que ele não diria nada? Era isso que eu odiava nele, sempre transformando os momentos em algo insu-...

- Gostei do seu gorro – ele disse, com um sorriso bem pequeno, mas em todo caso havia uma curvatura ali.

Tirei o gorro cor-de-rosa da cabeça e o analisei melhor. Não havia nada demais nele.

- É só um gorro simples. Minha avó que tricotou.

- Eu sei, mas sei lá. Eu gosto de como fica em você – apesar do elogio, suas feições estavam livres de qualquer emoção. Era como se tivesse feito um simples comentário sobre o tempo, exceto que causava um efeito totalmente oposto em mim.

Senti as bochechas queimando e enfiei o gorro de volta na cabeça.

- O que eu lhe disse sobre conversinha mole? – falei, rezando para que ele não reparasse no rubor da minha face.

Antes que eu ficasse mais constrangida, as bebidas chegaram e pude usar aquilo como desculpa para não dizer nada, apenas peguei meu copo e comecei a beber.

- Para facilitar as coisas, o que você considera "conversa mole"? – perguntou.

Repousei o copo na mesa de forma meio agressiva. Ele não se assustou. Droga.

- Qualquer coisa irritante.

- Terá que fazer melhor que isso.

Suspirei, aborrecida.

- Ok, perguntas idiotas como "Você tem cachorro?" ou "Chocolate ou morango?", comentários sobre qualquer peça do meu vestuário, falar do clima, e finalmente, fazer qualquer crítica ao Chudley Cannons.

- Ah, claro, os invictos Cannons... – fez uma alusão de forma irônica ao fato do meu time sempre perder.

Semicerrei os olhos de forma mortífera.

- Não repetirei as regras – avisei.

- Foi mal. Recomeçarei... Rose Jean Weasley, certo? Esse é o seu nome?

Ele estava testando minha paciência. Respirei fundo para manter-me calma.

- Sim, que bom que sabe com quem está conversando.

- É sempre bom verificar... Prazer, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – estendeu a mão por cima da mesa.

Encarei a oferta, confusa e incrédula.

- Que droga é essa?

- Um recomeço, oras. Achei que fosse mais rápida de raciocínio que isso...

Mais uma vez rolei os olhos. De má vontade, aceitei o aperto de mão.

- Encantada – dei um sorrisinho irônico e recolhi minha mão.

- Bom, Rose...

- Você não vai realmente me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, não é?

- Jean, quem sabe?

Dei um tapa de irritação na minha própria coxa. Ele estava querendo ter diversão às minhas custas.

- Não!

- E qual o problema com Rose?

Fiz um grunhido de aborrecimento.

- Ótimo! Chame-me como quiser – peguei a cerveja amanteigada e dei mais um gole para ver se o doce da bebida me distrairia, relaxando-me um pouco. Não fez muita diferença.

- Então, Rose, o que gosta de fazer?

- Hã... Coisas? – aonde ele queria chegar, afinal?

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Não sei, vários tipos, eu suponho – falei, me embolando nas palavras. Malfoy permaneceu em silêncio, esperando por algum complemento. – Gosto de ver filmes antigos trouxas, de colecionar figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate, de comer... Esse tipo de coisas.

Malfoy pôs-se a coçar o queixo, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Interessante...

Cruzei os braços, com um olhar desafiador.

- E você, Sr. Malfoy? O que tem de tão interessante sobre vossa pessoa?

Ele crispou os lábios, observando vagamente janela afora.

- De interessante? Honestamente, não muito. Gosto de ler, de escrever, de bancar o fotógrafo amador, e até mesmo tocar piano, mas isso sei que não faço muito bem.

Franzi o cenho, ficando intrigada – não podia negar.

- Você é esquisito, Malfoy.

- Sei disso.

- Tem certeza de que é um adolescente? Ou melhor, que nasceu na época certa?

- A cada dia fico mais convencido de que não.

- Eu também acho que não – ele de fato não se encaixava.

O sonserino se remexeu em seu lugar, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

- Tenho a sensação de que você tem outro hobbie – falou.

Senti o estômago revirar. O Albus devia ter contado, só podia ser.

- Não tenho – respondi firmemente.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Não tenho talentos.

- Quem falou em talento?

Aquele olhar no seu rosto pressionava-me e encurtava minha paciência.

- Escute, eu não faço mais isso. Eu sei que meu primo comentou, mas já faz tempo. Eu parei.

- Wow, que carreira curta.

- Não é para tanto, francamente... Eu cantava por puro prazer, Malfoy.

- Então, o que mudou?

Não era da conta dele. Eu mal sabia como havia deixado esse assunto ir tão longe. Mas... Eu queria dizer. E ele estava interessado.

- Perdi a vontade. Bom, não sei explicar... Um dia levantei e não tinha mais motivação. O que me fazia feliz uma hora, na outra não fazia mais.

- Instável, entendo...

- Não sou nenhuma desiquilibrada, Malfoy! – não gostei do tom dele. Só então percebi que o meu era vinte vezes pior. – Ok, talvez eu seja um pouco estressada, ao menos se tratando de você.

Um sorriso curioso se espalhou em seu rosto. Eu não sabia se devia me sentir ofendida ou incomodada. Todavia, não senti nada disso. Aquele sorriso em particular me fazia querer sorrir também. Contive minha vontade, é claro.

- Bom... – o loiro iniciou. – Eu sei que é assunto proibido, mas se você olhar pela janela, notará que começou a nevar.

Primeiramente, não acreditei nele. Porém, bastou que eu virasse o rosto para ver os flocos caindo do céu. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei boquiaberta.

- Não... Não é possível... Ainda estamos em Outubro, pelo amor de Deus!

- Tem sido um outono congelante.

- Agora, literalmente.

- Tempo perfeito para a gente sair e cumprir o cronograma – ele disse na maior naturalidade.

Olhei-o como se fosse louco. Aliás, ele era completamente insano.

- Justo nesse momento que começou a cair neve? Pirou?

- Não, é que ficará muito tarde depois – levantou-se, deixando algumas moedas douradas sobre a mesa. – Venha, vou leva-la a um lugar.

Deixei meus sicles próximos ao pagamento dele e o segui.

- Posso saber aonde exatamente?

- Pode, mas será que não prefere o suspense? Não é mais emocionante assim?

Já estava cansada demais de retrucar todas as suas frases, por isso, deixei por aquilo mesmo.

Após algum tempo, percebi que íamos rumo ao castelo.

- Ei! Por que estamos voltando?

- É o único caminho.

Má hora para ficar fazendo perguntas. Talvez eu devesse apenas permanecer muda por alguns minutos. Não demorei a ver que não seria muito difícil se eu possuísse alguma distração, ainda que eu não a aprovasse.

Observava Scorpius enquanto o mesmo andava. Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava um pouco comprido, notei, e o vento forte o jogava para trás. Sua pele era tão alva, possivelmente da cor da neve ao nosso redor. Imaginei-o se virando para mim e dando aquele sorriso peculiar, e pela primeira vez, considerei-o... Bonito. Porém, despertei dos meus pensamentos ilógicos antes que piorassem e tentei focar em qualquer outra coisa.

Após entrarmos no castelo, reconheci o caminho que ele tomava. Estávamos indo para os fundos do castelo, onde ficava a cabana do Hagrid. Mas eu duvidava que seu propósito fosse fazermos uma visita ao meio-gigante.

Só quando chegamos lá que me toquei.

- Você não está pensando no que eu acho que está pensando, certo?

- E no que acha que eu estou pensando? – olhou ligeiramente para mim por cima do ombro, não diminuindo o passo.

- É proibido, Malfoy! Está inclusive no nome: "Floresta Proibida".

- Ninguém nos verá.

- E daí? A gente pode morrer, ou sei lá!

- Relaxe, isso não vai acontecer. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Não pude protestar novamente. Quando vi, já estávamos adentrando na floresta e o cheiro de planta invadiu minhas narinas.

- Se algum bicho vier me morder, juro que faço picadinho do seu fígado – ameacei, desviando das árvores abundantes.

- Lembrarei-me disso, pode deixar.

Malfoy parecia saber mesmo para onde íamos, ainda que eu achasse que quanto mais adentrávamos na natureza, mais perdidos ficávamos.

- Há um prazer nas florestas desconhecidas, um entusiasmo na costa solitária... – ele falava consigo mesmo, olhando ao redor com fascinação.

Aquelas palavras pareciam-me estranhamente familiares. Onde eu as ouvira antes?

- Ei, Malfoy, de onde é isso que você falou?

- O quê? Ah... É Lord Byron. Já ouviu falar dele?

- O poeta romântico? Sim, acho que estava no seu livro.

- Hum, verdade. Agora, me recordo.

Mas que cara sinistro. Ficava citando gente morta enquanto andava numa floresta escura. Bom, era um poema bonito, em todo caso.

A caminhada parecia nunca ter fim.

- Já estamos chegando seja lá aonde? – questionei, cansando-me.

- Quase...

De repente, o loiro estacou no lugar. Havíamos parado numa clareira. Estava vazia, ainda que eu ouvisse ruídos, mas deviam ser apenas os animais selvagens da floresta... Esse pensamento não era nada reconfortante, para falar a verdade. Malfoy pegou a varinha e a usou a para fazer um pequeno corte na ponta do dedo. Eu obviamente fiquei ainda mais desconfiada, certa de que ele me envolveria em algum ritual voodoo.

- É isso aí – o garoto disse, parecendo satisfeito e andando para o centro.

Dei mais alguns passos, mas ainda incomodada por não estar entendendo nada, parei cruzando os braços.

- Qual é o truque, Malfoy?

Ele girou nos calcanhares e me fitou, um pouco confuso.

- Truque?

- É, o truque! Para que me traria para um lugar desses, totalmente deserto? Não sou idiota – saquei a varinha, apontando em sua direção. – Se tentar qualquer coisa, vai descobrir que eu não sou nada inofensiva se tratando de feitiços de duelo.

Ele deu um sorriso levemente intimidador.

- Quem disse que o lugar está deserto?

Apenas para confirmar, dei mais uma fiscalizada ao redor. Eu não via nada além de Malfoy.

- Está vazio, não enxergo coisa alguma.

- Mas pode sentir. Vem cá – fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

Ponderei antes de dar o primeiro passo, porém, comecei a seguir em sua direção.

- Está tudo bem, venha.

Agora, praticamente lado a lado com ele, minha ansiedade estava no auge e meu estômago irrequieto. Olhei para ele, querendo saber o que fazer em procedência.

Malfoy então agarrou meu pulso. Puxei-o de volta, assustada.

- O que está fazendo?

- Confie em mim.

- Eu não confio – lancei um olhar de suspeita.

- Por favor? – pediu num tom sério e firme.

Permaneci calada. Ele deu meu silêncio como consentimento, pegando novamente meu pulso. Ergueu-o na altura da minha cabeça, esticando minha mão para frente. Surpreendentemente, senti alguma coisa.

Dei um gritinho abafado, espantando-me.

- Calma, não vai feri-la – Malfoy disse de forma tranquilizante.

- O-o que é isso?

- Lembra-se do primeiro dia de aula? Das carruagens?

- Os testrálios – as memórias vieram à tona. Virei o rosto para olha-lo. – Então, eles existem mesmo?

- Sim, por que eu mentiria?

Rapidamente, encarei os pés, constrangida.

- Eu não sei. Não faça perguntas difíceis.

Ele soltou meu pulso.

- Pode passar a mão nele.

- Mas eu nem consigo vê-lo...

- Não entendo como isso pode impedi-la.

Mesmo apreensiva, tentei acaricia-lo. Ri de leve.

- Ele é meio áspero – pude constatar.

- É, são as escamas.

- E bem ossudo também – estranhei.

- O couro é praticamente grudado no esqueleto. Ele não é muito bem nutrido, se é que me entende.

Estava maravilhada com aquilo. Ainda que não enxergasse o testrálio, ou que pela descrição de Malfoy, ele não fosse um animal dos mais fofinhos, eu sentia que era um ser dócil.

- Acho que ele gosta de você – comentou o sonserino.

- Por que diz isso?

- Bem, ele não recuou nem um passo quando você chegou perto e... Ah, ele parece contente de algum jeito.

Sorri, satisfeita.

- Queria ver isso.

- Não, não queria – Malfoy disse de forma um pouco rude para seu tom habitual.

Eu ia reclamar, mas entendi sua reação.

- Desculpe-me, tinha me esquecido de como alguém se torna capaz de vê-los.

- Tudo bem – deu de ombros. – Principalmente, porque não é todo dia que Rose Weasley me pede desculpas.

Nem era preciso olhar para o sonserino para saber que ele estava com um sorriso convencido.

- Ah, cala a boca – eu disse, mas não conseguia disfarça o meu próprio sorriso.

- E aí? Quer dar uma voltinha?

- Como é?

- Você sabe, ele é tipo um cavalo. Dá pra montar e...

- Haha, não, não, não e não! Fazer carinho até vai. Foi legal, mas andar nesse negócio está fora de cogitação.

Malfoy foi um pouco mais para frente e fez menção de subir em alguma coisa, que imaginei serem as costas do animal.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – o encarava com descrença.

Quando vi, o loiro já estava flutuando, ou melhor, sentado no animal invisível. Aquilo era completamente aterrorizante.

- Eu não posso vê-lo, não vou subir em algo que não posso ver – sabia que minha expressão de medo estava me entregando, mas eu estava mesmo receosa.

- Rose? – Malfoy me chamou e tive que olha-lo.

Aquela cara... Como dizer "não" para aquela cara? E quando é que uma expressãozinha de dar dó teve algum efeito sobre mim? Bom, havia uma primeira vez para tudo.

- Eu não acredito que farei isso – aproximei-me, já me arrependendo antes mesmo de subir.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou bom em equitação – ele falou, me ajudando a montar.

Argh, que assento duro.

- Ele não é muito confortável – eu disse. Olhei para o chão e senti tontura. – Não dá, não tem nada em baixo, parece que vou cair...

- Já some essa sensação. Pronta?

- Será que não podemos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho?

- Não – ele respondeu, parecendo estar se divertindo com meu sofrimento.

- Malf... – não pude concluir minha frase.

Por algum comando do garoto, o testrálio começou a se mover. Gritei, pois fui pega tão de surpresa que quase me desiquilibrei. Para evitar o tombo, agarrei-me com toda a firmeza do mundo em Malfoy. Fechei os olhos fortemente, sem coragem de ver o que estava acontecendo, apenas sentia uma incrível leveza.

- Hey, tudo bem aí? – o ouvi falando.

- Não, eu quero sair – apertei meus olhos ainda mais.

- Mas você já deu uma olhada em volta?

- Não, e nem vou.

- Ah, só olha vai...

- Não, eu já disse!

- Anda logo.

Fui abrindo os olhos lentamente, apreensiva. Foi quando percebi que estávamos voando. É, eu gritei de novo.

- Malfoy, seu imbecil! – berrava com ele, escondendo o rosto atrás de seu ombro para me poupar da visão. – Você não me disse que esse troço voava!

- Você não perguntou...

- E precisava? Tenha o mínimo do bom senso!

- Aprecie a vista, Rose...

- Não tem o que apreciar, nós vamos morrer! Ah, eu sou tão nova, tinha tantos planos...! Todos arruinados por você!

Escutei-o rindo. Maldito.

- Se vamos morrer, a única coisa que resta é você aproveitar o momento então.

Não havia o que discutir com aquele ponto. Espiei de leve, ainda enlaçando firmemente seu tronco. Ah meu Deus, estávamos a dezenas de metros do chão! Eu via a neve caindo como se fosse eu a despeja-la por toda extensão dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Falando na escola, eu podia vê-la por completo dali. As torres, os jardins... Os alunos pareciam formiguinhas circulando de um lado para o outro.

O horizonte era belíssimo, provavelmente a paisagem mais linda que já havia visto. A maneira como as montanhas ficavam daquela altitude, as nuvens tão próximas... Sentia que poderia toca-las. O único revés era que o ar ficava muuuito mais gelado lá no alto. "Por sorte, Malfoy até que é bem quente... Não acredito que pensei nisso."

- Nada mal, não é? – perguntou, com uma pitada de orgulho.

- É legalzinho... – eu disse e ele me olhou por cima do ombro. – Ok, certo, é incrível. Admito, é fantástico.

- Só para você saber, fiz o corte no dedo mais cedo, porque eles são atraídos pelo cheiro do sangue. Mas não se preocupe, pois só comem carne de animais mortos.

- Bom, isso é um alívio – falei.

Senti seu peito vibrar com mais uma pequena risada.

- Sabe, esse tipo de coisa é emocionante demais para alguém como você – eu disse.

- Alguém como eu?

- É, você entende, alguém que prefere ficar num canto lendo, que não fala com ninguém, que sequer sabe nadar...

- Bom, você ficaria surpresa. Eu acho que não sou bom nas coisas normais, as que todos gostam de fazer, porque tenho outros interesses...

- E isso faz parte da sua determinação em mudar o pensamento alheio sobre quem você é?

- Nah, eu gostava dessas coisas antes.

- Aposto que você era uma criança muito estranha.

- Ah sim – ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – Às vezes, meus parentes me olhavam como se eu fosse um alienígena no planeta errado. Mas não tinha o que fazer, afinal eu era assim mesmo.

- Isso os aborrecia?

- É, na verdade, aborrecia – sua voz adquiriu um tom sombrio repentinamente e eu soube que havia pisado em território proibido. – Não tem importância de qualquer forma – deu-me um sorriso bondoso, porém levemente melancólico. – Bom, vamos ver o quão alto o meu amigo aqui consegue chegar.

Não tive tempo de argumentar, então apenas o segurei mais firme quando ganhamos mais altitude. Sentia-me um pouco mais segura assim. A última coisa que eu queria era admitir, mas até que estava me divertindo com o loiro. Ele até que sabia ser... aturável. Além disso, o passeio no testrálio era algo completamente inédito e eu duvidava que muitos bruxos já tivessem experimentado aquilo. Chega de negação: o Malfoy havia me impressionado.

* * *

Havia parado de nevar. Pousamos fora dos limites de Hogwarts, porém não muito distantes. Já estava entardecendo e uma camada fina de rosa cortava o céu, separando-o em duas partes: uma que era tingida de azul cobalto, dominando gradualmente a paisagem e a outra laranja, sumindo atrás das colinas.

Reprimi um suspiro de admiração, pois Malfoy estava logo ao meu lado. Foi quando me toquei que estávamos sentados com uma distância desconfortável entre nós, nossas coxas quase se tocavam. Além disso, o momento era todo muito estranho. Era como em uma daquelas cenas perfeitas de filmes trouxas, nas quais há uma belíssima vista e nada mais importa além daquele segundo, daquela ocasião em especial. A diferença é que eu ainda estava em companhia do Malfoy e aquilo não condizia com o meu ideal de "cena perfeita". Na realidade, havia imperfeições demais para ignorar.

Ao menos, eu tentei me convencer daquilo naquele breve instante de lucidez. Bastou eu olhar para o jovem sonserino à minha esquerda e deixei o ar do meu suspiro contido escapar. Aquela luz do fim de tarde caía-lhe irresistivelmente bem e, de repente, ele não era apenas "bonito". Malfoy fazia parte daquele cenário dos sonhos e, aliás, era uma peça insubstituível dele. Talvez se o garoto se movesse, estragasse. Mas então foi o que ele fez. Sorriu para mim com seus dentes impecáveis. Ah, eu havia me enganado. Agora sim a cena estava completa.

* * *

**N/a: **Uuuufa! Terminei! Eita, esse ficou enorme em comparação aos outros. Mas o importante é que tenha ficado legal. Então, don't be shy, sou toda ouvidos (olhos?)! Quem disse que a Penny tinha uma quedinha pelo Fred, acertou! (Weeee) E quem não disse, bom, não ganhou um biscoito, hunf. E sim, o Scorpius tem talentos totalmente aleatórios, mas e daí? lol O menino é prendado, oras bolas. Sem contar que é gatinho. Agora, me diga, quando é que viram um garoto que saber falar três línguas, tocar piano, andar a cavalo, que tem cultura, é todo fofo e gentil, e ainda por cima bonito? Eu diria que ele é um perfeito Gary Stu (dúvidas? google it) se não fosse pelo que ainda vem por aí. Afinal, ele não pode ser só rosas, certo? Então, se você não aguenta mais ver o Scorpius dando uma de Sr. Não-Tenho-Defeitos, seu desespero terá fim. Em alguns capítulos, porém.

Quanto a Rose, não é necessário dizer que esse título é totalmente para ela ao fim do capítulo. E pode ser que a ruivinha tenha problemas em aceitar essa nova e diferente visão do Scorpius em sua mente. Afinal, estamos falando da personagem mais cabeça-dura da fanfic. Dai-me paciência, esses personagens me deixam louca! Por que simplesmente não deixam tudo pra lá e se agarram logo? Ah é, a tensão é divertida :B

Bom, é isso aí, muchachos! Hasta la vista!

Besitoooos para ustedes!

(Crianças, não comam brigadeiro com maionese. Pode causar problemas mentais como veem e tem gosto ruim pra dedéu. Eu bem sei.)


	7. Sobrenome Desastre

**7. Sobrenome Desastre**

Eu estava me sentindo tão estranha. Após o meu "anti-encontro" com Malfoy, eu havia enlouquecido. Nada mais fazia sentido.

Quer dizer, Malfoy era possivelmente um cara legal (argh, que mau gosto), Penny nem parecia mais ser minha melhor amiga, e além de tudo, ainda havia Pandora que estava sempre em meu encalço, a procura de uma oportunidade para se aproximar de Albus. Fiquei imaginando se aquele era o motivo para Penny vir agindo daquela forma incomum – achando que repentinamente Pandora Zabini estivesse querendo tomar seu lugar –, porém lembrei-me de que sua mudança de comportamento era coisa mais antiga. Aliás, ela estava tão distante que era capaz de nem ter notado que Pandora havia surgido na minha vida. E **todos** já haviam percebido nosso distanciamento.

Enfim, aquilo tudo era demais para a minha pobre mente.

Eu queria sumir.

Por Merlin, era inaceitável. Malfoy ainda era o_ Malfoy_, só que menos... Malfoy. Droga, isso fazia sequer algum sentido? E por que eu não conseguia deixar de olha-lo? Toda vez que eu o via agora, recordava-me dos últimos raios de sol de sábado iluminando seu rosto e de seu sorriso. Oh,_ aquele_ sorriso. Deixou-me completamente sem ar, não podia negar. O pior de tudo era que eu estava a cada segundo mais receptiva àquele pensamento e uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça gritava "Ficou doida?! Você odeia esse garoto! Ele é um sonserino esnobe e entediante. Você não o suporta... Se lembra?". Mas tal voz era quase que totalmente abafada por outra que dizia "Meu Deus, Rose! Como você não pôde ver todo esse tempo? Ele é tão diferente do que pensou. Deviam ter virado amigos há anos!". Como eu estava confusa.

Talvez devesse desconfiar. Malfoy poderia ter armado tudo, não é? Entretanto, para que ele faria aquilo? Certo, o garoto conseguiria meu apoio na sua causa de mudar a visão alheia e blá, blá, blá. Mas e daí? Eu era apenas mais uma. Até poderia nutrir um desgosto em especial por ele, mas não era exatamente importante.

É, quem sabe o loiro só estivesse mesmo interessado em ser meu amigo, ainda que fosse difícil de acreditar... E muito.

"Apenas dê-lhe uma chance." A voz dominante aconselhava, enquanto eu encarava as costas do sonserino nos jardins. "Ele não a desapontou no fim-de-semana. Ele merece isso."

Semicerrei os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender um pouquinho para a direita. Eu devia isso a Malfoy. A ideia de dever-lhe alguma coisa não era muito agradável, mas não importava. Era _até que_ verdade.

Um tanto exasperada, fechei o livro de Runas Antigas em minhas mãos e me levantei do banco de pedra, indo em direção ao sonserino. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, olhei por cima do seu ombro para ver o que ele fazia. Malfoy estava fazendo um esboço de alguma coisa em seu caderno de desenho. Observando com mais atenção, pude notar que se tratava de um rosto bastante conhecido...

- Por que você está desenhando a Dominique? – perguntei tão abruptamente que o fiz se sobressaltar. Ele abraçou o caderno por instinto, tendo necessidade de se agarrar a algo.

Finalmente, Malfoy viu quem o interrompera. E pareceu contente com isso. O cara era problemático.

- Ei, Rose – sorriu. Hunf, ele devia parar de fazer aquilo (eu continuava a ter uma sensação estranha ao ver seu sorriso).

Ainda encarando-o de cima, pus as mãos na cintura e questionei novamente.

- Por que estava desenhando-a?

Malfoy virou seu rosto e pôs-se a observar algo com um olhar contemplativo. Segui seu olhar para me deparar com a minha prima. Ali estava ela, conversando com suas duas leais e metidas seguidoras, digo, amigas a uns dez metros de distância de nós. Não havia nada demais naquela cena, porém.

- Bom, – ele iniciou, coçando o queixo. – às vezes, eu gosto de admira-la.

Revirei os olhos.

- Aff, você também? Certo, não o culpo tanto por isso – ela é um oitavo _veela, _alô? –, mas era só o que faltava. Pelo jeito, ninguém escapa das garras da maldita.

Ainda sem desviar sua atenção da loira, ele fez um movimento com a mão como se estivesse tentando retificar o que havia dito.

- Não é isso. Quero dizer, ela é uma garota atraente e tudo mais, mas há uma faceta dela... Bom, não acho que ela mostre com frequência e nem estou por perto para ver, em todo caso. Sei lá, é apenas... diferente. Eu estava tentando captura-la aqui – indicou o caderno, erguendo-o. –, porém foi tão breve que não consegui. Aquela garota realmente se esforça para não ser verdadeira.

Dei uma risada que pareceu mais um ronco.

- Verdadeira?! Ela é mais falsa que um galeão de prata.

Malfoy deu de ombros.

- Sei que isso vai soar meio esquisito, mas eu tenho esse costume de observar os outros. Pode ser só uma conclusão precipitada minha de qualquer maneira. Afinal, você é a prima dela.

Acomodei-me ao seu lado, olhando desconfiadamente para Dominique.

- É. Não consigo imagina-la fingindo todo esse tempo. Muito menos imaginar um motivo para que fizesse isso.

- Aí que está – ele voltou a me fitar, seus lábios levemente curvados para cima. – Se for verdade, você não teria como saber, pois já está cega pela antipatia que sente e não consegue pensar com imparcialidade.

Queria ter ficado mais irritada com seu comentário, mas fazia sentido o bastante para eu não retrucar.

Espichei um pouco o pescoço para ver o seu desenho.

- Apesar de não concordar com o motivo da sua inspiração, até que ficou bom – falei, tentando demonstrar pouco entusiasmo.

- Valeu – ele disse. Em seguida, ergueu uma sobrancelha petulante. – Então, quando é que vai cantar alguma coisa pra mim?

- Haha, que tal... Jamais?

- Uma amiga de verdade faria uma pequena demonstração...

- Sim, mas... Espere! Ah é, não somos amigos.

Malfoy riu, me cutucando com seu ombro. Limitei-me a bufar de irritação, apesar de ter precisado comprimir os lábios para não dar um sorriso em retorno.

Eu não seria vencida tão rapidamente. Ele podia ter se provado não tão ruim assim, contudo ainda precisaria me dar mais motivos para que eu pudesse finalmente me render. Seria uma tarefa exigente com certeza.

* * *

"Constrangedor" era a palavra certa. Talvez tivesse sido uma má ideia. Bom, não seria a primeira vez que me comprometia com algo que tinha resultados desastrosos... Eu apenas não esperava que fosse ser assim.

Pandora não conseguia se controlar. Era pedir demais para a pobre garota. A sala comunal da Sonserina parecia estranhamente menor agora que estávamos apenas nós três a ocupando. Entretanto, a respiração irregular e audível da Zabini devia ter algo a ver com aquilo.

Certo, então era minha culpa. Armar esse esquema para parecer que Pandora passava por ali casualmente, quando avistou a mim e meu primo foi um erro.

Ok, vamos voltar um pouco no tempo.

**Cinco minutos atrás...**

A qualquer minuto, ela deveria aparecer. Até lá, só era preciso que eu mantivesse a conversa com meu primo. Nada demais, visto que era fácil falar com ele. Albus estava sentado em um sofá para dois e eu, numa poltrona. Isso fazia parte da estratégia, é claro.

- E é por isso que eu não suporto libélulas. – Concluiu Albus.

- Ah, entendi – fiz que sim com a cabeça. Com o canto do olho, pude ver que Pandora finalmente havia tomado coragem de sair de seu quarto. Ela andava vagarosamente para a saída. – Pandora!

A sonserina dos longos cabelos ondulados se virou para mim da forma mais natural que conseguiu.

- Oi, Rose – ela deu um rápido aceno.

E foi naquele momento que começou a dar errado. Albus ficou curioso para saber com quem eu falava e olhou por cima do ombro. Seu olhar encontrou o de Pandora. Ela ficou estática.

- Ah, você conhece o meu primo? Este é o Albus. Albus, essa é Pandora Zabini – apontei para ela.

- Eu sei, da aula de DCAT, não é? – meu primo comentou.

A garota não se moveu. Ele, consequentemente, ergueu as sobrancelhas, deu um leve sorriso e se endireitou no assento.

- Er... Pandora, aonde você estava indo? – perguntei, conforme o plano. Silêncio. Oh Deus. – Você quer sentar aqui um pouco conosco? – tentei mais uma vez, minha expressão beirando o desespero.

Ela não disse nenhuma palavra, mas ao menos balançou a cabeça em afirmação, seu olhar nunca deixando Albus. Pandora caminhava até nós mais lentamente que antes. Caramba, ela tinha que parar de olhar tanto ou...

Droga. Ela tropeçou.

Dei um tapa em minha testa, irritada. Albus correu para socorrê-la como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Nossa, você tá legal? – ele perguntou, levantando-a pelo braço.

Pandora readquiria o controle da situação, um pouco zonza. Até que notou a mão de Albus sobre si e começou a fita-la fixamente, os olhos esbugalhados.

Ai, por Merlin! Por que ela não fingia ser normal por alguns minutinhos? Ou podia dizer alguma coisa, para variar.

Albus a guiou até o sofá e ambos se sentaram.

"Pare. De. Encara-lo." Eu rezava para que meus pensamentos de alguma forma fossem compreendidos por Pandora. Infelizmente, não foram.

- Na verdade, – Pandora iniciou. Ela não precisava piscar, não? – nós compartilhamos a aula de História da Magia também. E a de Astronomia. E a de Estudo dos Trouxas. E a de Feitiços. E a de...

- Wow, quantas aulas, não acham? – interrompi. Era isso ou ficaríamos ali até o dia seguinte.

- De fato – concordou Albus, só então percebendo o estranho comportamento de Pandora. Oh não, ele estava desconfiado.

- Ei, Albus, sabia que a Pandora também adora aquela banda estranha que você escuta?

Albus deixou a desconfiança de lado, enchendo-se de animação.

- Tá brincando! Você curte Troll Bomb?

- S-sim! – ela deu um jeito de responder, parecendo ter feito um enorme esforço.

- Que demais! E qual é o seu álbum favorito?

- Life in the Damned Woods, com certeza.

O sonserino boquiabriu-se.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... Esse é o _meu_ álbum favorito! – ele sorria, eufórico.

- Claro que é – Pandora disse, totalmente fascinada com o sorriso do meu primo.

Antes que ele processasse o comentário dela, intervim mais uma vez.

- Que engraçado, quais são as chances, não é? Albus, por que não conta a Pandora sobre o último show deles que foi?

- Verdade, essa é uma boa história. Você, como uma fã, não vai acreditar...

Albus começou a narrar todo o episódio ocorrido nas férias de verão do quarto ano. Eu não saberia dizer se Pandora estava mesmo escutando-o, tamanha sua concentração em observar cada detalhe do rosto do garoto. Eu já começava a ficar receosa.

- Meu Deus... – a sonserina dizia, hipnotizada, quando ele finalmente terminou. – Você tem tanta sorte... Posso tocar os seus cílios?

- É, eu sei! Fiquei uma semana... Espera, o quê!?

Merda.

- Al, adivinha só! Saí com o Malfoy no sábado – falei, num ato de insanidade.

Meu tópico acabou chamando mais atenção que o pedido incabível de Pandora.

Ufa... Ah não, deixe para lá.

- Como é!? – nunca o vi tão confuso. – Sair, tipo um encontro?

- Hã? Não! Enlouqueceu? Imagine só, um encontro... Eu só estava dando a ele a oportunidade de subir no meu conceito e até que ele conseguiu, mas nem somos amigos apesar disso. Pfff... Encontro...

- E por que ninguém me disse nada? Eu sou o suposto melhor amigo dele e você é a minha prima mais próxima.

- Calma, é que não foi nada de importante. Não querendo defender o Malfoy, mas ele provavelmente só não quis me constranger. E, bom, eu não vi motivo para falar...

- Você passou o dia com o garoto que mais odeia por pura e espontânea vontade, e isso não vale sequer um comentário? – Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Ok, talvez eu não quisesse dizer mesmo. As coisas andam tão esquisitas, me dê um tempo, Al!

Cruzei os braços. Ele se encolheu no lugar, ressentido. Pandora continuava sinistra no seu canto.

É, voltamos ao momento constrangedor, tendo como trilha sonora a respiração ofegante da sonserina com desiquilíbrio psicológico.

Albus olhou de esguela para a garota e depois para mim.

- Por que será que estou com essa impressão de que você não me contou _mais _alguma coisa?

Voltei minha atenção brevemente para Pandora. Ela estava gradualmente se inclinando para Albus naquela sua maneira bizarra.

- Não tem nada, Albus.

- Mesmo? – é, eu não conseguiria engana-lo por mais tempo. Pandora estava quase o lambendo ou sei lá.

Inspirei fundo, derrotada.

- Pandora, pode nos dar licença, por favor? – pedi.

Albus deu-lhe um sorrisinho acanhado e isso bastou para que ela se fosse. Mal a morena deixou o recinto, meu primo arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Mas que droga foi essa?

Não podíamos conversar ali, afinal, as paredes ao redor de Albus tinham ouvidos.

- Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa – eu digo, puxando-o pelo punho.

Saímos da sala comunal e seguimos o trajeto normal para o Salão Principal. Até que, no meio do caminho, nos desviei para uma sala de aula vazia onde poderíamos falar com um pouco mais de privacidade. Ainda assim, fiquei próxima dele e aos sussurros. Eu não teria como ter certeza de que Pandora não havia nos seguido.

- Desculpe por isso, mas era necessário – eu disse.

- Por que está falando tão baixo? Aliás, e de que diabos você está falando?

- Certo, se lembra da sua mania de perseguição?

- Lembro, mas o que isso tem...?

- Escute, eu descobri o motivo. A verdade é que você tem uma fã muito devotada...

Albus franziu o cenho.

- Espera, você está dizendo que... – _click_. E a verdade vem à tona. – Aquela garota me persegue?

- Erm, essa é uma forma de ver as coisas... Mas sim, basicamente é isso.

- E você estava me apresentando para ela!?

- Olhe, antes não me parecia uma ideia ruim. Digo, ela é uma garota bonita e gosta de você, o que poderia dar errado?

- Que tal o fato de que ela é completamente doida?

- Um pouco instável mentalmente talvez, mas doida...? Observar os outros dormindo é meio estranho, verdade, mas...

Albus começou a rir histericamente. Em deboche.

- Você sabe quantas vezes questionei a minha própria sanidade por causa da minha paranoia?

- Eu sei, e...

- Não sabe, não. Por mais dignas que fossem suas intenções, você foi longe demais! E melhor dizer a tal Zabini que ela precisa primeiro passar por um tratamento intensivo antes de vir falar comigo.

Ugh, essa foi pesada. Tanto que formou um nó na minha garganta. De repente, me senti tão mal. Eu era uma idiota mesmo.

- Desculpe, Al – minha voz falhou um pouco.

As feições dele abrandaram.

- Ei – Albus me chamou. – Não precisa chorar também – limpou a área abaixo dos meus olhos.

- O quê? – nem havia me tocado que as lágrimas haviam surgido e fiquei um pouco sem jeito. – Não estou chorando – me afastei do garoto.

- Rose, não estou zangado... Digo, estou um pouquinho. Mas tudo que peço é que esclareça as coisas com a garota.

Concordei, não contendo um soluço.

- Ok.

Albus se aproximou, me envolvendo nos seus braços. Senti-me momentaneamente culpada por redirecionar o foco para mim, mas por alguma razão não conseguia me controlar.

- Vamos, não precisa ficar assim.

Afundei o rosto em seu tórax. Então, percebi porque realmente estava chorando. Minha vida estava de pernas para o ar.

- Não é isso...

- Então, o que é?

- Penny não está mais falando comigo. Ela é minha melhor amiga, Al.

- Tentou conversar para saber o que está rolando?

- Sim, mas ela me evita. Até vai dormir mais cedo para não precisar me ouvir...

- Isso é estranho. Eu ainda acho que precisa confronta-la de vez. Ela não pode fugir para sempre.

Então, fomos surpreendidos pelo rangido da porta.

Ali estava Fred, parecendo ligeiramente confuso com a cena que acabava de presenciar. Não demorou para que seu sorrisinho zombeteiro típico despontasse.

- Agora entendi. Esse tempo todo você tinha outro primo na mira...

Revirei os olhos, deixando o abraço de Albus.

- O que foi, Fred? – fui direto ao ponto.

- Eu voltei para buscar um livro, só me lembrei agora e... Esteve chorando, docinho?

Fiz menção de explicar, mas desisti. Dei simplesmente um suspiro de cansaço.

- Relaxe, não tem importância – falei.

- Oh.

Sem dizer mais nada, Fred foi até uma das mesas e pegou o livro que devia ter esquecido. Olhou distraidamente para a capa e depois para mim. Aparentava estar preocupado, coisa não muito frequente se tratando dele.

- Rose, posso falar com você por um minuto? – Fred pediu.

- Tudo bem, vou nessa... – Albus ia andando para a saída, mas o fiz parar.

- Espere, não vá, Al – virei-me para ele parecendo desesperada. E eu até que estava. Tinha medo de que Fred tentasse me beijar novamente, como fizera da última que estivemos a sós.

Fred e Albus trocaram um olhar de entendimento e, com um leve aceno de adeus, Albus nos deixou.

Droga, eu estava sozinha com Fred.

Já fazia um tempo desde o beijo à beira do lago. Não havíamos conversado propriamente desde então, logo, o clima estava desagradável. Mas havia mais por trás daquela situação incômoda do que um mero beijo.

Fred havia sido tão insistente nas últimas semanas que eu havia criado uma leve aversão por aquele que havia sido um dos meus mais queridos primos. Aquela tensão era apenas uma consequência.

- Desisto – Fred disse sucintamente.

Hã.

- Perdão? – realmente pensei ter escutado mal.

- Isso mesmo, eu desisto.

Pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes em descrença.

- Bem, Fred, isso é... um alívio. Afinal, você finalmente caiu em si.

- É, algo do tipo.

- Como assim?

- Escute, Rose. Isso tudo provavelmente é exagero da minha cabeça e eu não devia ficar presumindo as coisas assim... Mas de qualquer forma, não quero me sentir culpado por estragar amizades de longa data.

- Eu não entendo...

Fred bufou e me segurou pelos ombros.

- Vá falar com a Penny, ok? Não posso ser parte disso.

* * *

As peças estavam se encaixando. Agora, olhando para a silhueta de Penny atrás das cortinas em volta de sua cama, eu começava a compreender. Porém, eu precisava ouvir da boca dela.

Quando nossa colega de quarto Andrea Coleman se retirou para tomar um banho, enxerguei a oportunidade para esclarecer toda aquela história.

Fui até sua cama e puxei a cortina azul para o lado. Penny estava lendo, mas parou, assustando-se ao me ver. Puxando o máximo de ar que pude para dentro dos pulmões, sentei-me sobre as cobertas. Penny deixou seu livro de lado, me encarando com um misto de receio e curiosidade.

Dei um sorriso de lado.

- Oi.

- Oi – ela respondeu, séria. Ao menos, ela havia respondido.

Penny Longbottom era muito delicada. Éramos tão opostas... Eu sabia como lidar com ela, precisava ser cuidadosa. Minha amiga nunca reagia bem a ações muito abruptas.

- Eu sinto sua falta – admiti.

Penny pareceu tocada por um instante, mas suas feições logo endureceram. Não me deixei intimidar, apenas sorri mais uma vez.

- Sabe, eu estava me lembrando daquela vez que a gente achou que conseguiria patinar no Lago Negro quando ele ficou congelado, e...

- Você que achou – ela me corrigiu.

Fiquei tão satisfeita que Penny tivesse me dito mais que uma palavra, que nem me importei que tivesse sido uma correção e prossegui.

- É verdade, e você sabe como é quando eu meto algo na cabeça. Eu estava tão determinada e tive que te arrastar junto, é claro. Meu Deus, como a água estava gelada... – fiz uma careta apenas com a lembrança de cada centímetro do meu corpo congelando.

Vi que os lábios de Penny se curvaram levemente para cima e quase me emocionei.

- Eu avisei que aquela parte estava muito fina para você patinar, não ia suportar o seu peso.

- Como sempre, tinha razão. Mas fui teimosa demais para dar ouvidos...

- Tudo bem. Já estava acostumada – ela disse. Aquela frase normalmente era dita com certo rancor pelos outros, mas quando vinda de Penny não passava de um simples comentário. Nem um pingo de ressentimento.

Isso porque aquele nunca fora o problema.

- Sabe, mesmo que eu nem sempre escute seus conselhos devido a minha natureza birrenta, nunca a considerei menos. Você é minha melhor amiga, Penny. Sabe disso, não é?

Ela desviou seu olhar e abraçou os joelhos. Então, simplesmente balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

- E, sabe, melhores amigas contam as coisas uma para a outra. Eu queria te contar muitas coisas, o que aconteceu nesse último mês e meio... Mas você anda tão distante. Simplesmente não encontro ocasião para conversarmos.

Penny não conseguia me olhar, dava para ver que estava ficando tensa.

- Penny, por favor – a chamei. Visivelmente se sentindo derrotada, ela enfim me mirou. Seus olhos estavam à beira das lágrimas. – Seja honesta comigo. Sei que odeia essa situação tanto quanto eu.

Ela esfregou as pálpebras inferiores, tentando conter seu pranto.

- Você quer honestidade? Muito bem. Olha, Rose, eu sempre estive a sua sombra. Não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário... Lá era confortável, me sentia protegida. Você se sobressaía em quase tudo, porque era espontânea e segura de si, coisas que eu nunca fui. Mas, de novo, isso nunca me incomodou. Não gosto de atrair as atenções. Então, basicamente, posso assegurar que jamais senti inveja de você... Até agora.

"Fred é o único de quem já gostei. Quando éramos menores, ele me cativou com aquele jeito displicente e totalmente impossível. Você o provocava por causa disso. Já eu, o adorava. Crescemos, e eu apenas assistia enquanto ele partia corações a cada semana. Eu não sentia ciúmes, e com que direito poderia? Bom, não importava. Todas elas seriam dispensadas. Mas então, você me disse que ele havia te beijado." Ela deu uma risada delirante. Um pouco assustadora, até. "A princípio, tentei me convencer de que não era demais, sequer fiquei zangada com você. Digo, Fred sempre foi um galinha. Era questão de tempo até dar em cima de uma das primas... Mas ouvir que haviam se beijado foi muito menos impactante que vê-lo olhando e falando com você daquela maneira." Penny comprimiu os lábios, não podendo mais segurar o choro. "Foi cruel. Eu não podia mais ficar perto de você sem que me lembrasse da expressão de Fred. Por Merlin! Ele me pediu para ajuda-lo a ficar com você... Rose, eu queria saber separar as coisas, mas não dá. Sei que não é verdade, mas só consigo sentir que você tomou a única coisa que importava para mim."

Era uma compilação impressionante de sentimentos reprimidos. A parte mais estranha é que eu não tivesse percebido antes como eu a afetava. Sim, eu sempre a defendi, mas não sabia que a ofuscava. Sempre achei que estivéssemos par a par uma com a outra. Entretanto, isso não era verdade.

Sentia um incomum peso na consciência em relação a Fred, mas aquilo já não cabia a mim. E nunca coube. Sem contar que eu nunca soube de seus sentimentos para com ele.

- Eu agora entendo sua situação e compreendo porque fez o que fez. Só há uma coisa que não é justa aí... Você não pode deixar de ser minha amiga por isso, não é um motivo razoável. Você tinha razão, ele não me ama dessa forma...

- Como é que você sabia que eu havia dito isso?

- Eu os escutei noutro dia. Sim, sei que isso é ridículo, escutar as conversas alheias, mas enfim... Ele me disse que não insistiria mais. Bom, não sei para você, mas para mim, quando alguém desiste de outra pessoa, é porque não era _tudo _aquilo o sentimento. Ele só me pentelhou por tanto tempo, porque se divertia, mas a diversão eventualmente acaba quando se está lidando com alguém tão resistente como eu.

- É, você tem um ponto válido.

Eu sorri, tocando seu braço. Ela não se esquivou, bom sinal.

- Claro que tenho, porque é a verdade. Mas de qualquer forma, me desculpe pelo que a fiz passar, ainda que inconscientemente. Eu vou te ajudar, Penny. Você não pode viver a sombra de ninguém, tem que andar com os próprios pés, entende? Mas eu sei que você consegue, se enxergar que tem essa capacidade – eu disse. As palavras soavam como algum tipo de chavão, porém era de coração.

Penny ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio, mas logo o desfez.

- Eu também preciso pedir desculpas pela forma que a vim tratando. Você está certa, não foi muito justo. Meio egoísta, até...

Debrucei-me na cama, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. Estiquei meu dedo mindinho para ela, com uma fisionomia esperançosa.

- Estamos numa boa de novo?

Penny analisava minha proposta, levemente apreensiva. Alarguei meu sorriso, encorajando-a. Ela sorriu de volta e uniu seu dedo mínimo com o meu.

- Estamos.

- Sabe do que mais? O Fred que é um cabeçudo por não perceber o quanto você é incrível. Apesar de que não é muita surpresa, pensando bem... Ele nunca foi o Sr. Genialidade, afinal.

Ela riu. Só Deus sabe como eu havia sentido saudades de rir com ela.

- É mesmo. Mas chega desse garoto. Vamos falar de outra coisa... – ela se recompôs. – O que aconteceu nesses praticamente dois meses que eu estive ausente da sua vida?

Mordi o lábio com a figura de Malfoy invadindo meus pensamentos.

- Digamos que eu tenho um novo _quase_ amigo. Penny, se você soubesse... Eu sou tão hipócrita.

* * *

**N/a: **Faz mais ou menos um mês que eu não atualizo, né? Esse foi outro capítulo que ficou longo e servirá como resolução de alguns dos conflitos. Claro que alguns surgirão a partir deste, mas isso é história pra depois :) Tenham paciência com a fic, haha.

Tenho um vestibular no domingo, torçam por mim *-* Não é muito difícil esse que eu vou prestar, mas enfim, nunca se sabe.

Respostas aos reviews:

**Andie Jacksonn: **Acho que já te respondi por PM, mas vamos lá... Linda, relaxa que eu entendo completamente o lance de pré-vestibular (estou na mesma situação, afinal ç.ç). Bom, quanto ao Malfoy sem defeitos, não vejo exatamente um problema nisso, mas é que é humanamente impossível ele ser perfeito (ainda que seja ficção, não consigo deixa-lo tão impecável assim, minha mão quase coça pra eu dar um defeitinho pra ele). Mas fique tranquila que os defeitos do Scorpius não são terríveis e são resultados do passado em geral. Fala sério! Qualquer uma no lugar da Rose daria o braço a torcer e aceitaria o garoto de vez depois desse não-encontro xD Sobre spoilers, não me recordo bem o que falei na PM (preguiça de olhar), mas enfim... Não sei o que posso dizer '-'

**Lethicia: **HSUAHSUASUH' Sem problemas, tá postado! E obrigada pelo review ^^

**Halina.L: **De fato, a Rose é sim peculiar. E meio desligada pra certas coisas. E teimosa. Aliás concordo, se ela não o quer, que ao menos ceda o loiro para quem preza lol (Eu pessoalmente ficaria feliz em fazer tal caridade de pega-lo pra mim, hihi)... Ah, fico feliz que goste do Scorpius do jeito que ele é; é difícil escrever um personagem como ele. Digo, tão sem defeitos. Eu geralmente deixo as falhas bem proeminentes desde o início, para marcar a personalidade. Só que a dele é algo que pretendo revelar com o decorrer dos capítulos e isso é tão complicado x.x Não sei se fiz algum sentido, mas fazer o quê. HSAUHSAUHSU' Adorei o versinho para a Rose, cai bem para ela realmente... Beijoooos!

Estou meio sem tempo de ficar relendo os capítulos, e quando faço isso, percebo que ando deixando vários errinhos pra trás (normalmente de digitação). Se alguém quiser me ajudar com a betagem, agradeço :)

Hum... Deixe-me ver... Esqueci de alguma coisa? Acho que não. Pessoal, se tiverem alguma dúvida em relação a trama ou personagens, me avisem ^^

Beijooooos!


	8. Halloween

N/a¹: Coisinhas básicas antes do capítulo...

Primeiramente, queria dizer algumas coisas. Nesse capítulo não há coisas que não poderiam acontecer numa festa adolescente (sério, vocês já assistiram aqueles filmes típicos de "high school"? Tem uns que beiram o besteirol), mas eu talvez não o classificasse como "T". Ah, não sei, talvez tenha sido ousada demais. Mas não acredito que alguma criança esteja lendo a fic.  
(Meu, tô achando que ando assistindo anime demais.)  
Segunda coisa: o tamanho dessa belezinha. Caramba, nunca na minha vida escrevi algo tão longo. Pensei até em cortar em dois, mas achei melhor mantê-lo assim. Se capítulos muito compridos são um problema, posso diminuir os próximos...  
E, por último, sei que é bastante informação para um capítulo só, mas cada trecho é importante por alguma razão. Logo, vale a pena prestar atenção aos detalhes ;D  
A gente se vê lá embaixo, hehe.

* * *

**8. Halloween**

O Halloween não era tão assustador assim para os jovens bruxos. Na verdade, nem um pouco se levar em consideração que recebíamos quilos de doces e as aulas terminavam mais cedo em Hogwarts. Era um dia bastante confortável para ser sincera.

A noite também não seria como qualquer outra. Bom, não que eu soubesse disso ainda.

Certo, do começo então. Era dia 31 de Outubro, o castelo estava decorado com as cores laranja e roxa, havia abóboras entalhadas flutuando por cada corredor. Não seria surpresa se eu dissesse que de todas as datas comemorativas, depois do Natal, o Halloween era o meu favorito. Como eu já citei, nós podíamos comer o quanto de doce que nossos estômagos aguentassem. E comer era uma das minhas atividades mais praticadas – sim, comer é um atividade, hunf.

– Então, vocês vão? - Hugo perguntava se eu e Penny compareceríamos a uma festinha que rolaria na sala comunal da Grifinória. Enquanto isso, Lily saltitava próxima a nós naquele corredor, tentando alcançar as abóboras iluminadas.

Por Morgana, ela era mesmo uma perfeita criança.

– Não tenho certeza – respondeu Penny e eu notei seu olhar. Oh sim, Fred provavelmente estaria por lá; era grifinório, afinal.

– É, talvez depois. Sabe como é, vai ter um banquete enorme no Salão Principal e tudo mais... Se der tempo, quem sabe – falei, deixando a dúvida no ar. Se Penny quisesse ficar no quarto naquela noite, eu entenderia e a apoiaria.

Lily deu um rodopio e uniu suas mãos como se estivesse para rezar.

– Ora, Rosie, você tem que ir! - Lily choramingou, postando-se a minha frente e nos fazendo parar. - Você também, Penny. Será mega divertido! O James disse que terá muitos jogos legais e...

– Haha, jogos? Se foi o James quem disse, espere só por_ strip poker _– disse Hugo, revirando os olhos.

As feições de Lily contraíram numa expressão de dúvida.

– E o que é isso?

Hugo ficou completamente corado, enquanto eu e Penny explodíamos em risadinhas.

– Se você não sabe, não serei eu a te dizer. Não quero ser responsável por destruir sua inocência – Hugo logo declarou, evitando o olhar de Lily.

Ela não parecia nem um pouquinho mais esclarecida.

– Ah, por que você não pode me contar? Se você sabe, eu também quero saber – Lily cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

– Não – ele disse firmemente.

– Sim!

– Eu disse que não.

– Rose me contará, então... - ela foi se inclinando para o meu lado.

– Não, ela não vai! - Hugo começava a se irritar, agora mirando nossa prima severamente.

Pisquei assustada para ele. Lily torceu ainda mais a boca numa careta.

– Eu ordeno que me conte, Hugo! Sou quatro meses mais velha que você – Lily dizia como se aquele fosse um incrível trunfo.

– E daí? - questionou, desdenhoso.

– E daí que tem que me obedecer – Lily esticou o braço para poder puxar a orelha do meu irmão.

– Ai ai! Me solte!

Era uma cena cômica visto que ele era quase meio metro maior que a ruiva. Pelo menos, era o que as gargalhadas ao nosso redor indicavam.

– Tudo bem, eu explico! Mas me largue, por favor – Hugo disse.

Lily fez como lhe foi pedido e sorriu, satisfeita. Hugo olhou furtivamente para os lados e curvou o corpo, gesticulando que minha prima chegasse mais perto. Adquirindo um brilho curioso no olhar, ela se aproximou. Então, ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que nem eu e minha amiga conseguimos ouvir.

Quando ele terminou, Lily parecia absolutamente devastada.

– Como alguém pode fazer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou, pondo a mão sobre o coração.

Ele deu os ombros. Lily recomeçou a andar um tanto desorientada.

Olhamos para o garoto, o qual tinha um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios.

– Você não disse o significado de verdade, não é? - falou Penny, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– O que ela não sabe, não pode afetá-la. E eu acabo de garantir que ela nunca peça pra jogar esse negócio...

– Por que ficar a protegendo? Lily tem que crescer uma hora... - eu disse.

– Eu sei, mas a pureza é a coisa mais preciosa que ela tem. Seria justo lhe tirar isso?

– Pureza é uma coisa, mas às vezes é ingenuidade demais para uma garota de catorze anos.

Hugo bufou, zangado.

– Ah, você não entenderia! - ele foi andando na frente com passos pesados.

E, para variar, eu realmente não entendia.

* * *

Só porque eu talvez não comparecesse à festa, não significava que eu ficaria completamente de fora dos planos. Bom, mas é claro que eu ficaria com a pior parte: a organização.

James veio pouco antes do meio-dia com seus grandes olhos castanhos me pedir encarecidamente que o ajudasse na decoração, com direito a todos os tipos de frases apelativas, como"não conseguiremos sem você", "você é a melhor prima do mundo" e "anda, eu te dou três galeões". A última com certeza teve um efeito sobre mim.

– Você é a melhor, Rosie – James bagunçou meu cabelo, enquanto eu recortava alguns enfeites coloridos. Revirei os olhos.

– Tudo por meu primo querido.

– Isso quer dizer que não estou mais te devendo aqueles galeões? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

– Er... Não. Eu ainda quero.

James bufou.

– É claro que quer.

– Só mais uma coisinha, Jay. Como conseguiu acesso livre assim para a sala comunal da Grifinória? – eu quis saber, indicando o restante da sala.

Sim, estávamos picotando papel em território grifinório.

– Ah fala sério, uma vez um leão, sempre um leão.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

– Tá, isso ajuda, mas eu pedi ao Fred. Bom, ninguém aqui se incomoda com a minha presença. Muito pelo contrário, eles me idolatram – ele olhou ao longe, estufando o peito com orgulho.

– Menos, James, menos...

– Que foi? É verdade, eu sou um exemplo para todos.

Inspirei fundo, colocando de lado um enfeite roxo com formato de aranha.

– Ouça, James. Eu acho ótimo que seja assistente da professora de voo e também acho que tem muito jeito para ter o cargo dela um dia, mas vou te dizer a verdade. Sabe, talvez isso tudo não seja mais _apropriado_.

– Isso tudo o quê?

– Festas, sair com os alunos – e _alunas_–, entrar na sala comunal quando bem entende... Isso é passado. Você teve seu tempo como estudante, foi muito bom, mas passou. É claro que pode ter uma vida fora do trabalho, mas... Não sei. Só acho que não está certo.

– Como é? Você não pode estar dizendo isso...

Então, percebi que James e Lily tinham algo em comum: a recusa em crescer. Mas claro, de maneiras diferentes. James estava mais em negação que qualquer coisa. Lily apenas não havia visto necessidade em amadurecer ainda.

Deixei o assunto morrer ali. Ele não estava disposto a conversar ou enxergar seus problemas.

Não muito tempo depois, Fred surgiu descendo as escadas do dormitório. Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

– Oi – Fred disse, sorrindo de volta.

James e eu nos sentávamos de frente para o outro, então Fred ocupou uma cadeiranuma outra lateral da mesa.

– Você vem hoje? – ele me perguntou. Notei que estava em expectativa, mas preferi ignorar isso.

– Ainda não sei.

– Eu entendo... Legal que esteja ajudando de qualquer forma.

Sorri novamente.

– Bom, James pode ser bastante persuasivo.

Fred olhou para nosso primo, mas este estava um pouco carrancudo.

– O que ele tem? – Fred sussurrou sua dúvida para mim.

– Nada não, deixe-o.

– Se você diz... Er, Rose, tem outra coisa que eu queria saber.

– Vá em frente.

– Como _ela _está?

Só havia uma pessoa de quem ele poderia estar falando.

– Está bem – fiquei na realidade satisfeita que ele tivesse perguntado. Era como ver um lado novo de Fred, um lado mais sensível.

– Ótimo, ótimo... Então, isso quer dizer que as duas fizeram as pazes.

– Algo assim.

– Me desculpe sobre...

– Ah, está tudo bem. Sério, não se preocupe.

– Mesmo assim, não podia dizer isso a Penny também por mim?

Franzi a testa.

– Eu? Por quê?

– Bom, eu devo desculpas, mas sou provavelmente a última pessoa que ela quer ver. Seria constrangedor...

– As desculpas não valerão de nada se eu disser por você.

– Acho que sou o grifinório mais covarde que já existiu – ele afundou o rosto numa das mãos.

– Não... Houve piores.

Fred deu uma risada fraca.

– Bom incentivo.

– Só estou tentando dizer que você que precisa fazer isso.

– Eu sei! Mas é complicado...

– Rose devia convencer Penny a vir hoje à noite, assim vocês poderiam conversar – sugeriu James inesperadamente.

Fred abriu um grande sorriso.

– Boa ideia, Jay! Você faria isso por mim, Rose?

Oh Merlin, sempre sobrava para mim. Eu sabia que Penny não estava muito inclinada a participar da festa de Halloween, porém me parecia justo que Fred tivesse uma oportunidade para falar com ela, pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Além disso, eu tinha culpa naquela história também. Decisões, decisões..

– Sim, eu tentarei – eu disse por fim.

* * *

Após o almoço, me deparei com Lysander e Lorcan rondando o castelo vestidos de vampiros. E, quando eu digo vampiros, não me refiro a famosa idealização trouxa que os retrata como seres, apesar de bebedores de sangue, extremamente sensuais e atraentes. Os vampiros no munda da magia eram na verdade criaturas semi-humanas e, em geral, sem cabelo, pálidas, de orelhas pontudas e dentes tão afiados quanto os de um crocodilo... De fato, uma fantasia bem assustadora e apropriada para a ocasião. Apenas um pouco... inusitada.

– Vocês escolheram vampiros porque metem medo e são legais, ou...

– Na verdade, que bom que perguntou, Cupcake – Lysander deu um sorriso satisfeito, ajeitando a longa capa que compunha seu traje. - Escolhemos os vampiros, porque são incompreendidos e merecem algum reconhecimento.

– Isso é algum tipo de metáfora, hein Red? - perguntei, achando aquele discurso familiar.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam de sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Então? - insisti.

Eles deram de ombros.

– É – Lorcan coçava o queixo.

– Mas foi meio inconsciente.

Fazia mais sentido. Eu já havia percebido que às vezes eles se importavam com a incredulidade dos outros com relação as coisas que diziam. Aquilo os incomodava um pouquinho, afinal (ainda que negassem). Não que eles realmente se irritassem com o que todos achavam sobre suas crenças, era mais por não serem levados a sério praticamente nunca graças a elas.

– Você é bem-vinda a se juntar a nós – Lorcan sorriu gentilmente.

– Dessa vez eu passo, mas obrigada pelo convite, Lorc. Em todo caso, eu gostei da ideia, então vão em frente!

– Nós certamente iremos – disse Lysander. - E, falando em coisas assustadoras, acho que gostaria de saber que encontramos aquela sua prima _nem-tão-simpática _há alguns minutos, perto da Torre de Astronomia.

– É, ela não parecia muito feliz – acrescentou seu irmão.

– Não mesmo. Tentamos animá-la com as nossas fantasias, mas...

– Ou ela não gosta de vampiros...

– Ou da gente.

Bufei, imaginando a reação daquela sonserina problemática.

– É a Dominique, gente. Ela não gosta de nada.

De fato, Dominique tinha uma repulsa incomum por quase tudo e todos – por alguns mais que por outros -, mas não era de seu feitio ficar cabisbaixa pelos cantos. Havia algo de errado naquela história. Provavelmente, ir atrás de Dominique resultaria em problemas, porém, era a minha consciência que comandava meus pés e eles iam direto para aquela torre.

Malditos laços de sangue.

Quando finalmente cheguei àquela área do castelo, percebi o quão vazia se encontrava. Todo mundo devia estar na ala oposta, preparando-se para a diversão que a noite traria. Bufei, um pouco contrariada. O que eu estava fazendo?

Então, escutei ruídos vindos da minha direita. Só poderia ser ela. Segui o barulho até achar sua fonte de origem e fiquei boquiaberta ao ver Dominique encolhida atrás de um velho armário. Ela... Ela estava chorando? Eu realmente não sabia que ela tinha tal capacidade.

– Você está legal? – perguntei.

No mesmo segundo, a loira ergueu os olhos assustados para mim e pôs-se de pé.

– VOCÊ! - Dominique sacou sua varinha das vestes e apontou bem para o meio do meu rosto.

Comecei a recuar com as mãos na altura da cabeça.

– Ei, não vá fazer nenhuma coisa que possa se arrepender depois. - Alertei-a.

– Eu não sentiria nem o menor dos remorsos – havia ressentimento em suas feições inchadas pelo choro.

– O quê? Mas eu não fiz nada!

– Você fez sim, você fez!

– Se acalme, Dominique. Está fora de si.

– Talvez eu esteja, e daí? Você mereceria no mínimo uma Azaração Ferreteante por tudo que já aconteceu!

– Certo, se eu mereço ser azarada, poderia me dizer pelo menos o motivo?

A mão da sonserina começou a tremer e ela baixou a varinha. Porém, não relaxou nem um pouco. Adquiriu uma fisionomia raivosa e arremessou sua varinha contra o chão com toda a força. A madeira se partiu ao meio.

Olhei para os pedaços do que já fora uma cara varinha e depois mirei o rosto de minha prima. Ela havia ficado louca ou o quê?

– Por que fez isso? – questionei, espantada.

Ela se ajoelhou para recolher sua bagunça. Os cabelos caíram em cascata em frente ao seu rosto.

– Vá embora – Dominique ordenou com a voz rouca.

Dei um passo para trás, mas me mantive firme.

– Estou falando sério, não me faça pedir de novo.

Receber ordens de Dominique não era exatamente minha coisa preferida no mundo, porém não havia o que fazer ali.

Afastei-me.

* * *

Fui para o dormitório vestir algo um pouco mais especial – ainda que eu não tivesse certeza se iria à festa na Grifinória ou não – e estranhei o fato de Penny não estar lá. Era costume antigo irmos juntas ao Salão Principal para jantarmos... De todo jeito, tentei não me preocupar. Afinal, aquele dia podia ser uma exceção.

Depois de me trocar, segui caminho para o jantar de Halloween (ou melhor, a montanha deliciosa de doces e tranqueiras). Minha boca quase espumava só de imaginar as maravilhas que eu encontraria sobre a mesa e...

– Por favor, me deixem ir...

Era a voz de Penny. Ela havia falado tão baixo que só alguém com anos de convivência poderia ter escutado e reconhecido. Olhei ao meu redor, em alerta. Era apenas um corredor vazio do primeiro andar.

– Penny? Penny! - eu a chamava, aguardando alguma resposta.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, até que finalmente...

– Rose! Estou aqui!

Sua voz vinha de um banheiro feminino. Corri para dentro o mais rápido que pude, não encontrando ninguém a princípio.

– Penny, você está em algum dos boxes? – comecei a vasculhar um por um.

– Sim, no último!

Aquela informação agilizava minha busca. Para o meu azar, a porta do último boxe não abria de jeito nenhum, apesar de eu tê-la forçado.

– Elas enfeitiçaram, tenta usar a varinha – Penny sugeriu.

Usei um _"Alohomora"_ básico e felizmente funcionou. Quando abri o compartimento, dei de cara com Penny e seus pés grudados no chão.

– Ma-mas o que aconteceu? - perguntei, preocupada.

– Aquelas garotas do sétimo ano que implicam comigo resolveram pregar uma peça de Halloween... - Penny respondeu. Estava constrangida, eu podia ver.

– E por que não saiu daí antes?

– Elas pegaram a minha varinha. Francamente, estou até que feliz por não terem me colado ao vaso...

– Sua varinha está na pia – ouvi uma voz chorosa a poucos metros acima de nossas cabeças. Estreitei os olhos para aquele espectro.

– Er... Murta? – arrisquei.

O fantasma de uma menina mais nova que nós descia aos poucos até ficar olho a olho conosco. Percebi que Penny estremeceu ao meu lado. Aquelas garotas não deviam ter escolhido aquele banheiro por acaso.

– Como é que me conhece? Nunca a vi por aqui no meu banheiro... Apesar de suas feições serem bem familiares.

– Eu ouvi algumas histórias sobre você. Deve me achar familiar, pois conheceu meus pais... De qualquer forma, obrigada por achar a varinha da Penny.

– Só não quero que os outros deixem coisas espalhadas pelo meu território... Basta eu dar uma saída para o banheiro dos monitores que os malditos pestinhas me desrespeitam – Murta então começou a chorar, e que pranto mais irritante era aquele.

– Certo, certo... Melhor irmos nessa, Penny – eu aconselhei, após desfazer o feitiço que prendia seus pés ao chão.

O choro da Murta Que Geme podia ser ouvido até do lado de fora, mas obviamente não voltaríamos para consolá-la.

– Obrigada – disse minha amiga timidamente.

– Não tem de quê.

Senti-me tentada a iniciar um discurso sobre como ela deveria se impor mais e não permitir que fizessem o quisessem dela, porém tive um pressentimento de que aquela não era a hora certa.

– Está com fome? - perguntei.

– Um pouco.

– Vamos ao banquete nos empanturrar, então – dei-lhe um sorriso amigável.

E foi o que fizemos. Ou melhor, eu fiz.

Por todos os grandes bruxos que já pisaram na Terra, o que era aquilo!? Que comida dos deuses! Só após uns vinte minutos comendo, que meus instintos animais se acalmaram – talvez Dominique tivesse alguma razão quando disse que eu ficava irracional no momento das refeições.

Finalmente e com certo esforço, transferi minha atenção da comida para minha amiga. Ela não havia tocado em quase nada do prato.

– Hey, Penny – chamei-a. A garota ergueu o rosto devagar e sem ânimo. - Acho que devíamos ir à festa que vai rolar daqui a pouco.

Penny pareceu um pouco menos desanimada, mas acreditei que fosse por nervosismo mesmo. Aquele assunto lhe provocava tal reação.

– Eu não sei...

– Olha, compreendo perfeitamente seus motivos para não ir, mas acho que dessa vez vai valer a pena. Além disso, Fred quer falar com você.

Ela não conseguiria disfarçar nem se estivesse de máscara. Ficou incrivelmente corada.

– Não vejo como isso poderia ser uma boa ideia – Penny disse, desviando seu olhar. Se ela estava evitando me encarar, era porque não pensava totalmente assim. - Não quero escutar um pedido de desculpas fingido, ou...

– Mesmo? Ele parecia bastante sério quando conversamos. Não sei, alguma coisa nele mudou depois de toda aquela história.

Penny cutucou o pernil com garfo, pensativa. Ela estava considerando minha proposta, eu sabia disso.

– Mudado como? Para melhor?

– Certamente – respondi com toda a convicção. - Não acho que você deva cortar relações por causa de um grande mal entendido.

– Nisso deve ter razão... Ah, está bem, eu irei com você – Penny deu um leve sorriso, dando-se por vencida.

– Não se arrependerá, eu tenho certeza.

Voltamos para o dormitório, assim Penny poderia vestir algo mais adequado para uma festa. Ajudei-a a escolher uma peça de roupa mais social, ao invés de um vestido esquisito que ela havia sugerido, o qual estava mais para camisolão da vovó.

Quando chegamos a entrada da sala comunal da Grifinória, virei-me para ela com um sorriso.

– Você está ótima, a blusa ficou muito bem em você.

– Acha mesmo? - Penny agitava os braços cobertos pelas longas mangas. O detalhe que eu mais gostava eram as rendas nas extremidades e no colo da blusa. De qualquer forma...

– Com certeza. Bom, vamos entrando – enlacei meu braço ao dela e, então, adentamos a sala.

Wow. Wow. Woooooow. Não estava assim quando eu deixei os enfeitezinhos de Halloween sobre a mesa. Alguém havia expandido o local por magia, sendo assim, a sala estava com pelo menos três vezes sua capacidade normal. As paredes e até mesmo o teto – ou as luzes me confudiam? – estavam decorados com os enfeites temáticos que eu ajudara a preparar. Havia uma mesa de salgadinhos e bebidas no extremo oposto da sala, além de assentos improvisados espalhados pelos cantos. Ah, e é claro, o ambiente estava recheado de risadas e conversas.

– É difícil acreditar que a diretora tenha permitido uma coisa dessas – comentou Penny, que parecia estar tão impressionada quanto preocupada.

– Não acho que ela soubesse a que proporções essa festinha chegaria.

– Mas e os monitores? Será que não a avisarão?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, dei um salto para trás graças a um louco que veio voando na velocidade da luz – ou quase –, sem prestar atenção no que havia em sua frente e segurando um canecão de cerveja amanteigada. Aquele era o monitor-chefe da escola.

– Respondendo sua pergunta... Olha, eu acho pouco provável – dei de ombros.

– Vocês vieram! - ouvi a voz meiga, porém estridente de Lily.

A ruiva abraçou a nós duas de uma só vez, apesar dos curtos braços. Ela usava um vestido cheio de babados e fitas, tendo como cor predominante o rosa. Fiquei me perguntando se aquilo era uma fantasia ou se Lily realmente havia escolhido um modelito tão excêntrico para aquela ocasião.

– Ah, estou tão contente! Você viu só, Hugo? Rosie e Penny estão aqui.

Logo atrás, surgiu meu irmão com aquela cara de poucos amigos. Ele nunca gostara de ambientes lotados.

– Oi – Hugo disse secamente para nós.

Será que ainda estava zangado por causa do que eu havia dito pela manhã? Não... Era a zona do lugar mesmo.

– Rose, tenho uma pergunta para fazer a você – Lily falou, sustentando seu olhar inocente e segurando as mãos atrás das costas.

– Pode perguntar – dei-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

Lily ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos para tentar criar um suspense.

– Er... Lily?

– Certo, lá vai... O que... O que acontece com os dragões que viram adultos?

Hã... Quê.

– Sei lá, ficam maiores? Mas que tipo de pergunta...?

Ela suspirou, parecendo decepcionada.

– Todos respondem isso. Obviamente, não entenderam o sentido da questão.

– Não mesmo, eu... - pensando bem, adiantaria discutir? - Sinto muito, Lily. Quem sabe alguém ainda responda direito essa sua dúvida.

– É... Vamos atrás do James! - Lily agarrou a manga de Penny e a puxou para o meio da multidão. Pobre Penny.

– Acho que é melhor segui-las – disse Hugo.

Acenei positivamente e o acompanhei. Ele estava tão sério... Dava para ver que não queria estar ali. Mas então por quê...?

– Hugo.

Ele virou seu rosto para mim, mas continuava a caminhar.

– Você detesta isso, não?

Seu olhar vagueou brevemente pela sala e depois retornou a mim.

– Deu pra notar?

– Não exatamente. Você está sempre de mau humor – brinquei.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

– Mas agora, falando sério... Se não gosta de festas, por que veio?

Hugo parou tão abruptamente de andar que acabei esbarrando nele. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os cabelos castanhos cobriam seus olhos. Fiquei um pouco atordoada com sua reação, por isso, toquei seu ombro com cautela.

– Hugo...

– Porque _ela _queria vir.

– Ela quem?

Meu irmão ergueu o rosto e me fitou com toda a seriedade.

– A ingênua – disse e, então, recomeçou a andar.

Seus olhos. Eu nunca havia visto seus olhos azuis daquela forma.

Ele se referia à Lily? Só podia ser. Por que ele a protegia tanto? Ou talvez, desta vez, Hugo apenas quisesse lhe fazer companhia. Eu não sabia de nada. Uma hora, ele estava irritado por causa de alguma coisa que a ruiva fazia; na outra, tentava animá-la. É verdade que Lily era a única que recebia um tratamento gentil por parte daquele grifinório.

– Ei, gente! Eu o encontrei! - vi uma cabecinha laranja pulando entre um grupo de pessoas. Eram James e alguns amigos.

Quando alcancei o grupo, vi que Penny estava paralisada e com o olhar fixo. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, pude perceber Fred na mesma posição que minha amiga. Er, isso era constrangedor mesmo. O rosto de Penny enrubesceu, porém ela logo desviou o olhar de forma um pouco ressentida. Fred fez o mesmo, só que não com ressentimento, mas sim vergonha.

– Jay-jay! - Lily abraçou o irmão.

– O quê? Os pirralhos também vieram? – James perguntou, olhando para Lily agarrada a si e para Hugo.

Hugo fechou parcialmente os olhos, irritado.

– Somos grifinórios, temos todo o direito de estar nessa sala. Mas e você? Talvez devêssemos ter convidado a família toda já que qualquer ex-grifinório pode entrar.

James deu uma risada em deboche e ignorou meu irmão, que pareceu ficar ainda mais enfurecido. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Oi, Penny – disse Fred, tentando criar coragem para encará-la.

– Oi – ela só conseguia mirar o chão.

Um clima pesado pairava no ar. James, porém, deu um sorriso muito semelhante ao de Fred quanto tinha uma ideia "brilhante".

– Que tal jogarmos um jogo? - o garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados sugeriu.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, Hugo já havia sumido com Lily, pareceu até um relâmpago. Aquilo causou um instante de confusão e espanto no grupo.

– Bom, hã, repetindo a proposta, o que acham de um jogo?

Os dois garotos e a garota que estavam com meus primos antes de chegarmos murmuraram confirmações.

– Já me junto a vocês, mas será que posso conversar com você antes, Penny? - perguntou Fred, visivelmente sem jeito. Fred perdendo a pose? Coisa rara, viu? Coisa rara.

Sem nada a dizer, ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Eles foram procurar um lugar menos barulhento, porém sempre mantendo uma distância de dois palmos um do outro. Que aquele garoto não dissesse nenhuma besteira, senão...

– Que maravilha, Rose. Sobrou você – James passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros.

Engoli à seco. O que ele estaria planejando?

"_– Haha, jogos? Se foi o James quem disse, espere só por _strip poker_."_ lembrei-me das palavras de Hugo. Oh não, eu não me submeteria a nada daquele gênero, ele que tirasse o cavalinho da chuva...

James nos guiou até um canto com cadeiras e sofazinhos vagos.

– Façam um círculo – ele pediu. - Isso vai ser divertido...

– Espera, o que você pretende? – fui logo querendo saber ao me sentar.

– Relaxa, Rose. Não vou forçá-la a nada potencialmente perigoso.

– Por que será que isso não soa nada tranquilizante?

– Já disse, relaxa. Só nós cinco é pouco... Vou ver se mais alguém quer participar – disse ele, me deixando com a trinca de estranhos.

"Você é impossível, James." pensei, planejando uma maneira de fazê-lo pagar por aquilo mais tarde.

– Rose Weasley, né? Tudo bem? Meu nome é Ariana, mas se quiser pode ser só Aria – disse a garota do grupo.

Ariana? Ah, mas é claro! Como pude me esquecer? Era Ariana Wyatt do meu ano. Ela estava nos testes de Quadribol da Grifinória naquele dia e conseguiu a posição de goleira. Ariana era uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos violetas, com um rosto em formato triangular.

Agora que estava os observando com mais atenção, caso eu não estivesse enganada, os dois garotos conosco também eram do time – talvez artilheiros?

Ariana grunhiu em irritação e deu um tapa na cabeça daquele que estava mais próximo de si.

– Ô seus sem educação! Nem pra se apresentarem pra garota?

– Por que você tem que ser sempre tão grossa? Bom, de qualquer forma, prazer. Sou Bryce Banks. Mais conhecido como o incrível e ilustríssimo artilheiro da Grifinória – o tal Bryce se introduziu, enquanto massageava o lugar do tapa.

Será que ele queria um prêmio ou algo assim?

– Incrível e ilustríssimo? Sabe que o time te chama de "o panaca de uniforme", certo? - Ariana riu maldosamente. Bryce ia abrir a boca, mas Ariana prosseguiu antes que ele pudesse falar. - Este aqui é o Hunter Corner, também artilheiro. Ele não é de falar muito, mas tem uma mira divina.

O garoto moreno ao lado de Bryce deu um vago aceno com a mão. Dava para ver que era um cara bem forte, seu arremesso devia ser bastante potente (e, provavelmente, capaz de causar uma contusão grave).

– Muito prazer – eu disse a eles.

– De fato, se eu estivesse me conhecendo, também estaria emocionado – comentou Bryce, que recebeu um segundo tapa da grifinória. - Ei!

Ariana inspirou fundo, se espalhando na poltrona.

– James, James... O que será que esse moleque está tramando? Mal faz dois meses que nos tornamos amigos e ele já me meteu em um monte de confusões. Bom, mas não posso negar que o cara é gente fina.

– Ele é meu ídolo – Hunter se pronunciou inesperadamente. Todos o olhamos com certa estranheza. Aparentemente, ele estava falando sério.

– Tá legal... Isso foi tocante, Hunter – disse Ariana, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– E aí, pessoal, estou de volta! - James apareceu. - E olha quem eu trouxe... O meu maninho e o amigo esquisitão.

Ele se referia a Albus e a Malfoy, naturalmente.

– Sério, Scorpius, você não precisa aturá-lo – disse Albus, olhando com censura para o irmão.

– Relaxa, Al – falou Malfoy.

– Sintam-se em casa, por favor – James brincou, apontando para os lugares desocupados.

É óbvio que Malfoy se sentou ao meu lado, ele _tinha_ que fazer isso.

– Oi, Rose – o loiro me disse. Ele também_ tinha_ que falar comigo.

– Está tentando me bajular?

– Er, não. Eu só estava cumprimentando mesmo.

– Oipravocêtambém – falei, atropelando as palavras e sentindo a face esquentar.

Malfoy me deu um sorriso gentil. "Ai, quer parar de sorrir assim?" pedi mentalmente, sabendo que meu rubor apenas iria piorar.

– E vamos jogar "Gire a Varinha"! - anunciou James, que, fazendo um barulho irritante, arrastou uma mesa para o meio da roda.

– Tipo um verdade e desafio? Mas não é com uma garrafa? - estranhei.

– Não temos garrafas vazias pra usar.

– Sabe, se me derem uma cheia de firewhisky, podem deixar comigo que eu esvazio – Ariana comentou como quem não queria nada.

– E você acha que se tivesse uma garrafa de firewhisky por aqui, eu deixaria sobrar alguma gota pra você?

– Nossa, como você é cruel, Jimmy... - a garota fingiu choramingar.

Percebi que Albus prendeu o riso.

– Não me chama de Jimmy!

– Mas combina com você, Jimmy...

– Ok, ok, tanto faz! Vamos ao que interessa – James tirou a varinha do bolso e ia a colocando sobre a mesa.

– Por que não simplesmente conjura a garrafa? - disse Bryce com um tom de "estou cercado por idiotas".

– Tá certo, que se dane! Faz você aí – James mandou, já bastante irritado.

Bryce obedeceu, contrariado. Pronto! Finalmente, podíamos começar.

– Seria melhor se tivesse mais garotas...

– James... - usei um tom ameaçador.

– Certo, certo. Vou começar – ele girou a garrafa então.

Ai ai, que tenso! Voltas e voltas, quem seria escolhido? Não podia negar que estava nervosa, essas brincadeiras sempre davam em porcaria no fim.

Finalmente, a garrafa parou. Ela apontava para...

– Só podem estar de sacanagem comigo – Ariana resmungou, olhando feio para James. Ele deu uma risada maléfica.

– Hum, que interessante. Verdade ou desafio?

– Desafio.

– Tire a blusa.

_**POW! **_É, aquela garota tinha força.

– Você sabe que mereceu – comentou Albus.

James, que caíra no chão com o impacto do punho de Ariana contra o seu rosto, se levantava com dificuldade. Assim que se sentou em seu lugar novamente, fez uma careta para a morena.

– Você é um pervertido nojento, Jimmy – ela disse, mas parecia satisfeita com a marca que seu soco deixara no rosto do meu primo. Entretanto, Ariana suspirou. - Infelizmente, desafio é desafio.

A garota agarrou a beirada da blusa e fez menção de puxar. Ela iria mesmo...? Na frente de todo mundo? Além disso, tinha um monte de gente por perto!

Os garotos estavam de olhos arregalados, surpresos e cheios de expectativa.

– Ei, se algum palhaço ficar encarando meu sutiã, vai conhecer as estrelas! Sacaram? E é só por uma rodada.

E não é que ela cumpriu o desafio? Eu jamais teria tido coragem. Está certo que ela era a grifinória da história. Em todo caso, não parecia envergonhada como seria de se esperar.

– Será que eu vou ter que repetir a ameaça? - disse Ariana incisivamente, erguendo o punho fechado.

Os garotos desviaram os olhares, temendo receber o mesmo tratamento que James.

– Seu nariz está sangrando – disse Hunter para Bryce.

Bryce cobriu suas vias respiratórias com as mãos.

– Está nada!

– Chega de papo furado! Vou girar – disse Ariana, rodando a garrafa.

E, então, assim que parou, a garrafa ficou virada para Albus.

– É a vez do irmãozinho. Certo, verdade ou desafio?

– Verdade.

– Qual é o segredo mais terrível do James? - perguntou Ariana com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Ei, isso não vale! - protestou James.

– É claro que vale, você me fez ficar seminua em público!

– Aff, mas que exagero...

– Eu não posso fazer isso com meu próprio irmão... - foi dizendo Albus, como se aquilo fosse uma traição. Antes que James pudesse respirar aliviado, Albus gargalhou. - É claro que posso. Mas James não tem segredos terríveis... O pior que consigo pensar é que ele tem motefobia.

– E que diabos é isso?

– Medo irracional de borboletas.

Pus a mão na frente da boca, tentando disfarçar o riso. Tudo bem que meu pai tinha pavor de aranhas, mas borboletas? Aquelas coisinhas coloridas que voavam por aí? Pelo jeito, eu não era a única a achar graça.

– Ei, podem parar de zoar. Isso é um problema muito sério.

– Own, Jimmy, não fica chateado... - Ariana bagunçou o cabelo de James.

Ele ajeitou o penteado, irritado, enquanto ela vestia novamente sua blusa.

– Pronto, o show acabou. Agora gira aí, Potter Dois.

Por que sempre que a garrafa estava girando eu sentia um embrulho no estômago? Ah! Era por isso.

– Rose, mas que coisa! - Albus exclamou. Achei que seu tom fora meio exagerado, mas devia ser por causa da minha fisionomia aterrorizada. - E o que vai ser?

O que seria menos pior? Com "Verdade", talvez meu primo me forçasse a dizer alguma coisa muito embaraçosa, pois ele sabia bem dos meus podres – eu não conseguiria mentir. Já com "Desafio", o pior que ele poderia fazer é me mandar dar três cambalhotas ou lamber a sola do sapato (apesar de que "eca!").

– Hã... Desafio.

Albus deu um sorriso tão perverso, que nem combinava com seu rosto. Agora que eu estava mesmo morrendo de medo.

– Quero que você beije o Scorpius.

Meu queixo foi parar no chão. Eu sabia! Conspiração!

– O QUÊ!? – levantei-me num salto. - Mas nem por uma torta de abóbora com ricota!

– Qual é a da torta? – perguntou Bryce.

– Rose tem um estômago sem fundo. - Respondeu James.

– É, Albus. Acho que você foi longe demais – comentou Malfoy, sustentando um olhar de repreensão para o amigo.

– É né, por favor! Até ele sabe que isso é insanidade – falei. Droga, meu rosto e minhas orelhas estavam fervendo.

– Ah, anda! Se o garoto ainda fosse feio... Mas ele é uma gracinha – disse Ariana, cruzando os braços com indiferença.

– Mas, mas... - eu apontava insistentemente para o loiro.

Eu não podia dizer que o odiava, porque não era mais verdade. Não depois do nosso "anti-encontro"... E também não poderia dizer que me sentia repudiada por sua aparência, pois aquilo também seria conversa fiada. Porém, eu mal havia superado minhas diferenças com o sonserino e queriam que eu trocasse saliva com ele? Ah, francamente...

Praticamente todos me mandavam ir em frente, menos o próprio Malfoy.

– Vai logo!

– É só um beijo, deixa de ser frouxa!

– Por que não termina de uma vez com isso?

Juntei o máximo de ar que meus pulmões podiam comportar.

– ESTÁ BEM!

Nossa roda caiu em profundo silêncio – um silêncio maldito que me deixava uma pilha de nervos.

Sentei-me novamente e encarei Malfoy por alguns segundos. Sua expressão estava indecifrável para variar. Inclinei-me rapidamente e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

A vaia foi geral.

– Ei, não foi para isso que eu paguei – Albus reclamou, indignado.

– Você nem devia estar aqui, ô monitor – eu argumentei.

– Rose, dê um beijo decente no garoto – Ariana disse.

– Se ela tivesse que_ me_ beijar, não estaria protestando tanto – falou Bryce, convencido.

– Vão pensar que você é covarde, Rosie – provocou James.

Mas não dava! Eu não poderia beijá-lo! Nosso grupo começava a atrair vários olhares de fora do círculo, tinha uma música irritante daquela banda esquisita do Albus tocando no fundo, as vozes ao meu redor me confundiam, todo mundo começou a virar um grande borrão, o sangue borbulhava dentro de minhas veias...

Então, alguém virou meu rosto inesperadamente. Sua mão puxou-me para perto pela nuca e fez nossos lábios se chocarem. Eu não conseguia reagir. Ele pressionava sua boca contra a minha com entusiasmo e o aperto de sua mão sobre o meu pescoço aumentou. Minha consciência ordenava que eu parasse por ali, porém quando ele quis permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu concedi. "Eu o detesto, detesto..." Mas então por que não conseguia me afastar? O bom senso morreu ali.

Meu corpo se movia por instinto, eu já não o controlava. Eu precisava sentir seus cabelos entre meus dedos, mas antes de chegar a suas madeixas minhas mãos percorreram os ombros, a clavícula e o pescoço até finalmente se estabilizarem. Seu cheiro estava me inebriando.

Não havia nada de errado naquilo, - não poderia haver - afinal, a sensação era tão boa... Mas oxigênio ainda era uma necessidade fisiológica.

Deixamos um pequeno espaço surgir entre nós, porém ainda segurando um ao outro. Eu sentia a respiração ofegante de Malfoy contra o meu rosto e supunha que ele podia sentir o mesmo. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, fiquei numa espécie de transe hipnótico.

– Uhuuul! - alguém gritou. Não parecia com a voz de ninguém do grupo.

Com o susto, comecei a me tornar mais consciente da minha posição e percebi que eu havia em algum momento ficado de joelhos sobre o sofá e estava praticamente debruçada sobre o garoto.

É, isso serviu como um belo balde de água fria.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Metade da sala devia estar nos observando (ou eu estava tão em pânico que via dobrado). Assim que recobrei meus movimentos, sentei-me bruscamente, ajeitando a saia de qualquer jeito.

– Nooossa! - exclamou James.

– Para quem não queria beijá-lo, até que você quase engoliu a cara dele – comentou Ariana, rindo.

– Por favor, Rose, conte-me mais sobre como você despreza o Scorpius – Albus ironizou e eu comecei a encarar o colo, absolutamente constrangida.

– Como você fez aquilo, cara? Você ficou com ela na mão só com um bei...

– Dá para calarem a boca!? Vou rodar essa porcaria! - eu me fiz ouvida pelos cinco continentes.

Depois daquele episódio, continuamos o jogo por mais algumas rodadas. Um número significativo de pessoas se juntou a nós, vendo que o negócio estava animado. Eu não consegui proferir uma palavra sequer pelo resto da brincadeira.

Por que não me refreei? Como eu poderia ter perdido a razão de tal forma?

Quando finalmente me separei do grupo, fui procurar por Penny, mas pelo horário talvez ela já tivesse voltado para o dormitório. Era hora de eu ir também.

– Ei – alguém tocou meu ombro.

Olhei para a pessoa, assustada.

_Malfoy._

– Desculpe se eu fui indelicado aquela hora, só queria que parassem logo de encher.

– É mesmo? E que tal isso agora? Vão pegar no meu pé pelo resto da vida! - falei, corando furiosamente.

– Eu sinto muito, eu...

– Malfoy, – minha voz enfraqueceu de maneira considerável. - não fala comigo, tá? Esse papo de sermos amigos já estava estranho, mas, depois do que houve, nem sei o que pensar. Talvez eu só precise de uma boa noite de sono, sei lá. Em todo caso, vamos nos manter afastados até as coisas esfriarem, certo?

Malfoy me encarava, parecendo... O que seria aquilo? Decepção? Inconformação?Desta vez, não decifrei seus olhos. Talvez minha mente estivesse cansada.

Por fim, ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, é justo – disse, dando um sorriso sem animação. - Bom, então boa noite.

Até naquelas horas ele tinha que ser todo cordial? Eu queria reação, mas ele me desejou uma boa noite. Aquilo me deixava tão zangada, ainda que eu não entendesse a razão.

– Por que você sempre respeita o que eu digo? Por que não faz nada?

Eu o empurrei para trás e saí correndo. Precisava fugir dali, meus olhos estavam começando a marejar. Deixei a sala a tempo de controlar as glândulas lacrimais.

O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

**N/a²:** Se você chegou até aqui, meus parabéns. Deve ter levado uma meia hora lol Novamente, malz aí pelo capítulo gigantesco. Vou tentar não exagerar nos outros, mas pode ser que eles comecem a ser grandinhos mesmo. É que estamos num ponto da história em que as tramas mais importantes vão se desenrolar. Prometo tentar não deixar a leitura maçante!

_Mas, respondendo os reviews do cap. 7:_

**Halina.L: **Pois então, eu entendi o que você quis dizer sobre a superficialidade ser uma máscara muito comum e você tem razão. O ponto é, por alguma razão, Scorpius viu algo na Dominique (porém, não prometo que está por vir uma Dominique super profunda nem nada... No máximo, uma Dominique com, er, problemas mal resolvidos). HSUAHUSHAUH' Yep, Pandora não bate bem mesmo! Será que ela tem solução? E essa pergunta não é daquelas com uma resposta óbvia, pois, sinceramente, eu mesma tenho minhas dúvidas xD Sobre a semelhança da Penny com o Rony, eu diria até que sim, mas sem a capacidade de se defender do Rony. Talvez ela só precise de um incentivo para mudar.

**Lethicia:** Haha, com certeza, mais teimosa que essa Rose não há! Rejeitar um Malfoy desses? Só se for cabeça-dura mesmo! Er, o assunto Aldora (Albus/Pandora, sim, eu inventei um shipname pra eles lol) é complicado. A Pandora terá que ralar se quiser o Albus, pois ele não acha que ela seja muito... Estável. E SIIIM! Rose canta sim, mas só mostrará seus talentos daqui a alguns capítulos... Então, revelarei porque ela evita falar sobre isso. Sobre o vestibular, eu passei! Muito obrigada pela força ^^

**lb:** Imagine só se eu abandonaria uma fic tão querida! Capítulo pra já!

**GePotter:** Oláá! Bem vinda ^^ Fico feliz que esteja amando a fic, pois eu me esforço bastante para escrevê-la. Olha, com certeza depois deste capítulo, os pensamentos da Rose sobre o Scorpius irão triplicar! E as cenas com o loiro também, haha.

**_Extra_**** -** **TRÍVIA** (ou quase):

Não é necessário ler, a maior parte é curiosidade.

- Hugo age assim só com a Lily, é verdade. Mas a Lily é daquele jeito com todo mundo, ela é assim mesmo. (Digo isso para não confundirem a maneira naturalmente afetuosa dela.)  
- Nossa, Fred. Nem parece o garoto cheio de si do capítulo 3... O que dar uma bola fora não faz com uma pessoa?  
- Tá, então a Dominique tem raiva da Rose por alguma razão. Legal, mas... Por quê? Bom, dezembro está chegando para os personagens também (Sim, isso é uma pseudo dica).  
- Penny precisava aprender a se impor, fato.  
- Além disso, ela não liga para moda (não que importe, só quis dizer por causa de um trechinho desse capítulo).  
- No capítulo 5, eu tinha colocado que a Rose era grifinória. Falha minha! Ela é da Corvinal e com muito orgulho.  
- Lily tem um motivo para fazer a pergunta dos dragões.  
- Por quanto tempo James irá fingir ser só mais um aluno? Ou melhor, por quanto tempo permitirão isso?  
- Sobre os três personagens novos, eles não aparecerão muito. Ariana provavelmente será a que mais aparecerá deles. Não a vejam como alguém "sem vergonha", penso que ela simplesmente não está nem aí pro que pensam dela (o que é tirar a blusa em público, não é mesmo?). Ela não é uma pessoa muito sensível a maior parte do tempo. E, afinal, quem não conhece um "Bryce" da vida? Ele não é convencido da mesma maneira que o Fred e o James, ele não está com essa bola toda. Mas ainda assim acha que é a última bolacha do pacote. Bom, por que não deixá-lo sonhar? Por último, o caladão Hunter. Ah, o Hunter é pra ser meio aleatório mesmo. Ele é filho do Michael Corner.  
- Na parte em que o nariz do Bryce começa a sangrar é uma referência a animes. (Pode dizer, eu sou muito besta.)  
- O Albus parece muito bonzinho e inocente, mas um pouco disso é fachada... Uma importante qualidade dos sonserinos é a astúcia, não se esqueçam.  
- Pandora não apareceu, mas não se esqueçam dela também.  
- Cenas de beijo são terríveis! Eu hei de acertar um dia...  
- Rose está confusa em relação a seus sentimentos. E Scorpius? Como ele se sente? Aliás, o que ele pensa sobre a ruiva?  
Ah, fiz de novo. Escrevi uma bíblia, desculpem.  
Por hoje é só. As saídas ficam nas laterais. Agradecemos sua preferência *sorriso de 32 dentes*  
Beijos! :*


	9. Apenas Um Plano?

**9. Apenas um Plano?**

Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco. Quero dizer, não era como se ele tivesse alguma culpa. De fato, o desafio era muito claro: tínhamos que nos beijar. Eu estava me recusando a cumprir minha parte do acordo, Malfoy apenas fez o que havia sido proposto. Está certo que nem em um milhão de anos eu esperaria uma iniciativa daquelas vindo dele, mas ele já vinha me surpreendendo com suas ações havia algum tempo, logo, tudo era possível naquela altura do campeonato.

Contudo, eu não podia negar, minha mente estava confusa. Da mesma forma que o beijo com Fred mudou minha relação com ele – e só agora voltava aos antigos trilhos –, o beijo com Malfoy havia provocado alguma mudança também. Certo, ele queria que fôssemos amigos. Como o loiro podia esperar que eu o encarasse com alguma naturalidade após um beijo daqueles? Não era igual àquela vez com o Fred, eu não me sentia mal por causa daquilo. Era só uma sensação estranha que me fazia sentir calafrios incomuns todas as vezes que a lembrança voltava à minha cabeça. Eu me sentia nervosa, insegura... E não havia nada que me irritasse mais do que não ter controle sobre mim mesma.

De qualquer forma, por que eu pensava tanto naquilo? As pessoas até haviam parado de comentar. Tinha sido um assunto interessante por cerca de uma semana ou duas e depois algum outro acontecimento virou o novo tópico do momento.

Quem sabe o fato de ele ter me respeitado e não ter me procurado que fosse o problema? Será que... Será que eu queria que ele me procurasse?

Despertei de meus devaneios e me lembrei de que estava na aula de Transfiguração. Por sorte, o professor não havia percebido minha falta de atenção, porém eu estava muito atrasada na cópia do conteúdo da lousa. Fiquei algum tempo perdida, procurando o ponto em que havia parado.

– Não se preocupe, pode pegar minhas anotações mais tarde – disse Penny, que estava sentada ao meu lado, sorrindo.

Falando nela, Penny estava com um humor bem melhor desde a festa. Ela e Fred haviam feito as pazes e agora estavam em termos amigáveis.

– Tem certeza? Eu não devia ter ficado tão avoada e...

– Mesmo, Rose. Sem problemas, sei que sua cabeça anda um pouco cheia ultimamente – ela me lançou um olhar compreensivo.

Eu andava evitando tocar no assunto, mas seria possível que Penny soubesse o que se passava pela minha mente nos últimos dias? Ela me conhecia muito bem, pelo jeito.

– Muito bem, classe! Vamos parar um pouco com a matéria, pois eu tenho uma proposta para vocês – disse o professor. Os alunos deixaram as penas de lado para que ele prosseguisse. - Quero que façam um trabalho sobre animagos para a semana que vem em dupla.

Penny e eu trocamos um olhar de entendimento. É claro que faríamos juntas, era sempre assim. Conhecíamos bem a maneira da outra de trabalhar, por isso, as tarefas ficavam distribuídas igualmente. Eu podia ouvir algumas pessoas já acertando seus pares, quando o professor continuou a falar:

– Porém, _eu_ quem escolherei as duplas.

Bufei, irritada. Os protestos vieram como uma avalanche.

– O quê!?

– Isso é injusto!

– Não farei se não for com o Ryan!

O professor agitava as mãos devagar, tentando acalmar a rebelião.

– Por favor, fiquem calmos. É só para sair da rotina... Vocês sempre fazem com a mesma pessoa, é uma oportunidade de aprender a trabalhar com gente diferente.

Apesar de ainda haver reclamações, a classe estava mais quieta.

– Certo, alguém se oferece para começar?

Uma mão foi erguida no ar. Wally Thomas parecia empolgado com a ideia, seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam. Ah sim, ele era o batedor bonitão do time da Grifinória. Lembro-me de que nos testes ele parecia um pouco assustador tamanha a raiva e a força que colocava a cada rebatida, mas agora o garoto parecia completamente inofensivo. Aliás, parecia ser alguém bem alegre e energético.

– Ótimo, Sr. Thomas! - o professor ficou feliz com a iniciativa. - Vejamos, com quem o senhor fará o trabalho... - o olhar do professor passava de carteira para carteira. Então, parou bem na nossa. - Ah sim! Sr. Thomas fará dupla com a Srta. Longbottom.

Penny fez um chiado, parecendo um animal assustado. Olhou aterrorizada para o grifinório que lhe sorria e acenava com a mão.

Eu havia quase me esquecido do pavor que Penny tinha de falar com pessoas que não conhecia bem. O fato do garoto ter feito aquela demonstração beirando a brutalidade no Quadribol quando ela estava presente não devia ajudar muito.

– Rose, ele vai me matar – a loira disse baixinho para mim.

Eu não contive o riso.

– Que é isso! Ele parece ser legal.

– Já que está falando tanto, que tal ser a próxima, Srta. Weasley? – sugeriu o professor com uma pitada de ironia.

Dei de ombros.

– Tudo bem.

– Que tal... A Srta. Wyatt?

Virei-me para ver Ariana Wyatt no fundo da sala. Ela estava com os pés sobre a carteira e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Olhou-me e ergueu as sobrancelhas com indiferença.

– Beleza – ela disse.

Eu assenti e o professor continuou a fazer as duplas.

Sendo sincera, Ariana não me parecia a parceira ideal. Podia ser puro preconceito da minha parte, mas a grifinória não tinha cara de ser muito esforçada. Eu realmente temia que fosse sobrar tudo para mim no final, mas pelo menos quando pedi para que nos encontrássemos na biblioteca no dia seguinte, ela disse que iria.

x-x-x-x-x

Cheguei à biblioteca com antecedência na tarde seguinte para garantir uma mesa. O lugar estava um pouco mais cheio que de costume, pois as provas antes dos feriados de fim de ano estavam chegando. Foi ao procurar uma mesa desocupada que notei que sentado a uma delas estava alguém que não deixava mais meus pensamentos, alguém cujos olhos cinzas eu não via havia algum tempo.

Malfoy estava muito entretido lendo algo, parecendo totalmente alheio ao resto do mundo. Eu resisti à vontade de dar um sorriso de lado com aquela visão. Aquilo era tão_ ele_.

Não havia utilidade em me afastar, disso eu estava ficando mais certa a cada dia.

– E aí? - eu perguntei ao me aproximar.

O sonserino ergueu a cabeça distraidamente, mas gelou ao me ver parada a sua frente. Senti o rosto ficando quente, envergonhada.

– Você podia pelo menos me responder, sabe? E minha avó disse que você tinha educação...

Malfoy deu um risinho nervoso, fechando o livro. Pude constatar que eraum livro de Runas Antigas.

– Desculpe, é que eu realmente não esperava que você viesse falar comigo tão cedo. Na verdade, achei que nunca mais iria.

Sentei-me na cadeira da frente, revirando os olhos.

– Sinceramente, Malfoy, mas que dramático! Até mesmo eu sei dar o braço a torcer às vezes...

– É sério isso? Desde quando? - ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

– Desde... Ah, você está só brincando comigo.

– Você percebeu, foi?

Torci a boca num semi sorriso.

– Tá legal. Engraçado.

– Eu lá no fundo sabia que não ficaria brava por tanto tempo.

– Não estava _brava _e você anda muito convencido, hein Malfoy...

– De qualquer forma, o que fez você mudar de ideia e vir até aqui? Não que eu esteja reclamando, só estou curioso.

– Bom, - iniciei, medindo as palavras antes de dizê-las. - apenas percebi que era meio sem sentido ficar o evitando para sempre. Não é como se eu sentisse sua falta nem nada, não vá presumindo bobagens... Sei lá, não tinha motivo real para tanto drama no fim das contas, já que foi tudo um desafio idiota.

– Caramba, você pensou nisso sozinha?

– Malfoy, você está muito engraçadinho para o meu gosto...

Ele riu.

– Desculpe, é que fiquei de bom humor.

– Só porque eu voltei a falar com você, é?

– Não... - Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente, depois deu um sorriso. - Talvez.

– Ah, cala a boca – minhas bochechas deviam ter ficado coradas, eu podia apostar.

–_ Hem-hem _– alguém pigarreou ao nosso lado. Era Ariana, parecendo um pouco impaciente. - Interrompo?

Antes que eu pudesse negar veemente, Malfoy se levantou.

– De forma alguma, eu já estava de saída – ele disse com um tom polido. - Bom, Rose, por que não nos falamos depois? Passe lá nas masmorras mais tarde, vou chamar o Al.

O convite foi inesperado, mas eu faria de tudo para não demonstrar minha surpresa.

– Er, quem sabe se não ficar muito tarde e se eu estiver afim.

Malfoy sorriu _daquela_ maneira. "Pare. Com. Isso." eu ordenava mentalmente.

– Tá certo, então. Tchau, loirinho – Ariana basicamente o expulsava de lá. Ele foi de boa vontade.

A garota desabou na cadeira que Malfoy ocupava havia segundos.

– Sério mesmo? Ficar de namorico na biblioteca? - perguntou com reprovação.

– Como é!? Com o Malfoy? Deus me livre!

– Haha, até parece que eu caio nessa de "Deus me livre"... Aquele showzinho na festa não deixou dúvidas.

Eu estava corando como nunca.

– Eu só estava fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Em outras circunstâncias, eu jamais beijaria aquele lá!

– Shh! Estamos na biblioteca – ela lembrou, mas parecia estar de provocação. - Qual é, o garoto é bem gatinho. Não precisa ficar com vergonha...

– Ele não é "gatinho" e eu não tenho porque ficar com vergonha, já que não tenho nada com ele – respondi, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Seeei...

– É verdade!

– Shhhh! - Ariana pôs um dedo sobre os lábios. - Caramba garota, você é mesmo nervosinha.

– Você que está me irritando!

– Eu estou só observando fatos que são óbvios.

– Fatos! - revirei os olhos.

– Isso mesmo. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para sacar o que está rolando, tá legal? Se você quer minha opinião, eu digo que deve investir. Ele parece que está bem afim de você também...

Meu rosto queimava de raiva.

– Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira ser dita de uma só vez!

– Tô falando sério, quer que eu diga pro loirinho que você quer ficar com ele?

– Mas o quê!? Eu quero é que você fique quieta!

– SHHHHHHHH! - todos os ocupantes da biblioteca me mandaram ficar em silêncio ao mesmo tempo. Isso só contribuir para o meu rubor aumentar (se é que isso era possível).

Ariana riu baixinho.

– Tá certo, eu exagerei. Vamos mudar de assunto.

– Melhor não falarmos sobre nada – respondi com azedume.

– Então, você é prima do Jimmy e do Fredster? – perguntou Ariana, ignorando totalmente o que eu havia dito.

"Fredster? Ah, o Fred." Suspirei, exasperada.

– Sim, eu sou.

– Vocês três se parecem, sabia? Ficam irritados por qualquer coisinha...

– Será que o problema é mesmo a gente? – retruquei.

– Ui, você é durona para uma corvinal. Gostei de você, Rose Weasley.

Dei um sorrisinho, deixando a ira de lado. Ela só estava tentando ser simpática a sua própria maneira.

– Você também é legal quando não está fazendo comentários irritantes.

– Ah, esse é o meu talento - Ariana deu uma piscadela. - Mas me diga, qual é a do Jimmy aqui em Hogwarts?

– Como assim?

– Você sabe, ele está sempre andando com o pessoal da Grifinória como se ainda fosse parte, mas... _Tipo assim_, ele já não se formou não?

Eu dei de ombros.

– Diga isso para ele. Não é como se eu não tivesse dito, nem nada.

– Saquei... Jimmy não consegue se desapegar.

– Em resumo, é.

– Sabe, seu primo é um cara legal. É mesmo uma pena que ele esteja tão preso a esse lugar e às lembranças.

Apoiei o queixo numa mão, pensativa.

– É sim.

– Sei lá, só tô dizendo mesmo. Bom, a gente já enrolou demais, não acha? 'Bora pôr a mão na massa – Ariana disse, jogando um livro pesado sobre a mesa. Que delicadeza...

No fim, eu havia julgado Ariana mal. Ela fez tanto do trabalho quanto eu e, na verdade, era boa na matéria. Era engraçado como minhas primeiras impressões vinham se tornando falsas nos últimos tempos... Será que havia mais alguém que eu interpretara errado sobrando? Eu não sabia mais se ficaria surpresa.

x-x-x-x-x

Não era como se eu realmente tivesse aceitado o convite. Digo, eu estava indo para as masmorras, mas era apenas porque eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer... Verdade!

Conforme eu ia descendo os andares do castelo, os corredores ficavam mais escuros. Não apenas porque estava escurecendo, mas também porque não haviam janelas por ali, apenas uma fraca iluminação à fogo dos archotes. Como os sonserinos conseguiam passar por um lugar tão depressivo todos os dias? Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim para eles, afinal.

– Rose Weasley! - alguém me chamou e eu me virei, assustada.

Oh não. Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria.

– Pan-Pandora?

– Não fale meu nome fingindo estar surpresa!

– M-mas é que você surgiu do nada e...

– Você me traiu! - ela se aproximou ferozmente. Tive que recuar alguns passos.

– Acalme-se, Pandora...

– Me acalmar? Só pode ser brincadeira! Eu confiei em você... E o que faz comigo? Me entrega para o Albus! O meu idolatrado Albus!

– Certo, eu contei, mas eu não tenho culpa se você deixou ele morrendo de medo!

– O-o quê? - sua voz falhou. - Eu agi de forma perfeitamente normal...

– Quando aquilo for normal, eu vou ser a Rainha da Inglaterra! Não sei como posso ter pensado que seria uma boa ideia, eu devia estar chapada! Você é legal, Pandora, mas precisa ver esses seus problemas de obsessão.

– Mas você disse que eu tinha chance...

– Eu sei, mas... Olha, se você não estivesse tão obcecada... Você o assustou, entende? Eu expliquei, porque ele estava muito confuso.

Pandora ficou com o olhar perdido e se virou de costas para mim.

– Você está me dizendo que... Você está me dizendo que o Albus me acha louca? - o seu tom era um pouco sombrio.

"Caramba, Rose! Presta atenção no que fala, garota! Você contou o segredo dela para o Albus, mesmo tendo prometido que não o faria." Eu quem estava errada e ainda por cima estava sendo cruel.

– N-não! É claro que não! - menti.

– Ele pensa que eu sou louca... Ele pensa que eu sou doente... - Pandora dizia mais para si do que para mim. Eu estava ficando um pouco amedrontada.

– Não pensa, não! Escute, Pandora...

– ELE PENSA QUE EU SOU LOUCA! - a morena se voltou violentamente e eu prendi a respiração com o susto.

Ela ia avançando para mim, mas precisei apenas dar um passo para o lado para desviar. Pandora encontrou uma parede e começou a socá-la, balbuciando coisas sem nexo. Meu. Deus. Ela estava descontrolada.

Fui chegando perto com cautela, enquanto a garota descontava sua raiva na pedra e devagar pus uma mão em seu ombro.

– Pandora...

A sonserina parou com os socos imediatamente. Comprimiu os lábios e, então, começou a chorar.

– Eu sei que está tudo uma droga agora, mas vai dar tudo certo – eu afagava seu ombro de maneira consoladora. - Ouça, eu quem comecei com essa história, então eu vou consertar. Vou ajudá-la com o seu problema e...

– EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SUA AJUDA INÚTIL! - Pandora berrou na minha cara e, após um último soco na parede, saiu andando com passos pesados.

Fiquei estática por alguns instantes, tentando processar a cena toda. Meus joelhos tremiam.

Maldição! Isso era tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse me metido, Albus ficaria com sua mania de perseguição por mais dois anos e isso acabaria. A menos que Pandora o seguisse até fora da escola, mas, mesmo assim, parecia melhor do que a situação atual.

Ela estava com tanta raiva, e se fizesse alguma bobagem? "Rose burra, Rose burra..."

Teria voltado para a torre da Corvinal, mas eu precisava urgentemente me sentar e a sala comunal da Sonserina era o local mais próximo. Segui em frente, só conseguindo encarar o chão.

– E não é que ela veio mesmo? – era a voz de Albus. Meu estômago começou a doer.

Olhei para frente e me deparei com Malfoy e meu primo, os dois pareciam guardar a entrada de sua sala comunal. Bom, eu sabia que a razão de estarem ali era porque me aguardavam. E se eu tivesse mudado de ideia? Teria os feito ficar ali por não sei quanto tempo? Problemas, eu só causava problemas...

– Rose! - exclamaram em uníssono quando meus joelhos enfim cederam e eu caí no chão.

– Vamos levá-la para dentro! - um deles disse. As vozes estavam indistintas e as imagens borradas.

Eu havia sido erguida do chão, estava me apoiando no... Era o Malfoy, certo? Droga, eles agora tomavam conta de mim? Mais problemas, mais problemas...

Não saberia dizer quantos passos dei até chegar ao sofá, só sei que fiquei aliviada quando me sentei. As formas e os sons voltavam ao normal. Havia rostos curiosos me encarando, mas não reconhecia a maioria. Porém, vi quando Dominique desceu as escadas dos dormitórios e olhou para mim, intrigada. Isso não durou muito, logo ela já estava fora dali. Nossa, Dominique saindo sem suas seguidoras? Bom, não importava agora.

– Acho que deveríamos levá-la pra enfermaria – aquele era o Malfoy falando, eu estava certa agora.

– Não, não! - eu disse, balançando a cabeça. - Eu já estou legal, juro.

– E quantos dedos tem aqui? - Albus ficava colocando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

– Albus... - meu tom era levemente ameaçador.

– É, eu acho que ela já está bem.

– Mas o que aconteceu? Você caiu do nada... - dizia Malfoy.

– Eu só senti uma tontura, acho que não comi muito bem... - inventei uma desculpa qualquer.

Malfoy pareceu convencido, entretanto, Albus sabia que eu estava mentindo. Haha, até parecia que eu me alimentava mal... Pelo menos, os olhares curiosos cessaram.

– Você está mesmo bem? - perguntou o loiro, se ajoelhando a minha frente e tirando as madeixas que caíram no meu rosto.

Eram tão estranhos aqueles momentos em que eu conseguia decifrar a expressão de Malfoy. Tudo bem que ultimamente ele demonstrava bem mais, porém, havia situações como aquela em que me dava um sentimento anormalmente gratificante por saber o que aquele garoto estava sentindo. Naquele caso, era preocupação. Ele estava preocupado de verdade comigo.

"Por quê? Por que você se importa?"

– Rose? - ele insistiu.

– Acho que ela saiu do ar de novo...

– Eu estou bem – respondi com alguns segundos de atraso.

Malfoy deu "o" sorriso. Segurei-me para não perder as estribeiras de vez.

– Se o problema é comida, vou lá na cozinha buscar algo com os elfos – disse ele, levantando-se.

"Não vá." me peguei pensando. Felizmente, não transformei tal pensamento em fala.

– Albus, cuide dela, ok?

– Deixe comigo – assegurou meu primo, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Vimos Malfoy saindo e, não muito depois, Albus começou a me encarar com um sorrisinho irritante.

– Então?

– Então o quê, Albus?

– O que realmente aconteceu? Fala sério, você passando fome? O maior absurdo de todos os tempos, só pode ser mentira furada.

Inspirei fundo, massageando as têmporas.

– Escuta, Al, sei que você odeia que eu faça isso, mas eu não quero falar, certo?

O sonserino jogou a cabeça para trás, aborrecido.

– Tudo bem. Não quer falar, não fala.

Desta vez, eu não diria. Foi por abrir minha boca que tudo ficou mal, era melhor ficar quieta.

– Quer dizer que você e o Scorpius estão se falando de novo? - indagou, retomando a curiosidade.

Comecei a fitá-lo, zangada.

– Engraçado você mencionar isso, porque eu ainda não te perdoei por ter feito aquele desafio estúpido na festa.

– Mesmo? Ah, mas não esquenta. Você não precisa me perdoar. Afinal, seria muito constrangedor depois quando fosse vir me agradecer...

Minha mandíbula só faltava cair, tamanha minha indignação. O que havia dado nas pessoas hoje?

– Agradecer pelo quê? Albus, já deu de tentar bancar o cupido das causas impossíveis, entendeu? Aposto que também anda enchendo o ouvido do Malfoy com essas abobrinhas...

– E se eu estiver? - perguntou com um semblante desafiador.

Ah meu Merlin, ele estava mesmo.

– Bom, nesse caso, você perdeu o juízo por completo!

– Ou talvez eu só tenha previsto uma ótima combinação antes que ela acontecesse. E, bem, se dependesse dos dois, a coisa nunca ia andar...

– O que disse?

– É, Rose. Quem sabe eu tenha provocado algumas situações nesses últimos meses para que vocês interagissem. Pode ser que no fim das férias eu tenha "acidentalmente" pegado um livro do Scorpius e deixado num cômodo d'A Toca em que sabia que você entraria. É possível que eu tenha persuadido o Scorpius a conversar com você na festa do Slugue. Olha, a sua iniciativa do encontro foi surpreendente, ajudou um bocado, mas faltava a cereja do bolo. Por isso, eu propus aquele desafio. Sabe, é como dizem, só vira oficial depois que...

– Seu maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo? Isso é quase manipular a gente e...

– Eu realmente não vejo dessa forma, acho que é mais uma espécie de boa ação. E eu estava mesmo certo, vocês ficam bem juntos. Nossa, diz aí, eu sou genial.

– Você é um manipulador, desprezível, infame...

– Relaxa, Rose. Pode me elogiar mais depois. Sabe a melhor parte? Mesmo me odiando agora, você não consegue mais ficar longe do Scorpius. O fato de você estar aqui é a prova concreta.

Aquele sorriso cínico. Eu queria arrancá-lo da cara dele.

– Eu trouxe... - Malfoy ia entrando na sala com um prato, mas diminuiu o passo quando viu nossas expressões. - Bolo. Er, vocês estão estranhos.

– Estranhos? Impressão sua – disse meu primo, fazendo a melhor cara de desentendido que podia.

– Ou será que não, hein Albus? - semicerrei os olhos para ele.

– _OU_... Será que sim?

– Argh! - levantei-me, percebendo que só ficaria mais irritada ali. Fui até o loiro e peguei o prato que ele segurava. - É melhor eu ir, mas obrigada pelo bolo.

– Eu acompanho você até...

– Não, não precisa – cortei-o. - Tchau para vocês.

Caminhei para a saída ("O que você fez dessa vez, Al?" pude escutar Malfoy perguntar pouco antes da passagem se fechar atrás de mim) e depois me dirigi a minha torre.

x-x-x-x-x

**N/a:** Me lembro que na última nota de fim de capítulo, eu prometi a vocês capítulos maiores, mas... Eu decidi dividir alguns deles. Por exemplo, este daqui e o próximo eram pra ser um só, mas achei que 7000 palavras era pesado demais, ainda mais porque os conteúdos deles não tem muita relação. Seria, tipo, uma BOMBA de informação.

Outra coisa que eu queria comentar é que eu devia estar muito doida quando escrevi aqueles extras, porque GENTE! Sério, como cês me aguentam? Acho que como muito açúcar, daí já viu! Fico parecendo uma molécula de átomo em um ambiente super aquecido e... Tá, deixa pra lá. Não sirvo pra metáfora /fato mor

ENFIIIIM... Problemas psicológicos à parte, espero que tenham notado como a Rose já mudou em relação ao Scorpius. Ela ainda tá meio na defensiva, mas é assim que ela é. Aos poucos vai se deixar levar pelo charme do loirinho, não tem jeito lol

Respondendo aos reviews:

**larry cavalcante: **olá olá! Sem problemas quanto não ter se manifestado antes, afinal, está se manifestando agora *-* SHAUHSUAHSUAH' Wow, que bom que o tamanho não atrapalhou. E eu absolutamente amei o termo "a nação que adora Hesitate to Fall", é tão lindo *o* Principalmente porque deve ser a primeira vez que alguém se refere a fic pelo nome lol É de se emocionar. Gostei da sua sinceridade e tenho que concordar, a racionalidade da Rose a cega pra muitas coisas, ela tem que tentar ver mais com o "coração" que com a "mente", mas quando começar a ver dessa forma, vai avançar muito! Isso se ela não ficar em conflito, né, porque ô garota que gosta de complicar. Conforme fui escrevendo, acabei deixando os sentimentos do Scorpius pra mais tarde, mas tudo será esclarecido ^^ Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio a minha escrita! Eu acho que acabo rebuscando tudo demais e cenas essencialmente afetivas como as de beijos são estragadas por essa mania terrível u.u

**Andie Jacksonn:** Awwww, eu admito que o meu amor por Hugo/Lily influencia demais nas cenas que na maior parte das vezes não são pra ser fofas, apenas cenas. Mas não dá, meu coração de shipper fala mais alto e daí pronto. O James? Bom, eventualmente ele vai sim amadurecer. Mas isso pode levar alguns capítulos ainda... Quanto ao Fred e à Penny, Andie, eu diria que estão numa boa agora. Mas literalmente com um ponto final. A Penny precisa de alguém que proporcione algo diferente a ela... Nessa fic a Rose é corvinal sim, mas eu também costumo imaginá-la no uniforme vermelho e amarelo ^^ Na maior parte das minhas fics, ela é da Grifinória mesmo. HSHSUAHSUAHS' E tudo bem, eu adoro responder as perguntas! A Lily vai falar de novo sobre a pergunta dos dragões só no 12, mas daí vai fazer sentido. Ahh, sobre a Dominique, tem uma data em dezembro que ela e a Rose compartilham. Eu já falei sobre isso, mas foi lááá no primeiro capítulo... Eu acredito que a Victoire seja mesmo uma filha exemplar, muito cara dela, mas desta vez o problema realmente não é com ela :x Aiiiin, eu sei que não devia me apaixonar pelos personagens, mas geeente o Albus é demais *-* Bom, acho que sua pergunta sobre ele ser um Potter sonserino foi respondida no final desse cap. 9 SHUAHSUAHS' Bom, sobre o beijo, eu achei pessoalmente muito difícil de escrever, sou muito ruim nesse tipo de cena. Usei mais como uma oportunidade para mostrar que o Scorpius também podia ser um cara de "atitude", se é que me entende... E haha, eu acredito que ele beije muitíssimo bem pra deixar Rose naquele transe de outro mundo lol Agora, sobre os animes que eu ando assistindo, eu comecei a ver o Fairy Tail e um "slice of life" chamado Hyouka, que é bem fofinho. Terminei de ver o Baccano! mês passado e tava pensando em assistir DRRR... Acho que é isso. E você? Enfim, muito obrigada pelo belo review! É sempre um prazer te responder ^^

**O que podem esperar do cap. 10:**

- Muuuuita Dominique  
- Vários flashbacks (aliás, acho que todos os capítulos a partir de agora terão pelo menos um)  
- Drama, drama, drama (aliás nº2, a fic vai ficar uma novela mexicana depois desse 10)  
- Rose tem um complexo (que está implícito nos capítulos anteriores, em especial o 6)  
- Salgadinho de mandrágora

Sorry guys, é tudo que posso dizer. Vou ser sincera, estou bastante nervosa com o próximo. Tentei não deixar tão melodramático, mas... Difícil.  
Por favor, deixem suas opiniões, sugestões, dúvidas, receitas de sagu, o que quiserem nos comentários, pois sempre responderei a todos com grande prazer! Bom, cêis sabem. (Me perdoem se estou meio doida de novo, são 7 da manhã '-')  
Beijooooos!


	10. Forgotten Memories

**10. Forgotten Memories**

Finalmente, eram os primeiros dias de dezembro. A neve e o frio não deixavam dúvidas de em que mês estávamos. Meu aniversário e o de Dominique – fazíamos no mesmo dia, só para recordar – estava chegando. Certo, ainda faltavam duas semanas e meia, mas eu estava animada, pois me tornaria maior de idade em breve (dezessete anos não eram pouca coisa...). É claro que com tal idade vinham muitas responsabilidades, não seria apenas outro ano a mais.

Mamãe havia feito questão de me mandar uma carta listando todos os meus novos deveres como bruxa maior e recortes de jornal sobre vagas de emprego no Ministério. Talvez fosse um pouco de exagero, mas não tinha problema. Eu sabia que ela repetiria tudo de novo quando eu voltasse para casa para as festas de fim de ano, que coincidiam com a data do meu aniversário, dia 30.

Enquanto isso, ainda em Hogwarts, eu refletia sobre minhas recentes descobertas. Quer dizer então que Albus estava arquitetando um plano para me juntar com o Malfoy aquele tempo todo? Fazia sentido, na realidade. Aquela conversa de "Scorpius fala três línguas e blá, blá, blá"... Não era brincadeira, talvez eu devesse ter ficado mais atenta. Quem sabe o que mais meu maquiavélico primo não planejou? Mas, apesar de em parte termos sido "cobaias", nossos momentos pareceram tão reais.

A sensação aterradora, mas emocionante de sobrevoar os terrenos de Hogwarts nas costas de um testrálio, quando perdi o ar ao constatar o quanto o sonserino combinava com aquele fim de tarde de outubro, a maneira como fui tomada por um frenesi quando me beijou, minha estranha reação todas as vezes que o via sorrir... Será que eu fora apenas induzida a pensar e sentir aquelas coisas? Era verdade, ou não?

Talvez eu devesse me afastar, porém, fazendo isso, eu não estaria apenas confirmando algum tipo de sentimento? Assim como o ditado "quem não deve, não teme", se eu não sentia nada, não tinha por que fugir.

"_- Mesmo me odiando agora, você não consegue mais ficar longe do Scorpius. O fato de você estar aqui é a prova concreta." _

E também tinha mais isso! Eu encarava um dilema: ficar ou fugir. Decisão difícil. Nessas horas, o que meus pais diriam?

"_- Não entregue-se ao medo, Rose. Às vezes, é preciso enfrentar certas situações para saber o que realmente queremos."_ É, meu pai tinha razão. Eu podia não ser grifinória, mas não era nenhuma covarde.

Eu ficaria firme onde estava.

- Aonde vai tão arrumada? - perguntei a Penny, que ajeitava seu cabelo em frente ao espelho do dormitório. Ela havia até passado o seu perfume caro, coisa mais rara que figurinha de sapo de chocolate do Ptolomeu.

- Como? Ah, não estou arrumada, estou até de uniforme – a loira disse, enrolando as pontas dos cabelos distraidamente.

- Hum, sei... E, então? Quem você está indo ver?

Penny deu uma risada descontraída, virando-se para mim num rodopio. Er... Será que ela estava passando bem?

- Do jeito que você fala parece até que eu tenho um encontro. Imagine só...

Meu desconfiômetro estava apitando.

- Certo, e com quem é que você _não tem_ um encontro daqui a pouco?

- Eu só marquei de encontrar com o Wally na biblioteca para estudarmos.

- Hein? O Thomas? Mas já até entregamos o trabalho de Transfiguração...

Ela deu os ombros.

- Eu sei.

Sorri, um pouco maliciosa.

- Olha, só... Quem diria... Pensei que você o achava assustador.

- Nããão – Penny riu levemente. - Wally é bem divertido, você tinha razão. Ele só se desfoca um pouco da matéria por ficar brincando, por isso, - ela encaixou alguns livros embaixo do braço. - sobra para alguém fazê-lo se concentrar. Mas ele é obediente a maior parte do tempo, então não é cansativo.

- Nossa, eu estou impressionada. Eu reparei que você andava feliz nessas últimas duas semanas, mas realmente achei que fosse porque gabaritou a prova de História da Magia.

- Você acha que eu ando mais feliz? Para mim, tudo está tão normal...

- Se você diz... Bom, eu desço com você. Aqui em cima está muito parado mesmo.

Deixamos o dormitório e logo nos despedimos, pois eu ficaria ali na sala comunal. Analisei o lugar, procurando alguém amigo para conversar e localizei Lysander sentado numa poltrona, devorando algum tipo de salgadinho cor de musgo. Er... Ok.

- Oi, Red! - o saudei com um sorriso.

- Cupcake, você por aqui? - perguntou, genuinamente surpreso.

- Somos da mesma casa, lembra?

- Ah, é verdade...

- Cadê o Lorcan?

- Ele está no clube do coral.

A menção daquele clube fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. "Isso não importa mais, Rose." eu me lembrava.

- Wow, o Lorc canta?

Lysander fez uma expressão que se dividia entre dúvida e diversão.

- Bom, melhor que eu com certeza.

Eu dei um risinho nervoso.

- Você me reconheceu logo de primeira? Todos sempre nos confundem... - ele observou.

- Para falar a verdade, foi bem automático. Eu bati o olho e sabia que era você.

- Curioso isso, bem curioso... - Lysander coçou o queixo, reflexivo. - Quer um pouco? - ele estendeu o pacote de salgadinho para mim. - Tem extrato de mandrágora.

O rebuliço provocado no meu estômago foi poderoso.

- Hã... Não, não, mas obrigada – e olha que para eu recusar comida era difícil.

Lysander deu de ombros, servindo-se daquele petisco incomum.

- Está ocupada agora?

- Não, muito pelo contrário.

O loiro pôs-se de pé e me ofereceu um braço.

- Que tal darmos um volta por aí?

Sorri.

- Claro – eu disse, enlaçando meu braço ao dele.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava naqueles gêmeos era a espontaneidade que tinham. Se estávamos parados, por que não dar um passeio? Caso dependesse apenas de mim, ainda estaríamos jogados nas poltronas da sala comunal, jogando conversa fora.

Lysander começou a me contar uma história de quando sua mãe ficou amiga de um grifo do norte da Grécia. Ele contava de uma maneira engraçada, fazendo "Tia" Luna parecer mais atrapalhada do que era.

- Ok, você não pode estar falando sério.

- Mas estou! Ainda bem que por algum motivo os animais gostam da minha mãe, senão ela certamente teria levado uma bicada que nem o meu pai.

Nós dois rimos por alguns segundos e, então, Lysander começou a me encarar.

- Sabe, já faz algum tempo que eu queria falar com você.

Olhei-o, curiosa.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Bom... Lembra-se do Halloween?

Difícil esquecer, mas tudo bem.

- Sim, é claro.

- Eu e Lorcan tínhamos encontrado sua prima e depois fomos falar com você, certo?

- E eu quase levei um _Crucio _por ter ido atrás dela. Sim, eu me recordo.

- Eu... - Lysander comprimiu os lábios. - Eu a procurei após aquilo. Pra ser honesto, minha intenção não era saber o que ela tinha. Só queria poder perguntar "Ei, por que você é tão malvada?", entende?

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Só o Lysander mesmo para ir atrás de alguém para falar aquilo.

- Er... Acho que sim.

- Sei lá, é que no fundo me irritou tanto como ela tratou você e o meu irmão que eu queria saber o motivo. Eu sempre quero saber o porquê de tudo... A única coisa que eu não esperava é que ela fosse me responder pra valer.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Ela te disse o porquê?

Lysander assentiu.

- Por mais estranho que pareça.

"_Eu a achei no mesmo lugar que a tínhamos visto mais cedo naquele dia. Ela não devia comer nada havia umas seis horas ou mais. Estava com um aparência bem deprimente. Estranho, ela sempre pareceu tão bem, exalando auto confiança._

_Minha fantasia de vampiro já estava se desmanchando, por isso, eu carregava os dentes falsos e a capa nas mãos. _

_- Dominique, né? - perguntei, só para ter certeza, já que só havia ouvido seu nome algumas vezes._

_- O que você quer comigo, verme? Já não bastou ter me atazanado mais cedo, é?_

_Claro que falando daquele jeito, ela só me incentivava a ir em frente. Fui direto ao assunto._

_- Dominique, por que você é tão má?_

_Ela não devia estar esperando pela minha pergunta, então ficou parada me encarando com os olhos do tamanho da lua._

_- Sabe, por que você trata todos tão mal? Ninguém te fez nada de ruim._

_- Ah, é claro! Todos são vítimas da cruel Dominique! A Dominique é insensível, a Dominique não liga para ninguém... Bom, deve ser porque a Dominique não é a Rose! _

_Então, ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, falando:_

_- Quando eu nasci, fui única e especial por cerca de três horas. Depois disso, a Rose tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo... Sempre ela, desde pequena! Eu fazia um desenho, mas o dela era melhor. Eu mal aprendi a ler, ela já se interessava por alta literatura inglesa. Nas festas de aniversário, meus presentes dos parentes da França eram incríveis, mas todos os outros primos só queriam saber daquelas porcarias trouxas que ela tinha ganhado dos avós maternos! James, Fred, Roxanne, todos eles gostam mais dela. Se bobear, até meu irmão Louis prefere ela! Como vocês podiam ter alguma esperança de que eu fosse ser gentil e agradável? E eu lá tenho cara de quem fica puxando o saco para agradar gente que não me dá valor? Nunca! Antes a morte! _

_'Ser uma criança mal humorada e antissocial não provocava reação nenhuma. Ninguém estava nem aí para uma cara feia. Até que, quando eu tinha uns doze ou treze anos, mudei de tática: resolvi atacar com as palavras, ainda que fossem mentiras. E não é que aquilo era eficaz? Bastaram algumas frases minhas para a Rose nunca mais cantar uma nota. Então, eu percebi que era a única maneira de me fazer significante. Se ser maldosa funcionava, eu seria maldosa.'"_

Lysander suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Talvez ela só precisasse desabafar. Desembuchou tudo de uma vez e depois começou a chorar. Eu não podia mais ter raiva dela. Eu sei que é um motivo muito egoísta para ser do jeito que ela é, mas sua prima só precisa que alguém seja gentil e a escute, mesmo quando ela estiver espirrando veneno para todos os lados. É por causa disso que tem um mês que nós nos encontramos algumas vezes na semana, então ela pode falar o que quiser, sem ninguém para julgar. Eu só fico lá ouvindo, de vez em quando, faço um comentário... Nada demais. Mas sinto que isso lhe faz bem. Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, principalmente você – o corvinal deu um sorriso bondoso. - Mas eu tenho certeza de que fará a coisa certa com essa informação. Eu sei que a relação das duas ainda tem salvação.

Eu havia me esquecido do meu maior ressentimento para com a Dominique.

Droga, as memórias. Elas me atingiram como uma bala de canhão.

"_Vovó Molly estava sentada no sofá da sala, olhando-me com admiração e carinho. Éramos as únicas ali, pois eu queria que tivéssemos um momento para eu cantar uma canção que eu sabia que ela adorava. Minha avó sempre dizia:_

_- Quando a escuto cantar, Rosie, me encho de alegria._

_Era papo de avó, mas mesmo assim eu ficava radiante com o elogio._

_**And now you've torn it quite apart**_

_**I'll thank you to give me back my heart**_

_Assim que eu terminei, vovó começou a bater palmas freneticamente e até se levantou do assento._

_- Bravo, Rosie! Bravo!_

_- Obrigada, vovó Molly – eu fiz uma mesura com o vestido que usava._

_- Nem mesmo Celestina teria feito melhor – ela olhou para o relógio na parede. - Bom, querida, preciso providenciar o jantar. Senão alguém aqui vai começar a reclamar que está ficando com fome... - piscou um olho para mim e foi para a cozinha._

_Mal eu retirei o disco que usei como acompanhamento da vitrola, alguém apareceu e me abordou com o tom ácido._

_- Ora, ora... Cantando de novo, Rose?_

_Era estranho Dominique estar falando comigo. Eu sabia que ela não gostava muito de mim, mas nunca trocamos mais que meia dúzia de palavras até então._

_- Sim, uma daquelas antigas que a vovó gosta – eu disse, guardando o disco._

_Dominique penteava seus longos cabelos loiros alaranjados, enquanto andava em minha direção._

_- É engraçado que você goste tanto de fazer papel de boba – deu uma risadinha._

_Franzi a testa, não gostando muito daquela conversa._

_- Por que diz isso?_

_- Bom, eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta e, a essa altura, já tivesse sacado. Mas pelo visto, você é mesmo fácil de se enrolar._

_Eu estava ficando aflita, realmente preocupada com o detalhe que supostamente eu havia perdido._

_- Ah, por favor, Rose. Todos sabem que você não sabe cantar._

_- Hã?_

_- Isso mesmo, a família toda combinou pelas suas costas que fingiria te aturar, só pra você achar que tem algum talento. Afinal, fora "cantar", o que mais você sabe fazer? Comer que nem uma ogra? Hum... Então, você é inteligente? Legal, a Molly inventou até um remédio para sarapintose. Você se acha engraçada? Bom, temos o Fred e o James para isso. E, convenhamos, você não é nem de longe a mais bonita de todas nós. _

_Tendo apenas doze anos de idade, aquelas palavras eram como facas. Eu sentia que estava para chorar._

_- É mentira! - eu respondi, não conseguindo crer._

_- Aww, você realmente acreditou neles? Que dó de você, _Rosie_. Mesmo, eu imagino o choque que deve ser saber que a única coisa pra que você prestava é na verdade uma farsa. Digo, se você pudesse se ouvir, saberia que eu não estou mesmo mentindo. Argh, sua voz é um pesadelo! _

_Eu limpava os cantos dos olhos, que ficavam umedecidos._

_- V-você só está tentando me irritar._

_- Bom, se é isso mesmo, então continue a nos torturar com essa desafinação por mais alguns anos. Alguma hora, alguém vai ficar de saco cheio e te dizer exatamente tudo que eu estou dizendo. Priminha, só estou tentando poupá-la de _mais _humilhação. Você pode até ir perguntar para alguém e pagar de ridícula. Quero ver alguém dizer que estou mentindo te olhando nos olhos._

_Comecei a derramar lágrimas copiosamente, soluçando. Cobri meu rosto para que ela não pudesse vê-lo, mas logo a senti tirando as minhas mãos da face e me forçando a encará-la. O sorriso de Dominique era perverso demais para não me provocar calafrios. _

_- Chorar para quê? Eu acabei de te fazer um grande favor, não foi?"_

Talvez, se fosse dito algum tempo depois, aquilo tudo nem teria um grande efeito em mim. Mas o momento foi certeiro. Após aquele episódio, todas as vezes que alguém me pedia para cantar, eu sentia um olhar de pena sobre mim e imediatamente recusava. Sentia-me inútil cada vez que insistiam naquela história, afinal, era só porque queriam que eu achasse que era um pouquinho especial.

Minha constante negação não demorou para deixar clara a mensagem: eu nunca mais cantaria. Aos poucos, foram parando de falar sobre aquilo, até que o silêncio reinou enfim. Tentava ocupar minha mente com outras coisas.

Bem, ao menos, até o começo daquele meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Talvez só quisesse aumentar meus atributos para impressionar Malfoy, mas Albus havia trazido o tópico à tona novamente.

"– _Tenho a sensação de que você tem outro hobbie – falou Malfoy._

_Senti o estômago revirar. O Albus devia ter contado, só podia ser._

– _Não tenho – respondi firmemente._

– _Mesmo?_

– _Sim. Não tenho talentos._

– _Quem falou em talento?_

_Aquele olhar no seu rosto pressionava-me e encurtava minha paciência._

– _Escute, eu não faço mais isso. Eu sei que meu primo comentou, mas já faz tempo. Eu parei._

– _Wow, que carreira curta._

– _Não é para tanto, francamente... Eu cantava por puro prazer, Malfoy._

– _Então, o que mudou?"_

Eu não lhe disse a inteira verdade naquele dia. Sim, de certa forma, eu acordei em uma manhã e não cantava mais, porém, a razão era um ponto muito delicado para eu tocar.

Quando Malfoy pediu uma demonstração, é claro que eu disse que não.

"_- Então, quando é que vai cantar alguma coisa pra mim?_

– _Haha, que tal... Jamais?_

– _Uma amiga de verdade faria uma pequena demonstração..._

– _Sim, mas... Espere! Ah é, não somos amigos."_

Eu não era tão modesta assim. Se eu soubesse que era realmente boa em algo, não hesitaria muito em mostrar. O caso era que eu realmente não queria me envergonhar mais do que já havia durante todos os anos que passei ser saber do tal "combinado" entre meus parentes. E, Malfoy nunca tendo sido parte da farsa, iria me dizer as palavras duras que Dominique uma vez dissera. Eu jamais suportaria.

Inesperadamente, mesmo eu ainda estando absorta em meus pensamentos, Lysander deu um passo a frente e me envolveu em seus braços. Eu não entendi naquele segundo o porquê de sua ação, mas deixei que ele me abraçasse. Oh não, espere, agora eu havia entendido. Será que eu podia ser um pouco mais patética? Eu estava até molhando o uniforme dele com lágrimas. Eu andava emotiva demais nos últimos tempos.

Agarrei suas vestes com força, tentando controlar as emoções confusas que travavam uma guerra dentro de mim.

- Ela... Ela tinha mentido esse tempo todo... - a costura de sua manga fez um estalo, indicando que eu usava força demais, mas eu não conseguia me importar o suficiente para largá-lo.

- Você está zangada?

- Estou zangada... E feliz... Também magoada... Mas aliviada...

Lysander não devia estar entendendo nada, mas não voltou a fazer perguntas.

Eu estava zangada por Dominique ter me enganado, mas também feliz por aquilo ser mentira. Estava magoada por ela ter feito eu me sentir tão estúpida durante tanto tempo, porém aliviada que eu não tivesse realmente motivo para aquilo.

Por Merlin, nossa inimizade se baseava em _inveja_. Logo ela que eu pensei ser a última pessoa no mundo que gostaria de ter algo que eu tinha, era na verdade a primeira. Eu estava dividida entre mais do que nunca detestá-la, ou em dar-lhe um abraço de quebrar as costelas. Queria ter forças para jogar uma azaração naquela garota, contudo, também só queria poder oferecer minha amizade.

Ser teimosa e rancorosa de nada adiantava – eu só tomava na cabeça ultimamente por causa de comportamentos assim –, e se alguma atitude tivesse que ser tomada teria que partir de mim.

* * *

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava muito difícil, pois tentávamos aprender como usar feitiços não-verbais, ou seja, conjurar feitiços sem pronunciá-los, apenas nos concentrando neles. A maioria dos alunos faziam caretas tão estranhas, que pareciam sofrer de constipação. Pois é.

Não posso dizer que eu estava muito melhor. Mirava com a varinha uma jarra verde e tentava deixá-la da cor azul. Seria um feitiço ridículo de tão simples se eu apenas dissesse algumas palavras, porém, sem poder emitir um som sequer ficava complicado.

- Já conseguiu alguma coisa? - perguntei a Penny, que se esforçava para fazer o mesmo.

- Nada – ela disse tristemente.

- E vocês? - perguntei a Albus e Malfoy. Eles estavam logo ao nosso lado.

Ambos negaram.

De repente, uma forte luz azulada chamou minha atenção e quando vi, Dominique, que estava a alguns metros de nós, havia realizado o feitiço com sucesso. Sua jarra estava azul.

- Muito bem, Srta. Weasley! Quinze pontos para a Sonserina! - a professora da disciplina a parabenizava.

Dominique sorria, satisfeita com seu feito.

"Seja madura, Rose. Você consegue!" eu acumulava coragem para dar o primeiro passo.

Eu podia fazer aquilo, eu podia.

- Isso foi incrível, Dominique! - exclamei com o máximo de entusiasmo que pude.

Obviamente, todos no recinto me olharam como se eu tivesse três cabeças. Aquilo era um pouco intimidador, mas eu manteria o sorriso a todo custo. A sonserina também estava em choque.

"_- Eu não podia mais ter raiva dela."_ dissera Lysander.

"Nem eu, Red." pensei, chegando à conclusão de que naquele instante eu a havia perdoado.

Queria poder de alguma forma transmitir por aquelas palavras, ou por aquele olhar, quem sabe pelo meu sorriso, que não havia razão para mais brigas. Inveja era algo estúpido que levava as pessoas a ações ainda mais estúpidas. Eu não tinha nada que ela não pudesse ter, eu não era mais esperta, não era melhor. Éramos apenas distintas, afinal, duas pessoas não podiam ser iguais.

A graça estava em nossas diferenças.

- Obrigada – Dominique respondeu para minha surpresa. Sério, eu quase fiquei emocionada por ela não ter me insultado ou sido rude.

O restante continuava a observar a cena com aturdimento. Eu, porém, sentia que nós duas havíamos iniciado uma espécie de entendimento silencioso. Havia muito pela frente, mas era um começo.

Notando que o momento estava sendo mais longo que o necessário, virei-me de novo para a jarra e continuei a tentar fazer o feitiço. Aos poucos, os outros alunos foram fazendo o mesmo.

- Você está legal? - perguntou Penny, preocupada.

- Com certeza. – Fiz que sim. Voltei meu foco para o loiro ao meu lado. - Ei, Malfoy.

- Que foi? - questionou, um pouco distraído.

- Eu devia dar mais credibilidade às suas observações.

O garoto pareceu mais concentrado em mim, provavelmente tentando entender o que eu havia dito. Olhou de relance para minha prima do outro lado da sala e deu seu típico sorriso, compreendendo.

- Você enxergou a "faceta"? - ele estava fazendo uma referência àquele dia nos jardins em que eu o peguei desenhando Dominique. O sonserino tentava capturar um "lado" da garota que ela ocultava, porém eu não havia posto muita fé em sua teoria.

- Eu acho que sim.

* * *

**N/a:** Bom, é isso aí. Esse era o "mistério" da Dominique, que na verdade não foi nada imprevisível, acredito eu. Espero que não estejam muito decepcionados, pois nunca planejei nada grandioso '-' Bom, estou estou postando antes aqui no FFnet, porque... Bom, porque sim lol Na verdade, é porque o cap. 8 foi postado antes no Nyah! e demorei demais para postar aqui, então resolvi compensar ^^ Espero que tenham gostado!

Respondendo aos lindos reviews:

**Asc0t:** Heeey! Tudo bem? Wow, muito obrigada! Realmente me dedico a minhas fics, por isso, é sempre uma maravilha saber que estão agradando ^^ Haha, eu sei, humor negro não é comigo. Digo, para escrever pelo menos, não tenho o menor jeito com esse tipo de humor (sempre tenho medo de parecer muito malvada HSHAUHSUAHS'). Estou me esforçando para deixar o Al sonserino pra falar a verdade '-'

**Andie Jacksonn:** Meeeu, eu amo seus reviews, já disse isso? Caso não, estou dizendo agora xD HSHAUHSUAHSUHAUSH' Olha, quanto ao encontro, vou ver o que posso fazer né... Ele nunca atende o Magical iPhone dele, nem responde minhas corujas, assim fica difícil! Mas farei o possível, pódexa! E era desse lado "sonserino" do Albus que eu estava falando, que bom que ficou a ver (planejei com o maior medo de ficar bobo lol)... Booom, eu não postei os dois caps. no mesmo dia, mas era porque queria terminar o 12 antes. Agora que vou começar o 13 (e o negócio vai ferver), pude colocar o 10 aqui. Scorpius = perfeito (nada mais a ser dito). Pandora vai dar uma pirada legal, isso eu garanto. Rose agarrar o Scorpius? Vixiii! Bem, que eu gostaria (Tipo, "E Rose prensou Scorpius contra a parede, despejando cinco anos de tensão sexual de uma vez no garoto. O Fim"), mas daí ia ficar uns buracos enormes na trama '-' E poderia ser um problema '-' Ou não '-' Ou sim '-' Será? '-' Mas muito, muito, muito (agora multiplique isso pelo "oito" deitado, aka, infinito) obrigaaada *-* Eu realmente não acredito que minhas fics sejam lá grandes coisas, tem um bilhão de melhores por aí... Nossa, como eu tô fazendo doce aqui haha Mas enfim, o que importa é que eu tenha o seu apoio ;D

**Halina.L:** Yaaay, e aí, Hali! Pessoalmente, também adoro o Halloween (talvez tenha inconscientemente me esforçado mais no cap. dele por isso haha), pena que nesse ano não comemorei :( Sei lá, às vezes eu e minha irmã fazemos uma "festinha" temática (que quinta série, eu sei '-')... Ahhh, se quiser pode imaginar o Bryce japonês, pois eu não vou entrar em detalhes sobre a aparência dele e, aliás, pensei seriamente em fazê-lo ser um pouco oriental quando estava escrevendo a parte da introdução dos novos personagens. Espero que goste da Ariana, ela terá uma participação no cap. 12 "especial", por assim dizer. SHAUHSUAHSUAH' Bom, foi basicamente isso o beijo do Scorpius, e Rose super ingrata = fato lol E sobre Lily e Hugo, olha, eu nem sei quando exatamente comecei a gostar deles como casal. Lá pra 2009, eu estava escrevendo uma fic (retardada, por sinal) e falei "Ei! E se eu juntasse esses dois?". Desde então, a ideia parece bem natural para mim. Eu via nas fics e era tipo, "ééé, eu pensei nisso uma vez". Enfim, em resumo foi isso. Quanto a situação do Albus, bom, é complicado né. A garota é _realmente_ obcecada. Eles teriam que encaram o problema de frente para superá-lo. Ops, eu acabo de dar um spoiler, eu acho. Mas era óbvio né? Espero que sim '-' O problema é que a reação da Pandora antes disso pode ser inusitada (é apenas a maneira que ela raciocina). A partir de agora não vou mais precisar dividir o capítulo, acredito, então pode ficar tranquila ^^

**CAPÍTULO 11: O que esperar?**

- O título muito criativo é "Contratempos de um Jogo".

- Vai ter um jogo de Quadribol.

- E contratempos durante a partida.

- Fim.

LOL Just kidding.

- Além disso, podem esperar por Aldora (Albus/Pandora, meu, eu insisto em dar um shipname pra eles. "Anna, isso não vai pegar u.u"), mas será um pouco tenso.

- Scorpius terá um momento de descontrole. Yep, vocês leram certo. Scorpius e descontrole na mesma frase.

- Rose lembra de quando começou a detestar Scorpius.

- Um momento Hugo/Lily que lembra um momento Romione.

- James, quando você irá crescer?

Ah, já deu de dicas por hoje ;P Mas espero que sejam suficientes.

Vou-me já. Até mais ver, caríssimas!

Beijoooos!


	11. Contratempos de um Jogo

**N/a¹:** BOA NOITE, SÃO FRANSCISCO! Ou... Boa tarde, bom dia, seja onde for '-' Nos últimos capítulos de Hesitate to Fall...  
_Jack: EU SOU O REI DO MUNDO!_  
_Rose: Eu estou voando, Jack! Eu estou voando!_  
*Pausa a fita*  
Er... Casal de ruiva e loiro errado. Pelo menos o nome da principal também é Rose, né...? Não? Ok.  
Deixando a Celine Dion de lado, espero que curtam este que, como eu avisei há alguns capítulos, também vai ter um draminha. O próximo também. E o depois dele. Mas o outro não :D Nem o seguinte! Er, ok, vou nessa.

* * *

**11. Contratempos de um Jogo**

"_- Malfoy? - eu o chamei. Era uma tarde como qualquer outra. Albus fazia seu dever do outro lado da mesa, mas percebi quando ergueu o olhar rapidamente, curioso. Hunf, até quando ele insistiria naquela história de 'feitos um para o outro'?_

_- Rose - Malfoy enfim me olhou, deixando a pena que usava de lado._

_- Já faz algum tempo que eu queria perguntar... Por que você é da Sonserina?_

_O loiro ficou me encarando, mudo. Senti necessidade de me explicar melhor._

_- Ah, você sabe. O Albus tem características de sonserino, a Dominique também, mas você? Francamente, até eu tenho mais jeito de sonserina._

_De repente, o garoto ficou aflito. Sério, eu nunca havia visto seu rosto tão pálido ou uma expressão tão perturbada._

_- Ei, gente! Vocês conseguiram fazer a lição de Runas? - meu primo nos interrompeu de um jeito tão repentino que foi até estranho._

_- Não, Al. Agora deixa o Malfoy me responder – fui logo dizendo._

_Malfoy desviou seu olhar de mim e começou a revirar seus pergaminhos com anotações._

_- Putz, Al, eu ainda não fiz essa. Está muito difícil, é? - falou o loiro, ignorando-me completamente._

_Bom, é óbvio que eu não deixaria passar. Meu temperamento nunca foi dos melhores._

_- EI! Eu estou falando com você! - ralhei com ele. Tentei maneirar no tom por causa dos outros alunos por perto que estudavam, mas mesmo assim havia sido meio alto._

_- Pois é, mas acho que se a gente olhar no capítulo três do livro, dá para fazer. – Albus continuou com aquela conversa, como se eu nem estivesse ali._

_- Falando nisso, o exercício sete de Aritmancia está acabando com os meus neurônios! Você já fez?_

_- Ah verdade, estava dose esse... Mas eu consegui. Você quer ver?_

_- Pode ser. Já entregou o trabalho de Poções? O meu só deu dois palmos de pergaminho..._

_- Mesmo? Eu já entreguei com os cinquenta centímetros e tudo._

_- Mas o que dava mais para escrever sobre a Terceira Lei de Golpalott?_

_Aquilo era insuportável. Estavam fazendo de propósito e eu odiava._

_- Vocês querem me escutar!? Que coisa mais chata! - berrei, com os nervos à flor da pele._

_- NÃO INTERESSA POR QUE, ENTENDEU!? - Malfoy se virou inesperadamente, furioso. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e seus olhos nunca demonstraram tamanha irritação._

_Eu fiquei absolutamente aterrorizada, com os olhos tão arregalados que só faltavam saltar das órbitas e o corpo trêmulo. Ele tinha acabado de gritar comigo? Espere, ele estava __**zangado**__? Quando é que aquele garoto se zangava para valer com alguma coisa? E havia sido uma pergunta inocente, eu jamais esperaria uma reação daquelas._

_Percebendo sua exaltação e provavelmente minha expressão de puro terror, Malfoy inspirou fundo para se controlar. Ficou encarando seu material por algum tempo, bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão._

_- Desculpe – murmurou. Nem um segundo depois, recolheu todos os seus pertences e se retirou."_

Albus não me disse nada depois daquilo, apenas prosseguiu com seus estudos, apesar de minhas perguntas.

Eu não sabia no que havia mexido, mas era forte. Afinal, tinha que ser algo muito poderoso para provocar aquela reação absurda (se tratando de Malfoy). Era difícil decidir se eu insistia, ou se deixava de lado. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber qual era o ponto fraco do loiro, porém, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo que falar de novo naquele assunto fosse magoá-lo.

E lá estava eu, importando-me com aquele garoto que três meses atrás eu desprezava com fervor.

Talvez Albus tivesse razão, talvez eu não conseguisse mais me afastar de Malfoy. Admitir aquilo me incomodava menos a cada dia. Eu passava mais tempo com meu primo e com o loiro do que com a minha melhor amiga ultimamente. Tudo bem que Penny estava ocupada com seu novo "lance" - ainda que ela não tivesse de fato confessado que ela e Thomas tinham mesmo algo –, mas eu não enxergava os dois sonserinos como uma segunda opção. Eu apenas ficava com eles a maior parte do dia descompromissadamente. Era quase que... Natural. Isso mesmo, como se fosse o "certo".

Peguei-me numa noite pensando nos meus primeiros meses em Hogwarts, no primeiro ano. Lembrava-me de como eu e Albus estávamos animados no trem da ida, de como prometemos estar sempre unidos pelos anos que se seguiriam. Foi então que o destino nos separou.

Após a seleção, eu estava na mesa da Corvinal e ele na da Sonserina. Antes que eu pudesse ficar triste, meu primo veio até mim e jurou que apesar de sermos de casas diferentes, continuaríamos os amigos de sempre, que salas comunais distantes não acabariam com o nosso elo. Fiquei tão aliviada com aquelas palavras. Eu não conhecia ninguém na Corvinal e estar sozinha me parecia um pesadelo. O juramento permaneceu verdadeiro por várias semanas, até que _ele _surgiu na vida de Albus.

Quanto mais tempo meu primo ficava na companhia de Malfoy, menos tempo ficava comigo. Como em praticamente qualquer criança, o ciúme e o egoísmo falavam mais alto dentro de mim. Afinal, o que aquele tal Malfoy tinha de tão legal para o Albus ficar tão amigo dele e tão "do nada"? Só comecei a prestar atenção em Malfoy depois que começou a andar com meu primo. Ele era sempre tão quieto nas aulas, basicamente só falava com Albus. Quando os outros tentavam se aproximar, ele não demonstrava interesse. Sempre aquela expressão apática. Aquela _maldita_expressão apática.

"_- É verdade que o Albus ficou amigo do Malfoyzinho? - papai indagou um dia durante um jantar nos feriados de inverno._

_Eu já nutria um desgosto por aquele loiro havia algum tempo. Apenas precisava da oportunidade para expôr aquilo. E aquela era a tal oportunidade._

_- É sim, consegue acreditar? O pior é que aquele garoto é um chato! Só sabe fazer aquela cara de morto-vivo – fiz uma careta, tentando enfatizar o que dissera. - Eu não sei o que o Al viu nele. O moleque é um tédio só..."_

Pronto. Eu havia declarado desprezo eterno a Scorpius Malfoy. Infantil assim.

O mais engraçado é que eu não analisei meus motivos para não gostar dele depois. Nunca houve uma reconsideração, jamais parei para rever meus conceitos. Era simplesmente algo que eu devia sentir, isso era tudo de que eu me recordava.

Mas agora... Eu me sentia estranha. Havia me dado conta de uma coisa que antes nunca me passara pela cabeça. Quem sabe Malfoy nunca foi o garoto entediante que sempre preguei? Ele podia ser somente tímido. Talvez não fosse desinteressado, apenas pouco apto a se socializar. A expressão apática... Teria ele dificuldade em mostrar seus sentimentos? Meu Deus, agora estava tudo tão claro! O quão injusta eu fora durante os últimos cinco anos?

Devia ser por isso que estar com os dois parecia tão certo. Nunca houve razão para eu não estar lá, eu havia criado um caos desnecessário. Se não fosse meu drama de criança, poderia ter tentado conhecer Malfoy antes e descoberto que ele não era nada do que eu imaginara.

Aquela informação toda era esclarecedora, mas também incômoda.

O que eu deveria fazer? Tentar remendar o passado? Assar um bolo de desculpas?

"Siga seu instinto." algo me dizia.

Nesse caso, eu sentia que bastava ser eu mesma e continuar a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Tudo se desenrolaria naturalmente.

* * *

"**Muuuuito bem-vindos a mais um jogo de Quadribol, meus caros torcedores!" **Neil Jordan, um grifinório filho de um amigo de Tio George, havia sido convocado para narrar a partida. **"Estão animados!?"**

Um misto de aplausos e gritos de animação foi sua resposta.

"**É isso aí, pessoal! Hoje teremos uma disputa épica entre Sonserina e Grifinória!"**

As arquibancadas foram à loucura. Eu fazia parte da multidão entusiasmada, mas não estava torcendo para nenhum dos times visto que eu possuía entes queridos em ambos.

"**E aí vêm os jogadores! Albus Potter entra com sua equipe de serpentes e parece determinado. Derek Flint e Katsuya Takagi como batedores, Samantha Bletchey como goleira, Stanley Pritchard, Rufina Berrow e Lydia Boyle são os artilheiros, e é claro, Potter é o encarregado de pegar o pomo... Do outro lado estão os leões, mostrando que têm garra para detonar os verdes e...! Desculpe, Professor Longbottom. Fred Weasley surge com seus jogadores, todos muito dispostos! Hugo Weasley e Wally Thomas estão prontos para rebater os balaços, Ariana "Gata Selvagem" Wyatt defendendo os aros, Hunter Corner, Bryce Banks e Angelica Lewis preparando-se para fazer muitos gols e o melhor, incomparável Fred Weasley competindo com o primo para agarrar os cento e cinquenta pontos! Ah, professor, até que eu fui imparcial, não precisa brigar..."**

- Ai, Rose. Eu espero que o Huguito se saia bem! Ele fez um ótimo trabalho naquela partida contra a Lufa-Lufa, talvez meu tônico e meu incentivo tenham ajudado. – comentava Lily ao meu lado. - Acha que o Al vai ficar muito bravo se eu torcer pela Grifinória?

- Como? É claro que não, é a sua casa, afinal! - eu respondi, rindo.

A ruivinha riu também.

- Tem razão, prima. É que estou tão feliz que Hugo esteja tendo um desempenho bom no time... Ele treinou pra caramba nas férias.

- Verdade, era o que ele mais queria esse ano.

Hugo voou para o nosso lado da arquibancada, parecendo tomado pela adrenalina.

- Oi, garotas! – ele disse.

- Hugo! - Lily exclamou. - Que bom que veio nos cumprimentar antes do jogo começar! Não tive oportunidade de desejar boa sorte mais cedo.

Hugo ficou ruborizado.

- Não tem problema.

- Nervoso?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando.

- É, um pouco. Foi assim da última vez também.

- Pois não fique, Huguito! Você é o melhor batedor desse campo. E se alguém disser que não, vou dar um pontapé nele!

Hugo começou a rir da ameaça inofensiva de Lily.

- Obrigado.

A relação dos dois era tão adorável, não tinha como negar. Lily era a única que fazia Hugo relaxar e rir daquela forma. A dedicação que tinham um pelo outro também era comovente. Sempre cuidando um do outro.

O apito soou.

- Em suas posições! - a professora de voo ordenou.

- Tenho que ir – meu irmão anunciou, virando a vassoura na direção oposta.

- Ei, Hugo! - Lily o chamou. O garoto se voltou, curioso. - Para você – ela beijou a ponta dos dedos e soprou na direção do moreno. - Boa sorte.

Como se tivesse sentido o beijo chegar até si, Hugo colocou a mão sobre o rosto e deu um sorriso de lado. Sem dizer mais nada, ele foi para o seu lugar no campo.

- Eu não sei, não, Rose... - Penny sussurrava para mim. - Mas eu acho que o Hugo tem um "precipício" pela Lily.

Eu dei uma ligeira risada, pensativa.

- Você acha?

Penny fez que sim, sorrindo como se tivesse contado uma grande fofoca.

- Hugo afim da Lily? Mesmo? - tive que perguntar mais uma vez, observando meu irmão caçula tomar sua posição. Que aura de felicidade e energia era aquela que o cercava? Nossa.

- Abra os olhos, Rose – ela disse.

"Hum... Interessante."

Eu havia convidado Malfoy para ficar conosco também, mas ele disse que eu estaria cercada por muitos grifinórios raivosos que gostariam de arrancar seu couro caso a Sonserina fizesse algum ponto. Acho que isso foi um sutil "não". Na verdade, uma escolha sábia, pois ele provavelmente tinha razão.

Após as instruções de sempre, a professora apitou novamente.

"**E começou! A posse da Goles está com a Grifinória! Hunter Corner desvia do balaço de Takagi, voa por baixo de Berrow e passa para Bryce Banks. Banks vai como um jato na direção dos aros com sua Firebolt 200, dá um giro de 360 graus e... MARCA! Dez pontos para a Grifinória!"**

Bryce acenava para as arquibancadas como se fosse da realeza. Hunf, aquele "mortal" na vassoura devia ter sido por pura exibição. Hunter passou voando bem perto do colega de time e deu um tapa em sua nuca, ação que provocou a risada geral e uma cara feia de Banks.

E assim foi rolando a disputa. Goles vai, Goles vem, o jogo estava bem equilibrado. Após uns quarenta minutos, os sonserinos ganhavam por uma vantagem de quarenta pontos. Não era uma diferença tão preocupante, mas os grifinórios ficavam um pouco receosos.

A professora de voo apitou.

- Falta! - ela indicou Angelica Lewis e depois Lydia Boyle. - Arremesso para a Sonserina!

A multidão se dividia entre vaiar e comemorar.

"**Lydia Boyle vai para a posição... Ela se apronta e... Dez pontos para a Sonserina! Pelos calções de Merlin, o que aconteceu, Wyatt? Cadê sua gata selvagem interior?" **Ariana fez um gesto obsceno com a mão às palavras de Neil Jordan. **"Tudo bem, parece que a fera está tendo um mau dia..."**

- Eles são bons mesmo – sussurrou Lily. Ela parecia nervosa como seus colegas de casa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, fui desencorajada pelos berros de Penny. Sim, Penny Longbottom estava usando todo o ar dos pulmões para se fazer ouvida.

- CHAMA ISSO DE DEFESA? MINHA BISAVÓ AUGUSTA FAZ MELHOR QUE ISSO! WALLY, TRATE DE MIRAR DIREITO ESSES BALAÇOS OU EU TERMINO COM VOCÊ!

Eu apenas piscava os olhos assustada para ela. A loira notou o meu olhar e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?

A princípio, tentei segurar o riso, mas falhei completamente.

- Penny, você está se revelando nesse jogo, hein?

Ela corou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ah, como se não estivesse muito óbvio que estávamos juntos... E eu posso gritar, não é? Isso é um jogo de Quadribol, pelo amor de Deus! É sobre torcer e se empolgar, certo?

- Relaxa, Penny. Não estou criticando, aliás, muito pelo contrário... Não sei o que o Thomas fez, só sei que tem um efeito incrível sobre você. Vai em frente, amiga! - ergui um punho no ar parecendo um herói de quadrinhos.

A corvinal deu uma risada meio apreensiva, mas logo voltou a fazer o que fazia.

"**Parece que Fred Weasley está pedindo por um tempo ali." **Vi Fred fazendo um "T" com as mãos e o jogo parou em seguida. Pelo jeito, o capitão da Grifinória estava preocupado e queria rever as táticas com o resto do time.

James, sendo o assistente, passou recolhendo a Goles e os balaços, enquanto as duas equipes se reuniam.

Bom, como uma torcedora do Chuddley Cannons, eu não via a situação dos leões como algo desesperador. As pontuações não estavam tão distantes assim, fala sério. Ok, talvez os Cannons que representassem bem o significado de desesperador – não que eu jamais admitisse isso.

Após uns cinco minutos de pausa, os dois grupos se deram por prontos e foram recebidos de volta com palmas e assobios.

"**Os times se arranjam novamente no campo... Com o apito, a Goles é lançada pela segunda vez! E a partida recomeça com a posse da Sonserina, que avança para o ataque! Rufina Berrow segura firme a Goles embaixo do braço e... O que tem de errado com aquele balaço?" **Todos os olhares se redirecionaram para meu primo Albus que parecia estar sendo perseguido por um balaço mais veloz que o normal. **"**_**Oh-oh**_**, Potter está enfrentando sérios problemas ali, isso não deve ajudar muito em sua busca pelo pomo..."**

Na busca pelo pomo com certeza não, mas ajudar a causar um acidente sério eu estava certa de que sim. Naquele momento, veio-me à memória uma velha história de quando Tio Harry passou por uma situação bem parecida em seu segundo ano. A diferença era que eu duvidava muito que um elfo doméstico com boas intenções estivesse intervindo à favor do "bem estar" de Albus.

"**Será que Potter poderá desviar por muito tempo? Aquele balacinho parece bem insistente e... OUCH! Isso deve ter doído!" **O impacto da bola contra o ombro de Albus foi tão forte que doeu até em mim. O que estava acontecendo? Será que ninguém podia intervir? O perigo era errar o feitiço e acertar o Albus. Eu estava me descabelando ali.

"**Se a situação continuar assim, ele vai cair da vassoura! Professor, não acha melhor fazer alguma coisa? Esperem! Katsuya Takagi está vindo para a defesa de seu parceiro de time! Takagi voa para o meio do caminho, prepara o braço... Acertou para fora do campo! Merlin, essa foi por muito pouco! Epa, mas ele está voltando, o balaço está voltando..." **Antes que o objeto pudesse voltar a seguir meu primo, despedaçou-se em mil pedaços. Lydia Boyle estava com a varinha apontada para o "confete de balaço".

Ouviu-se o apito. Da varinha da professora de voo saíram faíscas vermelhas.

- Está expulsa!

A torcida da Sonserina toda vaiou a decisão. Acho que destruir um dos balaços durante o jogo não era exatamente um movimento válido... Entretanto, eu dava crédito àquela garota por ter salvado meu primo. Ela devia saber que isso aconteceria, mas fez mesmo assim.

"**E Boyle está fora! Agora, a Sonserina terá que prosseguir com apenas dois artilheiros..."**

A tal Lydia Boyle não contestou sua expulsão, mas ao descer para o solo do campo, foi direto falar com James. Com agressividade, devo acrescentar. Aí vinha confusão, pensei.

- Já volto – disse para minha prima e para minha amiga.

"Lá vai você se meter em história que não é sua..." minha consciência martelava. Dessa vez, senti que minha presença era necessária. Que de alguma forma, eu precisava me enxerir. Bem, ou talvez eu só fosse meio intrometida mesmo.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas das arquibancadas, já podia ouvir as pessoas voltarem a torcer, indicando que o jogo havia se normalizado.

Quando enfim cheguei ao chão arenoso do campo, vi que a discussão continuava. A garota berrava com James, que berrava de volta. Olhei para o camarote dos professores e alguns pareciam tentados a descer para resolver o problema. Então, Boyle empurrou meu primo com força. Aquilo fora demais. Corri para a dupla afim de solucionar o conflito.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Cai fora, Weasley! Isso aqui é assunto nosso! - a garota respondeu rispidamente.

Encolhi-me um pouco, mas James entrou em minha defesa.

- Não fala assim com ela, entendeu? E você está doida, Boyle! Não está falando coisa com coisa!

- É mesmo, Potter? Pois eu acho que a culpa foi sua!

- A culpa foi minha!? Por Merlin, tirem essa pirada daqui!

- Do que ela está falando, Jay? - perguntei, não gostando nada do tom acusatório de Boyle.

- Ela acha que eu adulterei o balaço, vê se pode!

- Será que é tão impossível? Eu vi quando o Albus te deu uma prensa antes do jogo. Ele – ela olhava para mim, mas apontava para James. - queria _jogar _pela Grifinória, acredita nisso? Precisou o irmão ir falar com ele pra desistir – a sonserina deu uma risada de deboche.

James ficou um pouco constrangido e corado.

- Não foi bem assim! A Angelica Lewis não estava se sentindo bem, eu apenas sugeri...

- Você não é aluno! Vê se enxergar, Potter! E ainda ficou todo _bravinho_ que Albus te repreendeu... Maior confusão nos bastidores antes da partida.

Eu realmente conseguia acreditar que James tivesse feito aquilo mais cedo, porém, atentar contra o próprio irmão? Nunca.

- Olha, mesmo que isso seja verdade, o James nunca enfeitiçaria um balaço contra o Al. É o irmão dele, francamente! - eu disse.

- Mas ele foi o único que teve acesso as bolas do jogo no intervalo. Quem mais poderia ter feito isso?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta.

- Ela tem um ponto, Jay – concordei sem animação.

- Eu juro pela vida da minha mãe...

- Não mete a Tia Ginny nisso.

- Tá certo, eu juro pela _minha_ vida que não fui eu!

- Mas então como alguém pode ter tocado na bola se você estava presente o tempo todo? - questionei.

James coçou a nuca, parecendo um pouco sem graça. Aquele sim era um James Sirius se sentindo culpado. Cruzei os braços, prevendo o que vinha pela frente.

- Bem... Talvez eu tenha dado um pulo ao banheiro...

- O quê?! - gritou Boyle. - Você deixou o equipamento sozinho durante uma partida? Isso é uma falta gravíssima! Todo mundo sabe que o equipamento deve ser supervisionado a todo momento!

- Ela tem razão, James – assenti com pesar. - O erro foi seu.

- Mas foi só por uns quarenta segundos!

- É tempo suficiente, Jay. Devem ter aproveitado sua brecha para adulterar o balaço.

- Alguém pode esclarecer que discussão é essa em pleno jogo? - Diretora McGonagall apareceu, acompanhada por outros dois professores.

James e Boyle começaram a explicar, porém eu fiquei quieta, pensando. Quem poderia querer o mal de Albus? Ele não tinha inimigos. Aliás, muito pelo contrário, ele tinha... Espere.

Algo capturou meu olhar e me deixou alheia a conversa que acontecia logo ao lado. Havia alguma coisa a vários metros de nós numa das saídas do campo. Ou melhor, não uma coisa, mas alguém. A silhueta não estava nítida, porém eu estava certa de que nos observava.

- Ei! - eu gritei. O vulto tornou-se consciente da minha presença e fugiu. - Volte aqui!

Fui correndo em direção àquela saída, mas o barulho excessivo provocado pela multidão e Neil Jordan me impediu de ir em frente. Olhei para cima para ver o que acontecia.

"**Albus Potter deu a volta por cima e, apesar de sua contusão, trouxe a vitória para as serpentes! O placar final ficou 370 a 170! Sonserina ganhou!"**

Meu primo erguia o pomo dourado como prova de seu triunfo. Recolheu a mão brevemente quando sentiu uma fisgada no ombro, mas sem deixar o sorriso murchar.

Fiquei lá olhando a cena com um sorriso bobo, até me lembrar do que fazia havia um minuto. Droga, a pessoa já estaria longe... Sorte a dela. Ou será que eu que tivera sorte de não cruzarmos?

* * *

A Sonserina festejava em sua sala comunal, porém não Albus. Ele estava na Ala Hospitalar recebendo os cuidados da curandeira-chefe, a já idosa Madame Pomfrey. O lugar estava lotado, pois lá havia alguns dos jogadores da Sonserina, eu, Malfoy, Lily, Hugo e James.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai nem precisar dormir aqui – dizia Madame Pomfrey. - Só vai demorar um pouco mais que o normal, pois eu tive que improvisar uma poção de cura. Estava em falta no estoque. Por isso, nada de entulhar minha enfermaria! Apenas duas pessoas podem ficar, o resto fora!

Os jogadores de Albus lhe desejaram melhoras e foram os primeiros a sair. Lily abraçou o pescoço do irmão deitado na cama.

- Alzito, você vai sobreviver! Eu prometo! - ela disse e depois se aconchegou embaixo do braço de Hugo.

- Do jeito que você fala, ele vai pensar que está pra morrer – Hugo riu do exagero da prima.

- Ele vai morrer? - a ruiva perguntou, aterrorizada.

- Não, Lily. Não vai – meu irmão a apertou contra si, tentando animá-la. - Vamos comer alguma coisa. Fica bom logo, Al.

Os dois saíram, deixando apenas a mim, Scorpius e James como visitantes.

- Bom, maninho, melhor eu ir também – falou James. - A diretora e a professora de voo querem falar comigo.

Albus ficou com um semblante preocupado.

- Você está muito encrencado?

- Vamos descobrir. Vê se melhora – James deu dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro enfaixado do irmão.

- EI!

- Ops, desculpe. Eu esqueci – riu sem jeito. - Vou nessa.

E assim fez James. Eu e Malfoy fomos deixados com nosso amigo.

- Por que será que tentaram te machucar? - perguntou Malfoy, intrigado.

- Eu sei lá! Não faço mal a uma mosca – foi dizendo Albus.

- Sem essa de se santificar, Al – eu disse, revirando os olhos. - Mas é muito estranho mesmo. Ninguém tem motivos para querer te atingir...

De repente, a porta da enfermaria foi aberta com um alto ruído, fazendo com que nós três olhássemos para lá.

- Mas o quê... O que você faz aqui? - eu perguntei.

Pandora estava lá parada com os olhos muito vermelhos. Ela olhou para nós surpresa, mas mesmo assim se aproximou com passos rápidos.

- Eu não pensei que teria mais alguém aqui, vi tantos saindo e... - a sonserina parou com suas explicações ao ver o tronco enfaixado de Albus. Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama. - Fui eu! Eu fiz isso com você! Eu que enfeiticei aquele balaço para acertá-lo!

Eu e Malfoy recuamos alguns passos, assustados com os berros da garota.

- Mas logo você? Achei que você o adorasse! - eu disse, espantada com a confissão.

- S-sim – ela dizia aos soluços. - Eu o adoro mais que tudo. Porém, a ideia de que ele me detestasse era uma tortura! Eu dediquei tanto tempo da minha vida e ele não me suportava, não era justo. Fiquei morrendo de raiva! En-então, quis me vingar e provoquei aquela confusão. Mas eu me arrependi no momento em que vi o balaço o acertando – ela mirou novamente o ferimento de meu primo. - Me senti imunda, horrível... Oh eu não mereço estar no mesmo mundo que alguém tão maravilhoso... Tem toda a razão em me odiar! Eu preciso ser punida, preciso ser expulsa! Espera, isso não é o suficiente. Eu devo morrer! - Pandora sacou a varinha e apontou para o próprio pescoço.

Dei um grito de espanto e Malfoy segurou meu braço quando ameacei me aproximar.

- Não faça isso – ele sussurrou como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

Então, Albus agarrou o pulso de Pandora com firmeza. Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados e com o rosto todo encharcado.

- Por favor, me deixe... - Pandora suplicava.

- Não – Albus disse, inabalado. - Não vou deixar.

- Por quê? Eu mereço, eu mereço!

- Porque eu não a detesto, não quero o seu mal. E não, você não merece.

Pandora chorou mais, se é que era possível. Agarrou e abraçou o braço de Albus como se dependesse daquilo.

- Você é tão bom, tão gentil! Não sou digna!

- Pare – ele disse sério, desvencilhando-se da sonserina. A garota readquiriu o olhar assustado.

Albus apenas suspirou e limpou o rosto dela coberto pelas lágrimas com a mão.

- Não quero que chore, está bem? Você fica bem mais bonita quando não está chorando – ele deu um sorriso bondoso a ela. - Pandora, eu não sou um ídolo a ser adorado, sou só um cara normal. Tenho problemas, vontades e deveres como todo mundo. Não sei por que você em algum momento achou que eu fosse superior ao resto, mas isso não passa de um fruto da sua imaginação, entende? Eu sou só Albus Severus Potter, um sonserino do sexto ano. Assim como você ou o Scorpius... Apenas isso. Será que não vê? Exatamente como um garoto qualquer, não fui melhor em momento nenhum, estou a fazendo chorar, não é? Perfeição não existe e, se existir, eu não poderia estar mais distante dela.

Pandora soluçou mais algumas vezes, mas conteve o pranto. Levantou-se e se recompôs. Nossa, ele tinha mesmo uma grande influência sobre ela.

- E-eu sinto muito por tudo que causei. Não só pelo balaço, mas também por aquela história de te perseguir nos últimos cinco anos e tudo mais... - ela disse de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem, já está esquecido – ele sorriu de novo. Seu sorriso a contagiou e logo ela o retribuía. - Nossa, muito melhor!

Pandora riu timidamente. Limpou melhor a face e depois colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

- Eu acho melhor me entregar para a McGonagall agora, senão seu irmão pode se dar muito mal. Eu meio que usei um _Confundus_ para distrai-lo... – Pandora corou ao dizer aquilo. - Tchau, Albus. Ah, tchau para vocês dois também.

Ela deu um rápido aceno com a mão e se retirou. Não foi surpresa que os olhares recaíssem em Albus imediatamente após aquilo.

- Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu aqui, mas... Wow! - disse Malfoy.

- Aquela garota pode ter as ideias meio confusas, mas não é sem solução. Pode deixar, Rose, que a partir de agora eu assumo – disse Albus.

- Tem certeza? Quer dizer, eu quem...

- Sim, eu tenho, prima. Você não precisa carregar o fardo de todo mundo, sabia?

- Eu sei, eu sei – respondi, dando tapinhas de repreensão na minha própria testa. - Juro que um dia paro de me intrometer na vida dos outros.

- Ei, Rose. Por que não deixamos o Al descansar um pouco? Foi um dia bem cheio para ele... - sugeriu Malfoy.

- Verdade, vamos deixá-lo – assenti. - Vai ficar legal, né Al?

- E quando é que eu não fico?

Sorri para ele.

- Até depois, então.

- Até.

Sem aviso prévio, Malfoy segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora do local. Fiquei um pouco atordoada com sua ação, apenas sentindo o rosto queimar. Eu caminhava ao seu lado sem coragem de olhá-lo, afinal, eu correria o risco de ele me olhar de volta. Caso aquilo acontecesse... Bom, a cena seguinte era incerta.

O toque de sua mão era confortável e por esse motivo eu não queria soltá-la. Normalmente, apesar disso, eu seria áspera e me afastaria. Perguntaria quem ele pensava que era para tanta intimidade, quem sabe até daria um tapa de indignação em seu braço.

Bom, eu nunca mais faria aquilo.

Ele poderia ficar zangado às vezes como naquele dia em que estudávamos juntos, tudo bem. Ele poderia ser doce como agora e me guiar pela mão, não havia problema também. Eu estava tão tolerante, porque algo havia dado um _click _dentro de mim. Algo estava mudado.

Estávamos para entrar no corredor principal, então todos poderiam nos ver de mãos dadas. O que pensariam? O que diriam? Não tive tempo de entrar em pânico, pois Malfoy me soltou. Dei um discreto suspiro de desânimo. Eu não sabia bem por que aquilo me entristecera, apenas sentia o que sentia.

- Então, Rose... Quais são os seus planos para o Ano Novo?

* * *

**N/B:** Olá pessoas lindas maravilhosas que nunca vi na vida real, para quem nao sabe sou a Dreamy, a nova beta da Anna ;)  
Agora, sobre o capítulo... Preciso dizer que adorei o momento Palbus? *-* Sim, eu digo Palbus .-. Acho o nome do ship tao estranho quanto Pandora que é até digno, entao acostumem-se bitches (ok, parei). Mas falando sério, o momentos deles é tao fofo. Nem sei se eles realmente funcionariam como casal, afinal comecar a se apaixonar por uma stalker louca é demais, mas ao mesmo tempo, até que eles sao fofos juntos! AHH, estou tendo um conflito comigo mesma! E sim, Rose, Hugo tem uma queda por Lily, qualquer um pode ver isso! Mas quem nao poderia ter uma queda por uma garota inocentemente fofa? *-* Huly (Ou Ligo?) é um casal tao fofo gente, como nao resistir?  
Rose minha querida, eu recomendaria você deixar o pobre Scorpius em paz. Ele nao quer falar sobre o assunto deixe quieto. Se você ficar cutucando a ferida ele vai explodir de vez ;P  
Apesar que, Rose sendo Rose... nao sei nao, ela provavelmente irá querer saber cada detalhe sobre Scorpius e como ele entrou na Sonserina. Ihhh, vai dar confusao.  
Bem, vou ficar quietinha porque a nota ficou grande demais, hehe. Beijos pessoas maravilhosas

**N/a:** Olááá, tudo bom, gente? Primeiramente queria dar as boas-vindas oficiais a minha nova e queridíssima beta Dreamy *-* *palmas, gritos e assobios* YAAAY! Estou super feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite ^^  
Agora, sobre o capítulo, eu espero que tenham gostado. Deu pra ver que sou meio negação com jogos de Quadribol né? Mesmo assim, eu sempre gosto de incluir ao menos um nas histórias (fala sério, Quadribol é provavelmente o único esporte que eu jogaria lol). Agora, estamos bem perto do fim... No próximo capítulo, acontecerá o Natal e algumas situações inusitadas básicas, para não perder o costume haha Estou com o dia meio corrido, por isso, não poderei responder os reviews com a mesma calma de sempre... Em todo caso, muitíssimo obrigada a** Andie Jacksonn** (HSHAUSHUASH' Olha, eu acho que não somos a mesma Anna, sou de SP, mas ela já ganhou 10 pontos comigo pelo nome lindo :**), **Lia Rodrigues **(Obrigada mesmo, só espero não ter atrapalhado o seu sono '-' hahaha) e** YOLO** (Hey, no problem, fiquei muito contente com seu review flor ^^) pelo carinho, vocês são demais! ;)  
Beijooooooooos!


	12. I Won't Say

**12. I Won't Say**

Nossas breves férias de duas semanas já haviam começado. Estar em casa era um grande alívio, pois aquele ano estava sendo mais agitado que de costume. Sendo assim, era bom respirar um ar diferente e mais familiar. Porém, isso não significava que alguns assuntos deixariam de me perseguir até mesmo fora de Hogwarts. Eu só não havia me decidido se aquilo era um problema ou não.

- A única coisa que eu não entendo, Rose, é por que você quer fazer isso – dizia mamãe, escolhendo um vestido para a ceia de Natal que seria sediada n'A Toca.

- Bem, o Albus também foi convidado, parece uma oportunidade legal e...

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, filha. Por acaso não detestava o garoto Malfoy até os últimos fios de cabelo?

- Eu usaria o azul escuro se fosse você – apontei para dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Ah, boa ideia.

- Bom, não vou fugir do assunto... Eu meio que... Eu percebi que... - inspirei fundo. Mais fácil ir direto ao ponto. - Eu estava errada, mãe. Fiquei cega por um preconceito antigo e não quis enxergar o óbvio. Não conte principalmente ao Albus que eu disse isso, mas o Malfoy é na verdade um cara diferente, interessante a sua própria maneira e... Andei percebendo como sempre estou julgando mal as pessoas. Ele não foi exceção.

Ela tirou o vestido do cabide e começou a me fitar.

- Você _gosta_ dele?

Senti um frio no estômago quando ela disse aquilo. Por instinto, cruzei os braços e encarei o chão.

- Não... Digo, eu não sei.

- Não sabe?

- É, quer dizer, eu aprendi a apreciar a companhia dele, estou começando a entender seu senso de humor, a interpretar suas feições... Argh, é tudo tão complicado! Num instante estou apenas tentando provar a mim mesma que ele não é necessário, no outro, fico imaginando o quanto de seus pensamentos eu ocupo. Que coisa insana!

Minha mãe começou a rir e é claro que aquilo me irritou.

- Não é engraçado! Eu estou quase entrando em colapso aqui!

Ela tentou se conter, cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

- Desculpe. Sério, me desculpe, é só que... Isso é muito familiar. Me faz um favor, querida?

Bufei, ainda irritada.

- O quê?

- Esta noite, pergunte ao seu pai o que ele achava de mim quando me conheceu.

- Mas para quê? O que isso tem a ver com...?

- Apenas pergunte. E, quanto a passar o fim de ano na Mansão Malfoy, você pode ir. Mas espero que se lembre de que vai passar o seu aniversário longe de nós – mamãe me abraçou como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade. - Tem certeza de que consegue ficar sem a gente?

Revirei os olhos.

- Farei um esforço. Sério, mãe, uma hora diz que eu já sou adulta, depois vem me tratando como se ainda fosse criança? Qual a lógica?

- É um sentimento complicado também, ok? Ainda bem que o Hugo tem só catorze anos... Essa história de deixá-los ir é mais difícil do que pensei que seria.

- Mãe, eu tenho um ano e meio em Hogwarts pela frente.

Por Merlin, ela estava sendo tão sensível. Os anos deviam ter amenizado a racionalidade excessiva de Hermione Weasley. Ou talvez, eu apenas não soubesse o que era ter filhos ainda.

x-x-x-x-x

Barulhenta e lotada, essa era A Toca em épocas festivas. Eu estava na sala de visitas, conversando com Roxanne e Victoire, que havia ficado noiva de Teddy Lupin havia menos de uma semana. Casamentos sempre rendem longas conversas quando há uma noiva entusiasmada.

- E então, eu estava pensando em arranjar vários arcos cheios de ornamentos florais e usá-los aos montes por todo o caminho até o altar. Haveria então um arco maior e em formato especial atrás de Teddy e do mestre de cerimônias, para dar o toque final perfeito – Vicky tinha o olhar distante e sonhador. Era fofo, eu tinha que admitir.

- Você pretende casar no verão, certo? Devia usar cravos, eles tem tudo a ver com essa época e são muito lindos – sugeria Roxanne, com ar de sabedoria.

Eu entendia tanto de flores quanto de Adivinhação. Ou seja, não muito. A ironia é que eu tinha o nome de uma flor, mas deixemos isso de lado.

- Ela com certeza sabe do que está falando – eu disse, apoiando o comentário de Roxanne.

- Aw, vocês acham? Realmente, cravos ficariam ótimos.

- Eu prefiro hortênsias.

Viramos as cabeças para ver quem havia dito. Dominique estava de braços cruzados, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. Ela nunca participava desse tipo de conversa.

- Mesmo, Domi? - Vicky perguntou, surpresa por sua irmã estar interessada em seus assuntos. Até onde eu sabia, as duas não eram muito ligadas. - Hortênsias são belas também – sorriu gentilmente para a irmã, que ficou um pouco corada, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

- Pois é, é o que eu acho – disse Dominique, olhando para os joelhos.

Victoire a encarou por alguns segundos e, de repente, envolveu-a num abraço de urso.

- Ah, irmãzinha! Fico tão feliz que se importe! Você vai ser minha dama de honra e vai usar um vestido que eu mesma prepararei para você!

- Desgruda, Vicky! - Dominique relutava ao abraço.

Roxanne deu uma risada, enquanto eu apenas dava um sorriso de contentamento. "É um começo." pensei mais uma vez.

Assim que liberou a irmã de seu aperto, Victoire continuou a conversação que tínhamos, fazendo de tudo para integrar Dominique no assunto. No início, eu participava como fazia antes, porém Fred se sentou no lugar livre ao meu lado e começou a puxar conversa. Logo fiquei dispersa das garotas e dediquei a atenção ao meu primo.

- É verdade que a Penny está saindo com o batedor do meu time? - ele perguntou, meio queixoso.

- É sim, e ela está muito feliz. Parece uma pessoa completamente diferente! - eu comentei. - Acredita que, no outro dia, uma das garotas do sétimo ano que a incomodavam esbarrou com ela no corredor e pediu desculpas? E ainda recolheu o material que ela tinha derrubado! Fiquei completamente pasma. Para você ver como uma mudança de atitude afeta a maneira como o restante nos trata... - olhei de relance para Dominique, mas voltei rapidamente o foco para Fred.

Ele parecia chateado, afundando-se um pouco mais no sofá.

- Ela superou bem rápido, não foi?

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Mas você, pelo jeito, não.

Revirou os olhos, aborrecido e começou a bater os dedos contra a superfície da mesinha de centro num ritmo qualquer. Dando-se por vencido, suspirou longamente.

- Você deve ter razão.

- Mas, Fred, só me prometa que não vai interferir. Deixe-a, está bem?

- Sabe que eu poderia, não é? Se eu realmente quisesse, conseguiria ganhá-la para mim.

Eu assenti.

- Sim, eu sei. É por isso que estou pedindo para que não o faça.

Olhava-o com seriedade para transmitir minha mensagem objetivamente. Eu adorava Fred, é claro, mas tinha conhecimento de sua natureza. Penny estava apenas no começo de sua melhora e desenvolvimento, eu tinha que protegê-la.

Contudo, Fred deu de ombros, evitando me olhar.

- Está certo, ela merece coisa melhor mesmo. Não se pode ter tudo, né? Mas eu quero que você saiba que reconheço. Eu reconheço o que perdi, a Penny é uma garota incrível. Disso eu sempre soube.

Sorri, pondo uma mão sobre o seu ombro de forma amigável.

- Ei, isso é muito maduro da sua parte. Estou orgulhosa.

- Isso significa que podemos dar uns amassos agora?

_PAF!_

- AH! Como você é bruta – ele disse, massageando o braço dolorido em que eu havia batido.

- Foi merecido.

- Mas, fala sério, por que você não me quis em momento algum? Eu sei que peguei meio pesado, mas não tinha nada de errado.

- Eu nunca disse que tinha, digo, fora a história da Penny.

- Então?

- Desculpe, Freds, é uma questão de química. Precisa-se de mais que um abdômen definido e esses cachinhos para rolar uma relação – baguncei seus cabelos como provocação.

Ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Você é impossível, tampinha.

Desta vez, eu ri com gosto e ele acabou por dar um sorrisinho.

- Será que eu posso falar com você lá fora um instante? - ele perguntou, ficando repentinamente sério. - Não tem nada a ver com isso, mas é importante. Acho que você irá querer saber.

Os momentos em que Fred ficava tão sério como agora não podiam ser subestimados. Aceitei o que propôs e logo estávamos na entrada da casa, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Estava frio, por isso, ele me emprestou um de seus casacos.

- O James está indo embora – ele disse, olhando para os arredores da casa, inexpressivo.

- O quê!?

- Exatamente o que eu disse.

- M-mas como assim? D-de Hogwarts ou...?

- Não, da Inglaterra mesmo. Ele diz que precisa de um tempo para si, para decidir o que quer de verdade.

- E o emprego? Ele estava tão animado e...

- James falou que estava apenas se enganando ao arranjar aquele trabalho. Eu estou tentando entender tudo isso, mas... - Fred fechou as mãos em punhos. - Não consigo. Era como nos velhos tempos, tudo estava quase igual... Por que ele quis desistir disso?

- Fred, você sabe o que acontecem com os dragões que viram adultos?

Assustados, nós dois olhamos para todos os lados, em busca da origem da pergunta.

- Aqui em cima!

Torci o pescoço, mas consegui ver Lily sentada no telhado, balançando as pernas. Ela deu uma risadinha infantil e pulou dali, aterrissando com sucesso.

- Lily, mas que susto! - coloquei a mão sobre o coração, ofegante.

- Da onde você brotou, pestinha? - perguntou Fred, meio zangado.

- Eu estava ali o tempo todo.

- Mas que intrometida!

- Fred, deixa de ser esquentado, ela devia estar lá há bem mais tempo que nós estamos aqui.

- Isso mesmo, Rosie, e não pude deixar de escutar...

- Poderia se tivesse ido embora – retrucou Fred.

- Fred!

- Como eu dizia, descobri o que os dragões fazem quando se tornam adultos – continuou Lily.

- Descobriu? - questionei, lembrando-me da primeira vez em que ela havia feito aquela pergunta a mim. Era Halloween e eu achei que ela estivesse apenas delirando com alguma de suas infantilidades.

- Sim! Eles _voooam_ para longe – ela disse, abrindo os braços e girando sem sair do lugar.

Fred riu em deboche.

- E eu achei que você fosse falar algo profundo. Ok, Lily, agora vá brincar com as suas bonecas que o assunto é sério.

- Não, espere! - eu falei, sobressaltando os dois. - Ela tem toda a razão.

- Mesmo?

- Metaforicamente falando, sim – olhei para minha prima, sorrindo ternamente. - Você sabia esse tempo todo, não é? Mesmo antes, você sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por que nunca escutamos você?

Lily sorriu de volta, dando de ombros.

- Está tirando uma, não é Rose? Realmente entende essas baboseiras?

- Acredito que sim, e você devia refletir com mais cuidado. Ela acabou de dar a resposta que você procurava.

De repente, começamos a escutar uma agitação maior se formando n'A Toca. Lily bateu palmas, cheia de ânimo.

- O jantar! - ela abriu a porta de entrada com tudo. - Hugo! Guarde um lugar para mim!

Entramos em seguida e fomos direto para a sala de jantar. Sorri mais uma vez ao ver Lily conversando com meu irmão em sua inquietação costumeira. Aquela ruiva era mais perceptiva do que pensavam todos.

- Rose, aqui! - meu pai me chamou, indicando uma cadeira vazia a sua direita.

Ainda sorridente, fui até lá e ocupei o assento designado.

- Filhinha, você é a única aqui capaz de competir comigo em questão de apetite. Temos que nos manter unidos!

- Será mesmo uma boa ideia? Neste lado da mesa pode acabar faltando comida para o resto do pessoal...

- E esse não é o objetivo?

Dei uma risada.

- Você é mesmo malvado, pai.

Então, finalmente o banquete foi servido. Como já era previsto, nós dois atacamos a refeição como se não houvesse amanhã. Apesar de alguns olhares de reprovação vindos de mamãe, não diminuímos o ritmo até que chegasse a sobremesa.

- Minha mãe é a melhor cozinheira do Reino Unido – meu pai olhava para vovó com admiração, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo da minha – falei, rezando para que a Sra. Hermione não tivesse escutado.

Papai riu discretamente.

- Tudo bem, Rosie. Pelo menos, existem muitos feriados no ano para virmos aqui aproveitar. O Ano Novo é em uma semana, por exemplo.

- É... - concordei, sentindo-me um pouco culpada.

- Mas sua mãe me contou que você tem outros planos para a virada do ano.

- Ela contou? - entrei em pânico internamente.

- Sim. Quando é que ficou amiga do _Malfoyzinho_?

- É recente, mas não é nada demais! Eu juro!

Ele riu, afagando meus cabelos.

- Não estressa, não estou zangado.

- Não? - aquilo sim era chocante.

- Bom, não vou negar que estranhei e que me incomodou nos primeiros instantes, mas seu tio Harry me convenceu a ficar mais tranquilo. Ele é o melhor amigo do Al, certo? Então, deve estar tudo bem.

Suspirei, muito aliviada.

- Nossa, que bom que pensa assim, papai.

- É, mas só para garantir, prometi vinte galeões ao seu primo para ficar de olho em vocês – ele sorriu triunfante, dando um gole de vinho de sua taça.

- Como é!?

- Na verdade, vinte e cinco. Aquele garoto é um mercenário, estou dizendo...

- Pai!

- Sim?

- Isso não é justo! Você acabou de dizer que estava tudo bem.

- É, mas uma coisa de cada vez. Não posso correr o risco de ficar na mesma sala que Draco Malfoy em uma reunião de família.

- O quê...?

Eu estava para negar toda e qualquer possibilidade daquilo acontecer, mas me refreei.

"Por que eu não consigo negar? São só palavras..."

Porém, eu sabia que se tentasse dizê-las, gaguejaria, o que tiraria toda a credibilidade da minha negação.

"Mudar o assunto, é isso que eu tenho que fazer..."

- Hã, pai, posso perguntar uma coisa a você?

- Vá em frente.

- Qual foi sua primeira impressão da mamãe?

- No primeiro ano, você quer dizer? - ele perguntou e eu fiz que sim.

Papai deu um risada, relembrando.

- Eu a achava muito irritante, demorou um bom tempo para que eu e seu tio ficássemos amigos dela. Para mim, ela era meio metida a sabe-tudo, além de bem mandona. Gostava de pegar no nosso pé, a sua mãe. Aliás, acho que cheguei a chamá-la de 'pesadelo' uma vez.

Quase falei que aquilo era maldade, mas então me lembrei do porquê de eu estar perguntando.

"_- Sério, me desculpe, é só que... Isso é muito familiar." _foi o que minha mãe disse quando expliquei minha situação com Malfoy. Então, ela estava nos comparando a ela e meu pai? Duas pessoas _casadas_, devo enfatizar?

Aquelas sensações esquisitas que eu senti apenas nas semanas após nosso beijo estavam voltando. Oh Merlin, como eu odiava aquilo, o sentimento de insegurança e o nervosismo. A falta de controle sobre mim mesma. Era como se eu estivesse no meio de algo que já havia começado e não pudesse mais parar. Eu me tornara totalmente vulnerável a... a... O que era aquilo, afinal?

- Mas por que queria saber?

- Por... Por curiosidade.

Ele a chamara de pesadelo? E onde estava a semelhança?

"_- Você é muito irritante, sabia?"_

"- _Meu Deus, como você é detestável."_

"-_ Você é esquisito, Malfoy."_

"- _Argh, que seja. Chato, chato e chato."_

"_- Você poderia ser um pouco mais desagradável?"_

Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus... Não podia ser...

Inesperadamente, a campainha tocou. "Salva pelo gongo, quem sabe?" pensei, não tendo tido tempo de concluir meus pensamentos que me levavam a lugares indesejados.

- Eu atendo! - anunciei num volume exagerado. Ignorei as expressões assustadas e fui até a porta da entrada.

Quem poderia ser? Mas que estranho e...

Então, eu abri.

- Ariana? - ela vestia uma roupa de gala, provavelmente estava em alguma festa. Havia um rapaz a poucos metros atrás dela que poderia ser seu irmão mais velho, dadas as semelhanças de rosto. - O que faz aqui no dia de Natal?

- Isto – a morena ergueu uma carta amassada no ar. - acabou de chegar!

- Certo, e o que é "isto"?

- Uma carta do Fred. Agora, onde está o seu _outro_ primo?

- Quem, o James?

- Esse precisamente.

Nossa, ela parecia furiosa. De dar medo.

- Bom, ele está aqui dentro, e... Olha, não quer se acalmar um pouquinho e eu vou chamá-lo?

- Não tenho tempo para isso, vou congelar antes que você tenha voltado – ela colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro e começou a berrar. - JIMMY! VENHA CÁ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

- Você pode entrar e...

- Não, tenho que voltar em cinco minutos – Ariana encheu os pulmões de ar e continuou a gritar. - JAMES, SEU MALDITO! NÃO SEJA COVARDE E VENHA ME ENFRENTAR!

- Nós estávamos jantando, sabe Ariana, é melhor não gritar tanto...

Ela suspirou, exasperada.

- Desculpe por isso, é que eu estou tão zangada... - pela maneira que rangia os dentes, dava para ter uma ideia.

- Eu sabia que a noite estava tranquila demais – ouvi alguém dizer atrás de mim.

Ah, era o procurado.

- James, a Ariana quer...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, Ariana havia avançado em meu primo, socando-lhe cada centímetro visível.

- Seu miserável! Você ia embora sem me dizer nada, é?! Que tipo de homem é você?!

Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados assistindo à cena por algum tempo, até notar o quão entendiado o rapaz que acompanhava Ariana parecia. Ele olhou o relógio e bocejou.

- Isso vai demorar? - ele perguntou.

- Calado, Hector! - Ariana ordenou.

- Tanto faz...

James então segurou a garota pelos pulsos.

- Me larga! Eu vou acabar com você!

- Não se preocupe, já devo ter hematomas suficientes para me lembrar de você por um _bom_ tempo.

- Ainda usa essa ironia nojenta? James, você é homem morto!

Ariana ia tentar insistir na agressão, mas James foi mais rápido e selou seus lábios.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Vocês... Eles...? - olhei para o tal de Hector, em busca de qualquer resposta.

Ele deu apenas os ombros.

Quando se separam, Ariana encostou sua testa na de James, estando já mais calma, porém frágil como nunca. Ela nunca pareceu ser alguém frágil em aspecto algum, para ser sincera.

- Por que você não me avisou?

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, mas não quero te prender a mim. Vou ficar longe por algum tempo e sabe-se lá quando vou voltar. Pode ser em seis meses, um ano, dois...

- Não importa, você não tinha esse direito!

- Aria, era pro seu próprio bem...

- Bom, pois pode deixar que eu decido o que é bom para mim na próxima, ouviu? Não é você quem decide isso.

- De qualquer forma, vou partir amanhã.

- Então, isso é um adeus?

- Acho que sim.

Ariana aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo apaixonado, o qual James correspondeu. Eu começava a me sentir meio constrangida por estar ali.

- Sem chance, Jimmy – ela deu um tapinha fraco no rosto do garoto. - Não tente fugir de novo, que eu te sigo até o inferno.

"Bem capaz mesmo."

- Aria, anda logo com isso! - reclamou Hector, impaciente.

- Já vai, Hector! Ei, Potter, melhor me escrever se não quiser sofrer as consequências – ela disse num tom de advertência, afastando-se aos poucos. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Mesmo? Porque eu prefiro quando está zangada...

- Não vai querer me ver zangada _dessa_ maneira.

- É tentador...

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo que vou escrever – ele rolou os olhos.

- Bom garoto.

- Ariana!

- Estou indo! - a morena voltou um olhar angustiado a meu primo. Desta vez, era sério. - Quero notícias em breve, ok?

Olhando James com atenção, eu podia ver que a situação também era entristecedora para ele. Não me lembrava da última vez que o vira realmente triste.

- Ok.

Suas mãos se soltaram.

- Tchau, Rose – ela disse e eu acenei. - Até um dia, Jimmy – deu uma piscadela a ele e foi em direção ao rapaz que a aguardava.

- Até que enfim – exclamou o rapaz, segurando a mão de Ariana.

- Quieto, Hector.

Então, eles desaparataram.

- Olha... Isso foi inesperado – eu disse.

James deu um quase sorriso.

- Não dava para contar. Eu era funcionário da escola e ela aluna – inspirou fundo, se virando para mim. - Você estava certa quando disse aquilo naquela festa... Só precisei que repetissem algumas vezes até captar a mensagem. As coisas certamente irão mudar daqui para frente.

Dito isso, ele retornou para a casa.

Apesar de tudo, eu sabia que sentiria falta do meu primo e de seu ar despreocupado. Bom, ele havia atingido um novo nível de maturidade.

Mas, voltando àquilo que eu acabara de presenciar, era engraçado como por um momento Ariana pareceu tão pequena, tão indefesa, quando normalmente ela causava uma impressão totalmente oposta. Seria esse o mesmo efeito que eu sentia se apossando de mim?

"Não pode ser." pensei mais uma vez. Eu não me permitiria a sequer proferir aquela palavra de quatro letras.

Estava fora de questão.

x-x-x-x-x

Cinco dias se passaram. Era hora.

- As damas primeiro – disse Albus, dando-me passagem.

Agarrei a alça de minha mala e fui até a lareira.

- Pronta, querida? - perguntou minha mãe.

- Com certeza.

- Bom, você sabe o que fazer – disse meu pai.

Peguei um punhado de pó de flú e falei com vontade:

- Mansão Malfoy!

Por um instante, tudo que pude ver foram as chamas inofensivas que surgiram quando joguei o pó contra o chão. De repente, eu estava em uma casa completamente diferente. Bom, casa era eufemismo.

Malfoy aguardava, sentado numa poltrona ali perto. Quando me viu, deu um grande sorriso e se levantou imediatamente.

- Bem-vinda ao lar dos Malfoy, Rose Weasley – estendeu-me sua mão. - Por falar nisso, – ele disse no momento em que eu seguraria sua mão, fazendo-me parar no ato. - feliz aniversário.

Sorri abertamente, enfim sentindo seus dedos tocarem os meus.

* * *

**N/B:** Hello, leitores. O que falar sobre esse capítulo?  
Um dos meus prediletors. Provavelmente por ter Mione e Rony hahaha. (Sim, adoro Romione ;) )  
Mas deixando minha parte fangirl de ship, vou pular diretamente para o assunto, people!  
Gosto do Fred pensando que perdeu Penny, de certo ponto e acho correto ele ficar sem fazer nada, por enquanto. Deixe minha Pennyzinha quietinha, que ela está felizinha com o novo interesse de amor, viu?  
Deus do céu, é estranho pensar que Fred II está agindo de uma forma madura... Mas é super fofo.  
Amei Dominique nesse capítulo. O desenvolvimento dela foi trabalhado perfeitamente aqui, nao acham? Ela cresceu maturamente, mas nao muito rápido e nem muito devagar. Na velocidade correta. Amei isso e acho que Ana merece um aplauso. /clap clap clap.  
Lily é super mega ultra fofa. Adoooro esse jeitinho fofo e inocente dela, mesmo que seja infantil demais para sua idade, maaaas é isso que a faz tao especial e linda, nao acham? Agora, James! Pelas barbas, bigodes, cabelos, narinas e o que quer que seja de Merlin! A cena com ele foi tao fofa. Já imaginava o lance dele com Ariana, mas nao pensei que ao acontecer, seria algo tao lindinho. Awwwwn! (Sério, tenho que parar de agir como fangirl de ship .-. . Mas ainda to esperando pelo momento Palbus e Huly hehe.)  
Mas YAAAAY, Rose está na mansao Malfoy *-* Só da pra imaginar o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente! AHH! Uma pena que essa fanfic já está no fim, snif. Mas daremos as nossas preces a Merlin por Anna ter criado mais uma historia magnifica como ela. Mais umas salvas de palmas /clap clap clap.  
Agora, vou ficar quietinha aqui no meu canto, porque já escrevi demais (aprenda a resumir suas notas, Dreamy!) Beijos e queijos. See ya, y'all.

**N/a:** Caramba, só mais três capítulos (possivelmente) agora. Dessa vez não darei meus spoilers básicos, porque realmente não posso '-' Mas preparem-se!  
Quem apostou que rolaria Ariana/James estará recebendo em casa um kit de produtos da Burberry e um ursinho cor-de-rosa pra combinar *-* Quem errou a aposta vai ganhar um guia escrito pela própria Professora Trelawney pra ajudar em futuras previsões de "Encontrando sua visão interior: o vidente dentro de mim", que é best-seller do Profeta Diário há 5 semanas seguidas *o* Nossa, às vezes me impressiono com a minha bondade...  
Tá, já estou indo tomar meus remedinhos u.u HSUAHUSHAUSH'  
Beijooos!


	13. Cartas Na Mesa

**N/a:** Preparem os violinos, o nível de melodrama deste capítulo é equivalente ao de novela mexicana.

* * *

**13. Cartas Na Mesa**

A Mansão Malfoy era sem dúvida uma bela e suntuosa construção, rica em detalhes e com decoração da melhor qualidade. Contudo, eu não podia negar que era um pouco assustadora. Alguns dos quadros dos antepassados daquela família quase milenar não eram muito simpáticos, muitos logo me reconheceram pelos traços típicos de um Weasley. Estes tiveram que ser cobertos para que parassem de proferir seus terríveis insultos.

- Não ligue para eles, Rose – disse Malfoy.

Porém, era uma tarefa um tanto difícil. Talvez eu não fosse tão bem-vinda como me sentira no momento em que fui recepcionada pelo loiro.

Além disso, havia muitos corredores e ambientes escuros, os quais não eram nada convidativos.

"Passar alguns dias ainda tudo bem, mas morar aqui?" pensei, com a ideia me fazendo até estremecer.

Malfoy e Albus me apresentaram os cômodos que tinham alguma importância conhecer – Albus parecia quase entediado, de tão familiarizado com o lugar.

Pouco após o _tour,_ conheci a Sra. Malfoy. Ela era uma mulher muito elegante e fina. Possuía traços delicados e bonitos de rosto, além de um sorriso acolhedor que me fazia ficar mais à vontade. Logo vi que ela era muito carinhosa com o filho.

Quanto ao Sr. Malfoy, fiquei muito apreensiva antes de enfim vê-lo. Todas aquelas histórias antigas me perseguiam. É claro que nós da geração seguinte não tínhamos nada a ver com aquilo, mas nem sempre era assim que os mais velhos pensavam.

- Ele é legal, eu juro – disse Malfoy, talvez tendo percebido que eu estava batendo os dentes de nervosismo.

- É, o Sr. M é gente boa – comentou Albus.

- Você não vai realmente chamá-lo assim, certo? - questionou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nossa, me desculpe por tentar descontrair o clima, tá? Só quero deixar a Rose menos tensa.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e bateu numa porta.

- Pai, você está aí? Eles chegaram.

Ouvi algo como um "podem entrar" e então, Malfoy abriu o cômodo.

Era uma espécie de escritório com mais alguns daqueles quadros antipáticos, mas vários objetos fascinantes e muitos livros. Atrás de uma mesa estava um senhor que se parecia muito com Malfoy, porém uma versão mais adulta dele. Possuía a mesma beleza fria e singular que o mais novo. Bom, obviamente, era seu pai.

O homem largou o jornal que lia para nos olhar com mais atenção.

- Você de novo, Albus? Falando sério, acho que passa mais tempo aqui do que na sua própria casa.

Albus deu de ombros.

- Meu quarto aqui é maior.

O Sr. Malfoy não pareceu muito surpreso com a resposta do meu primo. Então, notou-me ao lado do filho e ficou intrigado.

- Hum... Rose Weasley, certo?

- S-sim – respondi, mas logo me repreendi por ter demonstrado tamanha insegurança na voz. "Não gagueje!" ordenei a mim mesma mentalmente. - Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

"Assim está melhor."

Ele ficou poucos milésimos em silêncio, analisando-me nesse tempo, e finalmente assentiu.

- Prazer. Já mostrou os aposentos, Scorpius?

- Claro, pai.

- Muito bem, então – pelo seu tom, ele devia estar nos dispensando.

Ao passar pela porta de novo, mas no sentido contrário, eu pensava em como Malfoy tinha um pai rígido e sério, até que...

- Srta. Weasley? - ele me chamou. Olhei primeiro para frente e constatei que nem Albus, nem Malfoy haviam escutado seu chamado.

Voltei-me prontamente para o dono da casa.

- Sinta-se à vontade. - Um sorriso pequeno, mas gentil trespassou seus lábios.

Senti o rubor tomando conta do meu rosto.

- Cer-certamente, Sr. Malfoy – minha voz falhou novamente. "Droga."

Desta vez, saí de verdade do escritório e corri para alcançar os outros dois. Entretanto, estava milhares de vezes mais aliviada. Aquele último comentário fora quase uma aprovação ao meu ver.

Eu imaginava como aquela situação toda devia ser estranha para o Sr. Malfoy. Nossas famílias se odiavam havia muitos e muitos anos, por isso, ter que repentinamente deixar aquilo de lado pelo bem de um filho devia ser uma árdua tarefa. Ele provavelmente já estava mais acostumado com a ideia agora, mas percebi um leve choque atingi-lo ao me ver ali. Albus podia ser metade Weasley, mas em nada lembrava um. Eu, porém, era um exemplo perfeito de Weasley em mais aspectos do que podia negar.

Acabava por supor que o Sr. Malfoy só conseguia considerar a ideia de nos receber em seu lar, porque Malfoy, seu filho, era daquele jeito. O mais jovem era quase um anti-Malfoy, tratando-se de sua personalidade. Devia ter sido difícil se acostumar com um filho tão diferente das expectativas, porém, é claro que o amor paternal sempre triunfaria. Aquilo devia ter feito do Sr. Malfoy um homem mais tolerante com o passar dos anos.

* * *

Pelo resto do dia, nós três apenas ficamos percorrendo os extensos corredores da mansão, falando sobre quaisquer bobagens. Na hora do jantar, conheci a Sra. Narcissa Malfoy, avó de Malfoy. Ela já era idosa, devia ter uns setenta anos de idade, e até que fora bem simpática comigo. Contudo, acho que ela já estava ficando senil, pois me chamou de "Ruby" umas cinco vezes seguidas.

Eu e os dois sonserinos ficamos conversando em frente a lareira por mais algumas horas, até que resolvi me deitar. O caminho para meu quarto fora um pouco assustador, mas aguentei firme para não entrar em pânico.

- Enfim, uma boa noite de sono – exclamei ao fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Foi quando notei um embrulho sobre a cama. Era reluzente, mas possuía um discreto laço e um bilhete preso a ele. Examinei-o, já tendo uma ideia do que poderia ser. Peguei o bilhete anexado.

"_Pensei em dar uma joia ou algo assim, mas isso aqui era mais barato._

_Brincadeira."_ eu ri, rolando os olhos. _"Eu espero que aprecie, pois escolhi especialmente para você. O cara era americano, mas até que sabia o que estava fazendo..._

_S. M."_

Desembrulhei o presente de aniversário e me encontrei segurando um livro.

"Hum... E.E. Cummings." Li o nome do autor. "Deve ser bom."

Eu tinha planos de ir direto dormir, mas um agrado inesperado daqueles não poderia ser tão facilmente deixado de lado. Deitei-me na cama numa posição confortável e decidi que começaria a ler naquele momento mesmo. Porém, não parti da primeira página, pois havia um marcador escondido entre as páginas 40 e 41.

- O que será isso?

Então, li para descobrir.

_Eu Carrego seu coração comigo  
(Eu o carrego no meu coração)  
Eu nunca estou sem ele  
(onde quer que eu vá, você vai, minha querida;  
e o que quer que eu faça sozinho, eu faço por você, minha querida)_

_Eu não temo o destino_  
_(porque você é o meu destino, minha vida)_  
_Eu não quero o mundo por mais belo que seja_  
_Porque você é meu mundo, minha verdade._  
_E você é o que a lua sempre significou_  
_o que o sol sempre cantou_

_Eis o maior dos segredos que ninguém sabe._

_(Você é a raiz da raiz, e o botão do botão  
e o céu do céu de uma árvore chamada vida;  
que cresce mais alta do que a alma pode esperar  
ou a mente pode esconder.  
Este é o milagre que distancia as estrelas_

_Eu Carrego seu coração_  
_(carrego no meu coração)_

Antes que que eu pudesse sequer refletir sobre o que havia acabado de ler, vi algo escrito no rodapé da página 41.

"_Escadaria principal, corredor à direita, segunda porta com ornamentos prateados. Onze horas. Por favor, apareça."_

Todo o sono se esvaiu, enquanto eu abraçava o pequeno livro contra o peito.

Eu estava incerta se ele havia escrito aquilo naquela página aleatoriamente, ou se queria que eu lesse aquele poema em específico antes de chegar a sua mensagem. Já conhecendo-o melhor, era mais provável que fosse intencional.

Oh Deus, que sensação mais estranha era aquela que me atingira tão de repente? Minhas mãos tremiam, a garganta secara, meu estômago parecia dar saltos mortais para trás... Por que eu não poderia apenas rir daquela história toda e voltar para o travesseiro?

"O que tem de errado comigo?" e não só aquilo. O que havia acontecido _conosco_? Quando é que chegamos àquele ponto? E, principalmente, por que eu estava tão inclinada a aceitar aquele encontro no meio da noite?

"Não posso ir, não posso... Senão... Senão..."

Senão se tornaria oficial. Aqueles _sentimentos _crescentes seriam confirmados.

Ele revelou o que sentia com tanta facilidade e sutileza, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia recusar. Como ele conseguia, enquanto minha cabeça apenas se enchia de dúvidas? Por Merlin, teria Malfoy realmente acabado de se declarar, ou eu estava exagerando? Podia ser apenas um poema bonitinho qualquer, sem mensagem subliminar nenhuma.

"Francamente, Rose, era um poema de amor. Você não pode ser tão tapada..." ouvi uma voz em minha mente que lembrava a de Albus. Provavelmente, porque era algo que Albus diria para mim numa ocasião daquelas.

Estava tão, tão errado. Eu deveria apenas criar coragem e rejeitá-lo. Mas, é claro, eu não conseguiria, pois coragem não era o que de fato me faltava. Era vontade.

Enquanto aquele conflito interno me consumia, o tempo passava e logo já era a hora do tal encontro. Precisava me decidir agora, sem mais tempo para pesar os dois lados.

Inspirei fundo e peguei a varinha de cima da cômoda.

-_ Lumos!_

E eu estava do lado de fora do quarto.

* * *

O caminho até aquela porta havia sido escuro e também aterrorizante, mas não somente pelos corredores ficarem medonhos durante a noite. O que eu mais temia era o que poderia acontecer lá dentro.

"Acabe com isso."

Sem bater, eu adentrei o cômodo, fechando a porta a seguir.

Ali estava ele, tocando algo em seu piano. Malfoy era melhor do que dissera ser, na verdade. Ao notar que eu havia chegado, deu um leve sorriso e mudou de música.

Reconheci as primeiras notas quase que instantaneamente. Seus dedos tocavam de forma delicada as teclas do piano, como se estivessem as acariciando. Era apenas uma canção de ninar, mas eu gostava da sensação que me causava. Tão suave, tão melancólica... Não pude evitar quando as palavras começaram a sair da minha boca no ritmo da melodia.

_**Carry my soul into the night  
May the stars light my way  
I glory in the sight  
As darkness takes the day**_

Malfoy continuava a tocar, porém seu olhar se fixara em mim quando comecei a cantar. Ele parecia impressionado e, ao mesmo tempo, tranquilo. Fiquei um pouco confusa e tentada a parar, entretanto, a segunda estrofe havia chegado. Não consegui conter minha voz.

_**Sing a song, a song of life  
Lived without regret  
Tell the ones, the ones I loved**_

Ele retirou as mãos do piano cautelosamente e as repousou no colo. Então, eu finalizei.

_**I never will forget**_

_**Never will forget**_

Foi isso. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas nos encarando. As coisas haviam mudado tanto... Antigamente, aquela situação estaria me incomodando, mas agora era confortável de uma maneira incomum.

Então, Malfoy sorriu.

- Eu sabia que era boa.

- Não, eu...

- Foi incrível – o sonserino me cortou no meio da frase. - Definitivamente, é um dom. Não devia desperdiçar.

Permiti que um sorriso se espalhasse em meu rosto.

- E você também não é nada mau, senhor modesto.

Malfoy levantou-se, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, enquanto ria e ficava um pouco sem graça. Então, começou a andar em minha direção. Mordisquei o lábio inferior, graças ao nervosismo que me tomava.

- Não se preocupe, nada nesta sala pode ser ouvido de fora – ele disse.

Apenas vinte centímetros nos separavam naquele momento. Minha respiração estava irregular.

- Sabe - eu iniciei. -, é a primeira vez que eu canto qualquer coisa em cinco anos e meio.

Malfoy pareceu surpreso e eu entendia o porquê. Ele não sabia daquela história do passado. Bom, não importava agora.

O sonserino me observou por alguns segundos, estudando meu rosto.

- Você achou que eu não viesse? - perguntei para quebrar o silêncio, que começava a me enlouquecer.

- Dessa vez, eu realmente tive dúvidas – admitiu. - Eu sabia que encontraria minha nota, mas você é muito imprevisível.

Tentava me controlar para não fitar sua boca, porém, a tarefa vinha se mostrando cada vez mais difícil conforme os segundos passavam.

- Me chamando de desequilibrada novamente, Malfoy? - ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não, só um pouco instável – ele sorriu e logo eu estava rindo.

- Suponho que esse seja o momento em que eu me zango e lhe dou uma resposta ácida, certo?

- Se não quiser quebrar os velhos hábitos...

Antes que eu pudesse formular alguma frase, o loiro prosseguiu.

- Mas acho que podemos criar novos costumes, caso prefira – Malfoy inclinou-se levemente em minha direção.

- Espere! - os resquícios de bom senso me obrigaram a dizer.

Ele recuou o rosto ligeiramente.

- Eu entendo – Malfoy falou, seu sorriso se dissolvendo.

Minha inquietação apenas dobrou de tamanho.

- Ca-calma! Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Ou talvez tenha sido... E-eu não tenho tanta certeza!

De repente, o olhar de Malfoy se perdeu em algum ponto aleatório da sala. Ele estava atento a algo que não era eu.

- O que foi? - questionei, olhando por cima do ombro, mas não encontrando nada fora do normal.

- Ela está gritando de novo.

- Gritando? Quem está gritando?

- Minha avó.

- Não que eu tenha a melhor das audições, mas você não havia dito que essa sala era à prova de som?

- Sim, mas só para quem está do lado de fora. Desculpe, Rose, mas preciso ir checá-la. Fique aqui, que eu voltarei.

Malfoy se dirigiu à porta e a entreabriu. Então, consegui escutar bem nitidamente os lamentos em forma de berros daquela senhora. Era de angustiar qualquer um e eu fiquei imaginando se aquilo era tão frequente quanto o loiro pareceu insinuar.

- Por favor – ele dizia antes de sair. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes. -, não vá embora.

Quando dito daquela maneira, era impossível fazer o contrário.

Acomodei-me num sofá que havia ali para o meu conforto, enquanto minha mente se contraía em reflexões.

Havia sido por tão pouco. Estávamos a meros centímetros de legitimar aqueles sentimentos. Os mesmos sentimentos que eu queria tanto poder repelir, mas que se tornaram tão entranhados em meu peito em tão pouco tempo... A verdade irrefutável era que eu de fato os sentia. Era inútil negar agora. Entretanto, ser correspondida transformava as coisas em uma verdade não apenas incontestável, mas também aterradora.

Como tal destino podia ter sido traçado para mim? O único garoto pelo qual não deveria me apaixonar – argh, estava apaixonada, como me doía afirmar aquilo -, era o único pelo qual eu _poderia_ ter me apaixonado. Parecia tão evidente naquele momento que até me fazia querer rir. Tudo pelo que passamos, havia nos levado àquela situação. E, quem sabe, Malfoy fosse até _demais_ para mim.

Eu fora tão rude, tão insensível com aquele sonserino nos últimos anos... Eu simplesmente sabia que não merecia sequer uma palavra gentil vinda dele. Porém, ele era demasiado bom para retribuir minha indelicadeza.

O que meses atrás pareceria uma maldição, eu só conseguia considerar uma benção naquele instante. Oh sim, eu tinha tanta sorte. Mas, com ela, vinham tantos receios...

Ainda não me permitia seguir em frente, algo estava me mantendo na fronteira. Seria mais uma vez meu terrível orgulho, que se recusava a ceder? Ou, será que, em algum canto dentro de mim, eu sabia que não era digna daquela felicidade?

"Como, na mais louca das hipóteses, ele poderia ser feliz com você, Rose? O que ele viu nessa sua cabeça dura?"

Era uma pergunta mais que válida. O que poderia tê-lo atraído? Por maiores que fossem os esforços de Albus, elogio algum conseguiria mudar a imagem que eu criara para mim. Contudo, tinha que reconhecer, uma vez que algo lhe chamava a atenção, Malfoy captava todos os detalhes escondidos atrás de uma ação, ou uma expressão. Talvez ele só precisasse que alguém me apontasse, para então começar a me analisar.

Só não conseguia entender como, após ter me compreendido, ele ainda quisesse algo comigo. Malfoy era esperto demais para se contentar com um prêmio de consolação.

"Aquele garoto precisa de algo melhor, não minta para si."

E ele estava de volta. Aparentemente, estava tudo silencioso, a não ser pelo leve rangido que a porta fez.

- Resolvido – Malfoy declarou, sorrindo de maneira tranquilizante e depois se sentando numa poltrona próxima a mim. - Desculpe por isso, não acontece sempre.

- Tudo bem. - Eu disse, dando um fraco sorriso em retorno.

Eu devia saber que ele perceberia.

- Tem algo a incomodando – foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

- Será que muda alguma coisa?

- Isso depende.

Fiquei calada, sabendo que as palavras sairiam desorganizadas se eu as dissesse naquela hora.

- Eu não te mostrei meu quarto hoje.

Franzi o cenho com aquele seu comentário.

- É mesmo, mas não sei se é prudente fazer isso num horário tão inconveniente – falei, um temor se sobressaindo na minha voz.

- Acho que fez um julgamento errado sobre mim, então. Ou, quem sabe, não tenha confiança suficiente sobre si – a última frase dele saiu como uma provocação.

O rebuliço em meu estômago nunca fora tão violento.

- Eu tenho pleno controle sobre mim, viu Malfoy? - ah, e como aquilo era mentira.

Pus-me de pé, sem encará-lo.

- Vamos logo, daqui a pouco o sono me alcança de novo.

E ele era rápido. Agarrou minha mão e me levou de volta para os sombrios corredores. Ninguém se lembrou de acender a varinha, porém eu estava absorta demais no momento para me preocupar com claridade. Ele sabia para onde estava indo e isso bastava por enquanto.

Não trocamos nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto. A ausência de som me levava mais uma vez aos meus pensamentos conflitantes.

- É este daqui.

Foi quando adentramos num cômodo totalmente novo para mim. As luzes se acenderam no momento em que nossos pés tocaram o piso do quarto.

O lugar era impecavelmente arrumado. Malfoy possuía sua própria estante de livros com um acervo dos mais variados, apesar de já haver uma grande biblioteca na mansão. Em uma das paredes, havia várias fotos e rascunhos pendurados. Fiquei tentada a observar mais de perto, porém, a majestosa cama ali ao lado roubou minha atenção. Era quase do dobro do tamanho da que meus pais tinham em casa e era coberta por uma colcha verde escura. As paredes também não eram muito claras, mas bom, todo o resto da residência era meio sombria. Apesar disso, aquele quarto especificamente era até que aconchegante.

Ou talvez, fosse a presença _dele_ que me desse aquela segurança.

- Espero que não se importe – Malfoy falou, indo até o amontoado de papéis na parede.

- Com o quê, exatamente? - me juntei a ele.

Então, entendi. Eu tinha minha parcela de participação naquele mural e era até que considerável. Podia me localizar em alguns dos esboços, seu traçado sempre demarcando bem minhas feições. Eles se moviam e, na maioria deles, eu sorria. Eu aparecia em umas duas fotos para as quais não me lembrava de ter posado.

- Tem me espionado, é? - perguntei, com Pandora invadindo meus pensamentos.

Ele riu.

- Não cheguei a esse ponto. Mas bom, você estava lá, a câmera estava na minha mão...

- Certo, certo...

Havia uma outra foto, uma em especial, que estava rasgada de forma que só aparecia nós dois e as cabeças cortadas de dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Era daquele jantar do Slugue. Eu também tinha uma cópia daquela fotografia ainda intacta, mas estava perdida em algum canto do meu baú em Hogwarts.

Virei-me para o loiro, momentaneamente comovida. Pelo meu olhar, ele soube o que eu vira.

- Então... Você se importa se eu deixar isso aí?

Aquela incerteza na sua voz era adorável.

- De forma alguma.

Um chiado bem audível provocado pelo vento nos interrompeu. Malfoy correu para fechar as janelas e as venezianas que balançavam. Após algum esforço e de ter seu cabelo bagunçado, o loiro conseguiu resolver o problema.

Logo, estávamos nos encarando novamente. Por Merlin, eu era tão mentirosa!

Eu não possuía o menor controle sobre mim.

Quando vi, meus pés se moviam por vontade própria até o garoto descabelado – tal visão quase me tirava o ar, de tanto charme –, e eu, sem mais poder me conter, uni nossos lábios com sofreguidão.

Havia tanto reprimido em mim, que seria difícil não liberar tudo de uma só vez. Minhas mãos imploravam para desalinhar seus cabelos um pouco mais, minha boca almejava sentir o gosto da sua. Quando Malfoy correspondeu, envolvendo meu corpo em seu abraço, perdi-me em seu toque e, enfim, entreguei-me as sensações. Como eu amava aquele aroma que ele exalava ou o perfeito ritmo de nosso beijo... "Você não o merece." E isso era provavelmente verdade, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: eu precisava dele. E precisava mais do que jamais poderia admitir.

Como era possível que alguém tivesse se tornado tão essencial em tão pouco tempo? Se ele se fosse agora... Eu honestamente não sabia o que seria de mim. Malfoy despertava meu melhor e instigava meu progresso. E não era exatamente isso o que ele deveria fazer? Eu apenas podia rezar para que eu provocasse o mesmo efeito naquele rapaz, pois já era tarde demais para libertá-lo.

Eu podia não ser merecedora de seu afeto, mas me tornara significativamente dependente dele.

* * *

Por um momento, pensei ainda estar sonhando. Eu havia revivido inúmeras vezes meu momento com Malfoy enquanto dormia e, agora que ainda sentia seu calor, acreditei que ainda estivesse dormindo. Porém, lembrei-me de que havia adormecido ali em seu quarto na noite passada.

Seria impossível me recordar de quantas vezes nos beijamos ou quais foram as últimas palavras que trocamos, mas eu me lembrava de que em meio aquela conversa sem rumo e dos carinhos, o sono me venceu.

Não demorou para que eu ficasse aflita. Se alguém entrasse ali poderia ter a ideia errada, afinal, a frase "dormimos na mesma cama" podia ter significados bem sugestivos.

Estava para me mover, contudo, fiquei com um pouco de dó de acordar Malfoy. Espiando-o pelo canto do olho, percebi que ele estava mais que tranquilo. Eu sentia seu peito subir e descer lentamente, e temia que qualquer movimento meu quebrasse aquele seu momento de paz.

Suspirei, encantada com o que presenciava.

Droga. Eu não poderia ficar naquela posição por mais nem um segundo.

Consegui me sentar na cama sem acordá-lo e comemorei internamente por isso. Mas, foi ao me virar para constatar como ele estava, que me vi hipnotizada pela cena. Só mais alguns instantes o observando não fariam mal, fariam?

Comecei a ajeitar seus cabelos para o lado e a cantarolar baixo a música que ele tocara no piano na noite anterior distraidamente. Como eu era descuidada.

- Está me encarando, não é? - Malfoy entreabriu os lábios para dizer.

Recolhi a mão, assustada. Ele sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

- É, você está.

- Quer me matar? Eu achei que estava dormindo!

- Não, eu fiquei com pena de te despertar.

Corei, notando como nossos pensamentos eram parecidos.

- Ah...

Então, vi seus olhos cinzas pela primeira vez naquela manhã e eu soube que as lembranças de algumas horas atrás o haviam atingido também.

Malfoy se endireitou e segurou minha mão. Ao se certificar de que eu não recuaria, aproximou-se um pouco mais e depositou um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. Só pude sorrir com tal ação.

- Eu precisava saber se foi real – Malfoy disse.

- Estou aqui no seu quarto, não estou?

- Quem me garantiria que não tinha sido só fruto da minha imaginação?

Sorri mais uma vez, apertando sua mão com mais força.

- Deve estar com fome.

- Eu estou sempre com fome – falei, dando de ombros. Bom, era apenas um fato.

Malfoy riu.

- Vamos lá embaixo, então – ele se levantava e me puxava junto.

- Espere! É melhor eu me trocar, estou usando as mesmas roupas de ontem. Eu te encontro à mesa.

Dito isso, voltei para o meu quarto. Acabei por me perder por alguns minutos naqueles vastos corredores, afinal, não vi o trajeto que fiz para chegar ao quarto de Malfoy, havíamos esquecido de iluminar o caminho à noite. Felizmente, consegui chegar ao meu destino sem ser interceptada por ninguém.

O que havia acabado de acontecer? Era no mínimo... Inusitado. E por que eu não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso petulante da cara?

"Acho que Albus está fazendo um péssimo trabalho nos vigiando..." pensei, lembrando-me dos galeões que meu pai prometera a meu primo para ficar de olho em mim e Malfoy. Bom, a intenção dele nunca foi realmente essa, eu acabava por supor.

Quando enfim me juntei a todos para o café da manhã, não pude conter alguns olhares furtivos para Malfoy. Eu tinha uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir e ele, apesar de ser muito melhor ator que eu, também parecia estar tendo dificuldades em se segurar. Os demais pareciam ignorar nosso comportamento incomum, a não ser talvez por Albus e Sr. Malfoy. Albus parecia ter consciência de que havia algo acontecendo, porém estava incerto demais para arriscar um palpite. Já o Sr. Malfoy era observador como o filho e tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

* * *

Durante o dia, não tive oportunidade de ficar a sós com Malfoy, porém, pudemos aproveitar bem o tempo com meu primo. Eles eram as melhores companhias que eu poderia pedir para o último dia do ano.

Ao entardecer, após um banho numa banheira vitoriana – estava quase me sentindo da realeza, tudo ali era tão sofisticado -, vesti-me com minhas melhores roupas, afinal, a virada do ano seria em poucas horas. Minha mãe havia preparado uma poção alisadora para os meus cabelos que veio muito a calhar. Fiz um penteado elaborado e passei uma leve camada de maquiagem, apenas para dar um "quê" a mais na aparência.

Como havia sido combinado, fui encontrar os garotos na sala de estar. Já estava nos últimos degraus da escada, quando comecei a ouvi-los.

- Você devia contar para ela – dizia Albus, sério.

- O quê? Nem pensar! - Malfoy respondia. Nunca havia escutado uma nota de medo em sua voz antes, mas estava bastante nítida agora.

- Vai fazer bem para você tirar esse peso das costas, Scorpius.

- Essa história vai muito além disso. E se ela nunca mais quiser olhar para mim? Não há perdão para o que eu fiz...

- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes, essa culpa que você sente não existe!

- Você não estava lá, não sabe o que aconteceu...

- Sei pelo que me contou, e é muito óbvio que...

Tomei coragem e deixei as sombras, enfim encarando os dois sonserinos. Eles pararam abruptamente sua conversa ao terem consciência da minha presença.

No primeiro momento, pareceram preocupados, mas algo fez com que suas feições fossem aliviadas da tensão.

- Você está incrível – disse Malfoy, uma pitada de admiração em seu tom.

Minhas bochechas e orelhas ficaram quentes, sinal de que eu havia corado.

- De fato – concordou Albus dando um longo assobio. Olhei ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi o recado. – Respondi, azeda. Detestava quando tantos olhares ficavam sobre mim.

Analisei-os melhor.

- Vocês estão ótimos também – comentei, esforçando-me para dar um sorriso gentil. Estava intrigada demais com o que acabara de escutar acidentalmente.

- Ah, Rose, você não viu os jardins! - Albus agarrou meu braço e começou a me puxar para porta da frente. - Anda, Scorpius, vamos mostrar para ela. Acho que vai gostar, prima... Está tudo coberto de neve.

Tivemos que contornar a grande construção antes de enfim chegarmos aos jardins. Realmente, era muito belo.

Possuía uma fraca iluminação por lampiões à gás. Era um jardim quase todo branco, contrastando com a negritude que tomava conta do céu. Os pavões albinos se camuflavam entre os arbustos, mas eu conseguia escutar seu som característico. No centro, havia uma fonte congelada, para complementar aquela adorável visão invernal.

Senti uma brisa gelada e cobri os braços instintivamente. Ficar de vestido ao ar livre num dia tão frio quanto aquele não era a mais sábia das decisões.

Os garotos notaram e bem que percebi a cotovelada que Albus deu no estômago de Malfoy antes do loiro cobrir-me com seu sobretudo. Revirei os olhos, mas mesmo assim sorri.

- Obrigada.

Começamos a nos fitar. Desliguei-me do que acontecia ao meu redor quando a lembrança da primeira neve do ano voltou à minha mente. Eu estava ao _seu _lado. E foi naquele mesmo dia de outubro que dei-me conta do quanto Malfoy combinava com aquele pôr-do-sol.

A meia luz daquele jardim nevado também lhe caía muito bem.

- Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

Viramo-nos para Albus, que por sinal, ainda estava lá. Nossa, pareceu terem se passado tantos minutos...

- Al... - Malfoy falou como se fosse uma advertência.

- Ei, relaxa, eu já volto! - meu primo ergueu as mãos na altura da cabeça, afastando-se de nós.

Vi um sorriso travesso brincar em seus lábios antes que ele sumisse de vista.

- Ele é impossível – comentei, balançando a cabeça.

- Está na cara que era o plano o tempo todo.

- Agora que você disse, faz todo o sentido. Ah, e você sabia que ele estava tramando isso há bem mais tempo?

Malfoy franziu a testa.

- O que quer dizer?

O rubor preenchia meu rosto mais uma vez, porém prossegui de toda forma. Acreditava que já tivéssemos passado daquela fase de negação.

- Albus esteve fazendo seus esquemas para nos juntar nos últimos meses. Não creio que tenha sido tão ingênua por tanto tempo...

- Ah, é isso? Eu já sabia – falou, nada impressionado.

- Como é!? - arregalei os olhos.

- Deu para sacar após o trigésimo elogio às suas qualidades em um mesmo dia. Bom, não foi exatamente o que ele disse que despertou meu interesse, mas...

- Então, o que foi? - indaguei antes de medir a pergunta.

- Foi quando me devolveu o livro que eu esqueci na casa dos seus avós. Pra falar a verdade, eu fiquei um pouco irritado com o jeito que você falou comigo, mas bom, não era nenhuma grande novidade. Pensando melhor, acho que o que me irritou mesmo foi que você arremessou o seu cabelo na minha cara.

Ah sim, eu estava com o rosto escarlate agora. Ele riu.

- Mas então, percebi que você talvez tivesse lido o que havia ali. Fiquei imaginando o que você teria pensado sobre o livro, sobre os meus versos favoritos. Albus andava falando tanto de você que era difícil te tirar dos meus pensamentos.

"_Então ele disse, pouco antes do jantar do Slughorn:_

_- Você viu? A Rose foi convidada..._

_- É, e ela não pareceu muito feliz quando viu que_ eu_ também fui... Acho que não vou._

_- Ah, cara, sem essa! Ela só gosta de fazer uma cena, não leve isso tão a sério._

_- Aquela garota me detesta, todos sabem disso, Al. Não entendo por que anda tentando me convencer do contrário._

_Albus sorriu para mim misteriosamente._

_- E por que _você _não tenta convencê-la?"_

- E foi o que eu fiz.

- M-mas por quê? Você deveria me detestar de volta!

- Rose, eu nunca te detestei. Houve mais de uma ocasião em que eu fiquei no meu limite para não dar uma resposta, afinal, eu não sou de ferro, mas detestá-la seria extremo demais.

- Eu ainda não entendo... - virei-me de costas, tentando endireitar os pensamentos. - Não há como você gostar de mim. Eu fui absolutamente cruel com você e, mesmo descontando isso, não tenho nada de esplêndido em mim. Você sabe que é verdade. Se alguém tivesse que ser a personificação de "medíocre", teria que ser eu.

- O quê!? Você ficou louca? - Malfoy ficou de frente para mim, segurando-me pelos ombros. - Você não tem nada de medíocre! Por Merlin, como você não consegue enxergar isso? Quando olho para você, vejo exatamente o oposto. Rose, você é única em todos os aspectos possíveis.

Ele falava com tanta seriedade que eu até receava contestar.

- Bom, era pra ser um elogio – o loiro disse, ficando sem graça e coçando a nuca.

- Ah, claro! - eu dei um tapa na própria testa como reprovação pela minha falta de jeito. - É que soa tão estranho quando você diz dessa forma, é como se fosse totalmente inquestionável e... Desculpe, eu ainda não sei bem o que estamos fazendo.

Malfoy deu uma risada que me contagiou.

- Eu também não. É meio esquisito, não acha? Sei o que deve estar pensando sobre tudo isso e, sinceramente? Estou na mesma.

De certa forma, até que me aliviava um pouco. Porém, eu ainda estava curiosa com outro assunto...

O que ele poderia esconder de tão terrível? O que ele teria feito no passado para que meus sentimentos pudessem simplesmente sumir caso eu descobrisse? Só agora eu começava a me acostumar com a ideia de estar apaixonada por ele, não seria arriscado que me contasse qual era o tal segredo? Ele devia ter seus motivos, afinal.

"Não! É melhor eu saber logo, antes que tenha uma grande decepção mais tarde..."

Verdade, e se ele odiasse o Chuddley Cannons, por exemplo? Será que eu poderia namorar alguém que odiava o meu time do coração?

Certo, eu estava sendo patética. Isso não era motivo para acabar um relacionamento, ainda que eu não soubesse bem como classificar o que tínhamos.

"Fala sério, nada que ele diga pode ser tão ruim assim..."

Era isso. Eu ia perguntar. Mesmo que soasse muito brusco, eu tinha que saber.

- Malfoy.

O garoto até enrijeceu o corpo graças ao meu tom grave.

- O que foi? Está tudo bem?

- Bom, mais ou menos. Há uma coisa... Uma coisa que... Malfoy, tem algo que você talvez queira me dizer? Ou talvez não queira, mas sente que precisa?

Sua fisionomia mudou imediatamente. Com certeza, ali tinha coisa.

- Rose...

- Eu realmente não faço ideia do que pode ser, mas... Acho que você sim.

Ele entrou em pânico.

- Eu não posso! Não posso dizer! - começou a ficar inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro, deixando marcas na neve.

- Malfoy, se acalme!

- Não dá, Rose, não posso. Se você me detestava, vai passar a me odiar! Eu não posso simplesmente deletar isso, mas você não precisa saber, é melhor assim.

- Mentiras não são solução para nada.

- Não é uma mentira, apenas... uma omissão.

- Que seja! Não pode haver algo de tão horrível que você tenha feito que destrua tudo que construímos. Pode ser recente, mas sinto como se fosse o sentimento mais verdadeiro, mais forte que... Escute, Malfoy, você é um cara bom demais, gentil demais para cometer um pecado tão grande.

Então, ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos. Seu olhar se corroía de arrependimento antes mesmo de dizer uma só palavra.

- Eu...

Continuei a encará-lo, esperando impulsionar sua resposta.

- Eu matei o meu avô.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando assimilar o que ouvira.

- Desculpe, o que disse? - devia haver algum engano, não era possível que...

- Eu o matei.

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta e eu apenas consegui produzir alguns ruídos ininteligíveis.

- É verdade.

- Não! Não pode ser! Você não faria mal a ninguém, é mais inofensivo que um gnomo de jardim... Isso é incabível!

Malfoy parecia já não ouvir o que eu dizia. Observava o céu, ficando imerso em suas memórias.

- Já faz muito tempo... - ele iniciou. - Uma família de ex-comensais da morte não era exatamente querida no mundo bruxo. Estávamos em uma fase bem ruim e, mesmo assim, ainda tínhamos um nome a zelar. Será que isso faz sentido? Bom, talvez não para você que estava do outro lado da moeda. Era complicado, e, de certa forma, ainda é... Acho que cheguei a te dizer que sempre fui assim, meio... Diferente, não é?

Eu assenti, incapaz de gerar um som.

- É, eu sempre fui essa decepção. É claro que tentei me encaixar no início, fazer aquilo que um Malfoy deve fazer... Basicamente, eu era muito ruim nisso. Entendo completamente o que se passava pela mente do meu avô. Devia ser muito frustrante ter um neto tão inadequado. Minha mãe e minha avó não me censuravam pelos meus gostos, me protegiam até demais. Meu pai não necessariamente aprovava o que eu fazia, mas no fim das contas, eu era seu filho. Porém, meu avô...

"Pouco antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, nós tivemos essa discussão. Havia berros e insultos, não foi uma cena bonita. Estávamos na sala de música, por isso, ninguém conseguia escutar. Foi então que, no meio daquela exaltação toda, o rosto dele ficou extremamente vermelho e ele desabou na minha frente. Eu estava muito assustado, não estava entendendo nada! Ele balbuciou um pedido de ajuda e sabe o que eu fiz?"

Malfoy finalmente voltou-se para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nada. Eu não movi um músculo. Simplesmente não consegui sequer piscar. Poucos instantes depois, meu avô já não se movia mais.

Dei um grito abafado, levando as mãos à boca.

- Disseram que foi um ataque cardíaco fulminante, mas sei que fui eu. O motivo de sua raiva e vergonha... O mínimo que eu podia fazer era ir para a Sonserina. Naquele momento, desejei com tanta vontade que ele parasse de falar, não importava o meio, apenas quis que ele se calasse. E foi o que aconteceu. _A culpa foi minha._

Sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelos cantos dos olhos, mordi o lábio inferior com força.

- NÃO!

Ele arregalou os olhos na minha direção.

- Não, não e não! Cale a boca! - eu gritava. Imagino que tenha ficado ainda mais espantado, mas não pude ver sua expressão, porque logo me atirei sobre ele. Eu o apertava em meu abraço com toda a firmeza que tinha nos braços. - Não foi você, só estava em choque! A culpa não foi sua! Você não fez nada, ele quem não aceitava o fato de você ser quem é! Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas, ou arrancarei suas cordas vocais! - afundei o rosto em seu peito, aos poucos me acalmando. - Esqueça isso... Nunca houve nada de errado em você, entendeu? Eu estava enganada o tempo todo, eu... Eu sinto...

- Não diga que sente muito.

Olhei para cima, mirando seu rosto. Malfoy continuou:

- Não diga que sente muito, pois não teria um porquê. Não haveria razão para se desculpar por algo que não sabia. Mas, em parte, você sempre teve o direito de me desprezar.

Fui acometida por um grande soluço.

- Não é justo, nada disso é justo...

- Como consegue se comover com alguém tão miserável?

- Pare já! Será que não percebe? Você foi a vítima o tempo todo! E eu o maltratei por tantos anos...

- Rose, você precisa entender...

Foi quando percebi que ficaríamos competindo para saber de quem era a maior culpa e aquilo seria absolutamente inútil. Eu continuaria a me sentir mal por minhas ações por algum tempo e ele não se perdoaria tão cedo mesmo que eu acreditasse fortemente em sua inocência. Essas eram duas coisas nas quais teríamos que trabalhar duro, porém, não agora.

- Chega – eu disse. - É melhor não falarmos mais nada.

Malfoy aquietou-se obedientemente. Tentei limpar minha mente naqueles segundos de paz, mas não fui capaz. Era informação demais.

Contudo, apesar de tantas novas incertezas, eu nunca havia compreendido Malfoy tão a fundo. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Tudo tinha seu porquê.

E eu nunca estive tão certa sobre o que sentia.

Malfoy e eu ficamos nos encarando, a nossa proximidade excessiva não permitindo que olhássemos nada além dos rostos um do outro. Sem problemas. A distância não era desejada no momento.

Em uma notável sintonia, nossos lábios se encontraram. Sua boca estava fria, porém a minha estava morna, causando uma perfeita combinação. A sensação de urgência era menor que na noite anterior. Aquele beijo era uma espécie de consolo, estávamos confortando um ao outro e, realmente, o seu toque me deixava mais tranquila. Sentia que tudo ficaria bem enquanto eu estivesse envolta em seus braços.

- Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo – e então, pela primeira vez, eu falei: -, _Scorpius_.

* * *

**N/B: **Oi pessoas maravilhosas, estarei fora por um tempo, maaas antes de eu ir, precisava betar esse capitulo incrivel! ( duh!? Foi Anna que escreveu, entao óbvio que ia ser fabuloso!)

Os sentimentos de Rose estao mais do que claros agora, a nossa autora maravilhosa retratou muito bem os pensamentos da nossa protagonista e o passado de Scorpius. Eu entendo a culpa que ele sente, apesar dele nao ser o culpado. É compreensivel que ele acredita ser a causa da morte de nosso Lucius, mas todos sabemos que ele nao poderia ter feito nada para salvá-lo naquela situacao, afinal era só um garotinho de 11 anos. Muito fofo ver Rose e Scorpius finalmente agindo como um casal hehehe. Agora eles finalmente estao juntos. Só falta finalizar outros casais que tanto amamos (*cof* Palbus *cof* Huly *cof*). Bem, eles nao precisam terminar juntos, mas pelo menos finalizar o enredo! Estou com a sensacao que a historia já está no fim mimimi. De qualquer forma, adorei ser beta. ( apesar que acho que pego duro com os autores. Tenho a tendencia de esclarecer coisas que na minha opiniao nao foram bem executadas ou simplesmente nao sao meu gosto, maaaas, faco isso com todo amor possivel hahahaha). Beijos e queijos pessoal!

**N/a:** Agora fiquei encabulada com esses comentários da Dreamy! ^^' Mas só tenho a agradecer a ela, pois vocês não tem noção de como ela tem me ajudado com essa fic... Espere, vocês também, mas é claro! Esse apoio todo tem sido essencial, saibam disso. Só com ele poderia ter chegado neste ponto em que estamos... Podem esperar por mais dois capítulos, três no máximo (já incluindo o epílogo). Fico um pouco triste, pois em breve não estarei mais contando essa história para vocês... Com sorte, terá um fim digno e que vocês vão gostar!

Falando em fim, mais alguém aí ficou frustrado com o não-fim-do-mundo? Ahh, me prometeram o apocalipse e nem sombra do julgamento final... HSUAHSAUH' Brincadeirinha, gente (vai que alguém pensa que estou falando sério). A vida continua e é isso aí, terão que me aguentar por mais tempo ;P

A música inserida no capítulo não é uma canção de ninar de verdade, e sim uma das originais da série e que está nos extras do DVD do Enigma do Príncipe. E sou absolutamente apaixonada pelo poema que coloquei aí, escolhi minha tradução favorita dele *-*

Não nos veremos até o próximo ano, por isso, já adianto meus desejos de Feliz Natal/Hanukkah/Kwanza e Feliz Ano Novo. Que o próximo ano de vocês seja o melhor. Grandes expectativas para 2013!

Um enorme beijo, meus amores, até o ano que vem! :*


	14. Hesitate To Fall

**14. Hesitate To Fall**

Eu estava um pouco nervosa, o suficiente para que ele reparasse e apertasse minha mão com mais força.

– Está tudo bem, Rose – Scorpius dizia em seu tom mais tranquilizante. – Eu não vou sair do seu lado.

– E esse não é justamente o problema?

Ele riu.

– Verdade, não devo estar ajudando muito dizendo essas coisas... – senti seu aperto em minha mão se afrouxar.

Arregalei os olhos, desesperada.

– Não! Não solte, por favor! É que eu não imaginei que seria assim... Mas tem que ser feito, me recuso a ficar escondendo.

– Talvez nem seja tão surpreendente assim, quem sabe eles nem liguem?

– É, quem sabe... – eu duvidava muito, mas não queria deixa-lo mais preocupado comigo.

Lancei um último olhar para a esfinge que guardava a entrada da minha sala comunal e inspirei fundo. Eu podia fazer aquilo.

Era o primeiro fim de semana desde a volta das aulas, aliás, o primeiro fim de semana do ano. Havíamos retornado na quarta-feira, porém, fomos discretos naqueles últimos dias e talvez nem Albus tivesse reparado na nossa conduta fora do comum. Certo, ele provavelmente já estava sabendo, mas não havíamos oficialmente contado. Seria uma espécie de surpresa para ele, visto que meu primo era o fã número um do nosso relacionamento. Estranho pensar naquilo de tal maneira, mas bom, era verdade.

– Então, repassando os planos – Scorpius falava enquanto caminhávamos. Nossos dedos entrelaçados, nossa proximidade, algo já começava a roubar olhares dos que passavam por nós. "Fique calma. Relaxe." Eu tentava controlar o ritmo da minha respiração e focar minha atenção em meu par. – Nós almoçaremos cada um em sua mesa para dar tempo de te bombardearem com perguntas...

– Scorpius... – falei seu nome num tom ameaçador, causando-lhe risos. Foi-se o tempo em que eu ainda provocava algum medo em alguém.

– Depois iremos para Hogsmeade e... Só planejei até aí.

– Mesmo? Eu achei que tivesse feito um cronograma para a tarde inteira.

– Não, passei a maior parte do tempo pensando numa forma de chama-la para sair.

– Mas você apenas veio até mim ontem à noite e pediu. Sério que foi tão complicado?

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

– Eu devo passar mais confiança do que realmente sinto, porque foi difícil.

Eu ri, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Meu Deus, ele era tão adorável. Eu o teria beijado ali naquele momento se a vontade de desaparecer não fosse maior.

"Inspire e expire."

Tudo bem, estávamos de mãos dadas, rindo e conversando civilizadamente nos corredores. Grande coisa! Com certeza, Pirraça estaria fazendo alguma confusão muito mais interessante em algum canto, ou...

Desisti de tentar parecer relaxada.

– Eles não param de encarar – sussurrei.

– E? – Scorpius questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele tinha razão. E? E o que eu devia àqueles desocupados?

– O que vocês têm com isso? Pois é, estamos juntos! – levantei nossas mãos unidas e as balancei no ar. – Há muita coisa mais estranha para olhar por aí, caiam fora!

Bufei, zangada e apertei o passo, arrastando o sonserino junto.

Quando olhei de novo para Scorpius, ele estava se segurando para não rir.

– O que é? – indaguei nada simpática.

– Ah nada, só que você sabe mesmo como lidar com uma situação de pressão.

Rolei os olhos.

– Não sou exatamente a pessoa mais tolerante do mundo.

– Disso eu sei.

Rosnei para ele. É, aquilo deve ter sido um rosnar.

O loiro largou minha mão e passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto. Não sei por quê, mas acabei por ficar mais calma.

Por Merlin, como ele conseguia controlar meus nervos daquela forma?

Descemos a enorme escadaria principal e enfim chegamos ao Salão Principal. Quando Penny me avistou, fez sinal para que eu fosse me juntar a ela e eu dei um aceno de entendimento com a cabeça. Contudo, Scorpius me forçou a enfrentar o momento.

– Nos vemos daqui a pouco, ok? – ele disse, sorrindo.

– Ok – fiz que sim, esforçando-me para retribuir seu gentil sorriso, mas provavelmente fazendo uma careta.

Scorpius repousou a mão em meu ombro e se inclinou em minha direção. Não havia volta agora.

Senti seus lábios cobrirem os meus e um choque elétrico pareceu percorrer todos os centímetros do meu corpo. Em parte, devia ser a ansiedade, mas eu sabia que o seu simples toque tinha um poder especial, um efeito que encantamento algum era capaz de produzir. Então, eu lembrei por que estava encarando meus temores: para que eu sempre pudesse beija-lo após aquele dia sem que arrependimento algum me assombrasse.

Assim que nos separamos, Scorpius depositou um leve beijo sobre minha testa e seguiu seu próprio caminho. Senti-me um pouco atordoada nos primeiros segundos, tentando me reorganizar. Olhei ao redor e o vi distante, sentando-se ao lado de um Albus eufórico com as novidades. Meu primo me viu e deu uma piscadela de aprovação.

Oh Deus, eu já podia morrer?

Com a coragem que eu não tinha, obriguei-me a ir para a minha mesa. Evitei ao máximo os olhares chocados de todos e ocupei um lugar ao lado de Penny.

Quando comecei a me servir da comida como se nada tivesse acontecido, ouvi alguém pigarrear. Era Penny.

– Sério mesmo, Rose? Você vai simplesmente comer e fingir que está tudo na maior paz? – ela perguntou.

Ainda sem olhá-la, dei de ombros.

– Você sabe, meu estômago me comanda.

Então, uma faca transpassou o ar bem a minha frente e penetrou um centímetro da mesa. Arregalei os olhos, prendendo a respiração por causa do susto.

– Mas que droga é essa, Longbottom!? Ficou louca?

– Você acabou de beijar o Malfoy e eu sou a louca por aqui?

– Rose, o que foi aquilo? – Lily aparecia com Hugo em seu encalço. Deviam ter visto tudo da mesa da Grifinória.

– Você não detestava o garoto? – Hugo perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não, quer dizer, sim, mas isso já faz... – eu me embolava com explicações, porém fui interrompida mais uma vez, desta vez por Fred. Roxanne estava logo atrás do irmão, muito curiosa.

– Ele te obrigou a isso, Rose? Quer que eu bata nele? – meu primo arregaçava as mangas e eu fiquei ainda mais transtornada, se é que era possível.

– Como é!? Não! O que deu em vocês?

Hugo deu um passo à frente de braços cruzados.

– Eu acho, maninha, que você precisa esclarecer algumas coisas.

Dei um lamento, exasperada.

– É, eu acho que você está certo...

Pedir por privacidade seria demais, então apenas comecei a explicar resumidamente sem rodeios. Conforme eu ia narrando a história, Lily e Roxanne compartilhavam de um ou outro suspiro sonhador, Penny sorria mal podendo crer em minhas palavras, e Fred e Hugo pareciam ter experimentando algo muito azedo.

– E é isso! Obrigada por comparecerem ao "Humilhando a Rose Publicamente", já terminei de almoçar, tchau! – fui me levantando, mas Fred me empurrou de volta no assento.

Droga.

– Não tão rápido, priminha.

– Eu já falei tudo que tinha para falar, expliquei tudo que tinha para ser explicado. O que mais querem de mim?

– Por que a pressa? Não me diga que vai sair com ele?

Meu olhar me entregou, é claro.

– Ei, Fred. Deixe-a, tá legal? – Penny se pronunciou e me deu um sorriso de compreensão. – Pode ir, Rose. Bom encontro.

– O quê? Hugo, você concorda com isso? – Fred virou-se inconformado para meu irmão.

– Estamos falando da Rose. Concordar ou não é inútil – disse Hugo, apesar de não estar muito contente com a situação.

– Ai Rose, vocês dois ficam tão lindos juntos! – Lily exclamou olhando para Scorpius, que já me esperava à porta.

Corei com aquele comentário e dei um sorriso sem graça.

– Er, posso ir agora?

Fred ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Penny lhe deu um nem-tão-discreto beliscão no braço.

– Pode sim, Rose.

Aliviada, sumi de suas vistas rapidamente.

x-x-x-x-x

Havia neve por todo vilarejo, fazendo com que deixássemos rastros por onde pisávamos. Para me manter mais aquecida, eu havia enlaçado meu braço ao do sonserino firmemente.

Ainda bem que Scorpius não gostava do Café Madame Puddifoot. Era muito cheio dos corações e dos frufrus para mim, francamente não sei como atraía tantos casais. Em vez daquilo, optamos por apenas andar por aí até que ficássemos cansados e decidíssemos beber algo.

– É verdade que você fala quatro línguas, incluindo o inglês? – perguntei por curiosidade.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Foi o Albus que disse isso, não?

– Nossa! Então, você é poliglota _e_ vidente?

Scorpius riu com a minha tolice.

– Eu não falo quatro línguas... Só três.

– Há! E eu mal domino meu próprio idioma. Isso é muito injusto, pegar todas as habilidades do mundo e colocar numa pessoa só...

– Eu não sou fluente da maneira que o Al diz, não tenho com quem praticar. Você não devia escutar o seu primo sempre, o cara é meio exagerado...

– Scorpius, não tem nada de errado em ser bom em algo, seja menos modesto – fingi brigar com ele, empurrando-o com o ombro. – Estou começando a ficar com sede, podemos dar um pulo no Três Vassouras?

– Tem certeza? Se tiver muita gente de Hogwarts...

– Está tudo bem, o pior já passou. E nem foi tão terrível, pra ser sincera. Que se dane se olharem, não é?

Scorpius sorriu satisfeito.

– É, que se dane.

Era um pouco estranho ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira, mas estranhamente empolgante.

Pelas janelas um tanto sujas, era possível ver que o lugar estava cheio e agitado. Agarrei Scorpius pelo pulso e fui andando em direção à porta, quando repentinamente alguém a abriu e foi de encontrão comigo. Felizmente, Scorpius estava logo atrás para impedir a iminente queda.

– Você está bem? – ele me perguntou um pouco preocupado.

– Sim, sim, estou... – assenti. Então, percebi Dominique sentada no chão, sendo ajudada por Lysander.

– Merda! Quando derreter, vou ficar encharcada... – ela resmungava tentando se livrar da neve das calças. Foi quando me notou.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, sem saber ao certo como reagir.

Eu estava muito impressionada por encontra-la na companhia de Lysander, digo, em público. Afinal, sabia que eles haviam se tornado "amigos" havia alguns meses, mas minha prima ainda não tinha superado completamente seus velhos hábitos para assumir aquilo.

Contudo, as coisas pareciam mudadas.

– Oi – ela foi a primeira a falar.

– Oi – respondi com um meio sorriso.

– E aí, Cupcake? – Lysander disse com entusiasmo.

– Ei, Red – dei um leve aceno com a mão.

Scorpius me olhou com estranheza e eu lembrei que ele devia estar completamente perdido.

– Ah vocês conhecem o Scorpius Malfoy, certo? – apresentei-o mesmo sabendo que ambos já o tinham visto antes.

– Sim, temos Astronomia juntos – disse Lysander.

– Claro, o melhor amigo do Albus – disse Dominique.

Scorpius segurou minha mão de repente. Vi os olhos de Dominique se arregalarem ligeiramente.

– E pelo jeito algo mais para você – minha prima completou mais baixo, porém de forma audível.

Eu sabia que estava enrubescendo, mas o toque do loiro me reconfortava.

– Vamos, Scamander – Dominque passou por nós. – Quero ir ao Corujal mandar uma carta para a Victoire.

– Até mais tarde – Lysander disse para nós e seguiu a loira.

Scorpius me lançou um olhar como se suspeitasse de algo.

– Devo perguntar?

– Depois eu explico com calma.

Teríamos muito tempo para falar sobre velhos dramas familiares, era melhor que nos focássemos apenas em nosso encontro por ora.

Coincidência? A única mesa vaga era aquela mesma que ocupamos meses antes, ao lado da janela. Nós trocamos olhares e sorrisos de entendimento.

– Desta vez, você me deixa pagar ou tem alguma objeção? – Scorpius perguntou ocupando uma cadeira.

– Uma cerveja amanteigada não vai fazer mal – eu disse, sentando-me também.

Ele fez um sinal para a garçonete e retomou nossa conversa.

– Para completar a cena, devia estar com aquele gorro rosa. Lembra? Aquele que sua avó fez pra você.

– Verdade, mas só estaria perfeito mesmo se eu te insultasse no mínimo quinze vezes nos próximos minutos, o que eu não estou muito inclinada a fazer.

– Tem isso também – Scorpius falou, fingindo cansar-se. – Vai ser difícil refazer a cena com tantos detalhes faltando...

– Eu pessoalmente prefiro bem mais essa versão sem insultos e sem gorro. Ah sim, e com você pagando.

Ele fez uma careta de desdém.

– Muito engraçado.

Ri com gosto segurando sua mão por cima da mesa.

– Você acha que teremos mais momentos bobos como este? – perguntei.

– Tantos que você vai até enjoar de mim.

– Disso eu tenho dúvidas.

E esperava de todo coração que tivesse razão.

–x-x-x-x-

x-x

**Sete Anos Depois**

x-x

– Está tudo belíssimo – Roxanne disse, observando os arredores.

– Acha que demorará muito agora? – perguntou Tio Percy, ajeitando os óculos.

– Isso vai depender da noiva – falou Tio George, rindo. – Alguém já foi vê-la?

– Ah, eu acabei de voltar lá do quarto – eu dizia. – Ela já deve estar vindo.

– Nesse caso, acho melhor irmos para os nossos lugares – meu pai sugeriu.

– Rosie, poderia ir buscar seu irmão no jardim de trás? – pediu minha mãe.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fui procurar por Hugo.

Casamentos podiam ser bem monótonos, mas este em especial prometia o oposto. Eu me lembrava do casamento de Victoire e Teddy alguns anos antes, e de como a ocasião havia sido muito animada. Bom, era isso que acontecia quando se juntava muitos Weasley num lugar só.

Como se descontrair ainda fosse um problema, desta vez, o noivo em questão havia deixado claro que não era um momento "formal" e que devíamos ficar o mais à vontade quanto possível. Não levei aquilo tão a sério e escolhi um vestido semi-formal. Nem todos eram tão sensatos. Eu havia até escondido o rosto sentindo a vergonha alheia quando vi James de bermuda e camisa simples estampada próximo ao altar. Belo padrinho ele era, não?

– Hugo – eu comecei a chama-lo, dando a volta na casa. – Hugo, será que você poderia...

Hora errada. Ou melhor, pontualíssima.

O casal se separou abruptamente quando me viu. Eles estavam sentados num banco de pedra perto demais para estarem apenas conversando (especialmente com tal proximidade entre suas bocas).

– Meu Deus, finalmente! – exclamei, pondo as mãos na cintura. – E o Tio Harry ainda diz que nosso pai demorou a enfim ficar com a mamãe. Vocês levaram quanto tempo? Hã... Uma década?

– Não foi tudo isso… E fique quieta, Rose! Alguém pode nos ouvir. – Hugo olhou preocupado para os lados, levantando-se prontamente.

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso, todos já estão em seus lugares, preparados para a cerimônia. Cerimônia que, aliás, vocês quase perdem.

– Mas ainda bem que você apareceu, Rosita – disse Lily, sorrindo. – Mas por favor, não comente nada sobre o que viu. O "Sr. Neura" aqui ainda não está pronto pra contar – ela sussurrou, parecendo brincalhona mas com um fundo de seriedade na voz.

– Eu ouvi isso – disse Hugo franzindo a testa.

– E é bom que ouça mesmo! Eu bem que queria ser aquela andando até o altar hoje – Lily falou mergulhando em devaneios e caminhando a nossa frente.

Hugo pareceu estremecer ao meu lado.

– É por isso que não é saudável ficar dando ideia, ela começa com essas histórias...

Um pouco aborrecida, semicerrei os olhos para ele.

– Eu não acredito que não sabia! Como vocês puderam me esconder uma coisa dessas? Logo eu que sempre apoiei...

– Primeiro, você é péssima em guardar segredos dos outros e sabe disso. Segundo, é tudo até que recente e...

– Tão recente que Lily já está praticamente escrevendo os votos!

– Você a conhece – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. – E eu não sei como todos vão reagir. Olha, será que não podemos deixar essa discussão para depois? Você mesma disse que estamos atrasados.

– Está bem, você escapou dessa vez. Mas não pense que eu não vou querer todos os detalhes mais tarde, maninho – não contive um sorriso de empolgação. Eu estava mais que contente com aquela novidade.

O que Hugo sentia por Lily era muito evidente – ainda que eu só tenha percebido após Penny me apontar aquele fato. Pouco depois que ele completou quinze anos, eu o "persuadi" a confessar a mim (sabem como é, persuasão de irmã mais velha). Então, resolvi ajudar e... Aconteceu aquilo que sempre acontecia quando eu me intrometia em assuntos dos outros. Algo como um acidente envolvendo quilos de coraçõezinhos de papel e uma desastrosa declaração de Dia dos Namorados que Lily pensou ser apenas uma festa surpresa regada a muito confete. Ou isso foi o que meu irmão contou através das cartas.

_"Você sempre diz que eu sou chato e sem graça, mas quando tento ser espontâneo e romântico, ela não consegue me levar a sério!" _Pedi as devidas desculpas e jurei nunca mais me meter. Claro que quebrei minha promessa em no máximo um mês, quando notei os primeiros indícios de sentimento vindos da minha prima.

Eu não dava nada por parte da Lily, pois mesmo que os dois fossem muito unidos, não via diferencial em seu comportamento para com ele. Até aquele feriado de Páscoa.

_"Estávamos todos à mesa d'A Toca almoçando mais uma refeição digna da realeza cozinhada pela minha avó. Eu já estava formada tinha quase um ano e havia começado um estágio no Ministério da Magia na mesma área que a minha mãe trabalhava. Ela estava muito orgulhosa, é claro, mas talvez não tanto quanto meu pai, que falava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre os grandes feitos dos seus filhos._

_– Exatamente como a Hermione! Minha pequena Rose, motivo de grande orgulho._

_Torci o nariz para o adjetivo 'pequena'._

_– Devo lembrar que, apesar de pouco passar de um metro e meio, eu tenho dezenove anos, papai querido? – falei, servindo-me de mais peixe._

_– Bom, seria difícil me esquecer disso para falar a verdade. Vocês estão crescendo tão rápido... Até ontem Hugo nem conseguia usar o banheiro sozinho e agora soube que até uma namoradinha arranjou._

_Lily engasgou violentamente com seu suco de abóbora, porém, quase ninguém lhe deu bola. A maior parte dos olhares estava sobre um Hugo muito corado._

_– Ela não é minha namorada... – falou Hugo defendendo-se com a habilidade de uma criança de sete anos._

_– Ah, então tem mesmo alguém nessa história? – provocou Tio George trocando um olhar divertido com meu pai._

_– Denise Finnigan não é minha namorada! Nós só tomamos um hidromel juntos._

_– Poxa, vi o Seamus ontem mesmo. Eu o teria convidado para o almoço de hoje se soubesse que seríamos parentes em breve... – brincou papai, arrancando alguns risos._

_Então, a risada geral foi interrompida por soluços e gemidos. Lily estava chorando sobre seu prato, mas escondia o rosto com as mãos._

_– Filha, você está bem? – perguntou Tia Ginny, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da mais nova._

_Lily enxugou a face de qualquer maneira e olhou vagamente para os ocupantes da mesa. Quando seu olhar bateu em meu irmão, ela recomeçou o choro com mais intensidade e deixou a sala aos tropeços._

_– O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou Dominique._

_– Eu sempre disse que aquela pestinha era meio ruim das ideias... – comentou Fred, recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado pela própria mãe. – Ei! É só um fato!_

_– Bem, e como vão as coisas no hospital, Molly? – perguntou meu avô para minha prima, que era curandeira-chefe no Saint Mungus._

_A conversa voltou a fluir normalmente e o episódio incomum pareceu ser esquecido, entretanto, não por mim. Lily era meio chorosa por motivos bobos demais com uma grande frequência, mas desta vez captei algo diferente. Milagre, visto que eu não era exatamente a mais perceptiva por ali._

_Após o almoço, mandei uma coruja para Scorpius dizendo que me atrasaria um pouco para encontra-lo como havíamos combinado. Ele precisara comparecer à casa dos Greengrass naquela tarde, então teve que recusar meu convite para o almoço de Páscoa. Porém, fez a promessa de que nos veríamos logo a seguir e passaríamos o restante do dia juntos._

_Quando a coruja zarpou, fui à procura de Lily. Engraçado contar isso agora, pois ela estava naquele mesmo jardim dos fundos em que eu havia flagrado ela e meu irmão muitos anos depois, um tanto mais íntimos._

_Ela estava desgnomizando o jardim, ainda que geralmente nossa avó tivesse que obrigar-nos a isso._

_– Oi, Lily – eu disse, aproximando-me._

_A ruiva arremessou um gnomo a uns bons quinze metros de distância de nós e voltou-se para mim._

_– Olá, Rose – ela deu um sorriso para mim menor que seus habituais._

_Eu ainda estava um pouco chocada com sua demonstração de força, mas logo retomei o foco._

_– Er, você está legal, prima?_

_– Eu estou ótima! Tão bem que me veio essa vontade de atirar gnomos para bem longe! A vovó vai ficar agradecida depois..._

_– Bom, eu acho que sim, mas... – sentei-me no banco de pedra que havia ali. – Foi repentina essa sua vontade, não acha? Bem depois daquilo que falaram lá na mesa..._

_O já pequeno sorriso dela sumiu._

_– Ah isso... – ela começou a encarar o chão. – Desculpe, nem sei por que fiz aquilo._

_– Não?_

_– Não mesmo – Lily balançou a cabeça e eu notava sinceridade na sua voz. – Eu apenas senti uma angustia tão grande que tive que chorar._

_– Você sabia que Hugo havia saído com a tal Denise? – perguntei._

_Ela apenas agitou a cabeça novamente, olhando-me agora._

_– Denise é minha colega de quarto, mas não conversamos muito. E eu não sabia que Hugo pudesse ter uma namorada._

_Estranhei sua resposta._

_– Como assim? Ele é um garoto normal como qualquer outro, não é?_

_– Não, ele é __**o**__ Hugo e... Não é um pouco cedo?_

_– Lily, com a sua idade eu já estava namorando. É perfeitamente normal, sabe._

_– É? Eu acho que não percebi quando as coisas mudaram. Namoro parece uma coisa tão adulta._

_– E você é tecnicamente adulta!_

_– Ah é mesmo... Será que há algo de errado comigo, Rosie?_

_Eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, aquele momento chegaria. O momento em que Lily começaria a amadurecer. Ela conseguira viver em sua ingenuidade por muito tempo, mas agora outras questões começavam a lhe chamar a atenção. Se realmente havia algo de errado com ela? Eu chegara à conclusão de que não, ela era apenas o lírio que demorou a florescer na primavera._

_Percebi que, ainda que minha prima não conseguisse ligar os pontos, ela estava apenas no início das descobertas sobre aquele tão complicado e torturante sentimento que aflige a todo mundo ao menos uma vez na vida._

_– Não se preocupe, você é total e tediosamente normal. Bom, não exatamente tediosa, mas ah, você é normal._

_Ela deu um de seus singelos sorrisos._

_– Obrigada, Rosie._

_Sorri em retorno e comecei a andar de volta para a casa, porém parei._

_– Ah, Lily – eu a chamei. – Você não acha que o Hugo ficou bem bonito nesse último verão? E olha que eu não sou de puxar o saco dele. – Ele nem estava ali para ouvir, afinal._

_Minha prima pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado, confusa._

_– Como assim?_

_Dei de ombros._

_– Só fiz uma observação._

_– Eu não sei se entendi, mas... É, ele ficou bem _diferente_ depois do verão. Diferente como, hã, bem... – ela encontrava dificuldades em ordenar seus pensamentos._

_Lily mordera a isca._

_Então, eu soube: ela quem estava diferente. E por dentro, quero dizer._

_– Relaxa, Lily. Já saquei. Até depois então._

_E a deixei com algumas questões para refletir a respeito."_

Ainda que eu não soubesse se aquele meu comentário inocente daria em alguma coisa, ao menos eu tinha a sensação de que talvez Lily pudesse retribuir o que meu irmão sentia por ela. Pode ter levado algum tempo, mas aparentemente aquilo havia acontecido.

Quando voltamos ao local da cerimônia, tratei de me posicionar ao lado de James perto do altar. Dei um suspiro cansado ao ver novamente como ele estava vestido.

– Eu não acredito que você veio desse jeito, muito menos que Ariana permitiu esse absurdo – comentei.

– Ela não tinha visto, meus pais a trouxeram de carro. Você sabe, grávidas não podem aparatar e eu tinha que ajudar o Fred com alguns preparativos antes de vir...

Procurei Ariana em meio a todos os convidados por parte do noivo e a achei na terceira fileira de cadeiras, encarando James com desaprovação. A morena notou que eu a observava e lançou-me um olhar aflito como se implorasse que eu de alguma forma impedisse aquele constrangimento.

– James, você não tem mesmo solução – falei por fim.

James e Ariana estavam esperando o primeiro filho, que deveria nascer dali algumas semanas. Os dois nunca se casaram, porque consideravam a tradição do casamento algo superestimado e antiquado. No fim, não fazia muita diferença, pois estavam vivendo juntos tinha quase três anos agora.

A viagem na qual James havia partido no Natal de 2022 realmente ocorreu e deve ter sido a melhor decisão que ele já tomou. Ele voltou um pouco mais cabeludo e definitivamente mais certo do que queria. Acabou tomando jeito e fez um curso para se tornar auror. Mostrou-se bastante competente e, atualmente, podia dizer com orgulho que fazia parte dos aurores do Ministério junto ao seu pai e o meu.

– Eu odeio essa coisa de "a noiva sempre se atrasa". Por que no_ meu _casamento isso precisava acontecer?

Virei-me para encontrar um impaciente Fred que checava o relógio de pulso.

Fred também mudara consideravelmente. Continuava um pouco displicente em alguns aspectos, verdade, entretanto era um novo garoto. Melhor dizendo, um novo homem.

No momento, jogava para o Puddlemere United e havia agendado o casamento estrategicamente para poder retornar a tempo do início do campeonato da Liga Britânica. Ariana também fazia parte da equipe até entrar de licença por causa da gravidez, assim como fizera Tia Ginny quando estava esperando por James. A diferença é que Ariana ainda tinha intenção de voltar, pois haviam lhe garantido a vaga.

A música se iniciou. Aí vinha a noiva.

– Mais calmo? – sussurrei para Fred.

Ele acenou vagamente com a cabeça, seu olhar fixo no fim do corredor entre as cadeiras.

O Professor, quer dizer, Neville Longbottom acompanhava a filha, seu sorriso sem dúvida um dos maiores do local. Sua filha, Penelope Alice Longbottom, nunca esteve tão radiante – _ainda bem_ que eu a ajudei a escolher o vestido – e eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa dela.

Sim, estávamos no casamento de Fred e Penny. É, isso mesmo, os dois estavam se casando. Como isso aconteceu, vocês me perguntam? Bom, digamos que sete anos é tempo suficiente para que certas coisas mudem.

Eu pedi a Fred que a deixasse em paz naquele Natal e ele fez aquilo. Pelo menos, por algum tempo.

_"Penny e Wally Thomas já não estavam mais namorando. Os dois decidiram terminar ao fim do sétimo ano, ainda que não tivesse ficado bem claro por quê. Ela me disse que eles precisavam tomar rumos distintos, rumos que não se coincidiriam. Francamente? Acho que as coisas apenas esfriaram. Penny passara a maior parte do último ano estudando para os N.I.E.M.s e Wally não tinha tanta paciência para ficar sentado por horas, concentrando-se em matérias, para ele, monótonas. No início do namoro deles, fora aquilo que os unira. Porém, no fim, pareceu separa-los._

_E Penny estava bem com aquilo. Não era o que exatamente se esperaria de alguém pós-término, mas ela estava reagindo de forma perfeitamente madura e calma. Bom, ela sempre foi mais controlada e sensata que eu, não posso negar._

_– Como eu posso anima-la se você sequer parece chateada? – eu falava para Penny, enquanto andávamos pelo Beco Diagonal._

_Havíamos tomado cervejas amanteigadas no Caldeirão Furado – por conta da casa, visto que Hannah Longbottom, mãe de Penny, era a dona do local – e passamos na Floreios e Borrões para conferir os lançamentos do mês. Durante todo o tempo, minha amiga pareceu tranquila e conversou com a maior naturalidade. Eu não conseguia me conformar com aquilo, pois, seguindo a lógica, ela deveria estar arrasada ou, ao menos, um pouquinho indisposta._

_– Desculpe, Rose. Na verdade, eu me sinto mal por não estar mal... Dá para entender? – Penny disse com um tom de incerteza._

_– Não mesmo – neguei com a cabeça para enfatizar, mas dei um pequeno sorriso. – Olha, apesar de eu achar meio estranho, prefiro que esteja bem. Não tem nada pior que sofrer por causa de um garoto._

_A loira deu um suspiro, perdendo-se em algum pensamento._

_– Certamente não – ela disse por fim._

_O Beco Diagonal não era tão grande, logo, uma caminhada distraída como a nossa podia nos levar de uma ponta à outra num instante. Havia uma loja em particular naquela parte da rua, ocupando o número 93, que fora cenário de algumas das minhas lembranças de infância e provavelmente certas lembranças de Penny: as Gemialidades Weasley._

_– Já está aberta a essa hora? – perguntou Penny._

_– Mas é claro! As crianças estão de férias, melhor momento para eles lucrarem não há._

_– É aniversário do meu primo semana que vem. Você sabe, aquele garotinho insuportável. Minha mãe pediu que eu comprasse alguma coisinha para ele, mas eu estive adiando até agora... Talvez haja algo aí, não é?_

_– Ah, com certeza – falei, lembrando-me do primo de nove anos de Penny._

_Ela não se referiria a qualquer criança como insuportável. Na realidade, Penny possuía um instinto maternal com crianças menores e adorava passar um tempo com elas. Mas aquele primo... Era um peste. Só o vira duas vezes na vida até então em visitas à casa de Penny e ainda tentava me esquecer daquelas ocasiões... Bom, definitivamente ele gostaria dos artigos das Gemialidades._

_Entrei na frente, já procurando alguma coisa que minha amiga pudesse comprar. Eu até que conhecia bem os itens da loja, mas já fazia pelo menos dois verões que eu não a visitava. Havia várias novidades nas prateleiras, então comecei a analisa-las._

_– Olá, cara cliente! – alguém atrás de mim disse e eu me virei rapidamente, sobressaltada. Era Fred. – Ei, é você, priminha!_

_– Oi, Fred! Ah sim, eu estou só... Espere, você está trabalhando na loja?_

_– Apenas dando uma força para o velho. Os treinos só recomeçam no mês que vem, então estou com tempo livre e, bom, esse é o meu lugar favorito no mundo. Com certeza acabaria trabalhando aqui se não tivesse sido chamado pelo Puddlemere. Mas o que está procurando? Chegou um novo estoque de Penas Auto-Revisoras com durabilidade maior. Seu namorado não trabalha no Profeta? Poderia ser útil pra ele, ou talvez, um Telescópio Esmurrador. Sei lá, nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer um intrometido que mereça uma lição e..._

_– Rose, o que você acha disso? – Penny surgiu atrás de mim, usando um Chapéu Sem Cabeça, que era um acessório cônico que fazia a cabeça de quem o usasse sumir. Então, ela o tirou, revelando seu rosto._

_Eu estava para responder, mas Fred foi mais rápido._

_– Penny! – ele exclamou surpreso. – O-o quê você faz aqui?_

_A loira parecia igualmente perplexa, mas conseguiu formular uma resposta. Quase._

_– Oh, e-eu vim com a Rose escolher um presente para o... O..._

_– Seu primo. – Completei._

_– Isso! Meu primo! – ela concordou mais entusiasticamente que necessário._

_– Entendi... – Fred balançou a cabeça. – E onde está o Wally? Achei que vocês fossem inseparáveis... – só eu que senti um tom queixoso naquela frase?_

_Penny encolheu os ombros, um pouco sem graça._

_– Bom, nós terminamos quando as aulas acabaram._

_Vi o sorriso que teimou em eclodir nos lábios de Fred, mas que ele conseguiu retrair pigarreando._

_– Puxa, sério? Nossa, mas que chato... – sua entonação era um pouco forçada, mas a intenção era boa._

_– Está sendo sincero? – Penny perguntou desconfiada._

_– Mas é claro! Wally é um cara legal e... Vocês estavam juntos tinha o quê? Um ano?_

_– Um ano e meio._

_– É bastante tempo, realmente uma pena. Mas você está bem? Sei que você não é do tipo dramática, mas faz pouco tempo que aconteceu, então..._

_– Eu estou bem. Estranhamente bem. Alguns diriam que eu sou uma megera sem coração por não estar chateada..._

_– Eu não disse isso! – falei sentindo uma leve provocação para o meu lado._

_Penny riu ligeiramente, como se estivesse se desculpando pela brincadeira._

_– Mas sinceramente, eu não estou mal com isso... Tá! Talvez eu seja mesmo uma megera sem coração – ela disse, corando._

_– É claro que não. – Ele respondeu prontamente. Nós duas o olhamos com expressões interrogativas. – Digo, nem sempre um término é uma coisa ruim. Talvez você lá no fundo saiba que fez a coisa certa e que não há motivo para ficar se lamentando._

_Penny ficou um pouco mais vermelha, contudo, sorriu._

_– Quem sabe, não é? Obrigada pelo apoio, Fred._

_– Pra que mais eu sirvo? Bom, além de deixar o ambiente muito mais atraente, é claro..._

_Ela revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo._

_– Como quiser, Weasley. Bom, acho que vou passar isso lá no caixa, já falo com vocês – e, com isso, Penny saiu junto ao chapéu cônico enfeitiçado._

_Fred deu um longo assobio, acompanhando-a com o olhar._

_– Aquela garota é demais._

_– O que disse? – perguntei, não entendo aonde ele queria chegar._

_– Essa é a minha deixa._

_– Você não está pensando em..._

_– Eu sei que disse que não faria, sei que ela é boa demais para mim, mas... Eu não consigo evitar._

_– Fred, ela acabou de terminar com o namorado!_

_– Rose, você me pediu que não interferisse e eu não interferi. Agora, ela está solteira. Que mal pode haver?_

_Relutante, eu vasculhava minha mente atrás de argumentos._

_– Mas... Mas como vou saber que você não vai machuca-la? Você é meu primo, eu o adoro, mas Penny é praticamente uma irmãzinha para mim. E você sabe que meu instinto protetor pode me tornar agressiva se preciso._

_– Eu não cometo um erro duas vezes, ok?_

_– Sim, mas ainda que ela esteja mais forte e confiante que antes, se há alguém que pode acabar com o que ela construiu, é você. Tem noção da responsabilidade?_

_– Rose, eu não tenho mais dezessete anos. Sei que era inconsequente na época e não pensava muito nos sentimentos dos outros... Só que isso mudou. E, bom, eu sei o que estou fazendo, quer dizer, Penny é o tipo de garota para se casar, não é?_

_Aquilo ela realmente era. Certo, eu apostaria minhas fichas no meu primo – que ele não me decepcionasse._

_E, com a minha benção, Fred a chamou para sair na semana seguinte."_

E a pediu em casamento alguns anos depois. Ah sim, a vida era engraçada. Cheia das reviravoltas.

A cerimônia prosseguiu pacificamente. Havia gente soluçando, limpando os olhos com lencinhos, mas absolutamente todos sorriam.

Então, estava feito. Eles selaram aquele compromisso com um rápido beijo, e aplausos e vivas tomaram conta do lugar. Havia confete e luzes coloridas saindo de varinhas de todos os cantos e rapidamente eu fui absorvida por aquela confusão toda.

A balbúrdia só aumentou agora que todos seguiam para a festa. Espichei o pescoço, tentando ver entre as várias cabeças (grande parte ruivas), mas meu um metro e cinquenta e três de altura em nada ajudava. Comecei a ser empurrada e perder o controle de para onde ia. Ok, eu também estava faminta àquela altura, mas aquele pessoal estava desesperado.

"Acho que vou ser sufocada." Pensei, até que alguém segurou meu braço.

– Aí está você! – ele disse, sorrindo para mim com, vocês sabem, _aquele _sorriso.

– Scorpius! – joguei-me sobre o loiro, abraçando-o. Causei um pequeno tumulto com tal movimento, mas que logo se dissolveu.

– Que caos...

– Eu que o diga.

Tivemos que acompanhar o fluxo até o ponto em que a multidão se dispersava. Só então pude respirar aliviada e tirar o pequeno objeto circunferencial e reluzente que guardara na bolsa horas atrás.

Tradicionalmente, a festa seria dada pelos pais da noiva, mas Vovó Molly insistira em sedia-la.

– Me faz me lembrar da festa de casamento do Bill e da Fleur – ouvi Tia Ginny comentar em algum canto.

– Só que provavelmente sem a interrupção indesejada daquela noite – respondeu Vovô Arthur.

– Ei, vocês aí! – desta vez, alguém falava conosco.

– Pai! Mãe! – sorri para eles enquanto se aproximavam. – Que milagre que nos encontraram no meio de tanta gente.

– Acho que nunca vi esse lugar tão lotado – adicionou minha mãe. – Ah, Scorpius, muito obrigada pelo livro que me deu de aniversário. Acho fascinante os estudos sobre os quintípedes da Ilha de Drear e...

Antes que ela finalizasse ou Scorpius respondesse, meu pai interveio.

– Na próxima vez que for em casa, garoto, você vai perder. Olha, eu não estou acostumado com derrotas no xadrez de bruxo, mas tenho que admitir que aquela vitória da última vez foi realmente digna. Porém, vim treinando algumas novas jogadas que irão te surpreender. Não vai me negar uma revanche, vai?

– De forma alguma, senhor – ele respondeu firmemente.

– Esse é o espírito! Ah, me acompanhe um instante, você precisa ouvir as insanidades que aquele Rolf Scamander está dizendo... – papai falava, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Scorpius e o puxando para o lado oposto. – E eu pensava que Xenophilius tinha problemas... Rolf é um cara decente, com todo respeito à Luna, mas francamente, que porcaria é um coiote azul celeste de pelo longo...?

Mamãe pôs-se ao meu lado, olhando os dois sumirem festa adentro.

– Eu não acredito que você realmente conseguiu um namorado de que seu pai gostasse. E ele é um Malfoy.

– Bom, na verdade...

Antes que eu pudesse falar, gritos histéricos começaram a alguns passos de nós.

– Eu vou jogar! – Penny preparava-se para o arremesso de buquê, enquanto moças e senhoras enfurecidas praticamente se estapeavam para pega-lo.

– Rose, vai lá! – minha mãe disse entusiasmada. – Sei que não está solteira, mas quem sabe isso não incentive Scorpius a tomar o próximo passo...

– Como eu dizia, na verdade, não preciso disso – sorri marotamente.

– Espere, mas isso significaria que...

Ergui a mão direita, expondo um discreto anel com brilhantes no dedo anelar. Hermione Weasley gritou de animação.

– Ah meu Deus! Ah meu Deus! Por favor, me diga que sou a primeira a saber.

– Você é.

Ela deu um gritinho ainda mais estridente, abraçando-me com força.

– Eu não acredito! Não acredito!

Tentei acompanha-la em sua euforia, apesar de ficar um pouco atordoada com o abraço.

– Eu estou tão feliz, mãe! Estava sem o anel durante a cerimônia e só o coloquei faz uns minutos, depois que consegui sair da multidão. O pessoal nem reparou. Apenas não espalhe para muita gente, afinal, é o casamento da Penny e eu quero que as atenções sejam todas voltadas a ela.

Minha mãe respirou bem fundo, recompondo-se.

– Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Você tem toda a razão. Mas meus parabéns, filha!

– Obrigada, mãe.

– É ISSO AÍ! – Lily apareceu na nossa frente descabelada e com a barra do vestido rasgada. Ah sim, e segurando um buquê de flores se desmanchando. – DESTA VEZ, ELE NÃO ESCAPA! – então, ela seguiu seu caminho, deixando-nos com expressões de espanto.

– "Ele"? Lily está saindo com alguém? – mamãe questionou.

– Mais ou menos...

Ela riu.

– Bom, seja quem for, melhor estar preparado. Afinal, aquela que agarra o buquê tem que ser a próxima a se casar... A não ser que você quebre a tradição, não é?

– Mãe, Scorpius me pediu ontem à noite! Melhor não nos precipitarmos. O noivado pode durar muitos meses, talvez anos!

– Está bem, está bem. Ainda que eu esteja muito animada com as notícias, melhor mesmo deixarmos isso para mais tarde.

De fato, visto que Scorpius havia feito questão em pedir permissão ao meu pai antes de anunciar publicamente a todos. Primeiramente, falei que era bobagem e não precisávamos disso. Então ele retrucou, dizendo que queria fazer tudo dentro dos conformes. Acabei me acostumando à ideia e agora a achava extremamente romântica.

Até o momento em que meu pai deixasse de lado as gentilezas e tentasse azarar meu pobre noivo, é claro.

Por enquanto, eu apenas apreciaria à distância a fisionomia aflita de Hugo vendo Lily desfilar com o buquê de flores vermelhas aos pedaços.

– Se incomoda se eu for falar com a sua tia Angelina e a Hannah? Faz sentido que eu me junte a elas, já que serei a próxima mãe da noiva, não? – mamãe piscou um olho para mim.

– Discrição, mãe. Discrição. – Eu disse um pouco severa.

– Minha boca é um túmulo – ela respondeu com ar de divertimento e foi falar com as duas senhoras.

Eu precisava contar a ela antes de todos. Penny iria querer me estrangular mais tarde, mas a honra ainda era da minha mãe. E, bom, eu teria muito tempo para contar à minha amiga depois que ela voltasse da lua-de-mel.

– Hey, Rosie! Venha tirar uma foto com a gente! – Penny estava com uma mão segurando o braço de Fred e a outra acenando para mim. Corri para lá e tentei me encaixar entre os convidados que queriam a todo custo estar na fotografia. – Ei, ei, privilégios de melhor amiga! Deem espaço para a Rose, ouviram?

Enrubesci um pouco devido à pequena culpa que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei satisfeita.

– Vocês deviam ficar gratos que eu estou dando a graça da minha presença – Bryce Banks resmungou, tendo que ceder seu lugar a mim.

– Dominique, você também! – Fred a chamou.

Logo vi a loira se aproximando, usando um vestido talvez elegante demais para um casamento de dia e ao ar livre, mas certamente maravilhoso. Ela sequer precisou pedir licença. Todos lhe deram passagem e ela pôde se fixar ao meu lado com sucesso. Trocamos sorrisos, nos cumprimentando.

O homem atrás da câmera começou a contagem.

– Três... Dois... Um...

_Click._ A foto foi tirada.

Arregalei os olhos depois, só para constatar se ainda podia enxergar. Não estava esperando por aquele _flash _cegante.

– Eu estava procurando por você – disse Dominique se voltando para mim e pegando um drinque da bandeja de um garçom que passava.

– É mesmo?

– Uhum – ela deu um gole na bebida. – Queria saber o que vai fazer no próximo fim de semana. O Lysander tem quatro ingressos para um lance em Paris. Algo a ver com um recital de duendes ou sei lá. Você e o seu namorado que curtem essas coisas com música, não é? Imaginei que seria menos chato se vocês viessem.

– Sei que você está se esforçando para tornar o convite simpático, por isso, vou até levar a parte do "menos chato" como elogio – nos encaramos por alguns segundos e começamos a rir. - É claro, Domi, vou falar com o Scorpius e ver se ele quer ir.

– Legal. E cadê o loiro?

– Sendo arrastado pelo salão pelo meu pai.

– Ao menos com você não é oposto.

– Que quer dizer?

– Lysander está por aí brindando meu pai com alguma daquelas suas histórias que ninguém acredita. Nem eu acredito. Por favor, me lembre de por que o namoro?

– Porque se não fosse por ele você ainda seria uma chata?

– Ah, isso mesmo. E ele beija bem. E faz _outras _coisas bem.

– Por Merlin, pode parar por aí.

– O que foi, não se pode mais ser franca? Ainda estou aperfeiçoando essa coisa de sinceridade... Ei, aquele ali não é o Albus?

Virei-me, seguindo seu olhar e me deparando com o rapaz de cabelos negros despenteados e olhos muito verdes. Estava ofegante, usando roupas quaisquer de sair, como se fossem as primeiras peças que encontrou no armário, e com a barba por fazer.

– Com licença, Dominique, preciso falar com ele... ALBUS!

– O quê...?

Infelizmente, ele não estava preparado para o abraço que eu lhe daria e perdeu o equilíbrio, fazendo com que caíssemos no chão. Ouch.

Alguns nos olharam estranhando a cena, mas depois nos ignoraram.

– Você está muito atrasado, mocinho! – ralhei com o rapaz, cruzando os braços.

– E você está... Em cima... De mim...

– Oh.

Tratei de me levantar e depois o ajudei.

– Desculpe pelo tombo... Mas agora é sério! Você não tem relógio, Albus Severus? Que ideia é essa de chegar só depois da cerimônia? Pensa que casamento é só comer os docinhos e o bolo, é?

– Claro que não! Ouça, aconteceu a coisa mais absurda do mundo comigo, você vai até pensar que estou inventando, mas...

– Al, você chegou! – Lily veio ao nosso encontro, Hugo ainda inquieto atrás dela. – Adivinha? Eu peguei o buquê!

– Oi, Lily, Hugo. Isso é ótimo, Lily, mas eu preciso contar o que aconteceu comigo. Eu acordei essa manhã e...

– Eu acho que a tradição do buquê deve ser preservada, sabem? – dizia Lily, sem escutar o moreno. – Por isso, caso_ alguém_ resolva pedir minha mão até o fim do dia, eu estou disposta a aceitar.

Hugo rolou os olhos.

– Não vai acontecer, Lily.

– Por que não? – ela indagou, sua voz levemente chorosa.

– Vinte e dois anos, Lily, vinte e dois anos! É tudo que posso dizer dadas as... – meu irmão olhou para Albus e engoliu a seco. – circunstâncias.

– Não é nada demais, Hugo. Meus avós tiveram meu pai quando mal tinham vinte anos e já eram casados. Eu já estou é quase velha demais, começo a achar que estou perdendo meu tempo com certas pessoas...

– Por que você... Argh! Lily, você complica tudo falando assim! – Hugo quase arrancava os cabelos em conflito.

– Certo, isso tudo está muito esquisito, mas voltando ao que dizia, o que aconteceu comigo foi que...

– Ei segurança, temos um penetra!

E Albus foi interrompido de novo. Suspirou, cansado.

– Oi, James... – falou em tom de tédio.

– Nossa, valeu mesmo! A gente não se vê há semanas e é assim que me recepciona? Estou vendo como são as coisas.

– Jimmy, deixa de ser chato – Ariana abria caminho com sua imponente barriga de oito meses. – Ah, minhas costas estão me matando... Olá, Al – ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

– Oi, Aria. Como está o mini Potter?

– Você sabe, dando-me trabalho que nem o pai dele. É só ouvir a voz do Jimmy que começa a maratona de chutar costelas. Os dois querem acabar comigo...

– Bom, você que escolheu isso, Ariana – James disse, ressentido.

– Ai, Jimmy, você leva as coisas muito a sério... – Ariana segurou o rosto de James e começou a distribuir um monte beijos. Aquilo o amoleceu um pouco.

– Isso é muito adorável, mas será que agora eu posso falar e...

Sem chance, Al.

– Vejam quem resolveu aparecer! – e agora eram os noivos.

– Querem saber? Desisto de contar! – Albus ficou emburrado.

Fred veio expondo seu sorriso zombeteiro.

– Primo, não ouviu dizer que é falta de educação...

– Chegar atrasado, eu sei!

– Que é falta de educação não cumprimentar os noivos primeiro? Desse jeito, alguém pode duvidar da boa educação que a Tia Ginny te deu...

– Ei! – Lily, Albus e James exclamaram em uníssono.

– Ah vem cá, Al! - Penny o puxou para um abraço.

– Ow, ow, a mulher é minha! Pode ir desencostando – Fred falou.

– Fred, trate bem os convidados – Penny disse, autoritária.

– Sim, senhora – ele respondeu, contrariado. – Bem vindo, Albus. Devo oferecer uma bebida? Gostaria de alguma coisa?

– Nossa, Penny... Você o mantém na rédea curta, hein – comentou James, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de conter o riso.

– Vai rindo, Jimmy. Vai rindo... – Ariana sorriu perversamente, fazendo-o ficar imediatamente quieto.

– Na verdade, Albus – Fred retomou a atenção para si. –, eu estava esperando você chegar. Tem alguém que quero que conheça.

– Ah não, de novo não – eu disse, levando a mão à testa. Tomei o cuidado para que fosse a mão esquerda.

Sério que ninguém havia notado o anel no meu dedo?

– Calma, eu nem mostrei a garota ainda!

– Rose tem razão. Fred, você é o pior cupido que eu conheço – falava James. – Se lembra daquela vez que tentou me juntar com a Carmen Boot? Pior. Encontro. Da história.

– Você já saiu com a Carmen Boot? – um resquício de ciúmes se sobressaiu na voz de Ariana.

– É, faz mais ou menos um milhão de anos. Você não está mesmo com ciúmes, está?

– Ciúmes, eu? Não, não... – ela começou a checar as unhas das mãos.

– Mas desta vez é sério, Al. Ela é super gata, inteligente e é detetive.

– Ooh! – os garotos do grupo exclamaram.

– Detetive? Isso é quente – disse Hugo. Só eu reparei que Lily começou a fuzila-lo com os olhos.

– É, cara, mulheres detetives são como as aurores, só que é bem mais sexys e... ARIANA!

A grávida começou a puxar James pela gola da camisa para longe de nós.

– Você está morto, James! Morto!

Apesar de estar sendo arrastado pela namorada enfurecida e cheia de hormônios, James insistiu em gesticular com os lábios frases como "Vai nessa, irmão" para Albus. Meu primo era um idiota.

– Fred está exagerando. Ela não é detetive, é jornalista investigativa – corrigiu Penny.

– E quem é a tal misteriosa? – perguntei, cansada de tanta intriga.

– Acho que você a conhece. O Scorpius com certeza, já que ele trabalha no Profeta.

– Verdade, quem sabe você não a conheça, Rose. Venham, vocês dois.

Fred e Penny nos guiaram entre os convidados, enquanto Albus e eu trocávamos olhares preocupados. Vai saber o que mais Fred não havia exagerado?

– Ei, Nott! – Fred berrou.

Uma garota morena de cabelos bem curtos que se servia do _buffet _se assustou, derrubando um prato que estava cheio.

– Ela também é conhecida como a detetive mais desastrada da Inglaterra. – Acrescentou Fred entredentes.

– Jornalista, Fred, não detetive – retificou Penny mais uma vez, exasperada.

Com um rápido feitiço, a moça consertou o estrago e se voltou para nós.

Por Morgana, por Merlin, por tudo que é bruxo lendário!

– Minha nossa – Albus deixou escapar.

Apenas assenti, meus olhos se arregalando como os da convidada.

– Então, essa é a Pandora Nott. Nott, esses são meus primos Albus Potter e Rose...

– Rose Weasley! – Pandora exclamou, adquirindo um sorriso que quase não cabia no rosto. – Meu Deus, não vejo vocês há uns cinco anos!

– É – foi tudo que consegui dizer, ainda agitando a cabeça debilmente.

Pandora estava tão mudada! Eu sabia que era ela, mas suas feições haviam abandonado todos os vestígios de adolescência. Seu corte de cabelo era agora curto e moderno, diferente das longas madeixas onduladas que cultivava na época de Hogwarts. E ainda havia essa estranha aura que a rodeava, que não era mais sinistra, mas sim incrivelmente carismática.

É verdade que Pandora havia superado seus hábitos de perseguir meu primo após aquele acidente do jogo de Quadribol. Porém, ela manteve-se afastada após o episódio, então perdi totalmente a noção do que acontecera com ela.

Pelo visto, muito havia acontecido.

– Mas, espera, você está casada? – perguntou Albus, confuso. – Não era Zabini?

– Ah sim, nem me lembre disso – Pandora dizia. – Alexander Nott, o maior arrependimento da minha vida. Cinco semanas de uma paixão tórrida, três meses tentando fazer a droga do divórcio sair. Fiquei com a maior preguiça depois para trocar meu nome em todos os documentos de novo, então deixei Nott mesmo. Não ligo de ser chamada por esse nome. Você devia ver como aqueles engomadinhos do Ministério gostam de complicar nessas questões...

– Então, você _não _está casada? – Albus tornou a perguntar. Seu interesse na questão acabou chamando a atenção, é claro.

Pandora deu um tímido sorriso.

– Não, não estou.

Albus também se permitiu sorrir e os dois ficaram se fitando.

– Er, e como vocês se conheceram? – eu perguntei a Fred, que também já sentia o clima pairar no ar.

– A Nott estava investigando o escândalo na Copa Internacional de Quadribol faz uns meses. Eu e a Penny a conhecemos num dos jogos e nos demos bem.

– Quer dizer que você quem escreveu aquela matéria de primeira página sobre as vassouras adulteradas dos irlandeses? Aquela reportagem foi brilhante! Eu devia prestar mais atenção nos créditos. – Falou Albus.

Pandora corou levemente.

– Obrigada, mas ah, chega de falar de mim! E você, Potter? Não acredito que não ingressou em nenhum time. Você era o melhor jogador da nossa casa!

– Eu recebi algumas ofertas, mas recusei...

– Albus está no campo de pesquisa de Herbologia agora – fui falando rapidamente. – Ele tem essa tese muito boa que está em progresso, acho que será uma grande contribuição para o mundo bruxo.

– Jura? – Pandora parecia verdadeiramente deslumbrada. – Isso é impressionante!

E eles recomeçaram a se encarar com aqueles sorrisos de antes. Olhei para Fred e Penny, e eles entenderam.

– Amor, acho que meu pai está nos chamando ali. Vamos ver o que ele quer – disse Penny, Fred envolvendo-a pelos ombros com um braço. Os dois saíram e só restamos nós três.

– E eu, hã... – fui dizendo, recuando. – Vou procurar o Scorpius. A gente se fala mais tarde, ok?

Acho que eles nem me escutaram.

Eu não previa aquilo, porém me deixara com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Quem sabe aquele não tenha sido sempre o destino deles, afinal? Para que as coisas funcionassem, os dois precisavam de um bom tempo para se organizar. Então, seus caminhos poderiam se cruzar novamente.

Vendo dessa maneira, muitos tinham uma história semelhante.

James e Ariana, por exemplo, ficaram separados por dois anos inteiros apenas se correspondendo por cartas, enquanto James decidia o que queria da vida. Ao fim desse tempo, os dois ficaram juntos e nunca mais se separaram.

Aliás, Fred e Penny também. Só depois de Penny superar seus medos e encontrar confiança em si, e de Fred baixar a crista e começar a prestar atenção nas coisas que deixava passar, os dois puderam construir um relacionamento.

Bom, talvez eu pudesse até acrescentar Lily e Hugo à lista. Seria impossível os dois namorarem na época em que eu ainda frequentava a escola. Eles tinham muito que resolver, principalmente Lily, que vivia em uma guerra contra o tempo, recusando-se a amadurecer. Não que ela tenha algum dia deixado totalmente a infância para trás e certamente jamais iria, entretanto, ela cresceu o suficiente para que pudesse notar Hugo sem que perdesse a essência pela qual eu sabia que ele era apaixonado. Ela era a mesma garotinha pura e inocente lá no fundo, só que agora queria um anel no dedo de qualquer jeito.

– Acha que conseguiremos algum segundo só para nós dois? – sentei-me à mesa que Scorpius ocupava sozinho observando os casais dançando a um par de metros de nós.

– Nossa, é você? Eu achei que tinha se perdido no mar de parentes.

Eu ri levemente, encaixando o rosto entre seu pescoço e seu ombro.

– Estou cansada – falei.

– Já?

– Não é fácil ser a madrinha, está bem? Sequer visitei o buffet ainda. Quer dizer, não para comer.

– É, isso é grave – ele disse. – Quase uma emergência de Estado.

– Pega leve na ironia, Malfoy – falei, ranzinza.

Foi a vez dele de rir.

– Está mesmo tão cansada assim? – perguntou, seus dedos fazendo contornos indistintos enquanto acariciavam meu rosto.

– Talvez. Por quê?

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu pude ouvir melhor a música que tocava. Era uma das favoritas dele.

– Você quer dançar, não é? – indaguei e eu senti que ele sorria.

– Estou dizendo, você é muito boa em Legilimência.

– Não leio sua mente, apenas te conheço há tempo suficiente.

– E o que acha? Só uma dança.

– Está bem – falei, pondo-me de pé. – Mas é melhor não pisar nos meus pés.

– Eu achei que quem não dançava aqui era você – Scorpius dizia, me conduzindo até a pista com um sorriso travesso.

– E achou certo. Mas você sabe que tenho essa capacidade sobre-humana de fazer os outros pisarem nos meus pés enquanto danço.

– Bom, é um talento diferente e menosprezado.

– Pois é – dei de ombros, sentindo suas mãos pousarem em minha cintura e segurando-o pela nuca.

Será que eu já mencionei que ele era quase trinta centímetros mais alto que eu? Só para constar.

– Eu contei para minha mãe – confessei.

– E ela? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

– Está nas nuvens. Quando planeja falar com meu pai?

– Se possível, assim que a festa acabar.

– Tem certeza? – perguntei, ele me rodopiava devagar. – Festas de casamento têm muito firewhisky, sabe como é. Não posso me responsabilizar pelos atos do meu pai assim.

– Ah que nada, ele me adora.

– É, mas eu não estou usando seu sobrenome ainda.

– Já faz sete anos, era só uma questão de meses agora.

– Ele nunca admitirá isso.

O loiro aproximou seu corpo do meu e nossos passos diminuíram o já lento ritmo no qual se moviam.

– Eu tenho um dom com as palavras – Scorpius disse usando um tom convencido.

– É mesmo? Conte-me mais sobre isso.

– Posso convencer o mais raivoso dos pais a dar a mão de sua filha em casamento sem que haja a menor discussão. Eu sei ser persuasivo, entende?

– Será que me daria uma amostra? Quero ter certeza de que não estarei casando com um amador.

– Bom, é justo.

Eu dei uma risada, mas logo me calei para que ele prosseguisse.

– Veja bem, Sr. Weasley – ele incorporou uma entonação que me forçou a revirar os olhos, ainda que eu continuasse a sorrir. – Eu e a sua filha temos um compromisso firme há praticamente uma década. Ela é uma ruiva geniosa, é verdade, mas que Weasley não é? Bom, como sabe, eu a amo. E acredito que ela me ame com a mesma intensidade.

– Mas é claro que sim! Talvez mais!

– Shh – ele fingiu irritação por tê-lo interrompido.

– Ok, vá em frente.

– Por isso, venho até o senhor humildemente pedir que conceda a mão de sua adorável filha em casamento. Oh espere, não precisa se exaltar, senhor. Minhas intenções são as mais dignas!

– Isso está ficando ridículo, Scorpius.

– Me deixa terminar?

– Certo.

– Porque, Sr. Weasley, não poderia haver algo no mundo que pudesse me tornar mais completo que ter Rose como minha esposa. Ela é a mulher mais bela, mais inteligente e mais teimosa que eu conheço.

– Ei!

– E mesmo quando ela tem vontade de me socar, e mesmo quando ela realmente o faz, eu não gostaria de outro jeito. Porque sem a Rose e o temperamento dela, eu sou só um cara sem graça que escreve colunas semanais para um jornal qualquer. Ah, e que tem a pele excepcionalmente pálida.

– Isso porque você quase não sai de casa, fica enfurnado nos livros.

– De qualquer forma, é por essa e outras razões que quero me casar com a Rose. Isso, é claro, se o senhor der sua permissão. – Um silêncio se seguiu. – Então, o que me diz?

– Olha, vou ser sincera porque gosto de você... Ele vai te mandar uma azaração mesmo assim.

– Você acha?

– É.

– Droga – ele bufou.

– Mas a boa notícia é que sua declaração lhe rendeu pontos comigo.

– Ah, sinto que estamos começando a nos entender...

– E acho que me apaixonei por você de novo – admiti, fazendo expressão de derrota.

– Que infortúnio, Rose.

– Eu sei.

– Estamos presos um ao outro, eu sinto dizer.

– Meu maior medo se tornou realidade. Bom, não tem muito que fazer, né? Vamos ter que viver com isso e...

– Será que eu posso beijá-la agora? – Scorpius perguntou, mirando minha boca.

– Francamente, Malfoy, já devia ter feito isso.

E finalmente nos beijamos.

Havia sete anos que estávamos juntos, porém, quem nos conhecia há tempo o bastante sabia que nem sempre tudo fora um mar de rosas. A maior parcela da culpa é minha, não vou negar. Tudo bem, eu sou totalmente culpada.

Afinal, não teria demorado tanto se eu não tivesse "hesitado" em conhecê-lo. É, ele gostava de se referir à minha teimosia daquela forma.

– Hesitante? Eu era completamente idiota! – respondi a Scorpius certa vez, enquanto discutíamos sobre o passado.

– Prefiro interpretar de outra maneira.

– Você sabe que é verdade, eu não conseguia tirar aquelas opiniões antigas e equivocadas da cabeça. Quem acabou sofrendo com isso foi você.

– Para mim, no fundo, você estava só com receio do que poderia encontrar. E com receio de que pudesse gostar.

Bom, talvez tivesse razão. Talvez eu tivesse apenas hesitado em me apaixonar por Scorpius Malfoy.

Felizmente para nós dois, eu não necessitava de tais hesitações.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/B:** Ok, minha querida Aninha, Ana, e Anada (nao sei por que disse isso), vamos por partes. Sim, isso aqui ficou enorme hahahahaha. Mas em minha humilde, talvez nem tao humilde, opiniao, ficou maravilhoso. Sério mesmo, você sabe que nao minto sobre essas coisas. O que mais adorei, é o fato de que todos os casais que queriamos que funcionassem ( e com "queriamos" em plural, me refiro eu e seus leitores), tiveram a oportunidade de ficarem juntos sem parecer caricaturado, em outras palavras, foi até realista o que aconteceu. E eu fiquei mega satisfeita com Hugo e Lily, apesar de achar a choradeira de Lily ao descobrir o caso de Hugo com Finnigan meio exagerado, maaaas, é Lily, entao faz sentido... Eu secretamente estava torcendo para Penny/Fred, apesar que nao teria ficado chateada se você optasse por Penny/Wally. Fiquei interessado em saber o que diabos aconteceu com ALbus que nunca teve a oportunidade de esclarecer o por que de chegar atrasado hahahahahahahaha. Ta certo que provavelmente você nao pensou em uma situacao e era somente para dar um toque de humor, o que ficou genial. Eu acho que você parou com os detalhes na hora certa. Adorei os flashbacks, mas se tivessem ficado mais longos ou ainda mais detalhados teriam perdido sua essencia e com isso teriam ficado um pouco monótonos. Mas nao se preocupe, porque no modo que você escreveu, ficaram perfeitos. Você ofereceu a quantia exata de informacoes sem que se acumulassem demais e com isso, estraga-se o epilogo incrivel que você criou.  
Bem, é isso entao.  
Essa é minha opiniao final e eu só posso ficar de pé e bater palmas.  
Muito bem, Ana, você mais uma vez me surpreendeu com seu dom da escrita. Sério mesmo.  
Beijos e te dou meus parábens.  
;)

**N/a:** É isso aí, a fic chegou ao fim. Espero que este final tenha atingido suas expectativas, pois é basicamente como eu imagino tudo acontecendo.  
Bom, eu preciso agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam Hesitate to Fall até aqui, quem é autor sabe como o apoio é essencial! Todo o carinho e a atenção de vocês que me possibilitaram chegar aonde eu cheguei e me rendeu a inspiração que às vezes pensei ter perdido. Muito, muito obrigada! Obrigada a quem comentou e também a quem leu sem se manifestar. Bem, deu pra ver que eu sou péssima com agradecimentos, mas juro que são de coração ^^ Agradeço também a Dreamy por ter sido minha beta nos últimos capítulos e me ajudado tanto com a história!  
Então, acho que é isso. Eu poderia falar um pouco mais sobre esse último capítulo, mas acho que ele fala tudo por si. Contudo, é claro que sempre responderei aos comentários caso queiram fazer alguma pergunta :)  
Ai, tô deprimida agora. Acho que deu pra notar, queria fazer uma nota mais animada, mas está difícil. Logo terei que me despedir. Não sei quando ou se postarei uma nova fic. Vocês sabem que eu amo o mundo das fanfics e que escrever é um prazer, mas não tenho nenhum projeto em planejamento no momento.  
Ah gente, valeu mais uma vez. Vocês são incríveis! E não estou escrevendo isso só do teclado pra tela, vocês realmente são. Sério.  
Mil beijos! :**  
Até uma próxima. Com sorte, será em breve!


End file.
